Inesperado
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Gale comienza su trabajo de verano en New York, con el tiempo el se enamora del hijo de su jefa, Peeta. Es un amor correspondido pero no todo es fácil. Juntos tienen que enfrentarse a lo que les prepare el destino y ademas, para Peeta, no todo será Gale. ¡Slash! Gale-Peeta. Peeta-Finnick. Lemmon, 18. Mal summary! Entren!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Sinceramente, no esperaba hacer esto tan pronto! jaja. Verán, le conté esta historia a mi mejor amigo y me dijo que debería escribirla y no solo eso, me dijo que tenia que publicarla, que sería demasiado egoísta si no lo hiciera. Y bueno, aquí esta. Espero les guste.

Primero que nada, los personajes no son míos. La mayoría no, han salido de la hermosa trilogía "Los juegos del hambre" yo solo eh modificado la historia.

Esta historia esta inspirada en otra que ya había escrito y también en unos capítulos del libro "Pequeñas mentirosas" fuera de eso, todo es mio. Yo lo invente. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Gale POV.**

Me despierto con un nudo en el estomago por los nervios. Hoy es mi entrevista en una de las empresas mas importantes de New York, es un puesto temporal, un par de meses en vacaciones de verano, pero que en mi curriculum aparezca esa empresa hablara mucho de mi. Y además lo tomo como reto personal.

Después de cambiarme con uno de los tantos trajes que tengo me dirijo a mi coche y conduzco lo mas rápido que puedo hasta que llego a mi destino.

Estaciono el coche y entro en la empresa, me recibe una hermosa recepcionista.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Buenos días –contesto amablemente-. Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Gale Hawthorne?

-Así es – sonrío.

-Claro, toma el elevador al cuarto piso a la derecha, lo están esperando.

-Gracias.

Camino por todo el pasillo hasta que llego al elevador, escucho que las puertas se van abrir y apresuro mi caminar hasta casi correr. De a cuerdo al reloj, iba dos minutos tarde. No es tanto tiempo, pero la puntualidad cuenta enormemente.

Cuando giro para entrar en el ascensor algo se impacta contra mi cuerpo y me deja sin aliento durante un momento.

-¿Por qué no te fijas? –Dice una voz masculina.

-Lo siento –le digo levantando un portafolio que se había caído y entregándoselo y cuando lo veo a los ojos me doy cuenta que es apenas un niño. Tendrá máximo 17 años, llevaba el cabello rubio alborotado y las mejillas rosas.

Me arrebata el portafolio y sale corriendo.

Respiro dos veces y entro al ascensor, no podía estresarme ni alterarme, no ahora.

Cuando por fin llego ya me esta esperando otra recepcionista y me conduce hasta la sala de juntas.

-El señor Hawthorne ah llegado –anuncia.

-Que pase –Dice una voz femenina en el interior.

La chica asiente ligeramente y murmura la palabra "suerte". Le sonrió y entro.

Dentro de la sala hay un montón de gente en una mesa con forma de media luna y frente a ellos esta una señora que me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Gale Hawthorne.

-Así es, es un placer –le digo tomando su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Rebecca L'blair. Accionista mayoritaria de la empresa, hija del fundador.

-Adelante, muestra lo que nos has preparado.

Suspiro lentamente y sonrío.

Presento mi proyecto y trato de ser lo mas natural posible. Explicar mis gustos y mis aficiones. Describir mi forma de trabajar y de acoplarme a prácticamente cualquier área.

Cuando termino sonrío y todos me miran, algunos con una ligera sonrisa y otros con la mirada fija en mi.

-L'blair es una empresa dedicada a la moda, arte y belleza –comienza a decir Rebecca, pero se detiene cuando se abre la puerta, al principio pensé que era la chica recepcionista, pero no. Era el chico rubio con el que me tope en el elevador. Entra y cuando me mira sonríe con suficiencia y se sienta en una de las sillas vacías Mirándome . Como decía, somos una empresa que abarcamos una gran variedad de áreas y sinceramente, Gale, personas como tu es lo que necesitamos aquí.

Para mi gran sorpresa no me desmalle. Me temblaron las piernas y sentí una opresión en el pecho. Sonreí como pude e hice una reverencia tonta con la cabeza.

-La cuestión aquí no es si te vamos a contratar, es mas bien, en que área te vamos a acoplar…

-Yo estaría bien en lo que sea…

-De eso estoy segura, tus conocimientos, aptitudes y destrezas me dejan en claro que puedes ser desde modelo hasta administrativo…

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –Habla un señor con un estilo extravagante desde un lado de la mesa.

-Adelante –dice la señora L'blair.

-¿Qué experiencia tienes?

-Bueno… -trato de contestar lo mejor que puedo-. Acabo de graduarme de la universidad, me han dado un empleo como profesor de literatura y artística en un instituto un tanto alejado de aquí y…

-¿Entonces no pretendes trabajar completamente en este lugar? –Me pregunta en un tono elevado.

-Supe que el puesto es por dos meses ¿Me equivoco? Leí que es por las festividades del aniversario y…

-Tienes razón, Gale –interviene la señora L'Blair sonriendo-. Louis, ¿Dime que no te gustaría trabajar con este encanto en la casa de diseño y moda?

-Pues podría hacer algo bueno con el –contesta con un poco de soberbia.

-Yo también, de hecho, creo que el tiene mas futuro como modelo que como diseñador –habla una chica hermosa con una sombrero elegante.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero tengo algo para el. Si todos estamos de acuerdo, le entregamos el puesto.

Nadie dice nada.

-Muy bien, entonces se finaliza la reunión. Te veo en mi oficina –Se despide de mi y sale por la puerta. Me quedo parado ahí, como estúpido sin hacer nada. Cuando ya todos se marchan intento salir sin desmayarme. Lo ultimo que veo es el chico rubio con su mirada penetrante puesta en mi.

-Estuviste perfecto –me dice la recepcionista-. Soy Bianca.

-Gale –contesto casi sin aliento.

-Rebecca se fue muy satisfecha, me ah dicho que te lleve a su oficina, es por aquí.

La chica me conduce por unos pasillos y nos detenemos frente a una puerta, la cual abre y me hace pasar.

Cuando entro a la oficina Rebecca me indica que me siente frente a su escritorio y cuando lo hago me sonríe.

-Primero que nada, aquí no hay formalidades para mi ¿Esta bien? Me llamaras Rebecca. O Becca. Nada de señora, licenciada, nada de eso. Rebecca o Becca. ¿Aceptas el puesto?

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Muy bien, Gale. No deje que te eligiera nadie mas por que tengo una tarea importante para ti. Como has dicho, se acercan las celebraciones de nuestro aniversario y necesitamos que todo este perfecto. Mi hijo esta aquí por sus vacaciones escolares y tiene un puesto en donde no se especializa en una sola cosa, mas bien, lleva un control y pone su punto de vista en cada área de la empresa. Es lo que quiero que tu hagas. Que compartas ese puesto con el, que tu sabiduría y estilo quede en cada una de las áreas de esta empresa. ¿Aceptas?

-Rebecca –tartamudee al llamarla por su nombre-. Es mucho mas de lo que me esperaba, gracias.

-Gracias a ti por venir – sonríe y descuelga el teléfono indicándome que espere un momento, después de hablar con alguien vuelve a la conversación-. Conocerás a mi hijo y se que harán un buen equipo.

En ese momento se abre la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Entra Peeta, necesito hablar contigo.

Cuando me giro para ver me doy cuenta que Peeta es el chico rubio del elevador, el que me miraba con desprecio en la entrevista.

-¿Si? –vuelve a preguntar cuando se pone a mi lado.

-Gale es tu nuevo compañero de trabajo…

-No gracias, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Te estoy diciendo que trabajaras con Gale.

-Pero puedo hacerlo…

-No se preocupen, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa, de verdad… -trato de calmar las cosas, siento un peso sobre mis hombros y mis mejillas no pueden estar mas calientes.

-Para nada. Los quiero juntos. Peeta – después de una severa mirada el chico se da la media vuelta y se marcha.

Rebecca me sonríe y descuelga el teléfono.

-Bianca, que preparen la oficina de Peeta para que Gale se instale ahí…

-¿No puedo conservar mi oficina? –pregunta el desde la puerta.

-Trabajaran juntos, Peeta –contesta su madre con un poco de dulzura-. Y quiero que le des un recorrido por la empresa. –sus ojos se postran sobre mi-. Gale, adelante, Peeta te llevara.

Me pongo de pie y como puedo le agradezco lleno de vergüenza, estrecho ligeramente su mano y me dirijo a la salida.

Afuera de la oficina estaba Peeta de espaldas a mi y comienza a caminar.

-¿Vas a venir o no? –Me pregunta cuando se voltea y me ve parado a varios pasos de el.

Asiento y camino a su lado.

Me lleva por toda la empresa y me muestra cada lugar y yo trato de memorizar las cosas. Cuando termina me deja frente a la que ahora será nuestra oficina y sin despedirse se marcha. Camino tras de el y cuando me pongo a su lado lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo delicadamente para que me mira.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No se por que me desprecias tanto, pero lo siento. Y si ahora vamos a trabajar juntos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien…

Los segundos pasan y sus ojos no se desprenden de mi rostro y me doy cuenta que mi mano sigue sujetando la suya y en ese momento siento un golpeteo rítmico en mi pecho.

-¡Peeta! –grita una voz femenina entonces siento como el gira su rostro y lo vuelve con fuerza cuando se da cuenta que nuestras manos están entrelazadas, me suelta rápidamente y me da la espalda.

-¡Tenia mucho que no te veía! –Grita Peeta y abraza a la chica rubia que acababa de gritar.

Los miro un momento, la sonrisa que tenia Peeta en su rostro era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y sus rostro que antes había estado severo, ahora relucía perfectamente, como un ángel un joven con facciones hermosas. Era varios centímetros mas bajo que yo y tenia un cuerpo tonificado y robusto, su piel blanca contrastaba hermosamente con el traje negro que llevaba y mientras giraba con la chica envuelta en sus brazos y su cabello ondulado se movía perfectamente. Cierro mis ojos y me doy la media vuelta. "El no." Pienso para mi.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tensos, Peeta a penas me dirigía la palabra y la mayoría de las veces parecía estar enojado. El trabajo en la empresa parecía nunca acabarse y tardé tres semanas en acoplarme a todo.

Hoy nos habíamos quedado a trabajar después de que todos salieron, eran las 11:50 de la noche y aun no acabábamos.

-Hay que irnos, mañana continuamos con el trabajo –Dice Peeta poniéndose de pie. Acepto con un asentimiento y acomodo los papeles de mi escritorio.

Salgo unos minutos después de el. Camino lentamente, la empresa es muy tranquila en la noche y la iluminación interior es perfecta, hay todo tipo de luces y figuras que lo alumbran.

Salgo por la puerta principal y Peeta esta a un costado de su coche. Como el estacionamiento cierra a las 10:00pm habíamos estacionado el coche frente al edificio.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunto cuando paso a su lado, dirigiéndome a mi coche.

-No quiere encender –contesta cortantemente.

Después de unos segundos sin que nadie diga nada me ofrezco a llevarlo.

-Puedes venir conmigo, te llevo a tu casa.

-No gracias, prefiero caminar. –dice sin mirarme.

-Peeta, no te caigo bien, lo se. Pero no tienes por que comportarte así… puedo llevarte, de verdad.

El se gira lentamente y me mira con sus ojos azules, brillantes aun ante esta escasa luz.

-De verdad, prefiero caminar. Mi casa no esta tan lejos y el clima en la ciudad esta muy agradable, quisiera disfrutar un poco de aire libre. Buenas noches, Gale. –Se despide de mi con un asentimiento y pasa a mi lado.

Lo miro marcharse sobre la acera.

Inhalo un poco, el clima esta extrañamente frió para ser verano, el aire es ligero y hay muchos carros en la calle.

Miro mi coche, después a Peeta que se aleja cada vez mas y de nuevo a mi coche. Pongo la alarma y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a un lado de Peeta.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta mientras me acoplo a su paso.

-Tienes razón, el clima esta perfecto y es bueno disfrutar un poco de aire libre.

-Tu coche se quedara solo –dice mirando directamente hacia enfrente.

-El tuyo también. Mañana llegare en taxi, creo que mi coche tampoco encendería hoy.

Le miro de reojo. Esta sonriendo.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera vives para acá.

-No, pero tu si –contesto.

El se detiene en seco y yo varios pasos después de el y me giro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pretendes? –me pregunta.

-Nada, solo pasar un tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Por que… -Vamos Gale, un buen motivo, el te odia, piensa en un buen motivo-. Por que es lindo. – Estúpido. ¿Lindo? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Peeta suelta una ligera risa y menea la cabeza y sigue caminando. Sonrío también cuando el me hace una seña para que camine a su lado.

Después de cruzar la calle Peeta se gira para mirarme.

-Y tienes hermanos ¿Gale?

-No –contesto. Nunca me había hablado y ahora que lo hacia no desaprovecharía la oportunidad-. En realidad estoy solo. No tengo hermanos y mis padres murieron hace dos años.

-Lo siento mucho –contesta el arrepintiéndose de su pregunta.

-No te preocupes – sonrío para animarlo.

Pasa un largo momento sin que ninguno diga algo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes hermanos? –le pregunto.

-Un medio hermano, es hijo de mi padre pero no de mi madre.

-Pensé que tus padres estaban casados…

-No. Tengo toda mi vida viviendo con mi padre, a mi madre solo la visito en vacaciones.

-Valla… ¿Entonces no vives aquí?

-No.

-¿En donde vives? –pregunto con interés y un poco de impaciencia. Su manera de responder me pone de nervios.

-En… en Miami –contesta.

-Miami, que bien…

-Tu dijiste que te habían ofrecido un trabajo en otro lugar ¿A dónde te iras?

-A Los Angeles –contesto. Pero no era verdad, el puesto de profesor me lo habían dado en un pueblito de Washington, un pueblo aburrido y para nada interesante.

-Los Angeles, que guay. –Exacto. Guay.

Caminamos varias cuadras en silencio. Me sentía nervioso con el a mi lado y no se me ocurría nada bueno para platicar, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo.

A veces nuestras manos se rosaban y cada ves sentía mas la corriente eléctrica emanar de entre nosotros.

-Nunca eh entrado ahí –le digo cuando pasamos frente a un parque de diversiones.

-yo menos –acepta el mirando detenidamente.

Hay un montón de gente afuera, sobre todo jóvenes. Muchos jóvenes.

Cuando la luz se puso en verde, para poder pasar al otro lado de la acera, tomo a Peeta de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza mientras corro.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –Grita mientras cruzamos la calle y cuando llegamos a la otra acera, justo frente a la entrada del parque de diversiones me detengo en seco y por el impulso Peeta se estrella contra mi cuerpo. Lo sujeto de la cintura con mis manos y dejo nuestros cuerpos juntos, sus manos se han postrado sobre mi pecho y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Una noche. Te pido una noche. Solo una noche en que dejes de ser el Peeta de siempre. Mañana podrás volver a ser el amargado y soberbio Peeta. Dame solo una noche. Por favor.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, de cerca, sus ojos son de un extraño color azul celeste que jamás había visto, hermosos y con un delineado de pestañas espesas que hacia resaltar aun mas su color.

-¿Amargado y soberbio? –pregunta sonriendo.

Sonrío.

-Lo tomo como un si. –Vuelvo a tomarlo de la mano y lo conduzco hasta la taquilla.

Compro dos boletos y entramos en el parque.

-Creo que ya no me cabe nada mas –dice dejando la mitad de su hamburguesa sobre el plato.

-Pero si apenas comiste.

-Si, pero durante la noche me has hecho comer cualquier cosa que creas comestible.

-Venga hombre, ¿Cuándo volverás a hacer esto? –Espero que pronto y conmigo. Pienso.

Peeta sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras señala la mitad de la hamburguesa que ya no se comerá.

Pasan unos minutos sin que hablemos.

-¿Y tienes novia? –le pregunto y el me mira a los ojos.

-No –me contesta con un tono cortante, de igual forma, yo no dejaría que ahí acabara la conversación.

-¿Por qué? Mírate, podrías tener lo que quisieras.

-Bueno digamos… -su rostro adquiere un tono rosa-. Digamos que soy muy selectivo con mis parejas… Y tu Gale ¿Tienes a alguien?

-No hasta ahora – sonrío.

Peeta toma un bocado mas de su comida y desvía la mirada. Estamos sentados en un pequeño restaurante bar dentro del parque de diversiones y el ruido afuera es increíble, pareciera que son las 6 de la tarde en lugar de las 2:30 de la mañana.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que me odias? –le suelto por fin.

-No te odio –contesta bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué me odiabas? Entonces.

-No es odio, es solo que… no se, es mas complicado.

-¿Complicado?

-Si.

-Podría entenderlo.

Se queda callado sin decir nada, tiene sus manos sobre la mesa y juega con la yema de sus dedos, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de un par de cicatrices en sus muñecas.

-¿Qué te pasó? –pregunto al instante.

-No es nada –dice jalando el saco para que lo cubra y levantándose de la mesa-. Deberíamos irnos.

Se da media vuelta y sale del restaurante deteniéndose en la puerta y mirando hacia el cielo.

Lo mas rápido que puedo entrego un billete al mesero y me salgo antes de que me den el cambio.

-No pretendía incomodarte –le digo cuando llego a su lado.

-Estoy bien –dice y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Comenzamos a caminar por las aceras y a girar y cruzar calles. No se hacia donde nos dirigimos y en todo el camino no hemos tenido una conversación.

-Es aquí –me dice cuando llegamos a un edificio de departamentos.

-¿Vives aquí?

-No realmente. Vivo con mi madre en una residencial en el centro, pero hoy me quedaría aquí por que saldría tarde de la oficina…

-Valla, pensé que lo decías solo para deshacerte de mi –acepto.

-En parte –el sonríe avergonzado.

-Bueno pues… nos vemos mañana. –le digo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mañana no trabajamos –me dice.

-Oh claro… Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? Podemos ir a comer o algo…

-Gale… -susurra-. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? Es tarde y apuesto a que no sabes como regresar…

-Puedo tomar un taxi.

-Para nada, vamos. –Coloca su pequeña mano sobre mi espalda y me conduce hacia el interior.

Pasamos por la recepción y Peeta coge las llaves de su habitación, subimos al elevador y después caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos.

-No es muy grande, pero cabremos los dos –me dice mientras entramos.

Cuando entro lo primero que veo es el balcón grande hacia mi derecha, con una vista hermosa hacia central park.

-Gracias –le digo.

Me conduce por un estrecho pasillo elegante y me abre la puerta.

-Puedes dormir aquí. –Me dice.

-Esta bien, gracias –contesto.

Peeta se despide con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo me meto a la habitación.

Me quito los zapatos y los calcetines, después me quito el cinturón, el saco y la camisa, quedando semi desnudo.

Me tiro sobre la cama y espero a dormir. No lo logro.

Después de prácticamente una hora me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación, sin un rastro de sueño.

Cuando camino hacia la sala, sin dirigirme hacia un lugar en especifico me doy cuenta que hay alguien en el balcón.

Me acerco lentamente y distingo el cabello rubio y despeinado de Peeta.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le pregunto y el se sobresalta. Sujeta su bata de dormir con las dos manos y se cubre el pecho desnudo.

No pude evitar mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza. La bata llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla y sus piernas estaban desnudas.

El sonríe y vuelve su mirada hacia el infinito.

Me coloco a su lado.

-Es hermoso –le digo mirando la ciudad de noche. A pesar de la hora, las calles siguen llenas de coches y las luces de todas formas y colores iluminan todo rastro de obscuridad.

-Lo se –dice el en un susurro.

Peeta baja su mano derecha a su costado y siento como nuestros dedos se rosan y el no la retira.

Sin decir nada dejo que el tiempo pase y cada vez me acerco mas a el.

De pronto algo me impulsa a querer tocarlo. Giro mi rostro y lo miro directamente.

Su perfil es hermoso, sus labios están estrechos y marcan ligeras arrugas sobre ellos. Tiene la nariz mas hermosa que jamás habría visto y sus ojos brillan azules con las luces de colores.

Y entonces comienzo a acariciar su mano y el lo nota. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y después los abre. Enredo mi dedo meñique con el de el y en ese momento el se voltea para mirarme.

Sus ojos comienzan a absorberme y poco a poco me empiezo a acercar a el. Mi respiración esta entrecortada y mi corazón late como si quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo y cuando menos me lo espero mis labios están rosando los de el.

Poco a poco voy saboreando sus labios, lentamente, calculando su respuesta. No hay rechazo.

Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura y lo acerco lentamente hacia mi.

Sus brazos siguen rígidos en sus costados pero cuando comienzo a meter mis dedos por entre su bata no se resiste.

Comienzo a acariciar su piel desnuda y a acercarlo a mi. Cuando su piel rosa con la mía me doy cuenta que no me puse la camisa para salir y que nuestro torso desnudo esta caliente bajo la fina capa de piel.

Sus labios dejaron de tensarse y ahora se abren paso entre los míos, siento su lengua caliente y húmeda rosar mis labios y entonces el se separa con fuerza de mi agarre.

No lleva mas que un bóxer ajustado color gris, entonces se cubre el cuerpo con la bata.

-Lo siento –me dice y me da la espalda mientras camina apresurdamente hacia el interior.

Sin moverme recuerdo los últimos segundos. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos Cuando las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron su piel desnuda.

Quizá había estado mal, el era apenas un niño, en realidad, ni siquiera sabia su edad.

La noche paso tan lenta como me lo habría esperado. Por la mañana, cuando desperté escuche ruidos fuera y me vestí antes de salir.

-Buenos días –me dice Peeta desde la cocina.

-Buenos días –le respondo.

Esta preparando la mesa, en donde ya hay comida servida.

-Se ve delicioso –murmuro y espero una respuesta de el. No la hay. Solo una ligera sonrisa.

Lleva una camisa color verde, desabrochada lo suficiente para ver su pecho desnudo, un short color beige que le llega un poco debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos color verde. Hermoso. Un atuendo que pocos usarían, un atuendo que solo usan los modelos en las pasarelas, un atuendo que en pocos se ve bien y que en el se ve perfecto.

El desayuno es lo bastante incomodo y Peeta apenas me mira.

Cuando terminamos el se para de la mesa, recoge sus platos y los pone sobre el fregadero y cuando esta apunto de salir por la puerta lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia mi.

-Peeta… -comienzo a decir.

-Escúchame Gale, lo siento. Me deje llevar ¿Si? No… no supe por que lo hice, pero lo siento y no quería hacerte sentir incomodo, no quería que hicieras algo como eso y…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –pregunto mientras me pongo de pie y me paro frente a el.

-Eh dicho que lo siento… por lo de anoche.

Lo tomo de la cintura con mi otro brazo y lo acerco hacia mi.

-No te disculpes –murmuro y me acerco a sus labios-. Yo quería hacerlo.

Sus ojos me miran, como jamás me habían mirado y siento que pierdo el control.

Sus manos tocan mi espalda y sus labios rosan con los míos una y otra vez hasta que me acerco con fuerza y le beso.

No fue como antes, no había tensión, había algo mas, algo que jamás había sentido.

Lo recargo contra la pared y comienzo a besarle, siento su esfuerzo por alcanzar mis labios y me encorvo un poco.

Giramos sin despegarnos y salimos por la puerta perdiendo el equilibro y chocando contra una pared. Recargado sobre ella, Peeta comienza a desabrochar mi camisa con desesperación y siento como si mi corazón fuese a explotar.

Regreso a sus labios y seguimos caminando y no me doy cuenta de nada hasta que estamos sobre su cama acariciándonos.

Sus labios saben a dulce y son suaves y carnosos, sus manos cálidas acarician mi espalda desnuda y las mías acarician sus piernas por debajo de la tela de su short.

-Esto esta mal, ¿Lo sabes? –le pregunto entre besos.

El se detiene y con sus dos manos puestas sobre mi pecho me aparta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eres menor de edad y te eh de llevar algunos cinco años…

-Tengo 17 –contesta entrecortadamente.

-Tengo veinticinco.

-Es excitante –Toma mi cabello y vuelve a besarme.

Giramos sobre la cama hasta quedar yo debajo de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Tengo miedo –dice separándose de mi y sentándose en la cama, su camisa esta abierta completamente y su short desabrochado.

Me siento frente a el y coloco mi mano sobre su rodilla.

-¿De mi? –le pregunto.

-Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas. Cuando me preguntaste por que te odiaba, bueno, no te odiaba, es solo que no quería llegar a esto. Me gustaste desde que te vi y supe que solo me haría daño si convivía contigo… No quiero hacerme daño…

-No te haría daño, Peeta –tomo su rostro entre mis manos-. Peeta voy en serio contigo.

Me mira durante unos segundos e inclina su rostro para besarme.

-¿Qué pasara con la gente? –pregunta.

-¿Cuál gente?

-Todos, no querrás que me vean contigo…

-Escúchame, eso a mi no me importa… -Mi mano se entrelaza con la suya-. Pero si tu no quieres que nadie se entere, no hay problema por mi…

-No hay problema –susurra-. Mi madre lo sabe.

No logro disimular mi sonrisa. Estoy feliz. Me imagino de ahora en adelante entrando con Peeta, tomados de la mano, besándonos cuando se nos plazca, saliendo a donde queramos sin importarnos lo que piensen de nosotros.

-Pero mi padre no lo sabe.

-Eso es un problema… aunque por ahora no vivimos con el – sonrío.

-¿Vivimos? –suelte una risita.

Vuelvo a tomarlo del rostro y beso sus labios una vez mas.

Con mi mano sobre su rodilla comienzo a acariciar cada vez mas parte de su muslo y cuando estoy suficientemente cerca Peeta coloca su mano sobre su short deteniendo mi avance.

-Vamos, salgamos. Por que terminaremos haciendo algo que no deseo.

Siento algo en mi estomago, algo que no se siente bien. Se que mi expresión ah cambiado pero no se en que aspecto.

-Lo siento, no lo quise decir de esa forma, es solo que no creo estar listo para eso, ya sabes… Eres mi primer novio.

Suelto un suspiro, siento alivio en mi pecho y destenso mis músculos.

-¿Somos novios? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-Bueno, esperaba a que me lo pidieras formalmente, pero con esto basta.

Se arrodilla en la cama y comienza a besarme mientras sus manos acarician mi pecho, después mi abdomen y cuando toca mi pubis siento una corriente eléctrica a traves de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos –dice despegándose de mi.

-No puedes dejarme así. –me quejo y el sonríe.

Nos ponemos de pie y arreglamos nuestra ropa.

El día pasa volando, estar con el es como estar conmigo mismo. Siento como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Sigue habiendo cosas que me preocupen, aunque tiene una actitud muy madura para su edad, siento que a los ojos de otros nos veamos mal. Prácticamente soy un profesional, un adulto, y algunos aun pueden ver a Peeta como un niño. No es que me importe, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas.

Su madre sabe de sus preferencias, pero su padre no, lo cual es un problema. Tendremos varias semanas juntos en vacaciones, pero tendremos que regresar, el a estudiar y yo a trabajar a otro lugar y nos distanciaremos. Hemos acordado vernos todos los fin de semana en algún lado, decidimos hablar de eso después.

Al día siguiente no la pasamos juntos, pero le llamo en la mañana y el me llama por la tarde. Es como si necesitáramos uno del otro para sobrevivir. Es raro.

El lunes paso por el a su casa para ir a trabajar, llegamos a la empresa y cuando entramos, vamos tomados de la mano.

-Les dije que saldría algo bueno de ustedes –Dice Rebecca cuando nos ve juntos.

-Mama –murmura Peeta. Yo me ruborizo y me quedo mudo.

A partir de ahí no hay día que no pase con Peeta. El trabajo en la empresa es increíble, pues tengo la mejor compañía. El tiempo esta pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera me eh dado cuenta cuanto tengo trabajando aquí. Y no me doy cuenta hasta que faltan tres días para que se acabe mi contrato.

-Te voy a extrañar –Me dice Peeta tomando mi mano.

Voy conduciendo a su apartamento en central park, salimos noche de la oficina y había dejado su coche en su otra casa.

-Nos veremos todos los fin de semana –giro mi rostro y sonrío.

-Te echare de menos de lunes a viernes.

-Yo también, hermoso –inclino mi rostro y me besa en los labios rápidamente para regresar mis ojos a la calle.

-Entonces ¿Nos veremos los fin de semana aquí? ¿En Nueva York?

-Si, así como acordamos –le respondo.

-Me parece bien.

-Te quiero.

Ambos suspiramos.

Estaciono el coche frente al edificio y quito el seguro de las puertas.

-Hasta mañana –susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Quédate a dormir hoy conmigo –murmura rosando mis labios.

-Eso suena bien –digo antes de besarle.

-Y mañana. Y el día siguiente –dice entre besos.

-Por ahora... –trato de decir algo mas pero sus dulces y pequeños labios me silencian.

Después de estacionar el coche entramos en edificio, nos dirigimos al departamento y nos tumbamos sobre su cama.

-El día ah sido muy cansado.

-Lo se –me dice mientras se gira para poner la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mio. Coloco mi barbilla sobre su cabello y siento su mano acariciar mi pecho.

Siento como poco a poco los botones se van desabrochando bajo el tacto suave de su mano, mientras mas se acerca a mi abdomen mi respiración se hace mas pesada.

Me quito la camisa y ayudo a que el se quite la suya.

Se tumba sobre mi pecho desnudo y el calor de su cuerpo acaricia mi piel. Lo sujeto con fuerza atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mi y cierro los ojos con fuerza, aferrándome a estas sensaciones.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto cuando comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-No voy hacer nada, lo prometo –me dice con inocencia.

Me quita el pantalón dejándome en ropa interior. El se quita el suyo y se vuelve a acomodar en mi costado, con su rostro sobre mi pecho y su mano sobre mi abdomen y ahora, con nuestras piernas desnudas entrelazadas.

Siento su miembro pegado a mis caderas y me doy media vuelta, atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mio haciendo que nuestro pubis quede pegado, besos sus labios lentamente y mientras el tiempo pasa siento como se va formando una erección bajo nuestra ropa interior. Puedo sentir la de Peeta junto a la mía y se que el también.

Sonríe antes de volver a besarme y cuando termina me abraza con fuerza, inhalo su aroma perfecto y cerrando mis ojos me dispongo a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida y para eso, no necesita haber sexo.

Aparto un mechón de cabello en su frente y la beso con delicadeza, siento su respiración sobre mi pecho y una corriente cálida emanar de cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-Te quiero –le digo.

-Te quiero mucho –me responde.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo._

**Gale POV.**

Cuando termino de escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón de mi primera clase como profesor en este instituto, me giro y doy la cara a mis nuevos alumnos, uno de ellos tira una bola de papel de un lado hacia el otro, pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención.

-Mierda –digo enfrente de todos y en ese momento todos se giran para ver a quien estoy mirando.

El chico de cabellera rubia y despeinada que se siente hasta el fondo, al que se le acaba de caer el bolígrafo y ahora me mira con la boca y los ojos abiertos. El chico mas hermoso que había visto jamás. Mi alumno. Mi Peeta.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Por favor, si lees esta historia déjame un review! Es para mejorar mi escritura, para animarme a seguir escribiéndola y para saber que es lo que es agradable a ustedes y que no! Nunca eh buscado popularidad en mis historias, solo quiero sus consejos y comentarios. ¡Gracias!

Review Review Review c:


	2. Sorpresas

Hola! bueno, espero este capitulo les guste, me han aconsejado que los acontecimientos no pasen demasiado rápido, bueno, esta historia es algo larga, no quiero escribir rápido, quiero darles detalles, no les molesta que salga 5, 6 o 7 capítulos, ¿No? ¡Espero que no! jaja No los interrumpo mas, disfrútenlo:

_Los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con la historia._

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y entro en la cocina.

-¡Papá! –Grito cuando no lo veo tomando su café matutino.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta desde la sala.

-¿Me has inscrito al instituto, verdad?

-Si –dice sonriendo-. Te dije que yo me encargaría de eso, no se por qué no me crees.

-Bueno, el año pasado te olvidaste de inscribirme y perdí una semana entera.

-Ya ya –mi padre se pone de pie y me entrega mi horario-. También te inscribí en el equipo de futbol.

-¿Fut-bol?

-Si, bueno, dijiste que querías hacer un deporte en las tardes. Me tome la libertad de inscribirte y…

-Papá, yo estaba pensando en algo como tenis o golf. Te dije que el futbol no me gustaba.

-No no, dijiste que el soccer no te gustaba, el futbol es más…

-¿Salvaje?

-Masculino –murmura. Desde hace un tiempo mi padre se la ah pasado criticando mi forma de ser. Se queja por que salgo mucho con mis amigas, porque hago compras, porque prefiero pasar las tardes en las tiendas que entrenando. Me da miedo decirle a que se debe que yo sea diferente, mis padres son muy distintos, con mi mamá no hubo problema alguno, pero mi papá es… mi papá.

-Masculino, vale –Tomo la chaqueta que está en la mesa y mi mochila-. Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Que te vaya bien –me dice.

-Y por cierto. Me inscribiré a tenis –digo antes de salir.

Conduzco mi coche con la mayor lentitud que puedo, no quiero llegar al instituto, saber que me esperan todas esas clases me da estrés.

Estaciono el coche en el aparcamiento y me adentro en el edificio.

-¡Peeta! –Un grito chillón suena a mis espaldas.

-¡Johanna! ¡¿Qué te has hecho?! –Johanna, mi mejor amiga. La chica que hasta el curso pasado era rubia, blanca y parecía sacada de Beverly Hills, ahora lucia un cabello obscuro y una tez bronceada.

-Nuevo look ¿Te gusta?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¡Vamos!

Caminamos entre los pasillos, me hace contarle todos los detalles del chico al que conocí en New York. Termino contándole hasta nuestro acuerdo de vernos todo el fin de semana.

Suena el timbre y Johanna entra a su salón y yo me dirigió al mío, del otro lado del edificio.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar algo duro choca con mi hombro y hace que se me caiga mi mochila. Escucho unas risas y las ignoro. El estúpido Finnick va riéndose con su banda de leales seguidores. Parece que el curso pasado yo fui su objetivo principal, me daban igual, aunque ese Cato se estaba pasando con lo que hacía.

Entro en el aula y me siento en mi lugar de siempre, el banco del fondo, en donde se sentara Prim a mi lado izquierdo, Sean enfrente de mí y Annie a mis espaldas. Como todos los años.

Las primeras que llegan son Prim y Annie. Prim, como siempre viene resplandeciente, su pequeña figura se mueve rítmicamente con sus pasos, su cabellera rubia se menea con gracia, siempre es imposible no voltear a verla, es como una pequeña estrella brillante, siempre sonriente. Hermosa.

Y Annie a su costado, al contrario que Prim, la cabellera obscura de Aniñe contrasta con su hermosa piel pálida.

-¡Peeta! –grita Prim dulcemente y ambas me saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

El último en llegar es Sean, que este año se ah teñido el cabello un tono más rubio. Cualquiera diría que Sean es homosexual, pero siendo de los chicos más populares del instituto, dudo que alguien se atreva a mencionarlo. Y a pesar de eso, Sean siempre se andaba enrollando con cualquier chica mayor que él.

-¡Hola, hola! –Nos saluda a los tres, dándome unas palmaditas en mi espalda-. Tenemos que ir por un café hoy ¿Se apuntan los tres?

-Yo si. –contesto.

Annie y Prim también aceptan.

El profesor entra por la puerta y comienzo a ordenar mis cosas.

Tomo el bolígrafo para anotar el nombre del nuevo profesor pero cuando lo vi girarse y darme la cara, con esos ojos perfectos de siempre, el bolígrafo salió volando literalmente de mi mano y cayó al suelo, de pronto todos se habían callado y el sonido del metal chocando contra el piso se escucho en toda el aula.

-Mierda –dice Gale en un tono de voz lo bastante potente.

Todos se han volteado a verme. No logro contener mi sorpresa.

-Mierda –repite Gale y todos se giran para verlo-. ¿Lo ven? No tiene nada de malo, es una expresión. ¿Se dan cuenta la importancia de las expresiones, los gestos y las palabras? Eh hecho que todos se giraran para ver a su compañero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta Mellark –contesto incrédulo, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Bien señor Mellar. Verán chicos, esta clase, como su nombre lo indica, es para que ustedes aprendan a relacionarse en el mundo de la fantasía y lo real, para que tomen un papel, sin pudor, sin vergüenza y lo expresen a su forma. El punto principal es hacerle creer al público que todo es real, que tu actuación es verdadera. El público siempre va ser muy exigente, pero no difícil ¿Lo han visto? Basto una palabra para poder llamar su atención. Es lo que quiero que aprendan hacer. Vamos a saltarnos el programa escrito, porque para ustedes, lo principal, será aprender a llamar la atención de un grupo de personas, y no solo eso, si no que tendrán que improvisar, siempre haciendo que su actuación sea creíble… -Gale sigue hablando pero yo no logro razonar una sola de sus palabras, sus ojos curiosos buscan siempre alguien a quien mirar, pero no a mí, no en toda la clase.

El timbre suena para salir y el grupo se pone de pie para cambiar de clase.

-Señor Mellark, ¿Puedes quedarte? Quiero que me ayudes a preparar la clase de mañana.

-Por supuesto –contesto.

Me despido de mis amigos y me quedo hasta que todos salen.

Cuando sale el último alumno, cierro la puerta y me dirijo al escritorio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Me dijiste que estudiabas en Miami –me reclama.

-Tú me dijiste que dabas clases en Los Ángeles.

-¿Qué esperabas? Te acababa de conocer, quería quedar bien contigo.

-Yo también.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro y cuando menos lo espero mis labios ya están junto con los suyos.

-Sabes que esto es peligroso ¿Verdad? –me pregunta separándose de mí.

-Si.

-Si alguien nos ve terminare en la cárcel.

-Nadie nos vera.

-No puedes asegurarlo.

-No. ¿Me dejaras, Gale? Dímelo de una vez.

Se queda callado un momento, suspira y sonríe.

-No podría hacerlo.

Curvo mis labios y me acerco para besarlo nuevamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, profesor Hawthorne –le doy otro beso en los labios carnosos y me despido con la mano mientras salgo del aula.

-Te vi besando al profesor.

-¡Johanna! –prácticamente grito. Estamos en nuestros casilleros cambiando los libros. Su casillero esta junto al mío.

-Es tremendamente sexy, lo de enrollarse con un profesor y aun mejor, que sea mayor. Pero ¿No te meterás en problemas, Peeta? Es peligroso…

-Lo sé, ven, tengo que contarte.

-Tengo clases –me dice.

-No importa –la tomo del brazo y caminamos, ella solo sonríe y se mueve con elegancia por el pasillo.

Llegamos hasta fuera del campus y nos sentamos en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Ya tuvieron relaciones?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Déjame contarte! –le digo cuando me siento.

-Bueno, dale, me están comiendo los nervios.

-Veras, Gale…

-¿Gale? ¡Ya no es el profesor Hawthorne! ¡Que atrevido eres!

-¡Cállate! –pongo mi mano sobre su boca y la miro con furia.

-Ya, ya. Perdón. Me callo.

-Gracias. Bueno, veras, Gale entro a trabajar a la empresa de mi madre, y yo estaba ahí, entonces nos toco trabajar juntos y pues las cosas se dieron. Pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos que nos encontraríamos aquí. Habíamos quedado de vernos todo el fin de semana en New York…

-Valla, es romántico. Creo. ¿Entonces nada de nada? Porque, Dios. El profesor esta tremendo…

-Joha… -la silencio nuevamente.

-Vale, lo siento… Te estás poniendo rojo ¡Te pones rojo! ¡Ya lo hicieron!

-¡Johanna! –Hay tantas personas a nuestro alrededor. Giro mi rostro para todos lados y nadie nos pone atención. Sonrió.

-Dios mío, tu primera vez y…

-No. No, no, no. Aun no –agacho la mirada sonriendo-. Pero ya dormimos juntos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, un par de veces…

-Y no te dan ganas de… ya sabes

-No eh pensado en eso, creo.

-Como diablos no, Peeta. Quisiera tener al profe una noche, solo una noche y uff…

-Me estas incomodando –Siento celos. Sé que Johanna es la persona en quien más puedo confiar, pero siento celos de que alguien hable así de mi hombre.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué los más sexys tienen que ser gays? También te incluyo. -Sonrío. Después de mucho tiempo había decidido contárselo a Johanna, después a Aniñe y Prim y por último a Sean. Los cuatro lo habían tomado muy bien, aunque Sean había cambiado su forma de ser... se comporto... diferente.

Recuerdo muy bien un día que estábamos él y yo solos en mi casa. Mi padre no estaba y yo acababa de decirle lo de mis preferencias.

Estábamos viendo una película cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, al principio pensé que no era nada, Sean siempre había sido muy cariñoso con nosotros, siempre andaba abrazándonos y besando nuestras mejillas, pero cuando sentí que su mano acariciaba mi muslo gire para verlo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte entrecortadamente.

El solo me miro un segundo y acerco sus labios a los míos. Era el tiempo en que Sean llevaba el cabello largo y conservaba su castaño obscuro natural. Mis dedos se habían enredado en él y terminamos tirados sobre el sofá.

El cuerpo de Sean era muy pesado, llevaba años en el gimnasio y en el equipo de futbol, así que cuando sus manos me acariciaban sus movimientos eran bruscos.

Su erección se rosaba con la mía y sus labios carnosos no se separaban de mí.

Había quitado su camisa y acariciado su pecho grande y tonificado, había besado su cuello y cuando estaba por quitarse el pantalón se sentó en el sofá, suspiro un par de veces y dijo.

"Lo siento, esto no es lo mío"

Al principio me había desconcertado, después tuve un poco de coraje y al final tristeza.

"Lo siento" volvió a hablar "Quería saber si yo también lo era, pero, creo que no. Me van las chicas. Lo siento."

"No es nada" había respondido yo mientras le entregaba su camisa.

"Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo" Me dijo y beso mi mejilla.

Después de eso sentí que estaba más cerca del que cualquier otra persona, pero tenía en claro que el solo sería mi amigo, se la pasaba jugando conmigo, me besaba en las mejillas, en la frente, me hacía comentarios embarazosos sobre chicos y me hacia caricias bromeando. Las chicas habían presenciado todo eso y, viniendo de Sean, no era sorprendente. Pero de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros aquella tarde, jamás se volvió a hablar.

-Quisiera tener una historia linda y ardiente como la tuya… -Johanna me sacó de mis pensamientos-. Ya sabes, Taylor es lindo, pero es algo estúpido. Me está cansando.

-¿No accede a tus exigencias? –inquiero sonriendo.

-No. Y además de eso, es el típico jugador de futbol sin cerebro.

-Esta guapo.

-Si, lo sé. Su lindo rostro me está deteniendo para cortarlo.

En ese momento cae un balón de futbol sobre mis piernas, golpeándome fuertemente.

Tomo el balón entre mis manos y miro en dirección de donde vino.

Finnick Odiar viene trotando hasta nosotros, su cabello ondulado y largo se mueve perfectamente y con los arboles a sus espaldas y el reflejo del sol sobre su cuerpo bronceado lo hacen parecer un modelo de televisión.

-Mío –dice y se agacha y toma el balón con su mano derecha-. Lo siento, princesa –con su otra mano acaricia mi mejilla y antes de marcharse despeina mi cabello.

-No deberías dejar que te traten así –me dice Johanna.

-No es nada –contesto acomodando los mechones que han caído sobre mi frente.

-No por ser el chico más guapo del instituto le da derecho de tratar a la gente como él quiera.

-Pues aquí, parece que si se lo da.

Me quedo mirando en dirección hacia donde se fue Finnick. Esta con su grupo de siempre y se lanzan el balón unos a otros.

-Vamos –Johanna palmea mi pierna y se pone de pie.

Entramos en el edificio y nos encontramos con Annie saliendo de su clase. Tiempo después Prim se une a nosotros y no vemos a Sean hasta la hora de salida.

Cuando llego a casa mi hermano está en la cocina.

-Te toca hacer la comida. –Me dice.

-Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Eh dicho que te toca. –Me entregaa un trozo de carne cruda y se marcha. Genial

Termino encargando comida china y preparo la mesa para cuando llegue papá.

Dejo una nota en la mesa donde explico que iré a tomarme un café con Sean y las chicas y me voy.

Para ir al café tengo que pasar por el instituto, así que cuando veo a Gale a punto de subirse a su coche no dudo en detenerme.

-¡Hey! –Grito bajando la ventanilla. El voltea para todos lados y cuando confirma que nadie nos ve, se acerca a mi coche.

-Toma –Me entrega un papel y se marcha. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de decirle nada.

En el papel, con una caligrafía prácticamente perfecta, está escrita una dirección, un número telefónico y al final, con tinta roja dice "Mi casa, a las 7:30pm. Te quiero."

Mi corazón late con fuerza, doblo el papel y lo guardo en la guantera del coche.

Cuando estaciono mi coche en el centro comercial al que siempre vamos, Sean va llegando también, deja su motocicleta a un lado de mi carro y se acerca a mí.

-Hola –me saluda sonriendo ampliamente, me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia el interior.

-¿Cómo te fue en clases? –Le pregunto.

-Uf, me tocaron unos profesores bien extraños. Siento que no voy a pasar este semestre. –Sus dedos se entrelazan en los míos como muy comúnmente hacen y masajea mi mano con sus yemas.

-¡Chicos! –Prim viene caminando hacia nosotros, nos da un beso en la mejilla y se enreda en el brazo libre de Sean-. Johanna y Annie ya están en el café.

Caminamos por el largo y amplio pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro destino y nos sentamos junto a Johanna y Annie.

El resto de la tarde pasa tan rápido que no me doy cuenta cuando obscureció, alterado busco mi móvil y reviso la hora. 7:00pm.

-Chicos, tengo que irme –Les digo interrumpiendo la discusión entre Annie y Johanna sobre cual vestido le queda mejor a Prim. Sean esta eligiendo otro conjunto para él y yo estaba deteniendo la ropa de Johanna.

-¿Por qué? –se queja Annie.

-Quede con mi papa y mi hermano. Nos vemos mañana. –Les doy un beso en la mejilla y como Sean se encuentra varios metros retirado solo sacudo la mano, el me lanza un beso y yo muevo las manos como si lo fuera a agarrar.

Parece que es eterno el tiempo que tardo en encontrar la casa de Gale, que en realidad es un edificio de departamentos y su número interior es 274.

Subo por el ascensor y busco con cuidado el número en cada puerta hasta encontrarlo.

Toco el timbre y segundos después Gale abre la puerta y entro.

La primer habitación es una pequeña sala vintage con una mesa hermosa de centro y veladoras aromáticas encendidas. Hay libros en todos lados. En el librero, en los sillones y en las mesas.

-¿Qué te parece? –Me pregunta mientras cierra la puerta.

-Muy… rustico. –Sonrió. Cada detalle, cada objeto de aquella habitación y de las continuas parecía ser del siglo pasado, pero era hermoso. Como si me hubiera cambiado de época. Diseños rústicos modernos.

-¿Demasiado? –pregunta.

-No, justo lo necesario. –Me giro y quedo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y poco a poco voy sintiendo su rostro más cerca de él.

Cierro los ojos y me pongo un poco de puntas para besarlo.

-Ya te extrañaba –murmura entre mis labios.

Me recargo en su pecho y suspiro.

-¿Pedimos algo para cenar?

-Claro, lo que quieras –le digo.

Después de ordenar la cena nos quedamos sentados en la sala, cada uno en un sofá. Conversamos sobre los problemas que implica nuestra relación, y ninguno está dispuesto a dejarla. Además de que Gale sea mi profesor, mi padre jamás debe de enterarse de lo nuestro y tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

Cenamos juntos y cuando terminamos nos sentamos de nuevo en la sala, pero esta vez me siento en el mismo sofá que Gale, recargo mi cabeza en sus piernas y el acaricia mi cabello con sus dedos.

-Tengo que irme –le digo cuando veo la hora.

-Espera, quiero hacer un curso por las tardes, para todos a los que les interese la actuación. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es muy buena idea, yo entraría.

-De hecho, quiero que seas mi asistente personal.

-¿Quieres que sea tu sirviente?

-Bueno, podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos… podremos tener pretextos para vernos… y hacer esto… -Comienza a besarme lentamente y con su mano acaricia mi cuello, después mi pecho y siento sus yemas calientes rosando mis pectorales.

-Puedes someterme si quieres, no te demandaría –digo entre besos.

-Suena excitante. –Susurra él. Ambos sonreímos.

Me pongo de pie, tomo mis cosas y después de despedirme salgo del departamento.

Justo cuando estoy en el auto me llega un mensaje de Gale.

"Ya te extraño. Te quiero."

Sonrió y sujeto mi rostro entre mis manos. Me estoy enamorando. Completamente.

Al día siguiente tengo dos clases seguidas con Gale, como siempre, mis amigos están sentados en sus lugares alrededor. Annie discute con Sean sobre una obra literaria, Prim garabatea en su cuaderno y Johanna me hace una evaluación de cada rasgo de Gale.

-Tiene unos buenos glúteos –susurra cuando se da media vuelta para anotar la tarea.

-Johanna –la reprimo.

-Escúchenme –Grita Gale unos varios tonos más alto-. Ayer, para preparar la clase su compañero, el señor Mellark, se quedo unos minutos después y ambos concordamos en abrir un curso por las tardes de actuación. Lo eh platicado con el director y… -Ya no logro ponerle atención. La manera en que sus labios se despegan y se juntan es condenadamente tentadora. Me imagino poniéndome de pie, caminando hasta el, poniéndome frente suyo y besándolo lentamente, saboreando sus labios con mi lengua, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo sus caderas junto con las mías y...

-Peeta –Johanna me está moviendo el brazo.

Me doy cuenta que todos me miran y trato de no parecer estúpido, no lo logro, lo sé porque todos se ríen de mí.

-¿Verdad? –Repite Gale esperando una respuesta a su pregunta que obviamente no escuche.

-S… ¿Si? –respondo-. Lo siento, estaba pensando en… algo.

-Le voy a pedir que preste más atención, señor Mellark. Les decía que usted accedió a ser mi asistente y que pueden pasar con usted a inscribirse.

-Oh, claro, por supuesto. –Parpadeo varias veces para centrarme.

Todos se ponen de pie y algunos salen del aula, otros se dirigen hacia mí. Saco una hoja y anoto los nombres de los que quieren inscribirse.

De mis amigos solo Annie y Johanna se integran, Sean tiene entrenamiento por las tardes y Prim tiene clases de Ballet.

Las clases comienzan a las 5 de la tarde y se terminan a las 7, así que tengo cuatro horas libres antes de regresar al instituto.

No logro hacer nada productivo más que tirarme en mi cama y escuchar música, cuando la hora se da ya estoy listo y soy el primero en llegar a la clase.

**Gale POV.**

Tardo alrededor de dos semanas en integrarme bien al grupo, en acoplar mis horarios y ordenar las cosas que tengo que hacer al día. Siento que estoy más unido con el grupo de actuación en contra turno que con mis grupos matutinos, por ejemplo, ahora, estamos ensayando Romeo y Julieta, todos, cada uno toma un papel diferente cada cierto tiempo y así elegiré a quien mejor le quede el papel y cada uno sentirá con quien se identifica más.

-Empecemos de nuevo –Les digo e intercambian libretos

La clase pasa volando, al finalizar los alumnos se van después de comentarme sobre sus personajes de hoy, y cual quieren elegir para la obra de teatro que presentaremos en dos meses. Peeta se queda hasta el final y después de cerrar la puerta regresa a mi escritorio y toca mi mano con sus dedos.

-¿Te apetece cenar? –me pregunta y se acerca a mis labios.

-S… Si –contesto entre un ligero beso.

Se despide con una sonrisa y se marcha.

Siempre, después de que él se va, me pongo a pensar en lo difícil que es esto. En que el no debería estar atado a alguien como yo, el debería de ser feliz, libremente. Además, es un riesgo para ambos, si las autoridades se llegan a enterar los dos estaríamos en serios problemas.

No quiero seguir pensando eso, así que termino rápido de arreglar el aula y me marcho.

Me dirijo a mi departamento y cuando entro Peeta ya está ahí.

-Me ganaste –le digo mientras tiro mi maletín al sofá.

-Eh tomado tus llaves –dice agitándolas en el aire.

Sonrió y volteo a la mesa, en donde ya está la cena lista.

-Valla…

-Lo eh comprado –sonríe.

-Lo suponía.

Cenamos lentamente mientras platicamos sobre la obra de teatro y a quien le queda mejor cada personaje.

-Me gustaría que mañana hicieras de Romeo. –le digo.

-¿Romeo? ¿Yo?

-Si, si. Creo que te quedaría perfecto.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, será divertido y realmente te visualizo como él.

-Vale, haber que mañana.

Terminamos de cenar y limpiamos juntos la mesa y lavamos los platos.

-Me siento tan agotado. –Dice el sentándose en el sofá-. Mi padre insiste en que entrene por las tardes.

-Deberías tratar de hacerlo –lo animo. Me siento a su lado y paso mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

-No me gusta el deporte. Ya ni siquiera insiste en que sea futbol. Estoy pensando que solo quiere que me salga del curso por las tardes.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le agradó?

-No, no. No es eso. Creo que él cree que la actuación y todo esto… no sé, que no es algo para hombres.

-Pues hay muchos hombres en mi clase, deberías decirle eso.

-Lo sabe, una vez fue a ver que hacíamos ahí. Supongo que temía que yo me pusiera un traje de ballet y bailáramos todos juntos.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Debe de ser difícil. Tu… situación.

-Si, algo. Pero no hablemos de eso.

-Bueno, ¿De que quieres hablar? –pregunto besando su sien.

-No se… de… -su mano se coloca sobre mi muslo y suspiro mientras cierro los ojos-. ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los hombres? ¿Desde pequeño fuiste así?

Sonrió ampliamente ante su pregunta.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos toda la noche –gira su rostro para verme.

-¿La tenemos? –Sonrió.

-Por supuesto –contesta.

-Bueno… yo tenía tu edad, estaba en preparatoria…

Era de noche, habíamos salido tarde por unos eventos de deportes, la noche estaba fría y estaba lloviendo, tenía que caminar para tomar el camión, y preferí quedarme parado bajo un pequeño techo de plástico que había afuera de una tienda. Ahí estaba otro chico, era dos años mayor que yo.

-Que cambio de clima ¿Verdad? –me preguntó el, estaba al otro extremo de donde yo.

-Si –conteste sonriendo.

Envolví mis brazos en mi estomago, estaba temblando.

-¿Estas en este instituto? –me pregunta.

-Si –contesto-. ¿Y tú?

-También –me dice y se acerca un poco más.

-Hacia tanto calor hace tres horas –comentó. El día había estado soleado y con un calor sofocante. Yo ahora solo llevaba una ligera playera negra que se estaba empapando con la poca agua que nos caía gracias al viento.

-Lo sé, esta helado… y mis padres tardaran 15 minutos en venir por mí…

-Que bien, yo tengo que irme en camión.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por dónde vives?

-No vivo aquí, vivo en el pueblo vecino –Le conteste.

-¿Y te vas a ir hasta haya ahora?

-Si –conteste riéndome-. No me pienso quedar aquí hasta mañana –me reí nuevamente.

-Dios, que pesado. Me llamo Ludvik –extendió su mano hacia mí y la estreche.

Fue la primera vez que lo toque y sentí como una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Y sé que el también la sintió porque tardamos más de lo normal con nuestras manos sujetas.

-Soy Gale –le dije.

-Bueno, Gale. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero no vivo tan lejos y puedes quedarte en mi casa, quizá hasta que el agua se valla…

-Valla, gracias, pero no quiero dar molestias.

-No es molestia, no hace buen clima para que andes solo…

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

En ese momento un coche se estaciono frente a nosotros, Ludvik se acerco a él y después de hablar con alguien en el interior me dijo:

-Ya les eh dicho, súbete al auto, no me iré hasta que te subas.

Después de un momento accedí a su invitación. Me subí al auto, empapado por el agua.

-Voy a mojar todo –dije una vez adentro.

-No importa, nos pasa muy seguido –me dijo el chico que iba conduciendo.

-Nain, el es Gale. Gale, Nain. Es mi hermano.

-Hola –lo salude y él me saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándome desde el retrovisor, lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos grises.

Cuando llegamos a su casa la lluvia había empeorado, había alerta de huracán en el pueblo, algo que no era extraño ahí, y los padres de Ludvik no me dejaron irme esa noche, así que me quede a dormir.

La casa era enorme pero muy acogedora, estaba cálida y olía maravilloso. Después de cenar Ludvik me llevo a su habitación, una habitación pequeña comparándola con el resto de la casa.

Conversamos un poco y después dijo que debíamos bañarnos para que no nos fuéramos a enfermar. Me metí primero yo y me prestó ropa de su hermano, después se baño él.

Cuando salió del baño, que estaba dentro de la habitación, solo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, fue la primera vez que veía un hombre de aquella manera. Me gustó. Verlo semidesnudo.

Gire mi rostro y deje de mirarlo.

La noche fue muy incómoda, me sentía raro, apenas lo conocía y él me hablaba como si lleváramos mucho tiempo juntos, aun temía que fuera una familia de secuestradores y yo su víctima.

La luz se fue y nos quedamos a obscuras, con una pequeña luz de veladora en la mesa a un lado de la cama.

Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras:

-Tienes un… -había comenzado a decir mientras limpiaba su labio inferior y señalaba el mío.

Con la yema de mi dedo frote el lugar que él estaba indicando, entonces él se acerco a mí, creí que me iba a limpiar, pero no. Sus labios se habían juntado con los míos, lo primero que sentí fue sorpresa, porque él era un chico y yo también. Pero cuando su mano toco mi cuello y mi estomago tembló, deje de pensar en cualquier cosa, y cuando su otra mano acaricio mi cintura fue como si ya no existiera nada más.

Nuestros labios se movían lentamente y cuando dejo de besarme completo la frase que había dejado inconclusa antes:

-Unos labios hermosos –susurro.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, nos besamos hasta cansarnos, nos acariciamos prácticamente todas las zonas de nuestro cuerpo y al final, cuando el cansancio fue demasiado, nos dormimos abrazados.

Duramos siete meses juntos y cuando él salió de la preparatoria y se fue a la universidad no lo volví a ver. Hablábamos por teléfono, pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo y de repente, un día, solo dejo de existir y ya no supimos nada el uno del otro.

-Valla…. –susurro Peeta-. Es romántico –suspiró.

-Algo… Te contare otra historia. Mi favorita, la que es verdaderamente romántica:

Yo acababa de entrar a trabajar y había un chico que parecía odiarme, no sabía por que se comportaba así conmigo y siempre trataba de estar en paz con él, pero parecía que él se esforzaba por odiarme. No me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que era hasta el momento en que él se comporto de manera diferente frente a mí, cuando encontró a su amiga y el abrazo en medio del pasillo, parecía que estaba viendo a un ángel hermoso. "El no" fue mi primer pensamiento, porque no quería fijarme de esa manera en alguien que parecía odiarme. El tiempo paso y todo fue exactamente igual, hasta que una noche logre hacerlo cambiar conmigo, no sé que fue, quizá el destino, los astros, el clima… Estaba en su departamento, bajo las estrellas, en una noche típica de New York, cuando lo bese por primera vez. Mi estomago estaba moviéndose tanto que temía fuera a desmayarme. Sus caricias eran perfectas, su pequeño cuerpo era perfecto, el era perfecto.

Teníamos que separarnos por un tiempo, pero queriendo acortar la separación hicimos planes, sin saber que nos veríamos más pronto del que creíamos. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, en mi clase, siendo mi alumno, mi corazón se paralizo. Por un lado estaba impresionado, por el otro lado tenia terror. Pero sé que, podremos superar todo lo que venga, porque yo no solo lo eh llegado a querer. Porque esto que siento cuando estoy con el no es normal. Por que cuando sus manos me tocan, cuando sus labios me besan, siento que soy otra persona, sé que esto no es querer, esto es algo más. Esto es amor…

Peeta se ha girado completamente y me está mirando a los ojos. Tiene lágrimas en ellos.

-No llores –susurro.

-Es hermoso. –dice mientras una de sus lagrimas se derrama. La limpio con mi pulgar-. Ni siquiera sé si estás hablando de mí pero…

-¿estás loco? –lo interrumpo-. Por supuesto que es por ti.

Me inclino, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso en los labios.

-Peeta, no es normal esto que siento por ti. Me has enamorado completamente.

Busco sus labios nuevamente y él se pone de rodillas en el sofá, me siento derecho para poder besarlo bien, coloco mis manos en su cintura y poco a poco lo recuesto en el sofá, quedando arriba de él.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, y el de él lo puedo sentir a través de la ropa, golpeteando en mi pecho.

Estoy seguro de lo que siento y ahora, solo quiero estar con él. Soy egoísta, por que se que nunca podremos ser completamente libres, pero me gusta demasiado que no me importa serlo.

* * *

Proximo capitulo:

-¿Y sabe por que no vino el señor Hawtorne?

-No lo se exactamente, solo se que el autobús en que venían de regreso sufrió un accidente y los que lograron sobrevivir están en el hospital. Pero ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Voy a ser su profesora desde ahora.

* * *

¿Que les pareció Espero les este gustando, quedan muchas sorpresas y espero que les guste la manera en que llevare mi Fanfic, ¡Gracias! Y por favor, déjenme un review! ¿Te gusta mi historia, no? A mi me gustan tus comentarios y tus criticas!¡Reviews! C:


	3. Despedida 1

Hola chicos, este capitulo estaba un poco largo, así que lo corte por que hacia mucho que no actualizaba y aun me falta mucho por escribir. Espero les guste.

Ya lo saben, los personajes no son míos, solo eh modificado la historia.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

_Nunca creí que un hombre necesitara de otro hombre así como yo necesito de ti. Te extraño, ya quiero verte. Te espero en tu casa a la misma hora de siempre. Te quiero_

Envío el mensaje y me levanto de la cama para arreglarme para hoy.

No esta ni mi padre ni mi hermano así que me llevo el desayuno para el camino.

-¡Peeta! –Grita Annie cuando bajo del coche-. ¿Crees que podríamos faltar hoy a las clases?

-En realidad, no tengo ganas de entrar hoy – sonrío.

-¡Vamos! ¡Necesito ropa nueva!

Annie y yo nos vamos a la ciudad en mi coche, en el pueblo hay muchas buenas tiendas, pero todos siempre llevan lo mismo, Annie es de las que no quieren que su atuendo se repita y muchas veces es ella quien diseña su ropa.

Tardamos dos horas y media en llegar a la ciudad y conduzco hasta el centro comercial de siempre, lo único que me duele de no asistir hoy a clases, es que no veré a Gale en todo el día.

Lo primero que hacemos es desayunar, en un café dentro del centro comercial.

Annie me trajo recorriendo todas las tiendas, yo no llevaba dinero, así que solo me dedique a ayudarla y cargar sus cosas.

Ella se mete a los probadores y me quedo fuera, cargando los demás vestidos.

-Este te quedara bien, princesa –una voz masculina susurra a mis espaldas sujetando uno de los vestidos rosas que llevo cargado-. ¿Te has volado las clases para comprarte vestidos?

Cuando me giro Finnick Odair esta parado frente a mi con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Dior no es demasiado femenino para ti, Finnick? Por que yo vengo con Annie, pero tu… ¿Vienes solo eh?

Entrecierra los ojos y hace una mueca. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿A caso me estas siguiendo? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

El se hecha a reír.

-Cuida tus palabras, Peeta. No queremos que te pase nada, ¿verdad?

Pasa de mi golpeando mi hombro con el suyo, demasiado fuerte.

El resto del día pasa rápido. Annie termina sus compras justamente a la hora que tenemos que regresar.

Conduzco un poco de prisa para llegar a la hora de la comida y que no noten nuestra ausencia. La dejo en el estacionamiento del instituto y le ayudo a pasar las bolsas de ropa a su coche.

Conduzco hasta mi casa y entro rápido rogando por que nadie llegue aun, se supone que hoy me toca a mi cocinar.

-llegas tarde –Dice Matt cuando entro en la cocina-. Ya eh puesto los espaguetis.

-Gracias… estaba… ocupado en clases, tenia un examen y eso…

-Bueno, el pollo se esta descongelando, estaré en mi habitación, cuando llegue papa me hablas.

-Si, esta bien –le digo mientras pongo las cosas sobre la barra y comienzo a menear la hoya con los espaguetis.

Por un momento me quedo en silencio en la cocina, hasta que mi hermano vuelve a entrar.

-Ah, y por cierto, Peeta. La próxima vez ten mas cuidado al enviar un mensaje, si papa llega a saber eso… te matara. ¿Lo sabes no?

Me quedo en silencio, tenso, con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Te quiero hermano, tu sabes lo que haces –dice antes de marcharse y escucho sus pasos al subir los escalones.

Saco rápidamente mi celular y leo el mensaje y en el destinatario, con letras grandes y en negritas, como para recordarme mi error, dice "Matt(Hermano)"

-Mierda –murmuro.

-¿Creen que sea posible? –pregunta Sean después de explicarnos todo.

Estamos en el jardín de Prim, sentados en el pasto, bebiendo un poco de alcohol que Johanna robo de su cocina y unos panecillos que Annie había comprado.

-Por mi no hay problema, ya saben, mis padres acceden a todo –contesta Johanna.

-Yo igual, me apunto –dice Annie después de dar un sorbo pequeño a su vaso.

-Quizá tenga un poco de problema, por haberme escapado la otra noche, pero se que mama podrá convencer a mi papa. Así que si, cuenten conmigo.

-¿Y tu, Peeta?

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo me lo voy a perder?

Sean nos acaba de invitar a su casa del lago el próximo fin de semana, tres días solos, alejados de la sociedad.

-Excelente, entonces pediré que preparen todo en la casa. Sera genial

Todos estallan en conversaciones acerca de ese fin de semana, en como la casa es tenebrosa y que tenga un lago junto a ella es aterrador. Como una película.

Pierdo la concentración cuando veo a Gale en bicicleta por la calle, lleva un short corto que deja ver sus piernas tonificadas y una playera blanca, húmeda, que se adhiere a su cuerpo.

-Miren ¿No es el señor Hawthorne? –pregunta Annie.

-Si, si es. – contesta Sean.

-¡Señor Hawthorne –Grita Prim y Gale voltea, sonriéndonos y agitando su mano para saludarnos. Todos hacen lo mismo, excepto yo, que tengo el vaso agarrado firmemente entre mis manos.

-Valla ¡tiene un cuerpo caliente! –susurra Annie.

-¿Has visto sus piernas? –pregunta Prim-. Es el profesor mas sexy que eh visto.

-La forma en que su camisa se adhería a su cuerpo y se transparentaba era como…

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? –interrumpo a Annie.

Johanna me hecha una mirada firme, advirtiéndome que no sea tan obvio, supongo.

-¿Por qué? No me vas a negar que es sexy… -dice Prim.

-Lo es, pero es nuestro profesor, es…

-¿Asqueroso? –pregunta Sean-. Ya saben, es un señor y todo eso.

Asiento ligeramente. Johanna me sonríe.

-Pues no tiene tan mal cuerpo, además se ejercita, eso es bueno. –añade Johanna.

-Hablando de ejercicio, en el gimnasio han preguntado por ti, Peeta ¿No piensas volver?

Agradecido de que Sean cambie de tema, me destenso.

-Creo que me volveré a inscribir la próxima semana, estoy engordando… -digo mientras tomo un poco de piel de mi estomago y la restiro.

-Que va, te ves magnifico –dice el.

Y todos comienzan a hablar de otro tema. Johanna, Annie y Prim hablan sobre como algunas chicas de la escuela han aumentado significativamente su peso, y algunas otras han disminuido. Sean me habla acerca de un coche que quiere comprar, algo acerca de la maquina y el motor, no entiendo mucho, pero trato de llevar el hilo de la conversación, para distraerme un poco. No logro mucho.

**Gale POV.**

-¿Entonces no hay problema? –me pregunta mientras se acomoda sobre mi pecho.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué lo habría? Ve y diviértete.

-Te voy a extrañar –susurra.

-Y yo a ti. De todas formas, tengo que ir a ese curso que te había dicho.

-Es cierto. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-El jueves. Regreso el domingo en la noche.

-Yo también.

-Así que solo tengo dos días mas para estar contigo ¿Eh?

-Tenemos toda una vida por delante, Gale –murmura.

-Estaba pensando en…

Me quedo en silencio durante un momento, pensando si se lo debo de decir o aun no.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, me ofrecieron un trabajo en una universidad, el sueldo es menos, pero tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Sus ventajas? Si el sueldo no es bueno, entonces no conviene…

-Si trabajo en esa universidad, no seré tu profesor y no seras mi alumno. Y podre hacer esto… -inclino mi rostro para besarle lentamente en los labios-. Cuando quiera.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Es por los dos.

-Gale… -no dice nada mas. Se recuesta en mi pecho y lo envuelvo en mis brazos.

-Peeta, Peeta despierta. Tienes que irte. –sacudo su brazo lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice el, adormilado.

-Son las 10:30 de la noche, tu padre acaba de llamarte al celular.

-¿Y que dijo?

-No conteste – sonrió y suelto una risita-. Obviamente.

-Oh, claro.

Talla sus ojos con sus manos y se aparta un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

-No quiero irme –me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo no quiero que te vallas.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?

-Por mi hazlo, pero sabes que no se puede.

-Pasame el teléfono –estiro mi mano y le entrego el celular.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Le dirás a tu padre que te quedaras en mi casa?

-Tranquilo –dice el sonriendo-. Johanna, cúbreme, si mi papa pregunta me eh quedado a dormir contigo. Gracias – sonrió ampliamente y lo veo teclear rápido en su celular-. Papa… si, si, perdón, es que tengo mucha tarea y no escuche el celular… si, si, estoy en casa de Johanna, no creo terminar pronto, no me esperes despierto… oh… no lo se, deja preguntarle. –Se aleja un poco el celular y me hace una seña para que guarde silencio-. Okey, dice Johanna que si puedo quedarme con ella, buenas noches papá.

-Eres inteligente.

-Lo se –acepta sonriendo.

Nos ponemos de pie y en la sala, mientras vemos una película, consumimos el resto de la cena que había quedado.

-Deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela. –susurro-. ¿Peeta?

Miro hacia abajo, Peeta esta recostado en mi regazo, respira lentamente y tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos, sus ojos están en paz, cerrados. Sonrió por lo hermoso que se ve.

Sin moverme mucho me pongo de pie y haciendo un ligero esfuerzo lo cargo con mis brazos. Pesa lo suficiente para impedirme caminar con facilidad pero no tanto como para no poder llevarlo hasta la cama.

Lo recuesto en mi cama, quito sus zapatos y lo cubro con una sabana, la noche esta enfriando.

Lo miro durante un momento, tranquilo, en paz, descansando, es como un angelito, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente en ondas y un hoyuelo marcado en su mejilla por la forma en que sus labios están contraídos.

Me quito la ropa y tomo una toalla del perchero y me meto al baño para ducharme.

El agua esta tibia y relaja mis músculos lentamente, tarde en decidirme si bañarme o no, por que estoy demasiado cansado, pero ya estando dentro del agua, es prácticamente imposible hacerme salir. Después de un largo tiempo disfrutando de la calidez del liquido, salgo del baño con la toalla anudada a la cintura. Peeta no esta en la cama.

-¿Peeta? –pregunto.

-Hey –me dice desde la puerta. Esta entrando y lleva consigo un vaso con agua helada-. Lo siento, me quede dormido, ¿me has traído hasta la cama? ¿O fui yo y no lo recuerdo?

Sonrío.

-Te traje en brazos, no quería despertarte.

-Bueno, de igual forma, la sed me despertó.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto acercándome a el.

-Si, perfecto. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no se. Pareces raro…

-Bueno, tengo un chico medio desnudo frente a mi. –Sus ojos me recorren por completo y siento como si un calor llenara mi rostro.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo –murmuro tomándolo de la cintura y acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Lentamente avanzamos hasta la cama, Peeta deja el vaso de cristal en la mesa a un lado de mi cama y se recuesta sobre mi.

Doy un giro en la cama hasta ponerme sobre el y comienzo a desabrochar su camisa hasta dejar su torso desnudo.

Sus manos cálidas acarician mi espalda y poco a poco van descendiendo hasta mis glúteos, después a mis muslos y siento como sus yemas van encontrando la abertura de la toalla. No es hasta que sus manos acarician mis muslos desnudos cuando me doy cuenta que debajo de la toalla ya no hay nada mas.

Mis manos tiemblan cuando acaricio el abdomen de Peeta y cuando trato de desabrochar su pantalón es como si mi pulso quisiera explotar, Peeta sonríe entre mis labios y siento que me ruborizo.

Quito su pantalón y lo dejo en ropa interior, acaricio sus muslos lentamente, su piel es suave y cálida.

Bajo su ropa interior hay una erección que se frota contra la mía entonces, en un movimiento rápido, quedo desnudo sobre el, el lo siente, por que me acaricia rápidamente como si el tiempo se nos estuviera acabando. Mi respiración esta agitada y siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar.

En un giro mas Peeta queda sobre mi y le ayudo a quitarse su bóxer y cuando siento su cuerpo totalmente desnudo sobre el mio me entra un especie de frenesí incontenible que me hacia querer besar cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciarlo completamente.

Su erección se acomodaba entre mis piernas y la mía estaba pegada a su abdomen desnudo, el rosar de nuestros cuerpos hacia los sonidos mas maravillosos que podría escuchar.

Entonces Peeta se detiene un momento, abro mis ojos y le miro, su rostro esta rojo y gotas de sudor se extienden en su frente. Regresa a mis labios lentamente y me besa igual de despacio después, se recuesta en mi pecho y con sus dedos juega con mis pectorales y mi abdomen.

Desorientado comienzo a acariciar su cabello, tengo unas ganas de tomarlo con fuerza y tirarlo debajo de mi cuerpo, sentir sus piernas entre las mías sus brazos entre los míos sus manos en mi espalda, sus labios en mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen… quiero tenerlo.

Y el tiempo pasa y Peeta se queda recostado sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto por fin.

-Perfecto –contesta el levantando un poco la cabeza.

Se tira a un lado de mi y pone sus manos bajo su cabeza, mirando al techo.

-¿Qué ah sido eso? –pregunto.

-No lo se.

-No quieres… ¿tu no quieres estar conmigo?

-Estoy contigo –dice girando su rostro y mirándome.

-Ya sabes, de esa forma –le digo.

-Claro que quiero.

Se queda en silencio y regresa su mirada al techo.

-Me vas hacer explotar, algún día ¿Lo sabes?

Sonríe ampliamente.

Lo rodeo con los brazos, lo estrecho contra mi cuerpo desnudo y le doy un beso en la frente.

Poco a poco el calor va descendiendo de mi cuerpo hasta provocarme frió nos cobijo con una sabana que estaba a los pies de la cama y me quedo dormido minutos después de Peeta.

En la mañana, cuando despierto, Peeta no esta acostado a mi lado, me siento en la cama lentamente y lo veo.

La ventana de mi habitación empieza en el suelo y termina en el techo, es larga y tiene una cortina, la cual esta recorrida completamente y Peeta esta parado ahí, con un rayo de luz solar iluminándolo.

Sus piernas están desnudas y su torso, solo lleva un bóxer ajustado color negro.

Su piel brilla de un dorado maravilloso a causa del reflejo del sol en su vello corporal, sus piernas desprenden ese brillo que parece emanar de el, sus brazos y su cabello, de un hermoso dorado brillante. Parecía como si fuera un ángel que brilla con luz propia a los ojos de un humano.

Gira su rostro y me mira.

-Buenos días –dice acercándose a mi, arrodillándose en la cama y besando mis labios.

-Si que son buenos –respondo.

-Estaba esperando a que despertaras para irme –me dice-. Eh tomado una ducha en tu baño.

-No hay problema.

-entonces, nos vemos en la escuela, profesor.

Sonrío y antes de dejarlo levantarse le doy otro beso mas.

Lo veo vestirse y me levanto de la cama hasta que el se a retirado.

Suspiro un par de veces frente al espejo del baño y al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de Peeta, sonrío como nunca había sonreído.

**Peeta POV.**

Llego a mi casa lo mas rápido que puedo, cambio de ropa y tomo mis cosas para la escuela. Llegare tarde a la primer clase, lo cual no importa por que es literatura, con Gale.

Cuando llego al aula ya están todos ahí y tengo que pedir permiso para entrar, mi lugar esta desocupado, Sean me saluda con una sonrisa y Johanna entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe con malicia.

-El señor Hawthorne también ah llegado tarde hoy, Peeta –dice ella.

-Que raro –le contesto con brusquedad mientras me siento.

-Tienes una mordida en el cuello –dice Johanna y al instante Sean y Annie se voltean.

Busco mi celular rápidamente y me miro en la pantalla, no hay nada.

-¡Te asustaste! ¡Por dios! ¡Que has hecho Peeta!

-¡Johanna! –le digo demasiado fuerte. Annie y Sean se ríen.

-Parece que ustedes dos quieren participar primero, verdad señor Mellark y señorita Mason. –Gale se acerca a nosotros.

-No en realidad… -murmura Johanna.

-Pasen los dos al frente, me ayudaran con la clase.

-Si Gale –le digo.

Me pongo de pie y me doy cuenta de que todos me están mirando. Me empiezo a sentir incomodo, incluso Johanna me mira de una manera extraña y cuando encuentro los ojos de Gale me mira igual y además con los labios entre abiertos. Empiezo a creer que si tengo una mordida en el cuello, pero eh dejado mi celular en el banco como para comprobarlo… Mierda, no es eso, acabo de llamarlo Gale frente a todo el salón.- Perdón, si señor Hawthorne… fue… lo siento. –El color invade mis rostro, lo se. Después de eso la clase se vuelve muy incomoda.

-Ya esta todo listo para el fin de semana –me dice Sean mientras salimos del aula. Caminamos juntos hasta nuestros casilleros.

Me detengo en el mio y meto mis cuadernos dentro.

-Ya tengo el permiso –le aseguro.

-Yo también y Prim dijo que ella también iría –nos informa Annie.

-Johanna también ira –dice Sean.

-Pues perfecto, quisiera que pronto llegara el día -siento un golpe en mi hombro izquierdo y después en mi derecho cuando choco contra el casillero. Levanto mi vista y Cato va varios pasos de mi, mirándome. Finnick y Marvel van junto a el.

-No deberías dejar que te traten así, es sumamente estúpido… -Sean me ayuda a levantar mis cosas.

-Sean tiene razón –dice Annie levantando mi ultimo libro-. Son unos cobardes.

Los miro como se alejan de nosotros, riéndose, estúpidos.

-Tienen razón –les digo con demasiada rabia. Dejo mis libros en manos de Annie y camino rápido en el pasillo.

Me tiembla el estomago, no tengo miedo, quiero tener a Cato frente a mi de una vez y romperle la nariz. Tengo tantas ganas de ver sangre en su rostro. Su sangre.

-¡Eh Cato! –grito y el se gira para verme.

Todo pasa demasiado despacio, mi mano derecha se cierra en un puño y mis dedos crujen por la fuerza, mi brazo es demasiado corto para alcanzar la nariz de Cato pero le doy en la quijada, escucho el crujir de sus dientes y me duelen mis nudillos. Finnick y Marvel se han detenido y nos miran atónicos, incluso Cato, que ah puesto su mano derecha justo en donde di el golpe.

Cuando voy a lanzar otro puñetazo hacia su estomago siento como el brazo de Finnick me sujeta con fuerza y después Marvel lo ayuda, entonces Cato se acerca a mi, cuando retira su mano veo que eh roto su labio y esta sangrando, sonrío. Jamas me había alegrado por el dolor ajeno, jamás había golpeado a alguien, siempre había una primera vez, ¿No? Esto se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Veo como Cato toma impulso y al instante siento un golpe en la quijada, algo cruje, no se si fue en mi cuerpo o en el de Cato pero el dolor es insoportable, siento como mi visión se desvanece y se obscurece en los bordes, me chillan los oídos y me late la cabeza.

Siento otro golpe en el estomago y no alcanzo a respirar durante un largo tiempo, estoy seguro que me voy a desmayar por que prácticamente no veo nada y ni siquiera se si sigo de pie.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hago Marvel esta tirado en el suelo, con una mano sobre su nariz, sangrando y Sean esta a su lado. Cato va hacia el pero Sean es mas rápido y lo golpea en el estomago lo cual lo inmoviliza durante un momento. Finnick me suelta y al instante, tomando impulso, impacto mi puño contra su rostro, no se en donde pegue, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo aturdido.

Estoy apunto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando alguien me sujeta los brazos y después a Sean. Y cuando logro ver mas aya logro ver a dos profesores mas deteniendo a Cato y Finnick. Marvel sigue en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?! –Alguien grita a mis espaldas. Parpadeo un par de veces y ahora me siento mas vivo con nunca. Me duele el vientre y la quijada, pero me siento feliz al verlos a ellos en ese estado.

-Déjenlos –dice alguien mas-. Son mis alumnos, yo me encargo de ellos.

Entonces siento la mano de Gale ponerse sobre mi cintura y lo veo sujetar a Sean. Nos conduce por el largo pasillo del instituto. Todos nos están mirando.

-Cuando te dije que hicieras algo, no me refería a esto exactamente –me dice Sean, el esta intacto, nadie alcanzo a golpearlo.

-Bueno, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. –contesto con dificultad, creo que mi quijada se esta inflamando.

-Fue divertido… -dice Sean.

-¿Lo fue, eh? –Gale nos interrumpe.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que nos mete a su despacho.

-No voy a llevarlos a la dirección ni voy a llamar a sus padres. Pero explíquenme ¿Qué fue eso? – exige.

-Bueno, yo no estaba haciendo nada para molestarlos pero…

-Déjame a mi –Dice Sean al darse cuenta que el hablar me cuesta trabajo-. Estábamos Peeta, Annie y yo platicando íbamos a cambiar de clases, entonces ellos pasaron y Cato empujo a Peeta contra el casillero, le dije a Peeta que no dejara que lo trataran así, entonces el le entrego los cuadernos a Annie y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Vi como golpeaba a Cato, eso me sorprendió, entonces cuando vi que lo habían tomado entre los tres salí corriendo y al primero que pude golpear fue a Marvel…

-¿Eso es cierto? –pregunta Gale mirándome.

Asiento ligeramente.

-Voy a llamar a su compañera Annie y si tu historia, Sean, concuerda con la de ella, no llamare a sus padres. Pero sepan que las cosas no se arreglan con violencia ¿entendido?

-Si profesor –contesta Sean, yo solo asiento.

-Adelante, pueden retirarse… -Sean le agradece a Gale y me abre la puerta para irnos-. Peeta, deberías quedarte, voy a revisar tu herida…

-Claro –le digo.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –pregunta Sean.

-No, no. Estoy bien.

-Okay.

Sean sale de la habitación y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Sean? –me pregunta mientras se acerca a mi.

-Si.

-Bueno, esos chicos se veían lastimados, mas que tu. Se lo merecen.

Sonrío.

-¿No se supone que debes de regañarme y decirme que la violencia no es buena?

-También se supone que no debería hacer esto… -Sus labios se juntan con los míos y cuando los abro para besarle mejor, me duele.

-Déjame ver eso… -Hace que me siente en una silla y se va a su escritorio. Saca una toalla de tela color blanca y se arrodilla frente a mi. Su rostro queda justo frente al mio y sus manos se apoyan en mis muslos.

-¿Es muy grave? –pregunto.

-no mucho –contesta mientras frota ligeramente la tela suave en mi labio y mi quijada-. Si no te ves en el espejo durante dos días, no lo notaras.

Sonrío de nuevo y esta vez me duele.

Gale inclina su cabeza un poco hacia mi, sin juntar por completo nuestros labios.

Se escucha como la puerta se abre y Gale se pone de pie al instante.

-¿Quería verme, señor Hawthorne? –pregunta Annie desde la puerta.

Gale tarda un momento en contestar.

-Si, si señorita Cresta. Adelante… -Gale me entrega la toalla-. Valla con cuidado señor Mellark.

Nervioso me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina.

No veo a Gale hasta el siguiente día por la tarde. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo tirados en su sofá abrazados. Cuando llega la hora de irme me despido con un beso en los labios.

-Me harás falta –murmuro entre sus besos.

-Diviértete –dice el-. Te quiero.

Le doy otro beso y susurro "Te quiero" sin despegarme de el. Sus manos aprietan mi cintura con fuerza y siento su duro pecho respirar rápido contra el mio.

Me siento extraño, se que solo serán tres días, pero siento como si no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y acaricio su pecho, su abdomen y coloco mi mano, tensa, sobre su erección.

No se exactamente como, pero terminamos en su habitación, semidesnudos, tirados en la cama.

Sus muslos desnudos rosan con los míos su pecho se retira y se une lentamente contra el mio mientras sus labios me besan. Quiero tenerlo para mi de todas las formas posibles, quiero sentir su cuerpo unido al mio, pero en ese sentido, nunca eh sido como un chico de 17 años cualquiera, no me da miedo, estoy listo para eso, pero no se realmente si quiero hacerlo ya o solo es el momento, no soy de los que se dejan guiar por sus impulsos, suelo pensar mucho las cosas, se que si lo hago ahora, no me voy a arrepentir jamás, pero no estoy completamente seguro, quizá sea demasiado pronto, o quizá aun no nazca completamente ese deseo en mi. De todas formas, sigo besando a Gale con la misma pasión de siempre, sigo acariciando su espalda desnuda, sus glúteos y sus muslos. Seguimos disfrutando juntos de esto que solo el y yo podemos hacernos sentir.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Les esta gustando? ¡Vamos chicos, quiero saber que opinan! Espero sus reviews, pronto actualizo el resto. Gracias :)

Si te gusta mi historia, no es tan difícil dejarme un review con tu opinión, acepto todo tipo de opiniones. Ayúdame. Gracias.


	4. Despedida 2

Les dejo la otra parte del capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Valla, hacia tanto que no venía a este lugar, ya había olvidado lo maravilloso que era –Dice Prim cuando bajamos de la camioneta de Sean.

En un muy pequeño claro, en medio del bosque, se encuentra la hermosa casa de madera de roble. Rodeada por los pinos y arbustos espesos que alcanzan una altura inmensa sobre nosotros, y a pocos metros de la entrada, un lago tan grande que es imposible ver lo que hay al otro lado. El agua esta brillando por el sol y las lanchas y un barco de Sean están en el muelle.

-Solo hay tres habitaciones, así que elijan rápido. –Dice Sean mientras baja el equipaje. Las chicas salen corriendo y se adentran en la casa.

Después de que metamos todo lo que llevábamos subimos a la segunda planta y las tres habitaciones ya están ocupadas.

-¡No me refería a esto! –Grita Sean y las tres se asoman por la puerta-. ¡Ustedes tres van a dormir juntas, Peeta en una habitación y yo en otra!

Entonces estallan en carcajadas y cierran la puerta.

-Supongo que no nos toco habitación –sonrió.

-Que tramposas –se queja él.

-Vamos, encontraremos un buen lugar para dormir. –Bajamos las escaleras y nos acomodamos en la sala, movemos todos los muebles hacia la orilla y tiramos un montón de colchas y sabanas al suelo.

Me quedo arreglando nuestra cama improvisada por los próximos tres días mientras Sean inspecciona la cocina.

-Debemos ir a comprar cosas para la despensa –dice.

-Vamos, no hay problema –le digo.

Hacemos una lista de lo que necesitaremos y tomamos un poco del dinero que llevamos.

-¡Johanna!

-¡¿Mande?! –Johanna se asoma por las escaleras.

-Peeta y yo vamos a ir a la tiendan está a pocos kilómetros ¿Pueden quedarse solas?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Bueno, les dejare la camioneta, úsenla solo si es una emergencia.

-Entendido.

-Solo una emergencia, Johanna.

-Si si, lo entiendo –Entra corriendo a su habitación.

Salimos los dos juntos y caminamos por la estrecha carretera bordeada de arboles y pinos.

El paisaje es hermoso, hay tanto verde por todos lados. Hace varios metros un zorro paso frente a nosotros, con su hermosa cola rojiza moviéndose para todos lados. Ahora Sean me enseña las ardillas que hay en los arboles y un búho que no logro ver.

-Estas ciego –dice.

-Te juro que no veo nada.

-Mal, ya se fue. Haya esta la tienda, te dije que no era tan lejos.

Frente a nosotros alcanzo a distinguir una pequeña mancha anaranjada en el fondo, cuando nos acercamos más aprecio bien la forma de la tienda, esta justo en un crucero, en donde pasan varias carreteras. Hay un coche estacionado en frente y la carretera principal tiene mucho mas trafico que la carretera que lleva a la casa del lago.

-¿Ese camino solo lleva a tu casa? –Le pregunto mientras cruzamos la carretera.

-Así es, por eso está prácticamente intransitable, a mis padres les preocupaba que hubiera algún árbol obstruyendo el camino o rocas o algo, teníamos mucho que no veníamos para acá.

-Pues la casa se conserva como siempre –sonrió mientras recuerdo aquellos veranos de mi infancia.

Entramos en la tienda, justo a mi mano derecha se encuentra la caja para pagar y detrás de ella hay un chico que nos da la bienvenida.

Pasamos por los pasillos y cargamos el carrito de comida y refrescos y cualquier cosa que se nos cruce enfrente que se vea apetecible. También llevamos mucha fruta, café y verduras, resulta que con nosotros vienen unas chicas obsesionadas con mantener su físico.

Llevo algunas cosas a la caja para que comiencen a cobrarnos mientras Sean busca más cosas para comprar.

-¿Vienen de viaje? –me pregunta el chico mientras pasa los productos por el sensor.

-Así es –contesto sonriendo.

-Ya había visto a tu amigo, ¿Son de por aquí?

-No en realidad, pero Sean tiene una casa a unos kilómetros de aquí, alado del lago.

-Oh, claro. Con razón –el chico me sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Sus labios son color rosa y las pestañas obscuras que rodean sus ojos hacen que el color azul resalte mucho más.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos –le digo mientras lo miro directamente. El se pone rojo.

-Gracias, digo lo mismo de ti.

Sonrió.

-¿Todo bien? –Sean está detrás de mí.

-Si, todo bien –contesto.

El chico comienza a pasar las cosas más rápido hasta que termina.

-Aquí tienes –Sean paga con efectivo y toma las bolsas en las manos, yo le ayudo.

-Gracias por su compra –nos dice el chico, después, mirándome directamente, agrega: -Si tienes pensado durar mucho ahí, podemos vernos después, me se un lugar hermoso que tiene ruinas antiguas…

-Gracias, pero venimos con amigos y quizá seamos muchos para una excursión –contesta Sean un poco cortante.

-No hay problema, en realidad. Ustedes búsquenme aquí y yo los llevo.

-Gracias, lo pensaremos –le digo.

El me sonríe y me entrega un papel, estiro mi mano y lo tomo y siento como sus dedos rosan mi palma.

-Me llamo Chris

-Soy Peeta –Sonrió y alcanzo a Sean.

Cruzamos la carretera y caminamos bajo las grandes y espesas sobras que nos proporcionan los arboles altos.

-Valla que le gustaste al chico. –dice y al principio no logro entender de qué habla.

-Claro que no –contesto.

-Por favor, cualquiera lo pudo notar.

-Pues es apuesto –sonrió. Sean me mira bruscamente-. ¡Es una broma!

-Que gracioso eres.

-No te enojes –suelto una risita y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro, sonríe forzadamente al principio y termina riéndose conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa las chicas están sentadas en el porche.

-¡Esta obscureciendo! ¿En donde andaban? –pregunta Prim acercándose a nosotros y ayudándonos.

-Está un poco alejada la tienda –contesto.

-Hubiéramos ido, nos estaba dando miedo ya.

-No es para tanto –dice Sean y suelta una risa.

Acomodamos las cosas dentro y salimos a sentarnos con las chicas.

-¿De qué hablaban? –les pregunto.

-Sobre que estar solos aquí va a ser tenebroso, como una película de terror. Es como "El regreso a la casa del lago"

-Yo debo ser el chico guapo que sobrevive al final –le digo.

-¡Cállate Peeta! –Grita Annie. De todos, ella es la que siempre tiene miedo, incluso le aterra dormir sola.

-¡El último en llegar al lago es el primero al que van a matar! –Grita Sean y sale corriendo, tardamos pocos segundos en entender, pero pareció que todos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo por que salimos corriendo y terminamos dentro del agua, con toda la ropa en sima. Ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado los zapatos.

Sean está lanzando agua hacia Johanna, Prim le ayuda a Annie a quitarse los tacones y ambas se están quitando los aretes. Todos nos estamos riendo, todos estamos felices.

Es por eso que ellos son mis mejores amigos, a pesar de que las chicas son del tipo Beverly Halls, con sus coches, sus joyas y su manera tan peculiar de vestir, jamás se privan de la diversión, aunque ahora todas tengan el maquillaje arruinado y aunque muchos dirían que el agua del lago no es del todo limpia, no nos importa y somos felices.

-No puedo creer que tenga tanto frio –Digo mientras me cubro con la colcha.

-Está enfriando mucho –dice Annie tomando la taza de café con sus dos manos.

Estamos todos sentados alrededor de la fogata que Sean encendió hace varios minutos, está obscuro por completo y detrás de nosotros se escucha una ligera música compuesta por todos esos animales del bosque.

Tengo una colcha sobre mis hombros y la comparto con Prim, quien se recarga en mi hombro. Sean ah ido por bombones y chocolate liquido y Johanna fue a preparar las salchichas para asarlas en el fuego.

La noche pasa rápida y tranquila, nos dormimos temprano, pues hemos salido a las 5 de la mañana de la casa y el cansancio nos está invadiendo ya. Las chicas son las primeras e irse, minutos después Sean y yo nos vamos.

Nos deseamos buenas noches y apagamos las luces. Pensé que tardaría en dormirme, pero después de haberme despertado tan temprano, haber estado en un coche durante cinco horas, haber caminado durante casi una hora y media, haber nadado tanto que los músculos me dolían ya y haber cortado troncos secos de los árboles para encender nuestra fogata, tarde mas en recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada que en quedar profundamente dormido.

No soy el único cansado, pues cuando me levanto por la mañana nadie más está despierto.

Salgo de la casa, el sol está saliendo ya y el lago brilla con su reflejo, siento los rayos cálidos del sol sobre mi pecho desnudo y mi abdomen y me quedo parado ahí, absorbiendo toda la vitamina D que puedo.

Huele hermoso, a madera fresca, a pino, a agua, a naturaleza.

Pienso sobre qué haremos hoy y solo se me ocurre una cosa lo bastante entretenida. Entro en la casa, me aseo y cuando me visto me pongo ropa de excursión: Una playera blanca, un pantalón verde y unas botas cafés.

Tomo mis lentes, un par de galletas y un bote de yogurt y salgo de la casa.

Estoy tan animado que decido por irme caminando.

No sé cuanto tardo en llegar, pero cuando llego estoy sudando.

-Hola –saludo a Chris. Esta detrás del mostrador con un periódico en las manos.

-¡Hola! ¡No creí verte de nuevo! –Dice el demasiado emocionado.

-Bueno, has dicho algo sobre una excursión ¿Qué te parece hoy? –sonrío.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Vamos!

-¿No estás trabajando?

-Es mi tienda, puedo abrirla y cerrarla cuando quiera.

-Bueno ¿Cuánto cobras?

-¿Perdón?

-Por dar excursiones…

-Oh, no, no. Es gratis, no soy una guía, solo les decía que conozco las ruinas y podría llevarlos.

-Oh, pero no te haremos cerrar tu tienda y perder un día de trabajo solo para que nos acompañes y no ganes nada…

-Tranquilo, será divertido –Chris sale por una puerta detrás de él, sonriéndome.

Espero durante unos minutos hasta que entra por la puerta principal a la tienda.

-Vamos –me dice.

Salgo de la tienda y lo sigo.

Lleva una playera azul y unos jeans de mezclilla. Mirándolo bien, es guapo. Tiene el cabello rubio cobrizo y la piel bronceada, sus ojos resaltan con esa playera y su cuerpo esta tonificado.

-Súbete –me dice mientras sostiene una moto con aspecto desgastado.

-Nunca me eh subido a una moto –le digo quitándome los lentes.

-Vamos, no es tan malo –sonríe ampliamente.

Se sube a la moto con facilidad y después lo hago yo. Antes de subirme ruego por no parecer un idiota tratando de treparla, para mi suerte me subo con gracia y con rapidez.

-Sujétate fuerte –me dice y me sostengo de una barra metálica que está detrás de mí, justo detrás de mi asiento-. Es más seguro si te sujetas de mi cintura, no hay problema.

El rugir de la moto al encenderse hace que me tiemble el estomago, en realidad comienzo a sentir un poco de miedo, suelto mis manos de la barra y las pongo sobre el abdomen de Chris con inseguridad.

Cuando la moto comienza a avanzar lo hace tan rápido que mi estomago se pego a mi columna vertebral. Aprieto con fuerza su estomago y recargo mi rostro contra su espalda.

-¡¿No te molesta que me sujete de ti?! –Grito con fuerza para que me escuche.

-¡Para nada! –Dice el-. ¡Te ayuda a perder el miedo! –Entonces suelta una de sus manos y la coloca sobre las mías, en su vientre-. Sujétate con fuerza –Dice justamente antes de levantar la moto solo en la llanta de atrás. Jamás había estado arriba de una motocicleta cuando hacia eso. Se sintió extraordinariamente bien.

-¡Dios mío! –Gritó.

Chris comienza a reírse con fuerza y vuelve a levantar la moto.

El camino hacia la casa pareció demasiado corto ahora. Cuando llegamos Sean y las chicas estaban afuera y nos miraban con los ojos abiertos, Sean estaba enfrente de ellas y las tres se cubrían como si fuéramos delincuentes.

Hasta que me bajo de la moto se relajan, al parecer no me habían reconocido.

-Solo es Peeta –dice Annie.

-¡Me asustaste! –Grita Johanna.

-¡Pensé que el asesino de la casa del lago venia a por nosotros! –Grita Prim mientras cubre su cuerpo con la bata rosa.

-¿Asesino? –me pregunta Chris por lo bajo, yo solo sonrió y le hago una seña para que me siga.

-Chicos él es Chris, será nuestro guía en una excursión que haremos a unas ruinas antiguas.

-¡Ruinas antiguas! –Prim y Annie gritan juntas y se ríen.

-¿Excursión? –pregunta Sean mirándonos a ambos.

-Si, bueno, pensé que sería divertido…

-¡Claro que si! –Grita Annie-. ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! –Esa es la palabra mágica que hace desaparecer a tres chicas en menos de cinco segundos.

-Parece que les gusto la idea –Chris se acerca a Sean-. Hola de nuevo –extiende su mano y la estrecha con la de Sean, la tensa mano de Sean.

-Y bueno… ¿Está muy lejos a donde vamos? –le pregunta.

-No tanto, será divertido, enserio. –contesta el con amabilidad.

-Si, lo creo –Sean nos da la espalda y se mete a la casa.

Chris arquea sus cejas y me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Le ayudo a estacionar su motocicleta en otro lugar, a un lado de la casa y ponerle una cadena y candado.

Las chicas, como siempre, tardan mucho en terminar de arreglarse que tengo que ir por ellas. "Esas no, son de Dior. No las vas a meter al lodo ¿No?" está diciendo Prim. Entro en la habitación y las obligo a terminar ya.

Sin tiempo para desayunar, todos nos llevamos una pieza de pan y un yogurt. En las grandes mochilas que llevamos cargando hemos echado agua, jugos, dulces y comida.

Entramos al bosque, En lugar de ir hacia la carretera, nos adentramos al bosque, por detrás de la casa, donde jamás había estado.

En pocos minutos siento estar perdido. Chris va delante de nosotros, con Prim, Johanna y Annie a sus costados platicando con él. Yo solo trato de no caerme con todas las ramas y rocas que hay por el camino. Sean va a mi lado, en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto cuándo nos detenemos.

-Prim se torció el tobillo –dice Johanna acercándose a nosotros y tomando a Sean del brazo.

-¿Quieren que regresemos? –pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no –contesta Prim-. Solo me cambiare de zapatos, eso es todo.

Me acerco a ella, Chris la está ayudando a sentarse en una roca.

-¿Traes tacones, Prim? ¿Estas loca? –le digo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Ya, no pensé que el camino fuera tan irregular… -Saca un par de botas vintage de su mochila y cambia sus hermosos zapatos de tacón.

Seguimos caminando, Chris sigue adelante, guiándonos y yo justo a su lado.

Prim y Annie vienen juntas, ambas conversan sobre que harían si se perdieran en este punto del bosque. Sean y Johanna vienen varios pasos detrás.

-Casi llegamos –dice Chris mientras voltea a verme y me sonríe.

Caminamos durante varios metros más, el bosque esta precioso en este lugar, el aire es frio y húmedo, hay animales por todos lados y el cielo quedo prácticamente invisible detrás de la copa de los pinos y arboles.

-¿Pasaremos por ahí? –pregunta Annie cuando Chris se sube a un par de troncos que sirven como puente para pasar un arrollo.

-No es difícil, vengan.

Chris se queda parado en medio del "puente" y se pone de costado. Extiende su mano izquierda hacia Prim y ella la toma. Estando arriba Prim pasa lentamente por uno de los troncos y Chris coloca su mano sobre su espalda para darle apoyo.

Después pasan Annie y Johanna casi sin problemas.

-Vas –me dice Sean.

Chris me extiende su mano y la tomo con delicadeza. Su mano esta cálida y húmeda y sus dedos se cierran sobre los míos con fuerza. Me sonríe y coloco un pie sobre el tronco vacío.

Poco a poco subo el otro pie y comienzo a moverme con lentitud. Chris coloca sus dos manos sobre mi cintura y me ayuda a cruzar. Sin despegar sus manos de mi cintura, acerca sus labios a mi oído, demasiado cerca, y me susurra:

-Cuidado, puedes caerte –en ese momento siento como sus manos me empujan hacia el agua y después me sostienen con fuerza. Me tenso por completo mientras siento que el tronco a mis pies se mueve y sujeto con fuerza a Chris, abrazándolo.

Por un momento siento el aire chocando contra mi espalda, después el agua mojando mi cuerpo por completo, helada. Pero me doy cuenta que sigo sobre el tronco, con el pecho de Chris en mi mejilla.

-¡Estúpido! –grito y entonces todos estallan en carcajadas.

Termino de pasar el puente lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero que Chris lo mueva otra vez.

-¡Fue gracioso! –Dice el mientras ayuda a Sean a pasar, sin despegar los ojos de mi.

-¡No lo fue! –Digo mientras sostengo mis rodillas con mis manos. Le miro riendo-. Bueno, si lo fue, un poco –sonrió-. Pero si me caía tú te caías conmigo.

-Por supuesto, estamos juntos –Extiende una mano hacia mía-. ¿Me perdonas? –pregunta.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer –advierto sonriendo.

-Vamos, vamos. O no llegaremos nunca –Dice Sean palmeando la espalda de Chris.

Nos damos media vuelta para seguir caminando y después de que Chris soltara mi mano, pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-No puedo creerlo –murmura Prim. Me acerco a ella y lo veo.

-Valla… Por ruinas pensé que te referías a una casa abandonada… -susurra Sean.

No es una casa, no es una construcción, es un pueblo entero, enfrente de nosotros. No alcanzo a distinguir todo, pero hay casas incluso intactas, hay otras destruidas, en otras solo se ven los cimientos, la naturaleza ah invadido el lugar y las enredaderas verdes sobre algunas casas solo lo hacen más místico.

Estamos parados en un cerro un poco alto, así que puedo ver gran parte del pueblo. Todos comienzan a bajar, fascinados.

Entramos en el pueblo despacio, las chicas miran hacia todos lados con la boca entre abierta y Sean suelta un silbido de sorpresa.

Hay un arco de piedra con enredaderas verdes y flores blancas a su alrededor, es la entrada al lugar.

-Es una aldea muy antigua –explica Chris caminando frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué tan antigua? –pregunta Sean.

-No lo sé, hace muchos años descubrí este lugar con un par de amigos, en una de las casas nos encontramos unos papeles, tenían fecha del año 1886, pero se veían intactos a comparación con todo lo demás, así que dedujimos que la aldea tiene muchos años mas que esos papeles. Quizá siglos.

-Las construcciones parecen de la época colonial –dice Prim.

Todas las casas son de piedra, por completo. No tienen puertas ni ventanas, solo está el espacio en donde deberían de ir y algunas están llenas de plantas. Algunas casas solo quedan las cuatro paredes de afuera y a la mitad, sin techo. En algunas otras ya no hay paredes o en otras simplemente no hay nada.

-Es hermoso. Todo es hermoso.

Chris nos deja caminar y alejarnos un poco a todos. Me pongo a acariciar una de las paredes de piedra de lo que era antes una casa y trato de imaginarme lo que era la vida en este lugar. Debió haber sido hermosa.

-Vengan acá –dice Chris y todos nos acercamos a su alrededor.

-Hay una leyenda, se dice que esta aldea era de brujas…

-¿Brujas? ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunta Sean. Johanna, Prim, Annie y yo solo lo miramos, esperando con ansias a que continúe.

-Totalmente –contesta el-. De esas brujas que sacan el corazón a los animales, la sangre, que hacen pociones con hierbas y rituales satánicos o con entidades demoniacas…

-Es aterrador –susurra Annie abrazándose de Prim.

Sean gira sus ojos.

-Bueno, se dice que vivían en este lugar, pero se desato una guerra con otro clan de brujas y por eso la aldea quedo así, destruida y sola.

-O quizá solo se mudaron –dice Sean.

-Bueno, quizá, pero encontramos algo que es realmente sorprendente. Síganme.

Chris comienza a caminar, estoy totalmente perdido, no sé como el logra aprenderse todos estos caminos, hemos girado tantas veces que no se para donde está el norte o el sur.

-Chicas ¿No se asustan con facilidad, verdad? –Pregunta mientras nos detenemos frente a una gran construcción, no parece ser una casa como las demás, es grande y alta y con una forma extraña, como una especie de iglesia, todo el costado izquierdo está destruido y en el derecho no hay techo y la mitad de la pared frente a nosotros está destrozada.

-¿No? –Mas que una afirmación, la voz de Prim sonó como una pregunta.

Chris sonríe y yo junto con él.

-Al parecer este era el lugar donde hacían sus rituales.

Subimos unos cortos escalones que se me hacían invisibles gracias a las plantas.

Cuando entramos el lugar siento un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Esta helado y obscuro.

-Síganme –Chris entra por una puerta hacia una habitación que parece estar completamente obscura.

Prim se abraza de Sean y Annie y Joanna van juntas.

Cuando entramos a la habitación esa, se me erizan los vellos del cuello.

-Dios mío –susurra Annie.

Prim contiene un suspiro con fuerza, sorprendida y yo enarco las cejas.

La habitación es enorme, frente a nosotros hasta el fondo hay cinco escalones que te llevan a una especie de cama de piedra y concreto, por una de las ventanas se ah metido una enredadera y cubre gran parte de la pared, la mitad del techo está destruida y por ahí se filtran rallos de sol.

En la pared detrás de la cama hay muchos dibujos pintados con tinta roja y negra, no reconozco nada más que un pentagrama invertido, grande y rojo, pintado justo en el centro de la pared, arriba de la mesa.

-Cualquiera pudo hacer eso, incluso tus amigos –dice Sean, pero sé que él también se ah quedado sorprendido.

-Si, lo sé. Pero vengan, miren la pintura, apuesto a que jamás han visto algo como esto.

Me acerco a Chris, quien está subiendo los escalones.

-No se me hace buena idea –dice Prim.

-Quizá los muertos se enojen.

Suelto una risita y Chris también.

-Si yo fuera un muerto me enojaría si alguien toca mis pinturas… -susurra Prim.

-Yo también, sobre todo las sombras y el rubor Channel. –le contesta Annie.

-Tu si me entiende –Escucho el sonido de dos palmas al chocar.

Chris sacude la cabeza a ambos lados sonriendo.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto cuando me pongo a su lado.

-No lo sé, quizá pintura fabricada con frutas… -me contesta.

-O sangre –agrega Sean.

Toco con un dedo la pared, no parece pintura, es como si fuera parte de la roca, como cuando cortas un árbol y la corteza tiene figuras, así esto, es como si cada dibujo fuera parte de la misma roca.

-Chicos, esto es espeluznante, brujas o no, esto me pone la piel de gallina ¿Nos vamos?

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, Chris busca mi mirada para preguntarme qué hacer, pero no puedo despegarla de la roca.

-Vamos –dice por fin-. Aun quedan muchas cosas por ver.

Salimos de la construcción lentamente, aunque Prim y Annie se han adelantado y cuando salimos ellas están cortando flores del suelo.

-¿No hay cosas venenosas? –pregunta Sean.

-No muchas, de todas formas traje medicamento y pomadas. –Chris palmea su mochila.

Recorremos lo que resta de la aldea, todo es maravilloso, incluso los nidos de algunos animales que se han instalado en las casas. Detrás hay un pequeño río de agua cristalina y fría. Hay una especie de escenario justo en medio de la aldea, sería hermoso si no les imaginara a las personas subiéndose ahí y matando animales o humanos.

Para la hora de comer Chris nos lleva a una casa que tiene la mitad del techo intacto, ya hay una especie de mesa de piedra en una de las habitaciones, o quizá era una cama, no lo sé, pero alrededor de esta hay rocas grandes y un pedazo de tronco en donde nos sentamos. Chris y sus amigos acondicionaron este espacio justamente para las comidas.

Después de comer Prim saca su cámara profesional y recorremos de nuevo la aldea sacándonos fotos. Siempre que toma una, Prim espera ver un fantasma o alguna entendida en ella, nunca lo logra.

-Quizá tengamos que quedarnos cuando obscurezca –sugiere Johanna.

-Oh no. Se quedaran ustedes, yo me voy –dice Annie.

Y comienzan a conversar lo divertido y aterrador que sería pasar la noche ahí.

Chris nos dice que la aldea es un especie de hogar para muchos animales por las noches, así que antes de que anochezca nos marchamos.

El viaje de regreso es muy corto, pero ya ah anochecido. Lo primero que hacemos es tomar una ducha, invitamos a Chris a cenar con nosotros y acepta. Mientras las chicas usan el baño, Sean, Chris y yo preparamos la cena.

Sean y yo nos baños al último, después de cenar y Chris también lo hace.

Terminamos todos sentados alrededor de la fogata, cuando ya es muy tarde Chris se va, le ofrecimos quedarse a dormir aquí, pero tenía que abrir la tienda por la mañana, aunque no acepta el dinero, trato de pagarle por la maravillosa tarde.

-Mi paga es haber estado contigo –dijo cuando estaba en la moto-. Y con tus amigos, ya sabes, no hay muchas personas por aquí, es divertido salir de vez en cuando.

-Está bien, espero vernos pronto –me despido de él y me quedo ahí hasta que la moto desaparece entre los árboles.

Cuando regreso ya todos están dentro de la casa, las chicas se preparan para dormir y ayudo a Sean a preparar nuestra cama.

Al igual que la noche anterior, apenas coloque la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando ya me había quedado dormido.

Me giro hacia un lado y regreso rapidamente a mi posición anterior para no golpear a Sean, pero a un lado de mi no hay nadie.

Me levanto lentamente, la habitación está completamente obscura y no hay ni un solo ruido, el silencio es tanto que me zumban los oídos.

La puerta de entrada está abierta, me pongo de pie y caminando de puntas con un suelo helado bajo mis pies llego hasta afuera.

Sean está sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto y él se voltea, me sonríe y asiente ligeramente.

Camino hasta su lado y me siento junto a él.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto.

-No es nada, solo no podía dormir.

Fija su rostro en lo infinito y hago lo mismo.

El lugar es maravilloso, hay una luna preciosa que se refleja sobre el lago, las estrellas brillan por todo el cielo.

-Peeta… -susurra.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

-No, no es nada –dice después de varios segundos.

Sonrío ligeramente para darle valor, entonces, sin esperármelo sus labios están junto a los míos.

Estoy tenso, mis labios están tensos, ni siquiera se mueven. Siento un estremecimiento en el estomago y mis ojos están abiertos como platos.

Sean coloca su mano derecha sobre mi muslo y después, con su mano izquierda sujeta mi cintura, entonces no se por qué, o como, correspondo al beso.

Entre abro mis labios justamente para que su labio inferior quede entre los míos y lo saboreo lentamente, Sean comienza a moverse del suelo hasta hacer que me recueste y el queda sobre mí. No despega sus labios de los míos en ningún momento, su mano comienza a acariciar mi muslo bajo la tela de mi short. Acaricio su espalda y poco a poco meto mis manos entre su playera, rosando su piel cálida.

Sin esperármelo Sean se separa de mi y se sienta en el escalón. Me levanto y lo miro, tiene una mirada perdida, asustado.

-Perdóname –dice y coloca la cabeza entre sus manos.

Me recupero totalmente y me siento a su lado, paso mi brazo por su espalda.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto.

-No se –contesta, gira su rostro y me mira a los ojos-. No sé qué me pasa, Peeta. Cuando estoy contigo soy feliz, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta tocarte, me gusta sentir tu mano bajo la mía.-Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos-. Y siento una rabia cuando estas con otro hombre… bueno, ese Chris no me cayó bien, porque estaba contigo, porque te tocaba, te sonreía. Me da celos, Peeta. Cuando los vi tomados de la mano, cuando te abrazo… Quería que lo soltaras, me molesto mucho… eh estado pensando en eso y… no sé. No sé qué me pasa, porque cuanto te tengo entre mis brazos, cuando tus labios están junto a los míos, cuando siento tú… anatomía, no es lo mismo.

Espero a que siga hablando, no lo hace.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sonríe ligeramente y después convierte la sonrisa en una mueca.

-No lo sé –contesta-. Me gusta esto –dice apretando mi mano-. Me gusta que me tengas abrazado, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta que me hables bien, me gusta que me mires así… -sonríe-. Me dan celos cuando otro hombre te toca así como te tocaba Chris, me dieron celos que él te abrazara… Pero, no soy gay. –Guarda silencio un momento-. No quiero que pienses que por machismo no quiero aceptarlo, es enserio. Tenerte entre mis brazos de esa forma… no fue como lo había esperado. Besarte y sentir tu cuerpo… no es lo que busco, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no me gustó. No me gustó besarte ni acariciarte. No se… no sé qué me pasa.

Ambos nos quedamos pensando un momento.

-Lo que pasa es que me quieres, Sean –le digo y él me mira-. Me quieres como a tu hermano, como a tu mejor amigo. Chris te dio celos por eso, porque me quieres mucho. Hay diferentes tipos de amor, el amor fraterno o el amor de pareja. Yo te quiero mucho, Sean. Pero sinceramente, no podría verte como mi novio. Pero te quiero, me duele verte sufrir, me pone feliz verte feliz. Amarme no quiere decir que te gusten los hombres, quiere decir que somos grandes amigos y soy importante para ti…

-Si me preguntan si daría mi vida por ti, lo haría…

-Y yo también por ti. Porque te quiero y eres tan importante para mí que no dejaría que te pasara algo si yo puedo evitarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento. Sean estira sus brazos y me abraza con fuerza durante un tiempo ilimitado. Junta sus labios a mi oído y susurra.

-Te quiero Peeta. –suspiro y su pecho duro esta contra el mío.

-También te quiero, hermano. –le digo antes de besar su mejilla.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? –pregunta mi padre cuando bajo a la cocina.

-Excelente –contesto tomando una manzana.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –pregunta.

-No, tengo que llegar temprano, ayudare a Prim con unas cosas.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien.

Tomo mis cosas y subo al auto conduciendo lo más rápido que puedo.

No me encuentro con mis amigos en todo el trayecto al aula y cuando llego, aun no están ninguno de ellos.

Tomo mi lugar de siempre y me pongo a jugar con mi celular.

El primero en llegar es Sean, quien viene sumamente feliz por que comprara su coche nuevo.

Después llegan Johanna y Annie y al final Prim.

Pasan los minutos y la clase no comienza. ¿Algo andará mal con Gale?

Siento una gran culpa por que en todo el fin de semana no eh pensado en el, hasta ahora, en su clase.

Entra una señora de aspecto joven, con una cabellera rubia recogida en un peinado hermoso.

-Buenos días chicos, voy a dar hoy la clase del señor Hawthorne, así que tendrán que explicarme que estaban haciendo con él para poder seguir su programa…

Sin prestarle mucha atención me doy cuenta que comienza a llamar a personas al azar, a ninguno de nosotros nos llama.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –pregunta Prim.

-El señor Hawthorne salía de viaje, quizá se retraso su autobús o se extendió su curso…

-Que mal –masculla Annie.

Las dos horas de clase pasan rápido, no hacemos nada más que platicar, incluso giramos nuestros bancos para quedar en un círculo entre nosotros y poder hablar a gusto.

Cuando se termina la clase todos nos vamos del aula, justo cuando estoy en la puerta me regreso hacia el escritorio.

-¿Y sabe por qué no vino el señor Hawthorne? –pregunto casual.

-No lo sé exactamente, solo sé que el autobús en que venían de regreso sufrió un accidente y los que lograron sobrevivir están en el hospital. Pero ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Voy a ser su profesora desde ahora.

Mi profesora… desde ahora. Eso quiere decir que Gale… No. No. No puede ser posible, claro que no.

-¿Accidente? –pregunto.

-No sé mucho, en realidad. Pero creo que se ah volcado el autobús, venían casi llegando así que los heridos están en el hospital.

-Y Gale está ahí, ¿Verdad?

-No sabría decirte –contesta.

Salgo corriendo del aula.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sean, pero paso de largo y comienzo a correr.

Escucho los pasos detrás de mí.

Salgo del edificio y justo en la puerta está mi padre.

-Eh Peeta, eh venido a hablar con tu profesor de…

Se calla cuando ve que no me voy a detener. Sigo corriendo, tengo que llegar a mi auto e ir al hospital, tengo que hacerlo ya.

Me sudan las manos, me tiembla el estomago y me punza la cabeza.

Entro al auto y lo enciendo.

-¡Súbanse al auto rápido! –escucho gritar a Sean y después el sonido del motor de su auro al encenderse. No me importa si me siguen. No me importa si mi padre se molesta por haberme ido, no me importa nada.

Comienzo a conducir lo más rápido que puedo. De pronto ciento un dolor en el pecho, ciento una grande desesperación, siento que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Tengo miedo, mis ojos lagrimean. Gale no me puede dejar, tenemos que ser felices. Tengo que tener una vida maravillosa a su lado. No puede dejarme solo.

* * *

_Próximo Capitulo._

-Gale, Gale Hawthorne –le digo a la enfermera.

-Lo siento, no tengo a nadie registrado con ese nombre…

-Creo que ah entrado esta mañana, tuvo un accidente en un autobús… -vamos, vamos. Ahí tiene que estar.

-Oh, claro.

Teclea algo en la computadora, siento mi estomago latiendo y mi pecho a punto de explotar.

-Lo lamento –dice-. Nadie logro sobrevivir.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido, chicos? Aun quedan muchas sorpresas, puedo asegurar que aun no va ni la mitad de la historia que tengo en mi mente, espero no los decepcione nunca, ya saben, aveces las cosas son difíciles pero espero que lo que viene sea de su agrado.

Déjenme un review por favor. Son sus comentarios los que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, no los estoy chantajeando, no es como "Si no me dejan un review, no continuo". Es solo que, como intento de escritora, me gusta saber su opinión y eso me anima mas. Gracias.


	5. Comienzo

Los personajes **no** son míos, solo juego con ellos.

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Comienzo a sentir un dolor en el pecho, mi preocupación aumenta, mis nervios están por los aires y ni siquiera puedo controlar el auto bien.

Me doy cuenta que me vienen siguiendo. Es el auto negro de mi padre y el auto amarillo de Prim. No me importa. No me importa nada.

Cuando llego al hospital dejo el coche en el primer lugar del estacionamiento. Corro hasta llegar a recepción en donde tengo que bajar mi velocidad y llego a con la recepcionista chocando contra el mostrador, ella me mira y agitado pregunto:

-Gale, Gale Hawthorne, por favor ¿Cómo esta?

-Permitame. –teclea en la computadora y pasan segundos enteros que son eternos. Esta vivo, esta vivo, esta vivo- Lo siento, no tengo a nadie registrado con ese nombre…

-Creo que ah entrado esta mañana, tuvo un accidente en un autobús… -vamos, vamos. Ahí tiene que estar.

-Oh, claro.

Teclea algo en la computadora de nuevo, siento mi estomago latiendo y mi pecho a punto de explotar.

-Lo lamento –dice-. Nadie logro sobrevivir.

Sonrío. Esta mintiendo, eso no es verdad.

-¿Es una broma?

-Lo lamento –vuelve a decir.

Me alejo del mostrador lentamente, no logro asimilarlo. No logro entenderlo. No es posible, el… el no puede estar muerto. No puede, me lo prometió. Viviríamos juntos, no puede dejarme. No.

Empiezan a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, no podre seguir solo, Gale era la primera persona que me importaba lo suficiente, no pudo haberme dejado.

-No… -susurro y la voz se me quiebra. Caigo de rodillas el suelo y coloco mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Peeta ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta alguien. Mi padre. Y me pone de pie sujetándome con fuerza de los hombros- ¿Qué tienes? –vuelve a preguntar.

Pero no entiendo que quiere decir. Gale esta en mi mente, siempre estará en mi mente, jamás podre vivir en paz. Me duele el pecho, me duele la cabeza. Siento que mi corazón esta dejando de latir.

Entonces, sin mas, comienzo a llorar. Llorar completamente, salen gemidos de mi pecho, siento algo duro entre mi garganta. Comienzo a recordar la primera vez que lo vi, estaba sonriendo, me enamore de el desde el primer momento.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa Peeta!? –Gritó mi padre con furia.

-Esta muerto… -trate de decir, pero al parecer no entendió. En ese momento entran Sean, Prim, Annie y Johanna por la puerta-. Esta muerto –vuelvo a decir entre llanto-. ¡Gale esta muerto! ¡Se fue!

Los chicos ponen cara de horror. Johanna da unos pasos al frente y me abraza con toda sus fuerzas y en ese momento siento que ya no puedo mas. Se me borra la vista, me tiemblan las piernas, un hueco enorme se forma en mi pecho.

-¿Gale? –pregunta mi padre.

-El profesor Hawthorne –contesta Annie.

Mojo la blusa de Johanna con mis lagrimas y siento que todo el mundo puede escuchar mi llanto.

-Tranquilo, Peeta –susurra en mi oído y siento haber caído en una especie de hoyo obscuro.

Quiero a Gale, lo quiero conmigo. Quiero ir con el. No quiero vivir solo.

Voy a extrañar sus manos calientes y suaves en mi piel, sus labios entre los míos su sonrisa hermosa cuando me veía, su risa, sus brazos, su aroma. No quiero dejarlo, no quiero que me deje.

-¡¿Por qué te pones así Peeta?! ¡Era solo un profesor! ¡Solo tu profesor! –Mi padre esta desesperado por verme así lo se. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sus palabras me dolieran.

-¡Era mi novio, papa! –grite con fuerza. Su rostro cambio completamente. Annie y Prim abren sus ojos aun mas y Sean hace una mueca y aprieta los labios-. ¿Qué? ¿No era lo que esperabas? Soy gay, papá. Tu hijo es gay.

-Peeta, tranquilo –me dice Johanna.

-No. No quiero estar tranquilo. ¡Era feliz con el! –sin poder continuar hablando, vuelvo a llorar.

Entonces siento la mano grande de Sean sobre mi vientre y siento como me retira de Johanna.

Me pone frente a el, lo miro unos segundos y su labio inferior tiembla y me tiro sobre su pecho. Sus brazos fuertes me estrechan en un abrazo.

-No estés así, Peeta. Me duele verte así Tienes que ser fuerte. Hazlo por Gale… -sus palabras me hacen caer aun mas. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Quisiera morir, quisiera irme ya, irme con Gale.

Cada recuerdo pasa por mi mente.

La primera vez que lo vi, cuando su cuerpo choco contra el mio fuera del ascensor Cuando me di cuenta que el era el chico de la entrevista. Cuando me puse feliz por que trabajaría con el, pero tenia que reprimir todos mis sentimientos por que solo me harían daño. Cuando sus manos se apoyar en mi cintura y su rostro quedo frente al mio en aquel parque de diversiones. Cuando durmió en mi casa por primera vez. La primera vez que sus labios rosaron los míos cuando sus labios rosaron mi cuello, mi pecho. Su lengua cálida y húmeda entrando en mi boca, su sonrisa iluminando cada parte de mi ser, sus manos acariciándome, sus brazos abrazándome recostados sobre el sofá de su sala. Su aroma. Gale. Mi Gale. Me has dejado, no era lo que prometiste. Me has fallado, me has mentido. Te quiero.

El funeral fue lo peor que eh vivido. Darle un adiós a un cuerpo inerte, sin vida, a un Gale sin Gale, fue insoportable. Estuvieron todos los profesores y algunos alumnos del instituto.

Mi madre ah viajado para estar conmigo. Nos hemos encargado del funeral nosotros, aunque Gale tenia todo pagado ya, como si supiera que su muerte estaba cerca.

Mis amigos se quedaron conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso ahora, cuando regrese a casa, Johanna y Sean han venido a pasar la noche aquí.

No tengo ganas de nada, me duelen los ojos y la cabeza, siento que estoy seco por tanto llorar, pero las lagrimas siguen saliendo.

-Ve a dormir –dice mi madre besándome en la mejilla.

Sean y Johanna se van conmigo a la segunda planta.

-Querida, te eh preparado la habitación de huéspedes, ya la conoces –dice mi madre.

-Gracias –contesta Johanna.

Subimos las escaleras, Johanna me lleva abrazado.

Se despide de mi y se marcha a su habitación, ya es tarde y hemos tenido un día muy cansado. Sean me acompaña a mi habitación, en donde dormirá el también.

-Tengo que bajar por algo –le digo.

-Preparare las camas –me dice.

Asiento ligeramente y bajo los escalones. Necesito medicamento, necesito pastillas para dormir. Quiero dormir. Quiero dormir y no despertar en mucho tiempo.

Cuando camino por el pasillo de la casa escucho a mis padres hablar.

-¿Los vas a dejar dormir juntos? –esta preguntando mi padre.

Me pego contra la pared para escucharlos.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Son amigos!

-Son hombres –reprocha mi padre-. y Peeta es…

-Mira, que tu hijo tenga preferencias sexuales por los hombres no quiere decir que se va a enredar con todos los hombres ¿Entiendes? ¿Tu te enredas con todas las mujeres solo por que te gustan? Bueno, quizá tu si. Pero tu hijo no, ni nadie.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? -mi padre suena enojado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Deja que tu hijo sea feliz como es.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un largo tiempo.

-Quizá podemos llevarlo con un psicólogo –sugiere mi padre.

-Tienes razón, necesita superar la muerte del chico, pero será después.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero para que le ayuden con… su problema.

-¿Su problema? ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?! ¿Sabes algo? No me llevo a Peeta por que necesita relajarse un poco, pero en cuanto este mejor se va conmigo a Nueva York.

-No. No te estoy diciendo que te lo lleves. No me lo quites…

-¿Qué no te lo quite? ¡No es un juguete ¡Es tu hijo! Y al parecer nunca lo vas a entender. Tu hijo no esta loco. No necesita ver a un psicólogo, no necesita de…

-¡¿Quieren callarse los dos?! –es mi hermano, su voz esta varios tonos arriba de la de mi madre.

-Papa, no puedo creer lo que has dicho. Mi hermano esta sufriendo ahora, pero concuerdo con usted, Rebecca. Sera mejor que se lo lleve. Peeta no necesita a alguien como mi padre….

De pronto el sonido se va, unas manos fuertes se están presionando contra mis oídos. Sean.

Esta detrás de mi, me hace una señal para que lo siga y me conduce hasta mi habitación.

Cuando veo la cama me tiro sobre ella.

Segundos después siento como Sean comienza a quitar mis zapatos, desabrocha mi pantalón sin quitarlo por completo, quita el saco negro y la corbata y desabrocha los primeros dos botones de mi camisa. Después siento la sabana cubriéndome hasta el pecho.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, perderme en la inconsciencia. Perderme y olvidarme de todo.

Hay movimiento en mi cama, alguien se ah acostado a mis espaldas. Huele a Sean.

Me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha contra su pecho, su respiración choca contra mi cuello.

A pesar de que en mi habitación hay dos camas, el ah preferido dormir conmigo, lo cual agradezco. Rápidamente caigo en la inconsciencia sabiendo que hay unos brazos grandes protegiéndome, sabiendo que mi mejor amigo esta conmigo. Sabiendo que hay personas que de verdad me quieren.

El tiempo pasa. Aveces rápido y aveces lento. Pero pasa, incluso aunque cada palpitar de mi corazón sea como un puñetazo en el estomago.

Tarde tanto en volver a sonreír y cuando lo hice, fue como si no fuera yo mismo.

Después de meses eh logrado seguir con mi vida, aveces incluso no recuerdo a Gale durante momentos. Pero otras veces, como ahora, el esta mas que presente.

La suave briza de la mañana es hermosa. Estoy sentado en la misma silla del restaurante a donde venia a comer con Gale todas las mañanas antes del trabajo, Nueva York me trae muchos recuerdos de nosotros juntos, pero después de un año y medio, eh aprendido a vivir con esto. El dolo jamás se va a ir, la perdida siempre estará presente, pero ahora en lugar de lastimarme, me hace feliz. Feliz recordar lo que pasamos juntos. Gale fue, hasta ahora, la etapa mas feliz de mi vida.

Tarde nueve meses en contestarle el teléfono a mi padre, pero lo hice después de todo.

Mis amigos vienen a visitarme todas las vacaciones, les encana Nueva York. Ellos fueron un gran apoyo, fueron los que me hicieron volver a sonreír los que me enseñaron a seguir viviendo. Y hoy se los agradezco, hoy que ya puedo estar en paz, que puedo seguir viendo hacia el futuro. Siempre voy a recordarte, Gale. Siempre te llevare en mi memoria, pero es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

Mañana estaré saliendo hacia París donde comenzare la universidad, donde podre tener una nueva vida, donde podre seguir con mis planes.

Despedirme de mis amigos fue doloroso, aunque prometimos vernos pronto. Igualmente con mi madre, le dolía que la dejara por tanto tiempo, pero fue ella quien lo sugirió y termino convenciéndome.

El teléfono suena y contesto rápidamente.

-Peeta –suspira mi padre-. Que te valla muy bien, hijo.

-Gracias –contesto.

-Te quiero –me dice.

-Gracias –vuelvo a decir y se corta la llamada.

Algo se rompió con mi padre, y es de esas cosas que no vuelven a funcionar.

La chica trae mi platillo, primero el postre, como acostumbraba a ser con Gale.

-Por ti, Gale –susurro y doy el primer bocado.

La briza suave y fría choca contra mi rostro, suspiro, sonrío y escucho la voz de Gale en mi cabeza.

"Se feliz"

Vuelvo a sonreír. Lo seré. Seré feliz, por nosotros.

* * *

_Próximo__ Capitulo_.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –pregunta alguien a mis espaldas.

Un chico, de cabello ondulado y cobrizo, largo. Ojos verde, profundos y hermosos.

-¿Finnick? –pregunto y el sonríe.

Lo que faltaba. Finnick Odair en el mismo avión que yo.

* * *

¡Chicos! ¿Como están? Espero que bien! Que les ah parecido este capitulo? Quieren seguir leyendo? Quieren saber que va a pasar ahora en la vida de Peeta? Yo también! jaja Nos leemos pronto!

Espero sus comentarios en un Review! Recuerden que son sus comentarios los que me hacen seguir! gracias!


	6. Accidentes

Chicos! Como están Espero que bien^^ Bueno, les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste! Algo hay que entender, en la vida hay que acostumbrarnos a las despedidas, a dejar que nuestros seres queridos se vallan, por que lo unico que tenemos seguro en esta vida es la muerte, y nunca sabremos cuando o como será. Por eso hay que ser felices todos los días, hay que amar y ser amados, hay que disfrutar a las personas que nos rodean.

Recuerden que hay que ser como Peeta: Sufrir, levantarse, luchar, superar y seguir intentado ser felices. Jamas vamos a olvidar, siempre tendremos los recuerdos en nuestras mentes, pero hay que aprender de ellos, si algun dia nos falta alguien, vamos a sufrir, pero tenemos que dejarlo ir y dejarnos vivir.

No los entretengo mas, de todas formas, no vinieron a leer sobre mi, disfruten el capitulo.

_Disculpen mi mala ortografía, estoy ciega y no veo exactamente lo que hago jaja, espero sea entendible aun así._

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Cuídate mucho, hijo –dice mi madre.

-Estaremos en contacto, mamá –le aseguro besando su mejilla.

-Tu padre ah hablado, quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.

-Puedes decirle que estoy bien. –sonrío.

Me despido de mi madre, rápido, para que no sea más difícil y camino por el largo pasillo del aeropuerto.

Paso por seguridad, inspeccionan mi maleta y llego hasta la sala de espera. Me quedo de pie, no quiero sentarme a esperar, el vuelo será lo bastante largo.

No debo mirar hacia atrás, me recuerdo. Tengo que seguir, tengo que continuar.

En unos meses voy a cumplir 19 años y aun parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a mis amigos, cuando conocí a Gale. Tanto tiempo ah pasado.

Veo mi reflejo en uno de los cristales que forman las paredes de la sala de espera y me acerco poco a poco. Eh cambiado, aunque mi rostro sigue siendo el mismo.

Conservo notas de niñez en los rasgos de mi rostro, mi cabello esta como siempre, largo, ondulado y despeinado. Eh crecido varios centímetros y mi cuerpo se ah ensanchado por el ejercicio. Mis brazos no son tan largos, así que la masa muscular acumulada los hace ver anchos, igual mi pecho, está inflado y marcado. De algo estoy seguro, eh dejado de ser aquel niño que solía sentarse en su ventana solo para ver pasar las hojas que el viento llevaba.

Se anuncia mi vuelo en toda la sala y tomo mi maleta. No llevo muchas cosas, eh tomado muy enserio eso de "vida nueva". Llevo solo cinco cambios de ropa y un par de zapatos, llegando tengo planeado ir de compras, voy a empezar todo desde cero. Comenzando con mi guardarropa.

-Que tenga un excelente viaje –me dice la chica que ah tomado mi boleto.

-Gracias –respondo sonriendo.

El pasillo hacia el avión es largo, estrecho y completamente de cristal. Puedo ver hacia el exterior. Las luces de Nueva York iluminan la noche, como siempre.

Entro al avión, entrego mi boleto y una azafata me lleva directamente a primera clase.

Paso por los pasillos, son estrechos y los asientos son para tres personas y a pesar de que fui el ultimo en subir, no va mucha gente. Supongo que no hay muchas personas que quieran ir a Paris a mediados de Marzo.

Y bueno, primera clase no se puede comparar en nada con clase turista.

Es enorme, se divide en tres: Asientos, cada persona tiene su propio asiento con televisión y computadora, con tanto espacio que en un solo lugar podrían caber tres personas. Entretenimiento, que a su vez se divide en dos, la zona de adultos y la de niños. La zona de adultos es el bar y el restaurant y en la de niños hay entretenimiento y un restaurant. Y la tercera sala es una especie de zona libre, tiene una fuente hermosa y elegante en medio y una lámpara que cuelga del techo hermosa, me gusta estar en ese lugar, mucho más que en mi asiento. Es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico.

-Gracias –le digo a la azafata cuando me deja en mi lugar.

Me siento un momento y espero a que el avión despegue.

Pasan alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que siento el avión en movimiento, me eh quedado dormido con los cascos puestos y la música a todo volumen. Quiero despertar, pero no lo hago, si no que me vuelvo a dormir.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormido, pero cuando despierto me duelen los oídos por la música. Dejo los cascos en su lugar y me pongo de pie.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –me pregunta otra azafata con amabilidad.

-Estoy bien –respondo sonriendo.

Me estiro y camino un poco hasta llegar a la zona libre, como siempre, me llena de paz.

Me recargo en el barandal que te separa de la fuente y me pongo a ver como el agua fluye de manera tranquila y brillando con luces de colores.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me eh quedado ahí, pero no pienso moverme. Me esfuerzo para no pensar en nada de lo que eh dejado atrás, aunque, después de todo, ya no me es tan difícil. Me visualizo viviendo en París trabajando, quizá estudiando, no lo sé aun. Solo sé que será maravilloso.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –pregunta alguien a mis espaldas.

Me quedo un momento sin reaccionar, pensando que fue mi mente, pero no, hay alguien detrás de mí.

Giro mi rostro y lo veo. Un chico, de cabello ondulado y cobrizo, largo. Ojos verdes, profundos y hermosos.

-¿Finnick? –pregunto y el sonríe.

Lo que faltaba. Finnick Odiar en el mismo avión que yo.

-¿No te alegras de verme? –dice riendo.

Tuerzo los ojos y trato de fijar la vista en el agua nuevamente, no se por qué, ahora parece estar corriendo demasiado rápido, agitada.

-Eh –vuelve a hablar y se pone a mi lado, empujándome con su hombro.

Respiro tres veces, profundamente, nada me va hacer perder los nervios, hoy no.

-Te sientan bien esos colores, guapo –murmura.

-Mira Finnick, te quiero lejos de mi ¿Okay? Me tienes cansado, parece que no te basto con todo lo que me han hecho pasar tú y tus amigos, que ahora, después de tanto, vienes a molestarme aquí. Déjame en paz ¿Si? Solo déjame en paz.

Fijo mi vista en sus ojos, no voy a ceder, no voy a dejar que me intimide. No más.

-Lo decía de verdad, me gusta cómo te ves –Acaricia mi camisa con el empeine de su mano.

Resoplo, lo golpeo con mi hombro y camino hasta mi lugar.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunta la azafata cuando entro.

-Solo no deje que nadie me moleste, por favor. –le digo.

Tomo mi lugar, pongo el cinturón de seguridad por costumbre y me coloco los cascos nuevamente, aumentando el volumen aun más.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza hasta que duele.

Me eh esforzado tanto estos últimos meses para olvidar todo, como para un estúpido tire al suelo todo.

Que Finnick apareciera trajo consigo todos los recuerdos que eh tratado de suprimir. El primero, Gale curando mi herida después de pelearme con ellos. Y después de eso no puedo parar, no me duele que Gale se haya ido, eso lo eh superado, me duele que voy a dejar mi hogar, que eh pasado tanto tiempo en un solo sitio y ahora seré independiente. Me duele dejar a mis amigos. Me duele que no voy a estar con la dulce Annie o la popular Prim, o mi mejor amiga, Joanna. O Sean, el único que me ah entendido completamente. Me duele que me haya distanciado tanto de mi padre. Me duele dejar a mi hermano.

Sin saber cómo, me quedo dormido, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas calientes.

En mi sueño algo se empieza a mover con brusquedad, entonces despierto y me doy cuenta que no era solo el sueño, el avión se está moviendo con fuerza. No hay nadie a mí alrededor, me quito los cascos y los dejo sobre la mesa, se caen al instante por el movimiento.

La puerta se abre y Finnick se recarga en ella cuando la cierra, sus ojos parecen desorbitados y está asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto adormilado.

-El avión… -tartamudea-. Nos vamos a estrellar, estamos cayendo –susurra.

No logro asimilarlo. ¿Cayendo? ¿Nosotros? Eso no pasa, eso solo pasa en las películas.

Miro por la ventana, claramente estamos cayendo.

-Dios mío –murmuro.

Trato de levantarme pero el cinturón se ah quedado atascado.

-¡Vamos adelante, haya están todos! –Grita Finnick.

Trato de zafarme pero es imposible.

-¡Se ah atascado! –Grito.

El corre hasta mí, tambaleándose por el movimiento.

Juntos tratamos de quitar el cinturón, pero parece imposible.

-¡Vete! –Le grito-. ¡Vete, déjame aquí!

-No, no me voy a ir. –contesta con desesperación tratando aun de quitarme el cinturón.

-¡Vete! ¡Mierda! ¡Vete! –Grito aun mas fuerte mientras lo veo forcejar con el cinturón.

Todo comienza a moverse con mayor brusquedad y siento que voy a desmayarme, me falta el aire.

-No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar –Grita aun más alto.

-¡No somos Jack y Rose y esto no es el Titanic! –Le grito.

Entonces, sin más, sus labios están junto a los míos.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho? –le pregunto cuando me deja hablar.

-Quédate aquí –dice despegándose de mi.

-Te aseguro que me quedare aquí ¡Esto no me deja moverme! –grito con desesperación.

Finnick desaparece en una puerta. Me ah dejado. Comienzo a desesperarme más, y entonces recuerdo sus labios junto a los míos. ¿Qué mierda ah sido eso? ¿Por qué lo ah hecho? No coordino, no coordino mis pensamientos. No coordino mis manos, no coordino nada.

Finnick vuelve a entrar en la sala. Regreso. Regreso por mí.

Lleva un cuchillo grande en su mano.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –pregunto temblando.

El no dice nada, pasa el cuchillo por el cinturón y lo corta, rápidamente me desenredo lo mejor que puedo y me paro del asiento.

Miro por la ventana, estamos más abajo que arriba.

Finnick me mira a los ojos, está llorando.

Me tiro sobre él, sus brazos grandes rodean mi cuerpo y presionan mi espalda, mi cabeza cabe justo entre su quijada y su hombro.

-Peeta –susurra.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro, entonces el vuelve a besarme y siento como algo se forma en mi estomago. Se escucha un estruendo, siento unas olas de calor que se extiende por todos lados, algo golpea mi cabeza y termino hundido en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Bueno, después de tantos insultos por haber matado a Gale, ahora también eh matado a Peeta y a Finnick. ¿No les gustaba la historia como iba, no? Pues bueno, ya no hay nadie jaja Disfruten la vida, no saben cuando se va a acabar. Mientras, lean lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo:

_Finnick POV._

Abro los ojos y no puedo ver más que humo. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, algo ah caído sobre mi pierna y me provoca un dolor punzante.

A lo lejos veo el cuerpo de Peeta, está en el suelo, enredado en un cable de color negro.

Huele a combustible, huele a quemado, huele a muerte. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, no voy a dejar que su cuerpo quede consumido entre las llamas, esto va a explotar, lo hará en cualquier momento.

Llego a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos, está muerto y lo único que puedo pensar es que logre besar sus labios.

Hay un solo movimiento que le regresa las fuerzas a mi corazón, que me hace querer avanzar más deprisa, el pecho de Peeta. Se ah movido. Esta respirando. Puedo sacarlo, vamos a salir de aquí, estamos vivos los dos.

* * *

¿Que dijeron? "Esta ya mato a todos" jaja no! Aun no! Aun queda mucha historia por delante, espero les guste. Por favor, por favor, déjame un review, no te cuesta nada, solo quiero saber que opinas, por favor. No busco popularidad, busco que me des tu opinión. Gracias:D


	7. Perdidos

Chicos! como están espero que bien! jaja Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Se avecinan cosas buenas para la historia! Espero les este gustando! Aun no ah habido Lemmon, pero ya se acerca también solo, como me decían hay que darle un pequeño respiro a Peeta. No los entretengo mas! disfruten el capitulo!

Disculpen mi mala ortografía ustedes como yo, sabemos lo difícil que es mantener los ojos fijos en una pantalla después de pasar horas y horas y horas.

Los personajes no son míos, probablemente me meterían al psiquiatra si se dan cuenta de lo que hago con ellos jaja disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Despierto. Estoy acostado sobre algo duro, muy duro, tan duro que lastima mis costillas.

Me duele la espalda y la cabeza, no como un dolor de cabeza, como si trajera una herida, pica.

Abro los ojos lentamente, arden. Lo primero que veo es una borrosa imagen de un árbol, mientras me acostumbro a la luz me voy poniendo de pie.

Me duele el tobillo, no tanto como para impedirme caminar, pero si lo suficiente para molestarme.

Estoy rodeado de naturaleza, hay tantas plantas, tanto musgo, tanta luz. Es la vegetación de una costa. Giro lentamente, a mis espaldas hay humo, mucho humo negro. Trato de caminar hacia aya y tropiezo con una mochila que esta en el suelo, no presto atención suficiente y sigo caminando, me duelen los pies.

Paso entre palmas y plantas húmedas, el calor es sofocante. No logro comprender que ah pasado, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el avión y…. el avión.

Frente a mi esta lo que se supone que era mi avión. Hay pedazos de el por todo este pequeño claro que a hecho cuando se ah estrellado, todo esta en llamas. El calor es horrible, el humo cala en mi garganta y hay algo mas, algo que no me deja respirar. Miedo. Estoy solo, estoy solo aquí, voy a morir, voy a morir.

Comienzo a caminar mas rápido por donde llegue, tratando de recordarlo. Llego hasta donde esta la mochila, me arrodillo junto a ella y coloco mi rostro entre mis manos, comienzo a llorar.

Estoy solo, no se en donde, no tengo ningún medio de comunicación, siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer desmayado por tantos dolores que tengo y solo tengo esta mochila conmigo… Esta mochila. Yo eh estado inconsciente desde el accidente, eso quiere decir que alguien mas ah traído esta mochila hasta mi… además de que me ah salvado, hubiera muerto en la explosión, pero no lo eh hecho, estoy vivo. Estoy vivo y hay alguien mas aquí. ¿O eh sido yo? Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso, quizá me desperté y eh traído esto conmigo…

Me pongo de pie lentamente tratando de ignorar el dolor en el tobillo, tengo que moverme, tengo que saber en donde estoy.

Tengo miedo, siento el peor miedo que jamás eh sentido. Estoy solo, me duele el pecho, me duelen las piernas, me duele la cabeza, estoy sangrando del brazo, me arden los ojos, me duelen las plantas de los pies, me siento mareado, siento un hueco en el estomago y creo que en cualquier momento mi cerebro dejara de funcionar.

Entonces lo veo, parado frente a mi, saliendo de entre la vegetación. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta felicidad, tanto alivio. No estoy solo, alguien mas esta conmigo.

-Peeta –murmura. Sus ojos se fijan en mi, apresura su paso, esta cojeando.

Cuando llega hasta mi me toma entre sus brazos y me estrecha contra su pecho, no soy capaz de decir nada. Huele a sudor, a perfume y a humedad.

-¿Cómo estas? –me pregunta separándose de mi.

-No lo se –contesto con sinceridad.

-Pensé que no lo lograría, cuando te vi ahí… pensé que te habías ido… lo único que pensaba era en salvarte, o salvar tu cuerpo…

-¿Tu me salvaste? –pregunto confuso.

-Si. Lo hice.

-Finnick… -trato de decir algo pero se me borra el pensamiento cuando una imagen penetra mi mente, momentos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, sus labios y los míos unidos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí –me dice.

Coloca una mano en mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿En donde estamos? –pregunto.

-No lo se. Creo que es una isla.

-¿Hay alguien mas con nosotros? –Por un momento tengo la esperanza de que diga que si.

-Somos los únicos –responde.

-¿Cómo fue posible eso?

-No lo se. Cuando fui por ti, en el avión, todos se habían ido a clase turista y estaban sujetos a los asientos por los cinturones, todos excepto yo, la azafata me dijo que me sentara y me colocara el cinturón pero recordé que tu estabas en primera clase y salí corriendo a por ti. Entonces quite tu cinturón de seguridad también… supongo que fuimos los únicos que pudimos salir del avión antes de que explotara gracias a que no estábamos atorados por los cinturones…

-Yo salí de ahí por que tu me sacaste, Finnick… te debo mi vida.

-No me debes nada –susurra-. Lo hice por mi.

No respondo. Seguimos caminando. Me duelen los muslos, pero tengo que seguir, Finnick esta cojeando y no le importa que yo me apoye en el, tengo que ser fuerte, ahora es el momento.

-Cuando te vi ahí… -comienza a decir-. Pensé que estabas muerto… sentí la mayor impotencia que jamás había sentido… -miro su rostro, esta sonriendo, pero esta triste-. Después vi como se movía tu pecho, estabas vivo. Lo único que podía pensar era en sacarte de ahí. Apestaba a combustible, había fuego, sabia que todo explotaría pronto, pero no te podía dejar ahí, ni siquiera aunque estuvieras muerto. Te saque de ahí y te coloque en aquel lugar, lejos del avión. Regrese para tratar de sacar a alguien mas si sobrevivía, pero todo tenia fuego… había algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, las recogi y las lleve hasta donde estabas… cuando llegue junto a ti el avión exploto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo esperando a que el continué pero no lo hace.

-¿Dónde están las cosas? –es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar.

-Las eh llevado a la orilla del mar, quedarnos en la selva puede ser peligroso, hay todo tipo de animales.

Ahora, además de estar solos, sin alimento, sin hogar, sin comunicación, también tenemos que cuidarnos de los animales salvajes.

Llegamos a donde están nuestras cosas, no entiendo como Finnick fue capas de memorizar el trayecto.

Esta todo amontonado debajo de un par de palmeras grandes que proporcionan sombra. El mar esta extraordinariamente azul e infinitamente lejano. Veo hacia mi izquierda y hacia mi derecha, no hay nada mas que mar y playa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –pregunto.

-Quiero descansar –dice el.

-¿ Descansar? –inquiero. Estamos probablemente en una isla desierta, solos, acaba de explotar el avión en donde veníamos, no tenemos comida o agua potable y el solo quiere descansar.

-Ven, siéntate –dice mientras dobla sus piernas, sentándose en una roca debajo de la sombra de las palmas.

Lo miro con incredulidad y termino por sentarme frente a el.

-Finnick, estamos en una situación importante.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero no vas a lograr nada alterándote ¿Correcto? Descansa, mañana tenemos que buscar ayuda, quizá no sea una isla, quizá hemos caído en algún pueblo o algo. También tenemos que buscar agua dulce, solo logre rescatar tres botellas. Y comida.

Guardo silencio, lo pienso por un momento. Tiene razón, necesito fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasara si es una isla desierta? –pregunto.

-Entonces esperaremos a que nos encuentren. Es el 2012, Peeta. No tardaran mucho en encontrarnos, tranquilo.

Lo veo y sonrío sin alegría. No entiendo como el puede estar tan tranquilo ahora. Como no esta llorando o desesperado. No entiendo como puede sentarse tan relajado en esa roca, con sus pies descansando sobre la arena, bebiendo agua de una botella, como si estuviera de vacaciones y no acabara de sufrir un accidente.

Sonrío mas ampliamente cuando veo sus ojos verdes mientras me mira y después sus labios formando una sonrisa amplia hasta mostrar los brillantes dientes blancos.

Jamas me hubiera esperado esto, eso de que el destino es incierto, es completamente cierto. Estoy con Finnick Odair, ¡Finnick Odair! Y el es de pronto tan… amable conmigo. Se preocupa por mi, me sonríe. Es un Finnick completamente diferente. Quizá sea por que ah visto la muerte frente a sus ojos y eso lo hizo cambiar. O por que se ah dado cuenta que estamos solos aquí y va a tener que convivir mucho conmigo… y entonces recuerdo cuando me besó. Se me borra la sonrisa.

¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿ Desesperación? ¿ Quería morir amado? ¿No soportaba la idea de morir mientras yo lo odiaba? O... ¿O yo le gustaba? Lo ultimo se me hacia tan poco probable que dolía.

-Finnick… –digo.

-¿Si? –pregunta el.

¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué me odiabas antes? ¿Por qué ahora te comportas de manera diferente conmigo? ¿Por qué me has tomado entre tus brazos y me has apretado tan fuerte como si me necesitaras?

-Me pasas una botella de agua –termino diciendo.

Me quedo sentado durante un tiempo indefinido. El sol pasa arriba de nosotros y se va escondiendo entre la naturaleza a nuestras espaldas, proporcionándonos mas sombra. Finnick se ah quedado dormido, tumbado sobre una manta negra. Yo no puedo relajarme, eh llorado en silencio durante tanto tiempo, me permito estos momentos para sufrir, por que después de esto tengo que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. No me permitiré caer de nuevo, pero por ahora, lo único que hago es llorar, tan silencioso como pueda. No se cuanto tiempo tardaran en encontrarnos, quizá mañana o quizá dentro de una semana.

Tres segundos, Peeta. Tres segundos mas de debilidad y después te levantaras de esta miseria.

Uno…

Quizá no nos encuentren nunca…

Dos…

Quizá tenga que vivir el resto de mi vida aquí, o morir. Morir de hambre, de deshidratación, morir por algún animal venenoso…

Tres…

Es todo. Tengo a Finnick y Finnick me tiene a mi. Vamos a sobrevivir a esto. Podemos hacerlo.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo._

-Tengo miedo –susurro.

Finnick se mueve a mis espaldas, estira sus brazos, me junta contra su pecho y siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-Yo también. –murmura con sus labios rosando mi oreja-. Pero te tengo a ti conmigo.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeey C: ¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quieren seguir leyendo? ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar con ellos dos? ¿Se han fijado que no ah salido Katniss? ¿Que les pareces si aparece una Katniss en esta selva? No se, no se. Todo puede pasar! ¿Como se llama el Fic? INESPERADO. Todo será inesperado, si quieren adivinar que sigue, solo piensen en lo que menos se imaginen y eso sera. Inesperado. jaja

Déjenme un Review por favor, me parto la cabeza tratando de armar mis ideas y lo único que pido es que me digan "Esta bien" "me gusta" "no me gusta" "estas fea" "escribes horrible" "te odio" algo! por favor! jaja nos leemos pronto!


	8. Isla

Hola chicos, gracias a todos por sus comentariosc: y espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad!:D No los interrumpo mucho.

Los personajes no son mios, yo solo juego con ellos. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Si anochece y no regreso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad?

-Si. Encender la fogata y dormirme.

-Correcto. Nos vemos pronto –Se despide con la mano y se va. Veo su cuerpo hasta que poco a poco se va haciendo más y más pequeño.

Esta apunto de amanecer, Finnick ah dejado la mitad de una botella de agua dulce y un poco de bocadillos que había en una maleta.

La noche anterior paso rápida, hacia tanto calor por la tarde que jamás pensé que en la noche tendría tanto frió al grado de terminar acostado en la arena y cobijado con la sabana que me servía de cama.

Finnick había hecho un plan para saber en dónde estábamos: Iba a caminar por toda la costa sin despegarse del mar, así llegaría a algún lugar, si anochecía y no llegaba a ningún lado importante, dormiría y al siguiente día regresaría. Por lo tanto lo máximo que me iba a quedar solo era un día. Aun así, eso me ponía nervioso.

El día paso tan lento que sentí que iba a explotar, me tentaba la posibilidad de entrar en la selva, pero el miedo me detenía, no sabía nada en lo absoluto de supervivencia y seguro iba a terminar arruinando todo, así que me limite a solo sentarme y esperar y esperar y esperar.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido, irme a acostar y esperar a Finnick hasta mañana.

El agua chocaba con mis pies descalzos y la arena se sentía fresca ya. El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de mí y toda la sombra de la vegetación me cubría completamente. No había comido más que dos caramelos y un trozo de pan duro. El agua dulce era casi mínima, solo quedaba una botella y me estaba muriendo de sed.

Estaba a punto de regresar a un costado de la selva cuando vi a Finnick caminar por toda la orilla. Sonreí al instante.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunte cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi.

-Bien, muy bien –contesta el.

Lleva sus hombros encorvados, está cansado, su rostro esta sudado y sus ojos se entrecierran. Lleva todo el día caminando y aun conserva esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es una isla, y no está muy grande. Tarde un poco más de medio día en llegar a aquel punto… -Señala detrás de mi y me doy la vuelta-. Allá, aquel punto pequeño café, son rocas, rocas gigantes que dividen la playa. Llegue ahí y te vi.

-¿Por qué no regresaste entonces? –le pregunte.

-No iba a desperdiciar el día, me eh encontrado un par de cosas que quiero mostrarte. Mientras, necesito tomar agua.

Se aleja de la orilla y comienza a caminar hasta donde están todas nuestras cosas, yo detrás de él.

-Finnick, es la última botella –le digo cuando la abre y bebe de ella.

-Toma el resto, la necesitas.

-Deberíamos guardarla…

-Encontré algo, algo que te va a encantar, bebe el agua. Mañana tendremos toda la que queramos…

-¿Has encontrado una tienda?

Suelta una carcajada hermosa.

-Algo mejor que eso, anda, bébela –tomo la botella y hago lo que me dice. Mi garganta está seca y mi lengua también. Trato de que el agua pase lo más lento por mi boca.

-Tengo tanta hambre –dice-. Mañana te voy a preparar algo rico para que almuerces, ya verás. –Estamos sentados en una roca detrás de donde esta nuestra cama improvisada, su brazo cálido esta rosando el mío. Mientras más se esconde el sol, la temperatura desciende.

-Finnick… -murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta cuando no continuo.

-Por la noche se siente un poco frio ¿Te importa si dormimos juntos?

-Para nada, el calor corporal es la mejor manera de defenderte ante el frio. –responde.

Asiento y sonrió. La noche llega rápido. No sé exactamente qué hora es pero quiero dormir, cuando duermo el tiempo pasa muy rápido y es lo que quiero. Llevamos más de un día en este lugar, ya deben de estar buscándonos y se supone que no deben de tardar mucho en encontrarnos.

-Ven aquí, me pondré de espaldas, te daré privacidad. Buenas noches. –Susurra cuando se acuesta junto a mí.

Ruedo hasta ponerme a sus espaldas y junto mi espalda con la suya.

-Buenas noches, Finnick –me despido de él y lo escucho respirar profundamente.

La playa es hermosa, el sol está justo arriba de mí, pero no me está quemando. Finnick está en el agua, con su espalda desnuda frente a mí. Cuando me mira sale lentamente dejando un camino de humedad a su paso.

-Peeta... –murmura.

Sus manos húmedas se colocan en mi rostro y después sus labios se unen a los míos.

Abro los ojos y no hay nada más que obscuridad. Eh soñado con Finnick y mi primer pensamiento fue una queja por haber despertado. No podía estarme pasando esto. Yo no podía estar enamorado de Finnick. No de Finnick, por Dios.

Algo se escucha a mis espaldas, como si alguien pisara hojas secas.

Me siento rapidamente.

-¿Lo escuchaste? –me pregunta Finnick, el también está sentado.

Asiento.

-Lleva vario rato así –susurra-. No te muevas.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato y entonces se vuelve a escuchar, esta vez más cerca.

-Tranquilo, debe de ser solo un animal –me dice él en un tono de voz normal y se vuelve a escuchar el sonido. Es como si alguien nos estuviera viendo.

Asiento poco convencido. Finnick se acuesta nuevamente, esta vez de frente a mí.

-Ven, duerme –me dice.

Me recuesto a su lado, el clima esta frio y hay un viento helado que envuelve mi cuerpo cada pocos minutos.

No logro dormir, tengo miedo. Algo está detrás de nosotros, y no puedo solo dormir.

-Tengo miedo –susurro.

Finnick se mueve a mis espaldas, estira sus brazos y tímidamente coloca sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, me junta contra su pecho tibio y siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-Yo también. –Murmura con sus labios rosando mi oreja-. Pero te tengo a ti conmigo.

Quiero decirle que no haga eso, quiero decirle que en estos momentos no necesito preocuparme por el amor o pensar en otra cosa que no sea nuestro bienestar, pero me gusta. Me gusta demasiado que sus brazos pasen sobre mis costillas, que mis manos descansen sobre su antebrazo, que su respiración me haga cosquillas en mi cuello. Me gusta. Me gusta demasiado.

Me siento protegido.

-¿Estas dormido? –susurra y su aliento hace cosquillas en mi oído.

-Si –contesto sonriendo y el se ríe.

Pasan tantos minutos que creo que ya estoy completamente dormido, pero un solo movimiento de Finnick me hace despertar. Mis sentidos están tan alertas que Finnick solo tuvo que respirar un poco más alto que lo normal para despertarme.

Siento como sus dedos calientes comienzan a hacer círculos en mis caderas, lentamente, haciendo que se me ericen los vellos de la nuca.

Poco a poco sus labios se acercan a mi cuello y los junta completamente, dejándolos pegados ahí, debajo de mi oreja. Mi respiración se agita y no quiero que él se dé cuenta que estoy despierto y lo estoy dejando hacer esto.

Sus brazos se sueltan un poco y así, sus manos pueden acariciar mi abdomen, poco a poco siento como va descendiendo hasta tocar un poco de piel entre la camisa que llevo y el pantalón.

Sus labios se separan de mi cuello poco a poco, despacio y lentamente comienza a besar mi mejilla, una vez. Después otra, y otra más, hasta que sus labios están tan juntos de los míos que casi puedo saborearlos. Sin poder más giro mi rostro y hago que el siguiente beso se acople entre mis labios.

Finnick se ah sorprendido, pero no importa ya, porque lo estoy besando como nunca me imagine.

Sus labios se mueven despacio entre los míos, su lengua poco a poco va saliendo hasta que humedece con su punta mi labio y saco la mía también, rozándola con delicadeza.

Vuelvo mi rostro hacia el frente. Finnick suspira a mis espaldas y aprieta más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus brazos fuertes y grandes me aprietan con delicadeza y no quiero que me suelten, quiero que me sujete con más fuerza aún. Su abdomen rosa mi espalda, sus piernas están junto a las mías y su pecho mueve mi espalda alta cuando respira. Su respiración choca contra mi cuello.

Me quedo dormido rápidamente pero escucho a lo lejos su voz susurrando:

-Eh esperado tanto tiempo para poder hacer eso, me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que eh perdido. Ah sido mucho mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado…

De cómo se lo había imaginado. Así que tiene tiempo imaginándose esto. Estoy tan cansado que es lo último que pienso y ahora sí, con sus brazos fuertes protegiéndome, caigo en la inconsciencia por completo.

Cuando despierto por la mañana el sol me está pegando en el rostro directamente y estoy sudando. Finnick no está a mi lado.

Me levanto lentamente y siento un ligeros mareo, tardo unos segundos en recuperarme.

Busco a Finnick y lo localizo en la playa, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está dentro del agua.

Tomo una botella que aun contiene agua, es la ultima que nos queda, pero Finnick ah dicho que tome todo, que ah encontrado algo, así que no dudo en enjuagarme la boca y escupir el agua en la arena, dejando una mancha un tono más café.

Cuando me pongo de pie veo que Finnick viene caminando hacia mí. No lleva camisa, su cuerpo desnudo y musculoso esta al descubierto brillando bajo la luz del sol. Lleva un short corto, arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas tonificadas.

No es hasta que dejo de mirar su desnudes cuando me doy cuenta de lo que lleva en sus manos. En una de ellas lleva una especie de pez enorme, más grande que su brazo, y en la otra lleva algo como un palo de madera, largo y termina en punta. Mas bien, termina en tres puntas… es como un tenedor gigante de tres dientes.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-Buenos días –dice y se acerca para besar mis labios. Dejo que lo haga, pero me siento incomodo, no se me hace normal-. Es nuestro desayuno.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Veras, hay una tienda de mariscos abajo del agua… -Se detiene cuando nota mi expresión-. Lo eh pescado, con esto –dice agitando el tenedor gigante.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un pescado Bass, con un poco de frutas sabrá delicioso…

-No el pescado, eso… -Señalo su otra mano.

-Es un tridente. Lo eh fabricado esta mañana, servirá para pescar, para cazar algo en la selva o para bajar frutos de los arboles…

-¿Tienes planeado pasar mucho tiempo aquí?

-No sé cuánto tiempo tarden en encontrarnos, pero no quiero morir de hambre –sonríe.

Se sienta en una roca y coloca el pescado sobre una manta.

-Vamos a quitarte las escamas, te dolerá un poco… -está hablando con el animal muerto.

Lo veo cepillar el pez con un cuchillo.

-En aquella botella eh puesto agua de coco, es deliciosa y te va a impedir que te deshidrates. –señala una de las botellas de agua que habíamos traído con nosotros-. Y en el plástico amarillo puedes encontrar un poco de mango, puedes comer un trozo, solo un trozo. Lo demás lo cocinare con el pescado… Agua puedes tomar la que quieras, eh traído muchos cocos.

Me quedo mirando hacia donde ha señalado. Me duele el estomago, tengo sed y la imagen de un pequeño trozo de mango asido o dulce en mi boca me hace querer correr hacia allá, pero me quedo parado, donde estoy.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –le pregunto-. ¿Cómo has pescado? ¿Cómo construiste el tridente? ¿Cómo has encontrado cocos y mangos?

-Tranquilo –Sin despegar los ojos del pescado comienza a explicarme-. Nací en una costa, mi padre era pescador y mi madre recolectaba frutas y verduras de la selva, tanto los pescados como las frutas y verduras las vendíamos en una pequeña tienda. Yo aprendí a hacer todo lo que mis padres hacían, incluso aprendí también a cazar animales de la selva… ya sabes, después de mucho comer pescado, el sabor se te va haciendo tedioso y de repente… un ciervo o un ave sabrían deliciosos…

-¿Tu? –pregunto-. ¿Tu? ¿De verdad? –hay tantas cosas que puedo preguntar, pero esa es la única que sale de entre mis labios. Finnick Odiar ¿Un recolector de frutos y pescador?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Cualquier trabajo es digno y mis padres se esforzaban para…

-No. No. No me malinterpretes. No critico la forma de vida de tus padres, pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Estabas en un colegio importante! ¡Eras el chico más popular del instituto!

-Becado –sonríe.

-¿Becado?

-Si, era becado en natación y futbol. Mis padres querían que estudiara y yo también quería hacerlo. Así que…

-Pero… No sé. No logro imaginármelo… siempre te vi como… Finnick Odiar.

-Bueno… Tengo un cuerpo perfecto debido a que pase mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia en una costa haciendo trabajos pesados. Tengo el porte de un chico de costa, ya sabes. Extremadamente guapo, bronceado, cabello color cobre, ojos verdes, sexy…

-Me alegra que seas tan modesto.

-La modestia es solo para los feos, Peeta.

Su rostro se contrae mientras encaja el cuchillo en el animal y saca todo lo de adentro y termina envolviéndolo en un plástico transparente. Está lleno de sangre.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –pregunto.

-Estaba dentro de una maleta, envolvía una ropa, supongo que era una ropa importante…

-no el plástico –giro los ojos. Parece que siempre tengo que hablar con claridad-. El cuchillo.

-Ah. Este bebe… -Gira el cuchillo entre sus dedos-. Es lo que te salvó. Con esto cortamos el cinturón.

Lo recuerdo. Sé que mi expresión es de asombro por que Finnick me ve y se ríe.

-Ahora, deberías de comer algo de mango, de verdad, el pescado tardara un poco…

Termino sentado en la roca, mientras Finnick hace todo.

Ah construido una especie de cama de palos que ah puesto sobre la fogata, envolvió en pescado en una hoja verde que arranco de la selva y dentro coloco trozos de mango y otras cosas que no supe distinguir.

Estoy bebiendo de una botella de agua de coco, esta extrañamente fría y sabe delicioso. El mango esta dulce, y aunque solo eh podido tomar un trozo, aun me queda un poco entre mis dedos.

-Quedara delicioso –dice Finnick mientras se sienta en la roca junto a la mía.

Con sus dedos toma el trozo de mango que tengo en mis dedos y se lo lleva a la boca. Sonrío y bajo la mirada.

Me doy cuenta que el short que lleva Finnick es el pantalón con el que andaba vestido, solo que esta cortado irregularmente y se extiende más allá de la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver gran parte de piel desnuda, brillando por la luz del sol.

-Deberías cortar tu pantalón, va a ser difícil caminar con el –dice entregándome el cuchillo.

-¿Caminar? –pregunto. No eh caminado nada desde que llegamos a este lugar.

-Hoy nos vamos a ir de aquí antes de que anochezca, encontré un lugar seguro. Más seguro que estar a la intemperie… después de lo de anoche dudo mucho que pueda dormir en paz.

Asiento.

Estiro mis piernas y trozo la tela con el filo del cuchillo. Termino dando fuertes jalones hasta que eh convertido mi pantalón en un short. Me pongo de pie y a diferencia de Finnick, mi short queda debajo de mis rodillas.

-¿Quedó bien? –pregunto.

-Estas perfecto, dudo mucho que alguien te critique en este lugar.

Me siento en la roca de nuevo y acaricio mis piernas desnudas con mis manos, jugando con la pelusita de mi vello dorado entre la yema de mis dedos.

-Deberías quitarte la camisa también –dice Finnick mirándome.

-¿Eh?

-Mira, es un solo tono –dice mientras coloca su mano sobre su rostro, sobre su torso desnudo, sobre su muslo mientras retira cada vez mas tela de su short enseñándome prácticamente toda la pierna. No logro entender a que se refiere hasta que me señala a mí-. Y tú, bueno, parece que tienes todos los tonos sobre ti. Piernas blancas, brazos rojos y mejillas aun más rojas.

-Llevo mucho tiempo bajo el sol de esta playa –le digo mientras acaricio mis brazos. Comparando el tono rosado de mis brazos, con el blanco de mis piernas, parece como si fueran los brazos de otra persona.

-Vamos, solo estamos tu y yo. De hecho, podría andar desnudo.

-Apuesto a que si –siento como si me ruborizara. Espero estar tan quemado del rostro como para que Finnick no lo note.

Nadie habla después de eso.

Finnick se va a terminar de preparar nuestro almuerzo. Después de unos minutos nos sentamos a comer. Es delicioso, el pescado ah tomado el sabor dulce del mango y sabe delicioso. Además hay frutos asados formando una especie de pasta arriba de la carne amarillenta. El agua de coco no se ah calentado aun, por lo que puedo disfrutar de la mejor comida que eh dado en días.

Cuando termino me siento fuerte. Ya no siento ningún rastro de mareo o dolor de cabeza, ahora lo único que siento es como si mi estomago fuera a reventar. Eh comido tanto que creo que podría vomitar si sigo haciéndolo, aun así doy otro sorbo a la botella de agua.

-Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Finnick.

-no es nada –sonríe. Nos tumbamos perezosamente sobre las rocas, es el único lugar en donde podemos sentarnos cómodamente bajo la siempre sombra de las palmeras.

Me quedo mirando hacia el mar, el sol está encima de nosotros, el sonido de las olas es lo único que se escucha. Todo es hermoso en este lugar y si no estuviera siempre preocupado por salir de aquí o encontrar ayuda, podría disfrutarlo más. Justo como Finnick lo está haciendo.

-¿Por qué me odiabas? –le suelto de pronto. Lo confundo al principio, pero después asiente ligeramente y mira hacia el mar.

-Si te odiaba –lo acepta-. Pero solo te odiaba por hacerme sentir débil.

-¿Débil?

-Sip. Hacías que te deseara. Tú… con tu sola presencia. Me hacías sentir… enamorado. Y eso no era bueno.

-Enamorado ¿tu de mi?

-Bueno, atraído físicamente. Digámoslo así.

-No lo entiendo. Si alguien me gusta no voy molestándolo todo el tiempo y haciéndolo sufrir.

-No quería hacerte sufrir –se lamenta-. Lo siento.

No respondo. Y como no lo hago el continua.

-Yo era alguien en ese instituto. Si yo solo iba contigo y te besaba, no sé. Todo se vendría abajo. Además no tendría el valor suficiente. Era un cobarde.

-Eras –Mas como una afirmación, fue una pregunta.

-Lo era. Encontré mi valentía demasiado tarde. Cuando te fuiste, cuando desapareciste y no supe más de ti… me sentí solo. Me sentí estúpido. Pude haber sido feliz contigo. Pudimos haber tenido una vida junta… Parecía como si tú fueras feliz como eras… Yo sufría. Sufría por lo que dirían las personas de mi… sufría por lo que pensarían de mi….

-Pero yo nunca fui así abiertamente…

-No. Pero eras valiente de vestirte como lo hacías. Nunca perdiste masculinidad, pero hay muy pocos chicos que usarían la vestimenta hermosa y extravagante que usabas tú. O que salieran con puras chicas sin una mala intensión. O que besara a su amigo en la mejilla o lo tomara de la mano… Yo no estaba completamente seguro de que tu eras gay. Y nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti de esa forma por lo mismo. Sean… bueno, Sean era Sean. Se vestía de la misma forma que tu, se juntaba con las mismas personas que tu… pero el tenia novias. El buscaba mujeres. Quizá tu fueras como el… no sé. Pero me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde. Peeta, me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Bajo mi mirada y guardo silencio.

-Cuando desapareciste… -continua-. Supe que ya nada valía la pena. Que había sido un completo estúpido… les dije a todos lo que era. Bueno… -Finnick se ríe entre dientes-. En realidad se los mostré.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto elevando mi vista hacia él.

-Era el festival del aniversario del instituto, todos estaban en el auditorio viendo las presentaciones, entonces, sin más, cuando se termino mi presentación, tome a Corbin entre mis brazos y le di un beso en los labios… -Corbin era el único chico gay abiertamente en el instituto, y todos lo conocían por lo mismo-. No fue como me lo esperaba…

-¿Fue difícil?

-No, en realidad. Solo pase a ser el chico popular del instituto, al chico gay popular del instituto. Nada cambio, pues era yo –sonríe-. Marvel me veía raro y Cato me pregunto se le atraía físicamente. Le dije que no. Todo siguió como antes. Nada cambio. Al contrario, creo que aumento mi popularidad… Debo decirte que después de que yo lo hiciera, muchos siguieron mi ejemplo. Incluso algunas chicas...

-Valla, pues felicidades –murmuro.

-No era lo que estaba buscando. Jamás iba a ser feliz así. Así que termine marchándome de ahí. Antes de irme hacia cualquier lugar me encontré con Sean en la calle y le pregunte por ti. Me dijo que estabas en Nueva York con tu madre… Fui a Nueva York a buscarte.

-¡¿Estas hablando en serio?! –inquiero con sorpresa.

-De verdad me interesabas, Peeta. De verdad me interesas –corrige y siento como la sangre regresa a mis mejillas-. Llegue a Nueva York y te estuve buscando, pero no sabía en donde. Sean no me lo había dicho, así que solo me dedique a buscarte y…

-¿Cómo buscarme? ¿Solo preguntabas por mí a cualquier persona?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Despertaba un día con las esperanzas de encontrarte… Comía fuera del departamento y paseaba por la cuidad, buscando alguien como tu. Buscándote a ti. Y en las noches regresaba deprimido por qué no lo había logrado. Y al día siguiente era lo mismo. Se me estaba escapando la vida muy rápido, entonces decidí que era mejor dejarte ir. Había tenido mi oportunidad y la había desperdiciado… Me iba a marchar. Tenía dinero suficiente para irme a cualquier lugar, así que solo fui al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo que saliera. No sabía a dónde iba, de hecho, no supe hacia donde iba el avión hasta momentos antes de caer. Cuando llegara iba a ser una especie de sorpresa para mí… Cuando estaba ahí dentro, en primera clase y te vi… Recargado en aquel barandal… Fue como si por todo este tiempo hubiera vivido en la obscuridad y por fin había encontrado la luz… -Guardo silencio un momento y le miro, hay una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos están brillando mientras mira hacia el horizonte-. No sabía cómo llegar hasta ti y cuando lo hice todo salió mal. Me dolió. Pensé que jamás podría acercarme a ti sin provocarte una especie de nausea… -sonríe de nuevo-. Entonces me entere de que el avión iba hacia París ¿Acaso podría ser más perfecto? ¿A caso el destino no estaba en mi favor? Tú y yo. París. Todo iba a ser perfecto, ya había hecho planes en mi mente… y entonces, bueno, ya sabes lo que paso.

Me quedo en silencio durante un largo momento asimilando cada palabra. Todo lo que había hecho el… solo por mí.

Me pongo de pie y él me mira. Me acerco hasta donde esta e inclino mi rostro para besarle.

Es lo menos que le debo, tanto que se ah esforzado por encontrarme, todo lo que ah pasado para volver a verme, por lo menos puedo darle un beso sincero.

No sé que esperaba sentir, pero estoy seguro que no era esto.

Sus manos están en mi cintura, acariciando una franja de piel desnuda justo entre mi short y mi camisa. Sus labios carnosos se mueven junto a los míos y mis manos descansan en sus hombros.

No estaba preparado para sentir esto, de hecho, no creí que se podría sentir, pero hay algo en mi pecho, algo se mueve en mi estomago, mi corazón late con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo, como si mi pecho no fuera lo suficientemente grande para él.

En donde las manos de Finnick tocan mi piel desnuda siento unas corrientes eléctricas que me pone nervioso.

Mis manos están sobre su piel cálida y desnuda y quiero acariciar cada vez más de él.

Finnick se separa de mi, toma mi rostro entre sus largas manos y me mira a los ojos.

-Peeta, creo que te amo –dice con firmeza.

-¿Crees?... –tartamudeo.

-No. En realidad, te amo. Estoy seguro. Solo no quiero espantarte. –Sus ojos verdes son hermosos. Estoy viendo al verdadero Finnick, al que ah hecho algo que pocas personas han hecho por otras.

No sé que siento. Pero estoy seguro que es algo importante. No sé si es amor, porque no se aun lo que es el amor. Pero me siento fuerte, me siento feliz.

-Finnick yo… -trato de hablar pero él me silencia con uno de sus dedos. Me tiembla el labio justo donde su yema me está tocando.

-No te pido que lo digas, solo estoy siendo sincero contigo…

No sé qué me pasa, no se por qué Finnick logra ponerme así. No sé qué es esto que se siente en mi pecho. O si lo sé, solo que tengo miedo a aceptarlo…

Sé que esto no es como lo que sentía con Gale. Recuerdo lo que sentía con Gale, y era hermoso. Pero esto no es como eso. Esto es más intenso. Es algo que me impide pensar, algo que hace que tiemblen mis piernas, algo que hace que me tiemblen las manos justo en donde estoy tocando su piel desnuda, algo que me hace olvidarme de quien soy o en donde estoy, algo que me hace desear sus labios como si fuera una especie de actividad vital para mi.

_Finnick, creo que también te amo._ Pienso en mi interior, pero no lo digo. Regreso a su boca, sintiendo sus labios moviéndose entre los míos. Sus manos acariciando mi pecho y descendiendo hasta mi cintura. Mis manos acariciando sus hombros desnudos.

Nunca eh dudado de mí. Siempre eh estado seguro de lo que se y de lo que siento, pero es demasiado pronto para aceptarlo. Pero de algo estoy completamente seguro, de ahora en adelante, necesito a Finnick para vivir. Y no por que el sepa de supervivencia, si no porque se ah convertido ya en una parte vital de mi propio cuerpo.

* * *

Próximo capitulo.

**Peeta POV.**

Su cuerpo se siente suave contra el mío, el agua fría parece haber adquirido una temperatura tibia en donde estamos y sus manos cada vez se desesperan mas mientras acarician mi cuerpo desnudo.

Se escucha algo detrás de nosotros, pero estamos tan concentrados en lo que estamos haciendo que ninguno presta atención.

Sus labios buscan los míos mientras me recarga contra la roca, sus caderas quedan justo entre mis piernas.

Acaricio su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, después sus muslos, dirigiendo mis dedos hasta su ingle.

Su respiración se detiene con fuerza mientras le acaricio lentamente, sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello y entonces se detiene con brusquedad.

-¿Has escuchado eso? –pregunta.

-No –respondo y aprieto sus muslos entre mis manos.

Finnick regresa a mis labios, besándome lentamente.

-Escucha –dice de nuevo.

-No es nada –le digo mientras tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y lo obligo a besarme nuevamente.

Entonces lo escucho, hojas secas al quebrarse, y cada vez se escucha más cerca de donde estamos.

-Salgamos –dice y se separa de mi cuerpo, no lo contradigo. El sonido se está escuchando cada vez más fuerte.

Nos vestimos rápidamente humedeciendo nuestra ropa por completo, entonces él se pone frente a mí, en una posición protectora y esconde mi cuerpo entre el suyo. Sé que es demasiado tarde para irnos, porque el crujir de las hojas se escucha justo frente a nosotros.

En ese momento un conejo grande y gordo salta fuera de la hierba y el crujido de las hojas bajo su peso se vuelve a escuchar.

Finnick y yo soltamos una risa nerviosa y él se destensa frente a mí.

-Es un conejito –le digo.

Entonces, sin más, aparece una flecha de madera y atraviesa el cuerpo del animal, llenando el pelaje blanco de sangre.

-Corre –murmura Finnick y sale corriendo, adentrándose en la selva.

No logro ver hacia dónde vamos, las ramas golpean con fuerza cada parte de mi cuerpo y la mano de Finnick se sujeta con fuerza a la mía, sin soltarme.

No logro sacar la imagen del animal siendo perforado por una flecha. No sé exactamente que paso, no sé qué es lo que está pensando Finnick o hacia donde nos dirigimos. Solo se una cosa:

No estamos solos.

* * *

Zas! Inesperado, no? jaja Como ven, ya se acerca el Lemmon, eh de advertirle que el próximo capitulo estará lleno de lemmon, miren que una playa "desierta" debe tener muchos lugares para "jugar" jaja Espero aumentar sus ansias para que sigan leyendo!

Les deseo lo mejor a todos este próximo 2013! que venga lleno de alegrías, felicidad, abundancia, amor, paz, tranquilidad y dinero también, que aveces es lo que mas hace falta jaja Un beso y un abrazo!

Si les gusta mi historia, les pido que me dejen un review. Si no les gusta, les pido que me dejen un review jaja No cuesta mucho! :3 Gracias! Y nos leemos pronto n.n

Y bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Necesito su ayuda con algo de Facebook, mi mejor amigo esta en un concurso para ganarse una sesión de fotos. Por favor ayúdenme con un LIKE para esta pagina:

** pages/Marisol-Montoyaa-PHOTOGRAPHY-DESIGN/140114882736460**

Y despues, un LIKE para esta foto, POR FAVOR. Solo les cuesta 2 minutos, POR FAVOOOOR! Un besote:*  
. ?fbid=394967417251204&set=a.394966153917997.91910.140114882736460&type=1&theater


	9. Sobreviviendo

Hola chicos, bueno, primero que nada les agradezco sus comentarios. Eh de advertirles que este capitulo tiene mucho lemmon y es, por mucho, el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito. Tómenlo como un regalo de año nuevo.

No sobra decir que los personajes NO son míos, yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.

Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Dios mío… -murmuro-. ¿Y esto es seguro?

-Más seguro que vivir a la intemperie, si –contesta.

Hemos caminado durante varias horas por toda la orilla de la playa y ahora llegamos a un punto en donde un montón de rocas se amontonan y hay una gran montaña rocosa. Ahí, unos metros arriba de mi cabeza hay una especie de cueva.

-¿Adentro? ¿Has entrado ya?

-Si, no te preocupes, es pequeña y alta. Nos va a proteger de cualquier tipo de animal.

-Bueno, te creo.

Comenzamos a trepar. La montaña es irregular, por lo que es muy fácil escalarla, es como si solo subiera escalones.

La entrada a la cueva es pequeña, tengo que agacharme un poco para poder entrar. El interior es más amplio y especioso. Es húmedo y frío Unos metros mas adelante el espacio se va reduciendo hasta quedar convertido en pared, sin duda, es estúpidamente hermoso.

-Valla… -susurro.

-Lo sé. Pero vamos a necesitar mucho de esto… -Deja caer el montón de cobijas y ropa que teníamos en nuestro antiguo "hogar".

-O mucho de esto… -Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuerpo, descansándolos en su espalda.

-Eso está mejor –dice riendo entre dientes-. Arreglemos esto, quiero tener todo listo antes de que anochezca.

Acomodamos las cobijas en el suelo, amontonamos la ropa en una esquina. El tridente lo colocó en la entrada y el cuchillo lo guardó consigo.

Una hora después el interior de la cueva se veía más misterioso. Finnick había hecho antorchas pequeñas con trozos de arboles y ropa, ahora todo el interior estaba iluminado ligeramente y había unas perfectas olas de calor que hacían el clima mucho mas agradable. Extrañamente, tenia frío estando dentro, pero afuera, en la playa, el calor parecía ser insoportable.

Baje unos minutos después de Finnick, justo donde se acababan las rocas de la montaña, comenzaba la arena de la playa. Finnick estaba recolectando frutos de los arboles a nuestro alrededor, sin meterse en la selva.

-¿Te ayudo? –pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

Con el tridente está moviendo las ramas de los árboles y al instante caen un montón de frutas, no sé que son, son rojos y grandes. Algunos tienen manchas amarillas.

-Aquí esta nuestra cena –dice sonriendo.

Recojo todos los que se han caído y trato de mantenerlos entre mis manos, pero son muy pequeñas y la fruta es grande.

-¿Qué son? –pregunto.

-Son duraznos tropicales, son deliciosos.

Duraznos. No parecen duraznos. Ni siquiera sabía que había un durazno tan grande. Parecen cocos, cocos amarillos y rojos.

-Vamos, tengo hambre –dice empujándome con su hombro.

-Pero si acabamos de comer –le recuerdo.

-Hace tres horas. Tengo hambre ya.

Subimos hacia la cueva, bueno, mas bien Finnick sube. Yo me quedo abajo tratando de subir con los duraznos en mis manos. Aunque Finnick lleva mas frutos que yo, el sube con gracia mientras yo tengo que esperar hasta que el baje de nuevo para que me ayude con los frutos.

Estando arriba ya, Finnick comienza a cortar los duraznos en cuatro y los coloca sobre un plato improvisado que hizo con palos y hojas verdes.

-No sé qué haría sin ti –le digo mientras tomo un trozo y lo muerdo, el jugo asido explota dentro de mi boca y provoca que mis quijadas se engarroten. Delicioso.

-No sé qué haría yo sin ti –dice, pero no de la misma forma en que lo dije yo. Siento como si el color inundara mis mejillas. Es lo malo de ser blanco: Si este enojado, te sonrojas. Si estas triste, te sonrojas. Si tienes pena, te sonrojas. Te sonrojas y todos lo notan. Siempre.

-Tienes algo aquí… -dice mientras acaricia su labio inferior.

Con mi dedo pulgar limpio lo que sea que fuese.

-No me refiero a eso… -Dice mientras se pone de rodillas frente a mí, quedando su rostro frente al mío-. Me refiero a que tienes unos labios muy tentadores… justo aquí… -Con su dedo índice rosa mi labio. Tiemblo.

Sin poder resistirme, me acerco a él y comienzo a besarlo. Coloco mis manos sobre su cuello, y ahí me doy cuenta de que ya no tengo el durazno entre mis dedos, ni siquiera me importa que lo haya dejado caer.

Sus manos se postran sobre mis rodillas, están cálidas y húmedas. Sus labios son carnosos, dulces y se mueven con fluidez entre los míos.

Poco a poco Finnick va acariciando mas parte de mi muslo y yo con mis manos trato de juntar sus caderas a las mías.

Con movimientos cuidadosos me acuesta en el suelo, sobre la manta, y el, sonriendo, se coloca arriba de mi.

Le miro a los ojos, sus ojos verdes están brillando con la luz del fuego y su rostro ah adquirido un tono rosado. Si el esta así, no quiero imaginarme como estaré yo.

Pongo mis manos sobre su cintura desnuda y acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a sus brazos y lo obligo a regresar a mis labios.

Mientras me besa comienza a acariciar mi muslo bajo la tela del short y trato de no perder el control por completo, me parece imposible.

Sus caricias, sus labios, sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo contra el mío, su calor, su respiración, su olor, sus movimientos, me provocan una erección. Finnick sonríe cuando la siente entre su pubis. Mi reparación se acelera aun mas, siento como si el aire ya no importara y no quiero que Finnick deje de besarme, ni siquiera para poder recuperar el aliento.

Mientras mueve sus caderas siento como bajo su ropa se forma también su erección, friccionándola contra la mía.

Con sus manos desabrocha mi camisa y la arroja hacia algún lado de la cueva, comienza a acariciar mi pecho y mi abdomen y yo lo atraigo hacia mis labios una vez más. Lo único que quiero es seguir besándolo y sentir su torso desnudo contra el mío.

Finnick se separa de mi cuerpo y se arrodilla sentándose sobre mi pubis, comienza a desabrochar su short y se lo quita tan rápido que no soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Esta desnudo frente a mí, completamente. Recorro su cuerpo perfecto con mi vista y quiero tocar cada parte del. Finnick es el chico más hermoso que eh visto. Tiene un rostro perfecto y su cuerpo es como el de algún Dios griego. _Poseidón_. Pienso en mi interior.

Su pecho es ancho y tonificado, su abdomen esta marcado, pero no marcado hasta llegar a ser grotesco, simplemente es perfecto y mientras diciendo comienzo a temblar aun más. Su miembro, es grande y ancho. Quiero tocarlo, quiero tomarlo entre mis manos, quiero acariciarlo… Cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo Finnick se tira sobre mi y comienza a besarme, su pene queda sobre mi estomago y lo comienza a mover, de atrás hacia adelante. Su respiración se agita y sus labios se mueven mas deprisa entre los míos.

Con sus manos ágiles comienza a desabrochar mi short, mete los dedos entre la tela y acaricia mi pubis. Quiero decirle que siga, quiero decirle que continúe, pero sus labios no me sueltan.

Finnick mete por completo su mano y comienza a acariciarme. Sus dedos se sienten fríos sobre mi piel y siento el placer más grande que jamás había sentido.

Comienza a retirar mi short y un momento justo en donde separa sus labios de los míos, le digo:

-No sé si estoy listo –mi voz suena como estrangulada.

-Nunca sabes… -comienza a decir mientras besa mi cuello, arqueo mi cuerpo entre sus manos-. Cuando volverás a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo… -Sigue besando mi cuello, descendiendo hasta mi pecho y besando mi clavícula-. O si lo harás algún día…

Y tiene razón. Lo aprendí de la peor manera. Con Gale. Ninguno tiene un futuro asegurado, entonces ¿Por qué esperar? Finnick me ama y creo que lo amo. No estoy seguro, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que lo deseo. Entonces, no tengo nada que me impida disfrutar de él.

Me levanto con fuerza tomando a Finnick desprevenido y lo tiro contra el suelo, dejándome caer sobre él. Sonríe ampliamente antes de que vuelva a sus labios.

Con sus manos comienza a acariciar mi espalda desnuda y cuando sus dedos se cierran en la pretina de mi short, no pongo resistencia. Quita mis últimas prendas con cuidado, evaluando cada respuesta de mi parte, pero lo único que hago es besarlo y acariciarlo.

Comienzo a besar su cuello, sabe a sudor, pero sobre todo, sabe a Finnick.

Desciendo por su pecho, besándolo y acariciándolo y llego hasta su abromen. Sus manos se ponen sobre mis hombros y poco a poco comienzo a bajar más y más. Siento su pene rosando contra mi estomago, contra mi pecho.

Fijo mi vista en el, nunca había visto uno tan cerca. Lo tomo entre mis manos, esta duro y caliente, pero a la vez es suave. Comienzo a mover mis manos de arriba hacia abajo, Finnick tiene sus manos enredadas entre la cobija y su cabeza esta hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo.

Acerco mi boca poco a poco, huele a hombre, huele a sal, huele a placer. Siento su glande entre mis labios y, temblando, comienzo a meterlo poco a poco en mi boca. Con mi lengua acaricio lentamente la cabeza y con mis dedos tomo sus testículos, tratando de darle el mejor placer. Finnick comienza a murmurar y después a gemir mientras succiono y lambo su miembro.

Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y tira de mí con fuerza, haciéndome caer sobre su pecho y tira de mi cabello hasta hacer que regrese a sus labios.

Esta desesperado, sus manos me acarician con desesperación, sus labios se mueven entre los míos con rapidez y su lengua a comenzado a adentrarse con fuerza en mi boca.

Coloca sus manos en mis caderas y comienza a bajarme poco a poco, siento la cabeza de su pene en mis glúteos y Finnick se separa de mí para hablar.

-Va a doler un poco –murmura. Yo sonrió.

-Hazlo –ordeno.

Regreso a sus labios y poco a poco voy descendiendo más y más hasta que siento su glande dentro de mí.

Girando, Finnick hace que quede debajo de su cuerpo, toma mi cadera entre sus manos y la eleva en el aire sin dificultad alguna. Poco a poco siento como va entrando en mi, demasiado despacio.

-Hazlo –le digo de nuevo.

-Relájate –susurra-. Si te relajas es mejor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hazlo ya! –prácticamente grito y al instante siento como Finnick queda dentro de mí. Sale un gemido de mi garganta y un piquete de dolor en mi interior hace que mis ojos se humedezcan.

Se queda demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, solo con su miembro dentro de mí. Después, comienza poco a poco a mover sus caderas hacia los lados, duele. Mi cuerpo sabe que algo extraño esta dentro y protesta, no logro respirar bien y mi garganta se cierra.

Finnick comienza a dar embestidas y cada una me duele aun más. Al principio quiero que pare, quiero que salga de mí, que termine esto. Pero cuando comienza a acariciar mi pene con sus manos y su pene acaricia mi interior siento el mayor placer que se pueda sentir. Poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo y cada vez el placer es más.

Llevo mis manos hasta su cuello y lo atraído hasta mis labios, el beso que nos damos es lento y suave, mientras con sus manos acaricia mi abdomen y sus caderas no dejan de moverse.

Se me escapa un gemido entre sus labios y eso parece volverlo loco por que sus movimientos se hacen mas intensos.

-Te amo –murmura entre mis labios y comienza acariciarme con fuerza, sus dedos se cierran contra mi piel con dureza y su pubis golpea mis glúteos con mayor rapidez. Los minutos pasan, no se cuantos exactamente, pero mientras mas pasa el tiempo y Finnick se mueve dentro de mi, el placer incrementa, segundo a segundo.

-Voy a terminar –murmura.

Comienzo a acariciar su torso con delicadeza mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos.

-Voy a terminar –vuelve a decir.

-Hazlo –murmuro.

-No dentro de ti.

-Tonto Finnick –logro decir entre sus besos y con mis manos junto sus caderas hacia mi cuerpo, impidiendo que se despegue de mí.

Sus movimientos se hacen más bruscos y el placer se mesclar con el dolor.

De su garganta salen gemidos y se separa de mí, colocando sus manos a mis costados y moviendo sus caderas aun con mayor velocidad. Su rostro esta rojo y sudado, sus ojos brillan por la excitación y las venas de su pecho y brazos están marcadas.

Finnick gime con fuerza y al instante siento como termina dentro de mí. Sus movimientos se hacen mas despacio mientras el orgasmo va desapareciendo.

Deja de mover su cadera y regresa a mis labios para besarme. Saben a sal.

Después de unos minutos besándome siento como su erección va disminuyendo en mi interior.

Sale lentamente de mí y siento un dolor punzante en mi abdomen.

Finnick se separa de mis labios y un segundo después está en mi pubis. Con una mano en mi ingle y la otra sosteniendo mi erección.

-Finnick… –murmuro. Pero al instante dejo de hablar, cuando el mete mi pene en su boca.

Su interior es húmedo y caliente y su lengua hace maravillas en mi glande.

Sus caricias, sus besos, la penetración y cuando me masturbó, me dejaron a punto de terminar, y ahora, con mi erección dentro de su boca, mis ojos se giran y mi visión se desvanece. Aprieto la sabana debajo de mí con fuerza mientras Finnick sigue acariciando mi glande con su lengua.

-No quiero venirme dentro de tu boca –le digo, pero al no le importa y sigue succionando.

Es como si no pudiera respirar mas, mi corazón late con fuerza, mis manos tiemblan y mi estomago arde. Siento vergüenza, con Finnick. Me siento en parte incomodo, pero la mayor parte de mi solo quiere que continúe.

La sensación de terminar es maravillosa, mis testículos se preparan, mi glande se ensancha entre sus labios y él lo siente, por que comienza a bombear mi erección y succionar mi glande. Segundos después siento el liquido corriendo atreves de los conductos y un placer tan intenso que me provoca lagrimas en los ojos. Finnick no deja de succionar y acariciar mi miembro durante el orgasmo y eso me provoca aun una mejor sensación.

Cuando termino estoy temblando. Me duele la cabeza, me duele el abdomen y mis dedos están agarrotados, pero ah sido lo mejor que eh vivido.

Finnick se tumba a mi lado, colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza.

-Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabes? –le digo y sonrió. El gira su rostro para verme a los ojos.

-Te amo –murmura y me besa en los labios-. Te amo –vuelve a decir mientras rueda hasta ponerse arriba de mi-. Te amo –repite mientras envuelve mi cuerpo en un abrazo, colocando su quijada en mi cuello-. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Gira nuestros cuerpos por toda la cueva. Río por su actitud, sus manos me tocan con cuidado, como si yo fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperme-. Te amo –vuelve a decir antes de besarme.

-Finnick. Te amo –susurro entre sus labios.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta.

-Te amo –contesto sonriendo.

-vuélvelo a decir.

-Te amo. Finnick.

Sus brazos me estrechan contra su cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza mientras acomoda su mentón sobre mi hombro. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante tan largo tiempo que por momentos siento como si estuviera dormido, entre los brazos desnudos de Finnick. Rosando nuestras piernas desnudas, nuestros torsos desnudos y sudados.

-¿Peeta? –pregunta separándose de mí.

-¿Si? –contesto.

Se levanta y se despega de mí para verme con claridad, con sus dedos aparta un mechón de mi cabello y limpia unas gotas de sudor de mi rostro.

-Te amo –dice.

Siento en mi pecho un agotamiento y en mi estomago algo mas intenso. Me dirijo a sus labios y comienzo a besarlo lentamente.

Se recuesta en el suelo y acomodo mi mejilla en su pecho, con su brazo envuelve mi espalda y me junta hacia él. Cierro mis ojos mientras Finnick acaricia mi cabello y me induce a la inconsciencia.

-Buenos días –dice cuando abro los ojos. La luz del sol se filtra por la entrada de la cueva.

-buenos días –contesto adormilado-. ¿Qué hora son? –pregunto por instinto.

-Las ocho, más o menos.

-Oh, lo siento –digo cuando reacciono y recuerdo que no hay relojes aquí.

-No, enserio. Por la posición del sol, son las ocho.

-Valla… ¿Llevas mucho despierto? –le pregunto cuando veo que él no está adormilado.

-Unos minutos –contesta mientras frota mis brazos con sus manos y me junta hacia su cuerpo.

Me quedo recostado sobre su pecho.

-Deberíamos tomar un baño en la playa… -murmura.

-Estoy de acuerdo –contesto. Me siento sucio, sudado y creo que tengo arena en todo el cuerpo.

-Te espero haya –dice.

Me suelta y sale de debajo de la cobija, aun tengo frío.

Finnick está desnudo, tengo un fuerte impulso por voltear la mirada cuando se pone de pie y comienza a salir de la cueva. Pero no lo hago. Froto mi frente con mis manos y después sujeto mi cabello. Sonrío.

Me eh enamorado. Me eh enamorado de Finnick.

Me siento cubriéndome con la sabana, tomo un poco de agua de coco y enjuago mi boca, escupiendo hacia atrás de mí. El sabor es extraño, pero es mejor que tener la boca reseca. Tomo un trozo de durazno que esta sobre la hoja verde y mastico lentamente dejando que la fruta asiente mi estomago.

Respiro un par de veces antes de animarme a salir y cuando lo hago y el sol pega directamente sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, lo único que quiero es ponerme mi ropa y llegar hasta la playa con ella.

-Vamos Peeta, no seas cobarde. –susurro y comienzo a bajar de la cueva.

Estar desnudo y que el sol pegue de lleno en mi cuerpo y el aire me envuelva por completo me hace sentir incomodo.

Finnick está en la playa, el agua llega hasta su cintura y está de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia donde sale el sol.

Entro lentamente en el agua, esta fría, así que mejor lo hago rápido. Camino varios metros hasta llegar detrás de Finnick, el agua llega hasta mi estomago.

Pude haber dicho "Esta hermoso el paisaje" o "El agua es deliciosa" pero no, lo primero que hice fue llegar, colocar mi pubis junto a los glúteos de Finnick, envolver mis brazos en su cuerpo mientras con mis manos acariciaba su abdomen y juntar mis labios a su cuello, estirando mi cabeza lo mas que podía para alcanzarlo.

-Amaneciste feliz ¿Eh? –murmura antes de darse media vuelta y ponerse frente a mí, llevando sus labios hasta los míos.

No es raro que rapidamente nuestros miembros comiencen a endurecerse por el contacto. Sus manos aprietan mi cintura hacia él y las mías descansan abrazando su cuello.

Comenzamos a salir del agua, con nuestros cuerpos juntos, rosándose con cuidado.

-Eres… -trato de hablar mientras Finnick recarga su cuerpo lentamente contra el mío haciéndome caer en la arena y tirándose el sobre mí, besando mi cuello y acariciando mi muslo desnudo-. Eres como una droga…

-Dicen… -tartamudea-. Dicen que cuando lo haces por primera vez… -Besa mi cuello y después mi mandíbula-. No puedes parar de hacerlo.

-Pues les creo. –Sonrió llevando mis labios a los suyos.

-¿Ah sí?

-completamente –murmuro.

Ahí, en la playa, con la arena debajo de mi cuerpo, el sol ardiendo arriba de nosotros, el agua tocando ligeramente nuestros cuerpos cuando una ola se extiende demasiado y con el hermoso sonido del agua al chocar entre las olas, disfruto junto con Finnick de lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permiten, del placer que es posible, o incluso mas del que está permitido. Disfruto de sus labios, su cuerpo, sus manos, su virilidad. Disfruto de él y lo dejo disfrutar de mí.

-Se acabó el agua de coco –le digo agitando la botella-. Deberíamos ir por más cocos.

-Deja los cocos, encontré un lugar en donde hay agua dulce, fresca. Te va a encantar.

-Entonces, vamos –le digo poniéndome de pie.

El sonríe.

-Vamos –acepta-. Pero deberías ponerte los zapatos, el camino es irregular y algo peligroso.

Asiento.

Me siento sobre una roca y comienzo a ponerme los zapatos color café con los que venía.

-Guarda esto en la bolsa de tu short –Finnick me entrega el cuchillo.

-¿En la bolsa? ¿Y qué pasa si me caigo y me encajo el cuchillo en el muslo o si me corto… otra cosa? –pregunto con horror.

Finnick estalla en carcajadas.

-Tienes razón –sonríe ampliamente-. Lo llevare yo. Esa "otra cosa" me gusta demasiado.

Siento el calor llegar hasta mis mejillas.

-Eres adorable –murmura y besa mis labios-. Vamos.

-Mejor vamos a quedarnos –le digo atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, sujetando la pretina de su short y metiendo una de mis manos dentro de la camisa que lleva desabrochada completamente.

-No hagas eso –susurra y me besa nuevamente-. Tenemos que ir por agua, es importante.

Hago una mueca pero termino soltándolo. Me da un último beso y bajamos juntos de la cueva.

Entramos en la selva, no sé que esperaba encontrarme dentro, pero no era esto.

Todo es maravilloso. La vegetación es enorme, juro que eh visto un par de zorros frente a nosotros y un loro verde volando sobre mí. Finnick lleva el tridente en su mano derecha y el cuchillo me lo ah dado para que lo lleve yo. Dice que es un lugar inestable y en cualquier momento puede salir cualquier tipo de animal.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando, pero agradezco el haberme puesto zapatos. El lugar está lleno de rocas y algunas ramas que parecen tener espinas.

-Está detrás de eso –Finnick señala un montón de vegetación que se extiende varios metros arriba de mi, aparta las hojas con facilidad y me da el pase a mi primero.

-Oh Dios mío, Finnick. Es hermoso. –Digo mientras examino el lugar.

Rodeado de arboles, pinos, pasto verde y plantas que no conozco hay un enorme lago de agua cristalina y en el fondo, muy en el fondo hay una cascada de algunos treinta metros de alto, arrojando agua que al caer hace espuma blanca y una especie de neblina a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina –contesto.

-Es como… nuestro secreto –murmura a mi oído.

-¿Podemos meternos al agua? –pregunto. Quiero bañarme con agua que no este salada y este lugar se ve increíblemente perfecto.

-Por supuesto, pero hoy no. Después.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que esta por anochecer y no quiero que se nos haga de noche dentro de la selva, es muy peligroso estar aquí. Así que, llenemos las botellas y marchémonos.

-Está bien, entiendo –Tomo las botellas de plástico y me hinco a una orilla del lago.

Hago una especie de concha con mis manos y las sumerjo en el agua fría y después llevo mis labios hasta mis manos bebiendo de ella. Es deliciosa. Nunca antes había encontrado el agua natural tan deliciosa.

-Quien lo vería, Peeta Mellark bebiendo directamente del lago.

-hay, cállate –mascullo bebiendo todo lo que puedo. Es como si tuviera semanas sin beber algún liquido, incluso se siente raro cuando llega a mi estomago, quiero seguir bebiendo, pero creo que ya no tengo ningún espacio vacío.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

Me pongo de pie y tomo las botellas en mis manos y camino detrás de Finnick. Aun no logro comprender como sabe llegar hasta la cueva.

Finnick tenía razón con respecto al tiempo, minutos después de que salgamos de la selva el cielo ya está completamente obscuro, esa noche caigo rendido sobre el pecho de Finnick y duermo como una roca sin despertar ni una sola vez.

-¿Estas seguro? –le pregunto.

-No es tan difícil. Lo eh hecho ya antes.

Finnick comienza a trepar el largo tranco de la palma. Hemos encontrado plátanos, lo cual significa mucho potasio y según Finnick, es de lo que mas necesitamos. El racimo de plátanos esta tan alto que el tridente no puede alcanzarlos y Finnick se niega a maltratarlos golpeándolos, así que ahora trepa por el tronco con el cuchillo entre los labios.

Con facilidad llega hasta la punta de la palma y comienza a cortar el racimo de plátanos amarillos y grandes.

Detrás de mí se escucha un sonido, hojas moviéndose. Al instante me giro y me pego al tronco de la palma. Al principio no logro ver nada, pero después veo una especie de venado sin cuernos, gordo y grande. Giro mi rostro hacia Finnick, el también lo está mirando.

-Vamos, lánzale el tridente, es uno grande Peeta. La carne es deliciosa –susurra lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche.

-No. Qué asco. ¿Cómo voy a matarlo?

-Solo lanza el tridente. Morirá rápido, hazlo.

Tomo el tridente con mis dos manos, es imposible. Estoy mas seguro que voy a terminar haciéndome daño a mi mismo que al animal.

Entonces Finnick se deja caer a mi lado, cae con gracia en el suelo y prácticamente no hizo ningún ruido. En su mano izquierda trae el racimo de plátanos y con su derecha toma el tridente. Con solo un ligero movimiento sobre su hombro el tridente sale volando y se impacta justo en el cuello del animal. Hace un sonido de atragantamiento y cae al suelo moviendo las patas.

-Que asco. –murmuro.

-No dirás eso cuando tengas la carne en la boca –Me entrega los plátanos y se va a por el animal.

Le quita el tridente moviéndolo para los lados, arrancándole la vida por completo. Toma al animal de las patas y se lo monta en el hombro.

-Vamos, antes de que la carne se eche a perder.

De regreso a la cueva la sangre del animal ah escurrido por toda la espalda de Finnick, humedeciendo por completo su camisa blanca.

A los pies de la montaña en donde esta nuestra cueva Finnick pone el cuerpo del animal sobre una roca y le encaja el cuchillo.

-Ayúdame a quitarle la piel, mira te pones haya y…

-No gracias. Si veo eso voy a terminar vomitando cuando me lo esté comiendo. Mejor iré a recolectar algunos cocos para beber.

Sonríe.

-Bueno, llévate el tridente.

-¿Y el cuchillo?

-Necesito quitarle la piel completamente, lo voy a necesitar.

-No se usar el tridente –me quejo mientras lo tomo entre mis manos.

-Solo golpea los cocos con la punta, no es tan difícil.

Se escucha el sonido de la piel al desgarrarse y me doy media vuelta.

-Nos vemos –digo y sin dudar entro en la selva.

-¡No te alejes mucho! –grita y yo asiento.

Me adentro en la selva, unos pasos dentro y todo a mis espaldas deja de verse gracias a la vegetación.

Finnick me enseño a no perderme, bueno, en realidad ah manchado los troncos de los arboles con moras, haciendo un camino que me lleva directamente al lago, así que solo me dedico a avanzar siguiendo esos árboles.

Los primeros cocos que veo están demasiado altos para mí, así que comienzo a avanzar más.

Uno de los arboles manchados es de cocos, sonrió ampliamente al ver que están tan cerca de mí que incluso podría trepar por ellos. No tentó a mi suerte, así que solo me dedico a golpearlos con el pesado tridente. Es imposible.

Dejo el tridente en el suelo y sujeto el tronco con fuerza. No debe de ser tan difícil, eh trepado la soga en el gimnasio, debe de ser parecido. ¿No?

Comienzo a subir sujetándome con fuerza. Rapidamente llego hasta donde están los cocos y ahí es donde me trabo. ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Cómo voy a arrancar un coco sin soltarme del tronco?

Trato de imitar a Finnick, sujetándome con una mano mientras con la otra arranco el fruto. Es difícil al principio, pero después de tres cocos confió demasiado en mí y mis movimientos se van haciendo más rápidos y precisos.

Cuando termino de arrancarlos todos comienzo a bajar. Llego al suelo y veo el montón de cocos y el tridente.

-Genial –murmuro. ¿Ahora como diablos voy a llevarme todo?

Me quito la camisa y la extiendo en el suelo, llenándola de cocos. Sujeto los extremos envolviéndolos en una especie de bolsa y los cargo sobre mi espalda con un poco de dificultad. Tomo el tridente con la mano izquierda y comienzo a caminar siguiendo los arboles manchados.

Pero algo anda mal. No sé si la costa esta hacia el lado izquierdo y el lago hacia el derecho o es al revés. Me detengo y examino los arboles, no recuerdo ninguno de ellos. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Algo se mueve a mis espaldas y me giro lentamente para ver que es, no veo nada. Pero ahí hay algo, siento su mirada sobre mí. Comienzo a asustarme. No fue buena idea venir solo.

Decido tomar el camino derecho, siguiendo los arboles, de todas formas, si es el equivocado, me llevara hasta el lago y solo tendré que regresar. Lo malo es que el sol se está escondiendo ya y obscurecerá en mi camino de regreso.

Eso. El sol. Se está escondiendo. Y el sol se esconde siempre a nuestras espaldas.

Sonrió ampliamente sintiéndome orgulloso, como si ya fuera un maestro de la supervivencia.

Comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde iba, dándole la espalda a los rayos del sol.

Mientras camino no dejo de sentir una mirada sobre mí. No es una mirada animal, ningún animal me vería tan fijamente. A menos que sea un felino a punto de atacarme. Bien Peeta. Morirás en garras de un león gigante con grandes dientes y garras rasgando tu piel rosada. Bien.

Llegar a la costa no se me hace tan difícil y lo que me pone mas feliz es que no morí.

-¡Hey! Pensé que tendría que meterme a buscarte –Finnick camina hacia mí.

-Me retrase apreciando la naturaleza –mentí.

Se inclina lentamente y me besa en los labios. Toma mi camisa con los cocos y la carga en su espalda.

-Vamos, la carne ya se está cocinando.

Camino a su lado hasta llegar a donde está la fogata. Hay una cama de palos sosteniendo la carne arriba del fuego. Se ve extrañamente deliciosa.

-Eh guardado el resto en la cueva, quizá dure unos dos o tres días antes de que se eche a perder…

-No dormiré con animal muerto a mi lado –le advierto.

-Solo es carne con sangre, no te hará daño.

-Genial –murmuro sentándome en una roca.

Mientras Finnick voltea la carne continuamente y la barniza con jugo de un fruto que el ah cortado, me debato entre decirle que sentí esa mirada o no decirle.

-Finnick… -Termino convenciéndome de que es mejor sacarlo-. Cuando estaba en la selva sentí que alguien me miraba.

-¿Alguien?

-Si, bueno. No pude ver nada, pero escuchaba ruidos a mis espaldas y no dejaba de sentir la mirada fija en mí.

-Hay muchos animales, Peeta –dice sin despegar la vista de la carne-. La mayoría son inofensivos.

-Pero no dejaban de mirarme.

-Bueno… -El sonríe-. Eres tremendamente sexy sin camisa. Yo tampoco podría dejar de mirarte.

Giro los ojos y sonrió. Tiene razón, estaba solo y aterrado, el cerebro juega contigo siempre que estas solo y aterrado. Todo fue mi imaginación. Tal vez.

Esa noche la cena es extrañamente deliciosa. Procuro no pensar en que eh asesinado a un venado y ahora me lo estoy comiendo.

Justo como la noche anterior, apenas me acuesto sobre Finnick y ya me estoy durmiendo. No ayuda mucho que el acaricie mi cabello con sus dedos.

Me duelen las piernas, como el segundo día de gimnasio, es un dolor un poco molesto. También me duelen los brazos y las manos.

-¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí? –pregunto.

-¿Importa? –contesta el con serenidad.

-¿Crees que nos van a encontrar algún día?

-No pienses en eso, Peeta. Por supuesto que nos van a encontrar.

Me quedo pensando mientras juego con mis dedos sobre el pecho desnudo de Finnick. No es tan malo, ahora. De hecho, lo estoy disfrutando. No nos vamos a morir jamás de hambre, ni de sed. Podemos vivir aquí si no nos llegan a encontrar, no sería tan malo después de todo. Finnick y yo, creciendo juntos, muriendo juntos. No es como me imagino mi vida, en una isla desierta, pero lo tengo a el, y lo tendría para siempre.

-Nos van a encontrar –vuelve a decir-. Y vamos a regresar a la ciudad, juntos. Viviremos juntos en algún departamento de cualquier parte del mundo. Viajaremos mucho…

-Evitaremos las playas en un largo tiempo –murmuro y Finnick se ríe moviendo su pecho bajo mi mejilla.

-Tendremos una vida feliz. Juntos. –Entrelaza nuestras manos y las coloca sobre su pecho-. Ya te veo… en las tiendas, en los restaurantes, en las fiestas, tomado de mi mano, besándome, todos nos miraran, por supuesto. Pero ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin la atención de los demás? –Sonrío-. Seremos felices, por completo, tendremos la mejor vida que alguien pueda tener… Y cuando superemos nuestro trauma con las playas, te llevare a conocer a mis padres, será maravilloso y… -Finnick sigue hablando, poco a poco su voz se va alejando mientras nuestros dedos siguen entrelazados, nuestras palmas unidas transmitiéndose calor y otra mano acariciando mi cabello. Prácticamente su voz se convierte en solo un sonido de fondo sumergiéndome en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche sueño con nosotros dos, juntos, en una ciudad llena de luz, parados frente a una fuente de agua brillosa, besándonos y huyendo de una multitud que nos persigue, de pronto estamos corriendo entre los árboles y las rocas y la multitud de personas a nuestras espaldas no parecen ser personas. Son especie de bestias, humanos y animales. No llevan más ropa que una tapa rabos de cuero y llevan armas en sus manos.

Me despierto agitado, el sueño paso tan rápido que me parece imposible que ya haya sol dentro de la cueva. Finnick no está dentro.

Me pongo de pie y me paro en la entrada a la cueva.

-¡Iré a por frutos! –grita Finnick desde abajo.

-¡Te acompaño! –le digo mientras comienzo a bajar con cuidado.

Cuando estoy abajo Finnick lanza algo a mis manos, lo agarro con facilidad. Es una fruta.

-Manzana –dice-. Me encontré un árbol aquí cerca, no tenía muchas, pero supongo que mas al fondo debe haber mas.

Le doy un mordisco a la manzana roja, es deliciosa y el sabor en mi paladar me provoca un encogimiento interno.

Nos adentramos en la selva, caminar dentro, con Finnick guiándome es muy fácil y parece como si yo mismo conociera la selva como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –me pregunta mientras extiende su brazo hasta mi, pasándolo dentaras de mi espalda y colocando su mano en mi cintura, abrazándome con un solo brazo y dirigiéndome hacia adelante.

-Bien, aunque mi sueño estuvo un poco agitado.

-¿Si? Estuviste muy tranquilo toda la noche, no te moviste para nada.

-Bueno, me alegra –sonrío.

-De hecho, abuse de ti y no te despertaste.

Me quedo mirándolo y el sonríe.

-No es verdad, no abusaría de ti. Puedo tener todo lo que quiero sin hacerlo a fuerza.

-¿A si?

-Sip.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

-La gente suele darme todo lo que quiero –murmura-. No sé, es una habilidad.

-Ah. Bien, pues de mí no obtendrás mas nada. Lo digo enserio.

-Oh ¿Es verdad?

-Completamente –retiro mi brazo de su cintura.

-Entonces, no tendré nada de esto… -Se pone frente a mí.

Inclina su rostro lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se rosan.

-¿O de esto? –Sujeta mi cintura acercándome lentamente a él, acomodando sus caderas junto a las mías.

Mi respiración se entre corta mientras sus labios murmuran junto a los míos.

-¿O esto? –susurra por lo bajo mientras sus dedos acarician si abdomen desnudo. Poco a poco van avanzando mas abajo, hasta que se adentran entre la tela.

-No lo hagas –murmuro y nuestros labios se rosan.

-¿Por qué no? –dice mientras acaricia mi espalda con su otra mano.

-Por que después no podre parar.

-¿Y que si no quiero que pares?

Elevo mi rostro y hago que nuestros labios se junten, besándolo lentamente.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por manzanas –le digo separándome de él.

Sonríe y antes de soltarme me envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Peeta, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Vamos –me libera y toma mi mano izquierda con su derecha, caminando hacia el frente.

Encontramos un árbol de manzanas rojas y grandes y ayudo a Finnick a cortarlas, esta vez llevamos varias bolsas que hemos hecho con tela y camisas.

Después de cortar manzanas seguimos caminando, Finnick insiste en cortar todo tipo de fruta y a veces me pregunto si no es venenosa.

Me recargo contra un árbol mientras lo veo pelearse con una palma por una fruta que quiere alcanzar, lleva golpeándola con el tridente por bastante tiempo y comienza a desesperarse. Termina trepando hasta ella y colgándose hasta que se troza y cae al suelo.

La fruta cae y se hace añicos en las rocas.

-bien, has arruinado tu fruta –murmuro.

-Ya era personal. No la iba a dejar ganar de todas formas.

Suelto una carcajada, Finnick se ve tan infantil con su cabello alborotado y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

Me acerco lentamente y me pongo frente a él.

-Te ves tan sexy así.

-¿Así como? –pregunta sonriendo.

-Así, peleándote con las frutas, moviéndote con agilidad, trepando arboles. Me provocas, Odiar.

-Me estas asustando –murmura mientras sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Si? –Me acerco a él lentamente juntando nuestro cuerpo.

-Si –contesta alejándose poco a poco.

-¿Mucho? –pregunto.

-No. Más bien pareces un cachorrito jugando frente a mí…

Sonrió ampliamente y me acerco a él. Llevo mi mano derecha con rapidez hasta su ingle, apretando mis dedos contra su miembro.

-Ocho… -Reprimo la expresión de dolor de Finnick besándolo en los labios.

Atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío con mi otra mano, mientras acaricio su pubis con mis dedos.

Las manos de Finnick se ponen en mi espalda y me acercan a él, sin despegar sus labios de los míos. Bajo mi mano su miembro suave y grande comienza a ponerse duro y a aumentar su tamaño, sonrió entre sus besos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta que la espalda de Finnick choca contra el tronco de algún árbol, me recargo contra el juntando nuestros cuerpos.

Despego mis labios de los suyos y comienzo a besar su cuello, después su pecho y voy descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su pubis. Me hinco en el suelo apoyando mis rodillas y colocando mis manos en la cintura de Finnick mientras beso lentamente su erección sobre la ropa.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? –pregunta mientras coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto mientras acaricio su abdomen.

-Me encanta.

Con mis dedos temblando comienzo a desabrochar su short lentamente y sujeto el elástico de su ropa interior con delicadeza, comenzando a bajarla.

-Peeta… -Murmura como con desaprobación. Como si me indicara que no debo hacer eso, pero a la vez queriendo que lo haga.

Su erección queda al descubierto, moviéndose en el aire mientras retiro por completo su ropa.

La tomo con una mano, con delicadeza, sujetándola del tronco y dirigiendo su cabeza hacia mí. Aun no se forma por completo, así que comienza a crecer y ensancharse entre mis dedos. Saco la punta de mi lengua y roso el glande rosado lentamente, después lo meto por completo en mi boca acariciando su parte inferior con mi lengua.

-Oh Dios… -murmura Finnick y aferra sus manos al árbol.

Trato de abarcar mas parte de su pene pero siento que me atraganto con él y termino solo masajeando el glande con mis labios. Sabe a algo salado, sabe a sudor, sabe a hombre.

-Ven acá –Dice Finnick antes de sujetarme con fuerza y llevarme hasta sus labios. Junta su miembro erecto contra el mío y comienza a frotarlos.

Me besa desenfrenadamente y me gira con rapidez haciendo que mi espalda choque contra el árbol, se me escapa un quejido que Finnick silencia con su lengua entrando en mi boca.

-Me provocas, ahora te aguantas –murmura contra mis labios sujetando mi cintura con fuerza.

-No me das miedo –le digo con dificultad entre sus besos.

-Haber si dices eso después –murmura.

Sujeta mi muslo derecho con fuerza, elevándolo y haciendo que mi pierna se envuelva en sus caderas desnudas, acomodándose sobre sus glúteos.

Finnick me quita por completo la ropa con desesperación y segundos después de dejarme desnudo por completo me recarga contra el árbol y comienza a besarme mientras acaricia mi espalda.

El tronco rugoso del árbol me raspa constantemente mientras Finnick se mueve sobre mi cuerpo y me empuja poco a poco contra la corteza, pero no me importa, quiero que lo haga, quiero que lo siga haciendo.

No sé exactamente como lo hizo, pero coloca mi muslo en su cadera y me levanta en el aire recargándome contra el tronco, envuelvo ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera, arriba de sus glúteos y Finnick comienza a caminar conmigo arriba. Su pene queda justo debajo de mis glúteos y puedo sentir como se mueve debajo de mí. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello procurando no despegar mis labios de él.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto mientras sigue caminando conmigo en sima. Sus manos se aprietan a mis muslos, lastimándome.

-Busco un lugar más cómodo.

-Cualquier lugar es cómodo contigo –murmuro y rapidamente sus labios buscan los míos.

Siento como estoy cayendo lentamente mientras Finnick se inclina, me sujeto con fuerza de su espalda para no caer de su agarre y segundos despases siento una roca debajo de mi espalda.

Comienza a besarme el cuello y el pecho y siento ligeras contracciones recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Finnick se pone de pie, apoyándose en la roca a mi lado.

-Espera, voy por… -No lo dejo terminar, antes de que se marche me pongo de pie y envuelvo mis brazos al redor de el, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío y juntando nuestros labios.

-No vas a por nada –murmuro.

-Es lubricante, se puede hacer con… -No dejo que continúe.

-No importa.

-Será mas fácil para ti con un poco de… -muerdo ligeramente su labio.

-No importa. –vuelvo a decir

Tiro ligeramente de su cuello atrayendo su rostro mas hacia el mío y siento la punta de su lengua rosar con mis labios.

-Hazlo ya –le digo cuando siento su erección frotando con la mía.

Finnick sonríe entre mis labios y comienza a besar mi cuello lentamente, acariciando mi espalda. Poco a poco se va poniendo a mis espaldas, sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrió.

Separa sus labios de mi cuerpo y con su mano derecha encorva un poco mi espalda. Coloco mi mano sobre un árbol, aferrándome a la corteza mientras espero el siguiente paso.

Finnick comienza a acariciar mis glúteos con su pene y después, lentamente va metiéndolo.

Como siempre, la primer reacción de mi cuerpo es dolor, es un poco insoportable, pero me gusta. Me inclino más, sujetando el árbol con mis dos manos mientras Finnick acaricia mi espalda y entra lentamente en mí.

Salen gemidos de mi garganta y Finnick comienza a moverse lentamente.

Comienza a besar mi espalda y mi cuello, mientras sus manos acarician mi pecho y mi abdomen y su erección juega dentro de mí.

El dolor no desaparece, el placer se mescla con él y se va haciendo cada vez mas intenso.

Una de sus manos se queda sobre mi pecho, acariciando mi pezón, mientras la otra se dirige a mi erección, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Es imposible controlar los gemidos que salen de mi garganta, es imposible dejar de moverme cada que su pene toca el punto exacto de placer, es imposible dejar mis ojos en su lugar mientras estos tratan de girarse y se humedecen con lagrimas ante tal placer.

Las embestidas que da contra mi cuerpo se van haciendo mas intensas mientras el tiempo pasa, su mano ah comenzado a bombear mi erección con cada embestida. De su garganta salen ligeros gemidos cada que su miembro entra con fuerza.

-Voy a terminar, Peeta… -murmura Finnick detrás de mí y aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Pasan otros minutos mientras él se mueve en mi interior y acaricia mi erección con su mano suave y caliente.

Mis testículos se preparan para terminar, siento como se ensancha mi miembro en su mano y él lo nota, por que comienza a moverla con mayor rapidez.

-Finnick… -Mi voz tiembla en mi garganta.

El liquido corre rapidamente dentro de mí y sale expulsado hacia el exterior a presión. La sensación es exquisita. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto placer. Las contracciones hacen que mis glúteos se aprieten con fuerza y eso hace llegar a Finnick al orgasmo, por que al instante siento el calor dentro de mi cuerpo y Finnick suelta un gemido demasiado fuerte, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Sigue saliendo líquido de mí, humedeciendo la mano de Finnick. Mis ojos están llorosos, me duele el abdomen y los dedos de mis pies están acalambrados.

Finnick sale de dentro de mí lentamente y suelta mi pene, que ah pasado de estar completamente erecto a colgar flácido en el aire.

Me giro lentamente, con dolor en mi entrepierna y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Finnick, atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo, verdad?

-Si. Pero me gusta que me lo digas.

-Te amo demasiado, Peeta –murmura en mis labios.

Limpio el sudor de su rostro mientras el sonríe, después beso su mejilla, sus labios y su cuello.

-Yo también te amo demasiado –murmuro entre sus labios.

Sus manos se envuelven en mi cintura acercándome a él.

-Si hubiera sabido que era así de maravilloso, te hubiera violado en el instituto. –Dice cuando me separo de mis labios.

Sonrió ampliamente y vuelvo a besarlo.

-Vamos, necesito bañarme –me besa en los labios y se separa de mi. Toma mi mano y caminamos desnudos hasta donde esta nuestra ropa, que extrañamente esta espaciada por todos lados.

Llevamos los frutos, que parecen totalmente fuera de lugar después de lo que paso, hasta la cueva. Después me pregunta si quiero tomar un baño en el lago, por supuesto, acepto.

-Esto es maravilloso –le digo cuando llegamos al lugar, parece como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

-Vamos –Finnick comienza a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior se lanza al agua.

Yo tardo mas tiempo en desnudarme por que no soy tan ágil como él, quedo en ropa interior y comienzo a caminar lentamente hasta la orilla.

-Lánzate. Es mas fácil –me dice cuando sale del agua, con el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente.

Asiento y me lanzo al agua.

Me hundo por completo, y aunque me eh lanzado con fuerza, no toco el fondo. Nado hasta llegar a la superficie, el agua esta helada.

-Hacia mucho que deseaba esto –murmuro mientras acaricio el agua con mis manos y acomodo mi cabello moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. El agua dulce es deliciosa y no se parece en lo mas mínimo al agua de mar.

-¿Sabes nadar? –me pregunta Finnick acercándose a mí y tomándome entre sus brazos.

-Pues al menos se no ahogarme –contesto.

-Vamos a la cascada –dice.

-No gracias –contesto-. El agua ahí se mueve demasiado, me arrastrara y moriré ahogado, no se me hace atrayente.

Finnick estalla en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso –le digo.

-Lo es –dice antes de besarme en los labios.

Pasamos el resto del día nadando y flotando en el agua, no quiero salirme en lo absoluto, pero después de algunas horas siento tanta hambre que podría comenzar a comerme crudo el animal que Finnick acaba de matar.

-¡Apuesto a que nunca has probado la carne de armadillo! –Grita desde la orilla del lago.

-¡Nunca la eh probado! –le grito.

-¡Pues sabe deliciosa! ¡Ya verás!

Finnick ah hecho una fogata bajo la sombra de un árbol y acaba de cazar un armadillo. No quiero ver como lo cocina así que termino jugando yo solo con el agua.

Después de un tiempo me siento cansado y opto por salir y ayudarle a Finnick en lo que necesite, pero parece que ya tiene todo listo.

Nos sentamos a comer, justo como el dijo, la carne es deliciosa y el tiene un toque perfecto con las frutas que hace todas las comidas aun mas deliciosas. Finnick quería hacer agua de coco, pero yo solo quiero tomar agua dulce, natural, del lago. Es mas, podría lanzarme en él y absorber toda el agua que pueda.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en una roca bajo el sol. Nuestra playa y este lugar parecen ser completamente distintos, parece como si fuera otro lugar en el mundo, aquí incluso hay mas vegetación y animales que jamás había visto.

Tenemos que esperar una hora para poder meternos de nuevo al agua y yo solo me dedico a confiar en el instinto de Finnick sobre el tiempo.

Nos recostamos en el pasto absorbiendo toda la vitamina D que podemos.

-Te espero dentro –dice después de un tiempo y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al lago.

-En realidad prefiero esperarte aquí –sonrió. Me duelen los músculos y ahora siento la fatiga de todo el día sobre mí.

-Como prefieras –me sonríe y se arroja al agua.

Me siento en una roca y me pongo a ver a Finnick, sus movimientos dentro del agua tienen tanta gracia que podría mirarlo por horas y horas.

No pasan muchos minutos para que Finnick salga del agua y yo me pongo de pie para besarlo, es lo único que deseo ahora.

-Hey… -dice cuando encuentro sus labios y comienzo a rosarlos con los míos.

-Te amo –murmuro.

-Hay… -junto mi cuerpo al suyo y me besa lentamente-. Te amo tanto.

Prolongo el beso mientras acaricio su espalda desnuda y mojada.

Comienzo a mover mis caderas pegándolas a las suyas y rosando nuestro pubis lentamente.

-¿No acabamos de hacerlo? –Dice mientras me besa.

-¿Cómo puedo resistirme si me modelas con esa ropa?

Me despego un poco de él y lo señalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esto te distrae? –me pregunta mientras posa de una manera muy provocativa frente a mí.

-Ves ¿Cómo puedo no desearte si tu ropa se ajusta a… eso –señalo su miembro-. De una manera tan pervertida?

Su bóxer blanco, húmedo, se adhiere a su piel, dejando ver prácticamente todo lo que hay debajo.

-Entonces ven, hazme tuyo otra vez –sonríe y abre sus brazos.

Me tiro sobre su cuerpo y pierde el equilibrio un momento mientras ríe.

Tomo su rostro con fuerza y comienzo a besarlo lentamente en los labios.

Sujeto el elástico de su ropa interior y lo comienzo a bajar, hasta que puedo soltarlo y el bóxer cae hasta los tobillos de Finnick, después acaricio su miembro flácido con mi mano derecha. Poco a poco su suave pene comienza a endurecer bajo mi tacto.

-Hay Peeta, eres increíble –murmura entre besos.

Quito mi ropa interior y junto nuestros cuerpos, rosando nuestras erecciones.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente hasta la orilla del lago y cuando llegamos ahí, sin despegarnos, nos dejamos caer.

Por supuesto, no soy capaz de mantenerme sujeto a Finnick y lo suelto, pero cuando me recupero lo primero que hago es buscarlo y apoderarme de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se siente suave contra el mío, el agua fría parece haber adquirido una temperatura tibia en donde estamos y sus manos cada vez se desesperan mas mientras acarician mi cuerpo desnudo.

Se escucha algo detrás de nosotros, pero estamos tan concentrados en lo que estamos haciendo que ninguna presta atención.

Sus labios buscan los míos mientras me recarga contra la roca, sus caderas quedan justo entre mis piernas.

Acaricio su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, después sus muslos, dirigiendo mis dedos hasta su ingle.

Su respiración se detiene con fuerza mientras le acaricio lentamente, sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello y entonces se detiene con brusquedad.

-¿Has escuchado eso? –pregunta.

-No –respondo y aprieto sus muslos entre mis manos.

Finnick regresa a mis labios, besándome lentamente.

-Escucha –dice de nuevo.

-No es nada –le digo mientras tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y lo obligo a besarme nuevamente.

Entonces lo escucho, hojas secas al quebrarse, y cada vez se escucha más cerca de donde estamos.

-Salgamos –dice y se separa de mi cuerpo, no lo contradigo. El sonido se está escuchando cada vez más fuerte.

Nos vestimos rápidamente humedeciendo nuestra ropa por completo, entonces él se pone frente a mí, en una posición protectora y esconde mi cuerpo entre el suyo. Sé que es demasiado tarde para irnos, porque el crujir de las hojas se escucha justo frente a nosotros.

En ese momento un conejo grande y gordo salta fuera de la hierba y el crujido de las hojas bajo su peso se vuelve a escuchar.

Finnick y yo soltamos una risa nerviosa y él se destensa frente a mí.

-Es un conejito –le digo.

Entonces, sin más, aparece una flecha de madera y atraviesa el cuerpo del animal, llenando el pelaje blanco de sangre.

-Corre –murmura Finnick y sale corriendo, adentrándose en la selva.

No logro ver hacia dónde vamos, las ramas golpean con fuerza cada parte de mi cuerpo y la mano de Finnick se sujeta con fuerza a la mía, sin soltarme.

No logro sacar la imagen del animal siendo perforado por una flecha. No sé exactamente que paso, no sé qué es lo que está pensando Finnick o hacia donde nos dirigimos. Solo se una cosa:

No estamos solos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte aturdido cuando llegamos a los pies de la cueva.

-No lo sé –contesta sin aliento.

-Finnick, era una flecha.

-Lo sé.

-Hay alguien mas aquí, Finnick.

-Lo sé –El parecía distraído, como si no pudiera prestar completa atención, como si estuviera evaluando la situación dentro de su cabeza.

-Nos han estado espiando, saben que estamos aquí. Eran sus pasos y sus miradas, desde el principio.

Finnick no contesta, pero sé que tengo razón.

Extiende sus brazos y me atrae a su cuerpo.

Nos sentamos en una roca, mirando hacia el mar.

-Tengo que regresar. Quiero que te quedes en la cueva.

-No. No te irás.

-Peeta, dejamos el cuchillo haya. Lo vamos a necesitar.

-Finnick…

-Todo va a salir bien –toma mi rostro entre sus manos-. Ve a la cueva y toma el tridente. No pasara nada.

Me da un beso y se pone de pie.

-Anda, ve. No me iré hasta que estés dentro.

Le doy otro beso mas y comienzo a subir, estando dentro de la cueva me recargo en la pared, con el tridente en mi mano izquierda y lo veo despedirse de mí con la mano y después desaparecer entre la selva.

Me comienzo a preocupar cuando el sol se empieza a ocultar y la luna comienza a salir.

Estoy a punto de ir a por Finnick, seguiría el camino de arboles, no me importa, pero el sale de la selva, con los hombros encorvados y sus pies arrastrando en la arena. Cuando me mira recupera su porte y forsa una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Finnick nunca ah lucido débil cerca de mí. Sé que tiene miedo, sé que no es tan fuerte, pero siempre, siempre está al cien por ciento cuando está conmigo.

-No hay nada –me dice cuando sube a la cueva y se deja caer en el suelo, frotando sus muslos.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada? –pregunto sentándome a su lado.

-Se lo han llevado, supongo.

Mi rostro se contrae en una mueca.

-Ven aquí –dice Finnick abriendo su brazo derecho. Gateo hasta él y me acomodo en su costado, con su brazo rodeándome y su mano colocándose en mi vientre.

-Te amo –murmura besando mi frente.

-Te amo también –contesto acurrucándome en su pecho.

Nos recostamos en el suelo, nos cubrimos con una manta y, por lo menos yo, me quedo dormido.

Despierto varias veces en la noche, y todas las veces Finnick también está despierto y me ayuda a volver a dormir.

Sé que él no ah dormido por estarme cuidando, pero aun así, en la mañana tiene todas las energías para ir a pescar y prepararnos el almuerzo. Quiero ayudarle, de hecho, trato de ayudarle, pero termino estropeando todo, no soy capaz de mantenerme en equilibrio total como él y termino espantando todos los peces, así que solo me siento en una roca y lo miro.

Pasan tres días en los que no entramos para nada a la selva. A veces no pienso en el rescate, a veces esta es mi única vida, Finnick, yo, el mar, la selva y nuestros acompañantes misteriosos. Pero otras veces, como hoy, lloro en silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, pero deberían habernos encontrado ya. Ya deberíamos estar en casa. Comienzo a sospechar que no nos encontraran jamás. Quizá el avión no tenia rastreador, quizá nadie se dio cuenta de que se había desplomado hasta que no llegamos a nuestro destino, quizá nunca nos encuentren.

-Tengo que entrar a la selva –murmura Finnick tomando el tridente.

-No, por favor –suplico.

-Peeta, hemos terminado con todos los cocos y los pocos frutos de la orilla, necesitamos agua, necesitamos frutos, el pescado nos mantiene fuertes, pero necesitamos vitaminas.

-Finnick…

-Vamos, no es tan malo. No me va a pasar nada.

-Bien, iremos los dos.

-No es necesario, Peeta. Yo solo iré más rápido.

-No te dejare ir solo, Finnick. ¿Y que si algo pasa? Digamos que no te pasa nada a ti, pero ¿Y yo? ¿Me dejarías solo?

Lo piensa un minuto.

-Anda, vamos. –Me da la mano y me pongo de pie.

Entrar en la selva se me hace algo horrible ahora. Los primeros minutos nada pasa, comienzo a sentirme mas tranquilo mientras nos adentramos.

Finnick esta relajado y busca los frutos con sus ojos.

Terminamos adentrándonos demasiado hasta que Finnick encuentra un montón de cocos y plátanos. Su expresión es de completa felicidad.

Finnick trepa por el tronco y comienza a lanzar los cocos al suelo, yo me dedico a mirarlo.

Entonces algo se escucha a mis espaldas, no es un simple sonido tonto, es una respiración, es como un bufido.

-Finnick… -murmuro sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Entonces escucho algo detrás de mí, un movimiento de hojas, se está acercando.

-¡Finnick! –Grito y el sonido se hace mas intenso a mis espaldas.

El me mira, al principio está confundido, pero al ver mi expresión se dejar caer desde lo alto, aterriza sobre sus plantas sin dificultad y corre hasta mi.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurra.

Me quedo mirándolo en silencio.

Entonces el sonido se vuelve a escuchar, hojas al quebrarse, hojas al moverse y una respiración. Se está acercando, se acerca a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Y no es solo un sonido, son muchos. Como pasos, alguien está corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Corre –dice antes de tomar mi mano y tirar de ella con fuerza.

Comenzamos a correr.

Sin despegar nuestras manos voy siguiéndolo, a sus espaldas, trato de pisar justo donde el pisa.

Después de nuestras respiraciones y movimientos se escucha el sonido de varios pares de pasos persiguiéndonos. No paramos de correr, no se hacia dónde vamos. Me duelen los muslos, me duele el estomago intensamente y no logro agarrar el aire suficiente.

Se escucha una especie de sonido como rugido detrás de nosotros y un par de pasos se unen a nuestra persecución.

Finnick ni siquiera luce agitado, supongo que yo sería menos estorbo si tan solo me cargara en brazos, pero no hay tiempo de eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo, no sé cuántas veces eh estado a punto de caer o eh golpeado mi brazo contra algún árbol.

Mi pie derecho se enreda en algo y caigo al suelo con fuerza, sacando gran parte de mi aire y provocándome un dolor intenso en el pecho mientras ruedo sobre mi costado.

-¡Peeta! –Grita Finnick deteniéndose y regresando hacia mí-. Vamos, vamos.

Me pongo de pie y comenzamos a correr de nuevo. Me duele el tobillo, lo suficiente para hacerme cojear mientras corro. Ya no soporto el dolor del brazo, necesito recuperar el aliento, pero los pasos a nuestras espaldas no se detienen, siguen detrás de nosotros. Tengo miedo. Siento el peor terror que jamás había sentido.

Finnick se detiene con fuerza haciéndome tropezar detrás de él.

-¡Mierda! –grita y no se por que.

Entonces me doy cuenta de donde estamos. Ya no hay nada, se acaba el camino. No sé cómo hemos llegado tan arriba, pero a un par de pasos hacia el frente hay un gran acantilado.

Finnick me mira horrorizado mientras los pasos a nuestras espaldas se acercan más y mas.

Lo veo evaluar el acantilado, está tratando de saber si sobreviviríamos a la caída, pero yo ya tengo la respuesta. Ahora, lo único que nos queda evaluar es si queremos morir en la caída, rápido, sin dolor. O queremos morir en manos de nuestros perseguidores.

-Te amo –murmura tomándome entre sus manos y besándome.

-¿Entonces es todo? –pregunto entre sus labios. El no contesta.

Nos giramos lentamente mientras nos damos cuenta que los pasos disminuyeron su velocidad, pero siguen acercándose, ahora lentamente, aumentando mi terror.

El cuerpo de Finnick se pone frente a mí, cubriéndome.

Las hojas frente a nosotros comienzan a moverse. Están aquí, están a pocos pasos de nosotros.

Finnick gira su rostro, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

Me pican los ojos, como si quisiera llorar. Pero no lo hago. Voy a ser fuerte, hasta el final.

* * *

heeeeeeeey :3 ¿Que les ah parecido el capitulo? Espero y les haya gustado! Aprovecho para desearles un gran 2013, recuerden que aveces las cosas no salen como nosotros quisiéramos pero no es motivo para dejarnos caer, siempre va haber algo esperándonos, pero no lo podremos ver si nos encerramos en nuestra propia burbuja.

Espero les este gustando la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, si es así, les pido que me dejen un review para saber su opinión. Se que hay muchas personas leyéndome y son pocas las que me escriben, aun así sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos. Gracias por seguir conmigo desde el principio. Les mano un beso y un abrazo.

¿me dejan un review? :D


	10. Azucarillo

Chicos! como están Hace mucho que no publico! Siento como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo! Este capitulo es un pequeño regalo para ustedes, para que puedan entender un poco a Finnick, para que se enamoren mas de el! Estoy aun trabajando con el próximo capitulo, estoy escribiendo, borrando, editando, aun no termino, mientras, espero les guste este pequeño "P.O.V." de Finnick.

* * *

**Finnick POV.**

**_Primera vista._**

-Eh Finnick ¿Entrenamos mañana? Tengo la tarde libre –me grita Cato desde las escaleras.

-¡No puedo! –Contesto a gritos-. ¡Tengo entrenamiento de natación!

-¡No seas mierda Finnick! –La mayoría se ah volteado a vernos. Sobre todo a Cato, por sus hermosas palabras.

-¡Lo siento! –le digo y sigo caminando.

Es el primer día de clases. Otro año mas en este lugar y estoy en la mejor etapa de mi juventud.

Voy caminando por los pasillos, todos me miran. Sobre todo los alumnos nuevos, escucho los murmullos cuando paso y siento sus miradas. Los mayores les susurran en el oído y señalan en mi dirección. El precio de la popularidad, todas estas miradas.

Mi sonrisa se alarga aun mas cuando un montón de niñas de primero me ven pasar a su lado y murmuran cosas, una de ellas se para frente a mí, su blusa está demasiado escotada, su falda es apenas visible por debajo de la blusa, sus piernas torneadas terminan en un par de zapatos negros de tacón. Su cabello rubio cae hasta su cintura y sus labios rojos se separan lentamente mientras me acerco a ella.

Madge, es su nombre. Capitana de porristas, presidenta estudiantil, en pocas palabras, la chica más popular del instituto.

Me acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y acerco mis labios a su rostro. Sus labios se preparan para besarme, pero en lugar de eso, susurro algo sobre su oído.

-Tienes un poco de labial rojo en tu barbilla, deberías limpiártelo. –Pude haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero no disfruto de la humillación pública.

Me separo de ella y sigo caminando.

-Odair –murmura con una voz tan dulce y atrayente que parecería imposible que saliera de ella.

Me toma de la chaqueta, me da media vuelta y se acerca a mi cuerpo.

Debe de ser un gran espectáculo, la mayoría nos están mirando. Los nuevos, sobre todo.

-No me interesas –le digo con voz fuerte y firme. Al parecer todos escucharon, y si no escucharon todos, se que los que están a nuestro alrededor correrán la voz por todo el instituto. Madge ignorada por Finnick Odair.

¿Cómo aumentar más tu popularidad? Rechaza a la chica más hermosa del instituto, la mejor vestida, la que tiene más dinero, la capitana de porristas, presidenta y Reyna del baile. Excelente manera de comenzar el curso, Finnick.

Sigo caminando, ella ah quedado atónica. Probablemente todos estén sorprendidos, cualquiera la desearía. Excepto yo. Gran mala suerte para ella que tengo gustos muy específicos.

Salgo del edificio, afuera hace un sol hermoso y cálido para disfrutar el día al máximo.

-¡Finnick! –Grita una voz masculina a mis espaldas y al momento que me giro, mis reflejos actúan por mí. Tomo el balón de americano entre mis manos sin dificultad.

Lanzo el balón con una mano, arriba de la multitud de alumnos hasta que llega a Martel. Me despido con la mano y sigo caminando.

A unos pasos de mi se encuentran las canchas de basquetbol, comienzo a trotar, entro en las canchas, le quito el balón a uno de los jugadores, esquivo a dos más, salto y encesto limpiamente.

-¡Eso! –Grita Glimmer a mis espaldas.

-¡No se valió! ¡Esa no cuenta! –Se queja Clove.

-¡Si que vale! ¡Quédate a jugar! –Me dice Cato.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer –me despido de ellos y comienzo a caminar por el camino de piedras grises que lleva hasta el estacionamiento. A los dos costados del camino hay pasto y arboles.

Entonces lo veo. Esta bajándose de un coche, me quedo parado al instante, varios hombros chocan contra mi cuerpo inmóvil.

El coche es increíblemente hermoso, pero eso no me interesa ahora. Un chico blanco, con el cabello brillando amarillo con el sol, sus brazos marcados resaltando bajo el sweater ajustado color rojo. Mejillas rosadas y un rostro tan perfecto para ser tan solo un chico de quince años. Quince años, supongo. Porque es nuevo y viene junto con Prim, además, sus rasgos infantiles aun son visibles.

Lo veo caminar hacia mí, siguiendo el camino de piedra.

Tengo tantos impulsos que jamás había tenido. Quiero tocarlo, quiero tocar sus blancas y rosadas manos, quiero tocar sus mejillas, quiero tocar ese par de labios rosas, su nariz perfecta, quiero acariciar su cabello hermoso que se mueve en ondas sobre su cabeza, brillando con el sol. Quiero tocar sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, quiero besarlo. Finnick. Esto no está bien, elimina esto de tu mente ahora.

Imposible.

El chico pasa frente a mí, viene distraído hablando con su amiga, entonces doy un paso hacia la izquierda y un segundo después su hombro choca contra el mío, siento la corriente eléctrica más intensa que jamás había sentido. Sus cuadernos caen al suelo.

-Fíjate lo que haces –le digo como puedo, encontrando mi voz muy dentro de mí.

-Lo siento –dice.

Me agacho para ayudarle, muevo mis manos hasta hacer que nuestros dedos se rosen, me gusta. Me encanta esta sensación.

Sus ojos me miran. Son los ojos más perfectos que eh visto jamás. Azules, como el cielo. No, más azules. Es… como ver dentro del. Como ver en su alma.

Nos paramos lentamente, sin despegar la vista el uno del otro. Tengo que agachar mi rostro para verlo a los ojos una vez que estoy completamente derecho. Desde esta distancia puedo ver incluso los poros de su piel perfecta. Sus largas pestañas. Puedo oler su dulce y embriagador aroma.

Me imagino inclinándome lentamente hasta sentir su aliento, miraría sus ojos hermosos en todo momento, sin querer perder de vista esa perfección azul. Sentiría sus labios entre los míos, suaves, cálidos, húmedos y carnosos. Lo tomaría de la cintura, lo acercaría a mí. Quizá sus pequeñas y rechonchas manos acariciarían mi espalda. Me veo haciéndolo, me veo tomándolo entre mis brazos, me veo sintiendo su cuerpo marcado, para tener esa edad, entre el mío. Y también veo a todos los demás, mirándonos. Señalándonos. Burlándose. Sería el fin de mi vida. No puedo permitírmelo. De pronto, lo odio. Odio a este chico. Por hacer dudar de mí. Por poner en peligro mi estancia en este lugar. Lo odio por ser tan estúpidamente perfecto. Lo odio por tener esos maravillosos ojos. Lo odio por que de ahora en adelante, cada que lo vea, deseare besar sus labios. Sentir su cuerpo, tocar sus manos. Lo odio.

-Te tengo en la mira –susurro y golpeo su hombro con tanta fuerza que incluso me duele a mí.

_**Piel a piel.**_

-¡Eh Cato! –Grita con su voz dulce detrás de nosotros.

Sin esperármelo veo el pequeño cuerpo de Peeta contra la gran masa de musculo de Cato. Su pequeña mano se impacta con la quijada de Cato y este hace un sonido de dolor. Miro a Peeta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se ve tan rudo, se ve tan duro. Sus ojos brillan por la furia.

Cuando va a golpear su puño contra la cara de Cato de nuevo, me lanzo hacia él, sujeto su mano y después la otra. Poniéndome a sus espaldas, sujetándolo con fuerzas.

Desde este lugar puedo oler su aroma, tengo sujeto su brazo derecho de la muñeca, pero su izquierda con mi mano, por lo que mis dedos se entrelazan entre los suyos. Y aunque estoy haciendo una llave, mientras sujeto su brazo contra su espalda, siento una corriente eléctrica entre nuestras manos.

Sin esperármelo Cato le da un puñetazo a Peeta en el rostro, no veo exactamente en donde, pero el cuerpo de Peeta se hace para atrás, presionándose con el mío. Es lo más cerca que eh estado de él. Su espalda choca contra mi pecho, sus glúteos quedan sobre mi miembro. Mi respiración se entrecorta.

Cato da otro golpe, en el estomago, lo que hace que Peeta se recargue aun mas contra mí, encorva su cuerpo y junta su glúteos más hacia mi pubis. Estoy temblando ligeramente mientras lo siento contra mí.

Alguien golpea a Martel y lo tira al suelo, Cato va hacia él, pero yo no puedo concentrarme aun. Los glúteos de Peeta se mueven ligeramente frente a mí, mientras tose y trata de agarrar aire. Mi miembro comienza a endurecer, entonces lo suelto y me alejo de él un poco, solo un poco y en ese momento siento un golpe en mi quijada, tan fuerte que me provoca una visión borrosa.

Alguien me toma los brazos, un profesor. Me duele el rostro y veo sangre en el rostro de Peeta. También en el de Cato. A pesar de todo, sentir sus nudillos contra mi mejilla fue una sensación extrañamente maravillosa.

_**Felicidad.**_

Me siento sobre la jardinera. Todo está mal. Eh sido un estúpido. Me ah importado mas mi popularidad que mi felicidad. Peeta era alguien que me hacia feliz con tan solo existir. Ahora no está. No podre verlo a escondidas mientras esta con sus amigos. No podre seguirlo con la mirada cuando pase junto a mí. No podre rosar nuestros cuerpos descuidadamente mientras paso a su lado. No podre nunca jamás decirle que lo quiero. No podre jamás decirle lo que siento. No podre tener una vida con él. No podre besar sus labios. No podre ser feliz. Esto no es lo que quiero. No necesito mi vida sin Peeta. Es ahora, cuando el no está, cuando por fin me doy cuenta que mi vida depende de dos, de mi y de él. Lo necesito. Lo necesito justo ahora.

-Finnick, ¿Estas bien? –me pregunta Glimmer mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Si. –contesto.

-No sé qué decirte.

-En realidad, no tienes por qué decir nada –elevo mi vista y la miro.

-Lo que pasó ahí… Finnick… besaste a un hombre.

-Se lo que hice. Si, me gustan los hombres –bueno, no los hombres, me gusta un hombre, y lo eh fastidiado todo.

-¿Tenias que mostrarlo de esa manera? ¿Frente a todos?

-Bueno, tendrían que darse cuenta. Es mejor así.

-Si es lo que querías… ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?

-Perdí… -trato de decir-. Perdí mi única oportunidad de ser feliz. Mi felicidad se ha ido –junto con Peeta.

-Entonces, sal a buscarla. Quizá este por ahí…

¿Salir a buscarlo? ¿A Peeta? ¿A dónde? Ni siquiera se a donde se fue.

-Finnick, si en realidad es tu felicidad, entonces llegaras hasta ella.

-Tienes razón. Me voy, Glimmer –me pongo de pie.

-Nos vemos mañana –dice ella sonriendo.

En realidad, no creo vernos mañana. Eh tomado una decisión. Y mi felicidad no está más en este pueblo.

¿A dónde iré? No resisto la idea de seguir aquí.

¿Buscare a Peeta?

¿En dónde?

No lo se, pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es irme de aquí. No soporto ver los corredores del instituto, en donde estaba el chico rubio que me fascinaba. O ver ese árbol en el que siempre se sentaba, ahora vacio.

Comienzo a correr por la banqueta, entonces lo veo. Es el hermano de Peeta. El debe de saber en dónde está. Es aquí en donde comienza mi búsqueda de la felicidad.

_**Adiós.**_

No puedo seguir aferrado a esto. No puedo seguir pensando en el después de todo este tiempo. Tuve mi oportunidad, hace mucho y la fastidie tanto que ahora duele.

Ya no puedo quedarme más en este lugar, es imposible voltear a cualquier parte y no buscar a Peeta. Tengo que irme, lejos. Tengo que marcharme de aquí, tengo que dejarlo ir.

Finnick Odair, la vida sigue.

No me convencen mis palabras.

Me levanto de la banca y comienzo a caminar.

Cuando puedo, tomo un taxi.

-¿A dónde? –me pregunta.

Muy bien. ¿A dónde?

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.

Muy bien, primer paso: Irme de aquí.

Llevo conmigo mis tarjetas, por el dinero no me tengo que preocupar. Malo por mi equipaje. Mi ropa y mis pertenencias. Se quedaran en el hotel para siempre.

Llegamos rápido al aeropuerto, mas rápido de lo que me esperaba.

Entrego el dinero en efectivo al chofer y comienzo a caminar, dudando.

¿Es lo que quiero? ¿Irme de aquí? ¿Olvidarme de la última manera de encontrar a Peeta?

No. No es lo que quiero. Pero es lo que necesito. Necesito irme y tratar de olvidar.

-¿Señor? –me pregunta la chica frente a mí. Me ah preguntado algo, pero no puse intención.

-Un boleto para el próximo vuelo. –le digo sonriendo.

-¿A dónde? –me pregunta con paciencia.

¿A todos se les ocurre hacer este tipo de preguntas? ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde me voy? ¿Regreso al pueblo? ¿Regreso con mis padres?

-No lo se, solo deme un boleto para el próximo vuelo.

Trato de parecer cordial y amable, no creo lograrlo.

Me empiezan a picar los ojos.

No presto atención a nada de lo que me dicen, simplemente me obligo a pagar los boletos, pasar pos seguridad y entregar los boletos a la azafata, el vuelo esta por despegar.

-Buen viaje –me dice.

Asiento.

Buen viaje. Repito en mi interior.

¿Un nuevo comienzo? ¿Finnick? ¿Es lo que quieres?

Jamás podre olvidar al pequeño niño rubio que me flecho el corazón, de eso estaba seguro.

_**Revivir.**_

El vuelo es largo. No soporto clase turista, por lo que pago por estar en primera clase.

No es nada parecido, primera clase es tan perfecto que podría pasar aquí toda la eternidad. Quizá eso es lo que quiero hacer.

Hay un cartelón con hermosa caligrafía que dice "zona libre".

Muy bien Finnick Odair, vas a pasar esa puerta y cuando lo hagas, olvidaras todo. Olvidaras tu nombre, olvidaras tu pasado. Te enfocaras en tu futuro. Serás alguien nuevo.

Me detengo en la puerta, suspiro dos veces. La abro y dejo detrás de mí toda mi vida.

El lugar es grandísimo, en medio hay una fuente de agua y junto a ella hay una persona.

Muy bien, a comenzar de nuevo.

Camino hacia la fuente, tratando de parecer alguien nuevo.

-La puta madre –murmuro.

Podría reconocer esa cabellera rubia en cualquier lugar.

Podría reconocer esa espalda en cualquier sitio.

Podría reconocer esa piel pálida, sedosa y hermosa aun viéndola desde la distancia.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –pregunto.

No voltea. No es Peeta. Me eh equivocado. ¿Estoy loco? No. No estoy loco.

El chico voltea. Con un perfil perfecto me mira de reojo.

No estoy loco. No lo estoy.

-¿Finnick? –Su hermosa voz murmura mi nombre.

Mierda ¿Y ahora?

-¿No te alegras de verme? –le pregunto al instante en el que veo su mala cara.

No trataba de burlarme. Era completamente en serio.

-Eh –vuelvo a hablar para llamar su atención. Estoy trabado. Estoy en shock. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Peeta sea real.

Lleva un pantalón de manta color beige. Una camisa suave y fresca color rosa, con su tono de piel, simplemente se ve hermosa.

¿Qué hago? Lo tengo aquí. Frente a mí. Después de todo este tiempo, acabamos los dos en el mismo vuelo.

Tengo que decirle lo que siento, tengo que tomarlo entre mis manos y besarlo… ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no es gay?

-Te sientan bien esos colores, guapo –le digo y me arrepiento al instante. ¿Qué clase de cumplido estúpido es ese?

-Mira Finnick, te quiero lejos de mi ¿Okey? Me tienes cansado, parece que no te basto con todo lo que me han hecho pasar tú y tus amigos, que ahora, después de tanto, vienes a molestarme aquí. Déjame en paz ¿Si? Solo déjame en paz.

Me duele. Me duelen sus palabras. Me duele lo que me ah dicho. Es… es como si todo este tiempo en que lo eh buscado… no se, como si todo hubiera sido en vano. Hay tanto odio en sus ojos, hay odio en sus palabras.

-Lo decía de verdad –le digo-. Me gusta cómo te ves –acaricio su pecho con mi mano.

Se aparta de mí, golpea mi cuerpo con el suyo y se marcha.

¿Lo eh arruinado todo, no?

¿Eh fastidiado mi última oportunidad para estar con Peeta?

Bueno, después de todo este tiempo, no dejare que se valla sin antes demostrarle lo que siento por él.

_**Primera vez.**_

La manera en que sus labios rosados envuelven la fruta, la muerden y se llenan de jugo, me provoca una reacción tan increíble que podría abalanzarme sobre el ahora mismo y besarlo hasta morir.

-Tienes algo aquí… -le digo mientras froto mi labio inferior. Trata de limpiarse algo que esta más que limpio y perfecto-. No me refiero a eso –le digo.

Me pongo de rodillas y junto mi rostro al suyo.

- Me refiero a que tienes unos labios muy tentadores… justo aquí… -Acaricio su labio carnoso.

Al instante, Peeta me besa, lentamente.

Como las veces anteriores, siento un remolino en el pecho. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sus labios, que poder disfrutarlos ahora es como una especie de bendición.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus rodillas desnudas, mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos.

Acaricio sus muslos, fuertes, suaves y con una ligera pelusilla de vello dorado.

Peeta acerca mi cuerpo al suyo. Nos recostamos sobre el suelo, colocándome arriba de él.

Su cuerpo es pequeño, a comparación del mío. Sus brazos son anchos y blancos, su pecho esta firme y fuerte.

Le miro a los ojos, unos ojos azules, brillantes por la excitación. Su rostro esta tan rojo como si fuera a explotar, sonrió ligeramente.

Sus pequeñas y suaves manos acarician mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis brazos, obligándome a besarlo nuevamente.

Algunos podrían ver a Peeta como un niño. Por su mirada inocente, su rostro hermoso, como el de un pequeño ángel. Su cuerpo pequeño y ancho, su hermosa sonrisa llena de inocencia. Es mío. Todos estos perfectos detalles son míos.

Lentamente acaricio su muslo, metiendo mi mano por la tela de su short. Llegando hasta su ropa interior, metiendo mis yemas lentamente, sobre su piel cálida.

Por la manera en que están nuestros cuerpos, es imposible no sentir la erección formándose bajo la ropa de Peeta. Sonrío entre sus labios. Le gusto. Le gusto y le excito.

Froto mi miembro contra el suyo y lentamente va poniéndose duro y apretándose contra mi ropa.

Desabrocho su camisa lentamente y la retiro de su cuerpo.

Tiene un pecho torneado y con forma, un abdomen liso, con ligeros rastros de musculo sobre él. Su piel es blanca y como de seda, adornada con bellos obscuros. Sobre su pecho, sobre todo.

Comienzo a acariciarlo, sintiendo su piel suave entre mis manos rugosas.

Me siento sobre su pubis, sintiendo su erección bajo mis glúteos y me quito el short. La última prenda que me separa de la completa desnudes.

Me tiro sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios. Mi erección cálida queda sobre su suave estomago. Quiero hacerlo mío. Quiero tenerlo para mí.

Comienzo a acariciar su abdomen y a desabrochar su short. Acariciando la piel bajo su ropa interior.

Tomo el elástico y estoy a punto de quitar sus últimas prendas cuando habla entre mis labios.

-No se si estoy listo.

Beso su cuello lentamente, haciendo que sienta el calor, haciendo que el fuego inunde su cuerpo.

-Nunca sabes… Cuando volverás a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo… -más que algo hacia él, es algo hacia mí. Lo se por experiencia propia-. O si lo harás algún día.

Sin esperármelo, Peeta se levante y me tira sobre el suelo, quedando el arriba de mi.

Me duele la espalda y se me ah salido gran cantidad de aire.

Vuelve a mis labios, acaricio su espalda mientras me besa.

Tomo la pretina de su short y el elástico de su bóxer y poco a poco comienzo a retirarlo. No se opone.

Pronto, Peeta y yo quedamos desnudos por completo, juntos, unidos.

Su cuerpo está caliente, mi cuerpo está caliente. Mi cabeza arde, mis manos arden sobre su piel.

Comienza a besar mi cuello, mi pecho.

Besa mi abdomen y lentamente va levantándose.

Tengo mis ojos apretados por el placer.

Cuando toma mi erección entre sus manos abro los ojos de golpe.

Madre mía.

Sus labios acarician mi glande, provocándome una contracción tan placentera que pierdo la conciencia durante un segundo.

Comienza a meter mi erección en su boca húmeda, acariciándome, haciéndome sentir el mayor placer que jamás había sentido.

Tiro de su cuerpo, apartándolo de mí y obligándolo a besarme.

Muevo mis labios entre los suyos, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi tiempo en respirar. Acaricio su espalda desnuda con tanta desesperación, sin darle oportunidad a arrepentirse.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas y comienzo a moverlo hacia atrás, hacia mi erección.

-Va a doler un poco –le digo.

-Hazlo –me ordena.

Lentamente voy metiendo mi glande en su cuerpo. Sus glúteos se contraen y me provocan mayor excitación.

Giro hasta ponerme sobre él. Tomo sus caderas y las elevo en el aire para poder penetrarlo sin dificultad.

Voy entrando lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro.

-Hazlo –vuelve a decir, mas como una orden, es como un ruego.

-Relájate –le digo mientras siento su interior un poco tenso-. Si te relajas es mejor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hazlo ya! –Grita con fuerza y al instante quedo completamente dentro del.

Sus ojos se giran y se tornan llorosos. Su boca se abre formando un ovalo y su rostro se pone aun mas rojo.

Bajo la mirada y lo veo por primera vez.

Es en ese punto en donde Peeta se vuelve todo un hombre. Su miembro.

No quedan rasgos de infantilismo en esa parte de él. No es demasiado largo, pero el grosor es magnífico, adornado con venas visibles bajo la capa de piel blanca. Con una cabeza rosada, tan jugosa que quisiera tenerla dentro de mí. Sus testículos son grandes, rosas y velludos.

Como si pudiera estar más excitado, mi excitación se aumenta.

Comienzo a moverme lentamente dentro del.

Saco y meto mi erección con lentitud, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

Peeta estira sus manos y me lleva hasta sus labios, besándome lentamente mientras yo me muevo en su interior.

-Te amo –susurro.

Muevo mis caderas aumentando el ritmo. Mi erección se ensancha. Puedo sentir mis testículos inflamarse para arrojar el liquido envuelto en un orgasmo.

-Voy a terminar –le digo entre sus labios.

Sus manos acarician mi torso, lentamente, provocadme más excitación.

-Voy a terminar –vuelvo a decir.

-Hazlo –murmura entre mis labios.

-No dentro de ti. –logro decir segundos antes.

Peeta murmura algo, no logro entenderlo porque mis oídos pitan fuertemente. Es demasiado tarde para retirarme, y realmente no quiero hacerlo.

Se acerca el orgasmo y con el mis embestidas son más fuertes. Sus labios se contraen, su rostro esta rojo y sus ojos lloran por la excitación.

Solo me basta hacer contacto con su mirada para terminar en un orgasmo tan perfecto que puedo tocar el cielo con mis manos.

El orgasmo se prolonga mientras muevo mi erección en su interior.

Me quedo inmóvil un momento, mientras logro recuperarme.

Peeta esta jadeando.

Salgo de él y lo primero que hago es ver su erección sobre su pubis.

Toco su ingle y tomo el grueso cuerpo de su pene entre mis manos.

-Finnick… -Peeta esta por reprochar, pero rapidamente meto el miembro en mi boca.

El sabor es salado y viscoso. Tiene liquido lubricando sobre su glande, liquido que juega con mi saliva, incapaz de mezclarse gracias a la viscosidad.

Comienzo a succionar lentamente, saboreando todo lo que sale de su interior.

-No quiero venirme dentro de tu boca –murmura Peeta.

Eso quiere decir que está por terminar.

Concentrado en lo que hago, comienzo a acariciar sus testículos y mi lengua juega con su glande.

Descubro un poco mis dientes y acaricio ligeramente el final del glande.

Al instante su pene se ensancha aun más y escupe dentro de mí una gran cantidad de semen.

Lo trago sin dificultad, llenándome de Peeta. Saboreando su interior. Saboreando el más dulce de sus fluidos.

Después de unos segundos la erección de el pierde fuerza entre mis labios.

Me recuesto en su costado, descansando y recuperándome de todo lo que ah pasado.

-Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabes? –murmura. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Te amo –murmuro. La palabra sale mágica entre mis labios-. Te amo –vuelvo a decir mientras lo beso y me pongo sobre su cuerpo-. Te amo –repito una y otra vez, mientras envuelvo el pequeño cuerpo de este chico tan perfecto entre mis brazos y ruedo con alegría por el suelo-. Te amo.-digo por última vez.

-Finnick… -murmura el-. Te amo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –dos palabras, dos palabras que se regocijan en mi interior. Dos palabras que bailan en mi pecho.

-Te amo –vuelve a decir, adornándolo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Vuélvelo a decir –ordeno, con la mayor felicidad del mundo.

-Te amo. Finnick.

Listo, es todo. Este chico puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca. Ya no veo una vida sin él. Soy de él, soy completamente de él. No estoy seguro de que pasara si algún día el me deja. Pero no importa, por que por ahora, el me ama. Yo lo amo. Podremos seguir adelante. Podremos ser felices. Es el mejor futuro que se me puede ocurrir.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? Espero les haya gustado! si les gustó, podrian dejarme un Review?

Esperen el próximo capitulo pronto!

Se que me leen, pero me gustaría que todos los lectores dejaran una pequeña opinión, para ayudarme a crecer como intento de escritora! Espero sus reviews^^


	11. Un nuevo mundo

Hola chicos, bueno, como les dije, batalle mucho para escribir este capitulo. Mi mejor amigo es la primer persona en leer mi historia antes de publicarla, y cuando había terminado de escribir me dijo que el capitulo estaba muy simple, que podia sacarle mayor provecho a la situación y hacerlo mas Inesperado. Bueno, este es el resultado de sus consejos, a el le ah encantado, espero a ustedes también.

Los personajes No son míos, son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

El sonido deja de escucharse durante un momento. Detrás de todas las plantas frente a nosotros hay algo. Y no solo es una cosa, son más de tres, escucho las respiraciones.

Finnick está frente a mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. No quiero que lo haga, quiero que se ponga a mi lado, quiero que me tome de la mano, pero no tengo vos para decírselo.

Se empieza a escuchar el sonido de los pasos avanzando hacia nosotros, después, las hojas comienzan a moverse lentamente y de entre ellas sale lo que parece ser una cabeza.

Poco a poco el animal va saliendo, lentamente, analizando nuestros movimientos. Finnick corta la respiración de golpe y mi mandíbula se cae, dejándome con la boca abierta.

Frente a nosotros hay un gran leopardo negro, con sus ojos fijos en nosotros. No es más alto que la cintura de Finnick, pero por sus colmillos y sus garras, estoy seguro que no duraríamos más de un minuto contra él. Y peor, justo a sus espaldas salen dos leopardos más. Otro negro y uno amarillo con manchas, que se posición enfrente de todos, en medio. Ese es el más grande y gordo.

De todas las cosas, jamás me paso por la cabeza que me enfrentaría a unos felinos. No debería ser tan difícil, creo. Pero cualquiera de ellos es más fuerte que yo. Más fuerte que Finnick.

Sus pasos son lentos y calculadores, el grande es el único que se mueve, lentamente, acercándose, mirándonos, oliéndonos, descifrando que es lo que vamos a hacer una vez que nos ataquen.

Cuando se da cuenta que somos inofensivos, hecha su cabeza para atrás y ruge con fuerza, incluso desde aquí, puedo sentir el calor de su aliento y el horrible olor. Los otros dos también rugen junto a él.

Hasta este momento me doy cuenta que Finnick tiene el tridente en la otra mano, sin apuntar hacia los felinos, para que no vean la amenaza. Sé que, aun con tridente, no tendríamos oportunidad contra los tres. Quizá mate a uno, pero para eso tendrá que desprotegerme, algo que no hará, porque al instante de que ataquemos, ellos atacaran también.

Finnick comienza a empujarme hacia atrás, sin mirarme. Estoy a punto de caer. Y sé lo que la busca. Una muerte fácil, arrojándonos desde el acantilado, quizá suframos pocos segundos mientras caemos, pero será mejor que esto, ser desgarrados, mutilados, comidos, lentamente hasta que nuestro corazón deje de latir a causa del dolor.

Siento el borde bajo mis talones y el leopardo se ah dado cuenta de nuestros movimientos, y se empuja hacia atrás y con fuerza brinca hacia nosotros. Estuve a punto de caer, pero Finnick me ah tomado de la cintura con fuerza, deteniéndome junto a él.

¿Qué hace? ¿Quiere que muera en garras de estos animales? ¿Me dará como carnada para poder salir huyendo?

Entonces lo veo, el animal esta en el suelo, hay una flecha en su garganta.

Otro de los leopardos esta en el aire, directo hacia nosotros, y sin esperármelo, el tridente lo ah traspasado, justo en el estomago, haciendo que el animal gima y caiga en el suelo, junto al otro. Y para cuando volteo, el otro leopardo tiene dos flechas. Una en el cuello y otra en el costado.

-¿Qué diablos…? –comienzo a decir antes de que Finnick regrese a mi lado, con el tridente en la mano y en la misma posición defensiva cuando algo se mueve sobre nosotros.

Con gracia y agilidad una figura cae frente a nosotros, flexionando sus rodillas y levantándose tan rápido que no pude distinguirlo.

Es una mujer, lleva una especie de pantalón de cuero café y algo como botas de cuero, pero no tienen cintas ni nada por el estilo, es como si fueran calcetas en forma de zapatos. Y en el torso, solo lleva una franja de cuero que cubre sus senos.

-¿Estas bien, Peeta? –Me pregunta Finnick sin voltearse para mirarme.

-Si –contesto susurrando.

La chica, con un cabello obscuro y largo comienza a sacar las flechas de los leopardos, sin siquiera voltear para mirarnos.

Cuando la saca toda, las coloca en un carcaj que lleva en su espalda y con su mano derecha sujeta el arco con fuerza.

Se para frente a nosotros y comienza a acercarse, lentamente, extrañamente, con gracia en sus movimientos.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunto a Finnick. El no contesta.

La mujer se para a pocos metros de nosotros, mirándonos fijamente. Puedo ver todos sus rasgos desde aquí. Tiene una nariz fina y pequeña, unos labios anchados y delineados, unos ojos grises, rodeados de unas hermosas pestañas negras. Su cuerpo no es delgado, pero tampoco es gordo, en lo absoluto. Tiene el cuerpo de una cazadora. Piernas largas y torneadas, una cintura pequeña y caderas anchas. Brazos fuertes y largos.

No supe cómo, pero detrás de ella hay un hombre, recargado en un árbol. Su piel es muy obscura, tan obscura que es imposible distinguir la pintura negra que lleva bajo los ojos y en tatuajes por todo el brazo.

Finnick murmura algo por lo bajo.

-No queremos hacer daño –dice Finnick en vos alta y clara, pausando cada palabra, levantando las manos-. No somos enemigos –Con las manos hace toda especie de ademanes, para hacer mas entendibles sus palabras-. No vamos a atacar –con cada palabra, sus manos hacen algo relacionado. Entonces arroja el tridente a los pies de la chica-. Deja que nos marchemos. –Hace una pausa mientras la chica nos ve con una cara extraña, como si pudiera comprendernos, pero a la vez no-. No vamos a dar problemas.

-Levanta el tridente –mi boca se abre aun mas, la voz que sale de la chica es todo, menos como me la hubiera imaginado-. Es un lugar peligroso, no debes andar desarmado. Y sígueme, los llevare a un lugar seguro. –La chica nos da la espalda, toma un leopardo por las patas y lo hecha sobre su lomo sin dificultad. Después dice un montón de palabras que no comprendo y el hombre frente a ella se acerca para tomar los otros dos animales.

Finnick y yo nos miramos y el toma el tridente.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunto.

-Si nos marchamos ellos podrán encontrarnos, tenemos que demostrar que no somos una amenaza.

Asiento ligeramente.

-Nadie creería que ustedes son una amenaza –dice la chica frente a nosotros, sin mirarnos-. Parecen tan… -busca la palabra-. Delicados.

-¡Hey! –Grita Finnick, pero ellos no se detienen.

Comienza a caminar más rápido hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Oye ¿Quién eres? –le pregunta.

-Finnick… -murmuro a su lado. No es buena idea hacer que ellos se enojen.

La chica solo sonríe.

-Vengan con nosotros y les explicare todo lo que quieran.

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me digas quien eres y que haces aquí.

Finnick la ah tomado del brazo y al instante, como si él fuera una parte de ella, el chico grande y musculoso esta frente a nosotros, mirándonos con desprecio.

-Tresh, está bien –El hombre asiente y toma los animales de nuevo.

-Finnick, solo vamos –susurro.

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen –dice la chica mientras sigue caminando-. Puedo hablar español porque mi abuela llego aquí después de un accidente en un barco, mi abuelo la rescato y vivieron aquí para siempre. Mi abuela y mi madre saben español y me lo han enseñado. Solo nosotros hablamos este idioma. Mi abuela dijo que algún día alguien podría venir, alguien que no sería de la tribu, por eso debo de saber español y mis hijos y cualquiera que descienda de ella. Dijo que tienen aves de metal que pueden llevar a muchas personas en ellas, o barcos. Dijo que podría ir con ellos. Y dijo que aprendiera esto de memoria, porque sería lo primero que debo de decirles a las personas que encuentren esta isla.

-¿Entonces has vivido aquí siempre? –le pregunto sin pensarlo.

-Si, y mi madre también. Mi abuela murió hace muchos años. Pero ella siempre dijo que yo no debo vivir aquí, que hay otro mundo, un mundo mejor. Pero para ella, ese mundo no era el que quería. Ese mundo era para mí, y si yo no lo alcanzaba, me hizo prometer que educaría a mis hijos para que algún día, cualquiera que descienda de ella, pueda regresar a ese mundo.

-Nosotros no tenemos forma de regresar –murmuro.

-Lo sé –dice ella-. Los vimos desde que cayeron aquí en esa ave metálica.

-Se llama avión –dice Finnick.

-Los vimos desde que cayeron del avión –sonríe ella, pronunciando mal-. Estaba esperando a que vinieran por ustedes, pero creo que eso no va a pasar.

-Si va a pasar –le digo.

-Bueno, entonces yo me iría con usted.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Finnick se pone frente a mí y nos detiene.

-Por que los eh salvado de ser atacados, por que los eh salvado del día de la cosecha y por que los voy a llevar a un lugar sagrado, a un lugar que nunca nadie debe de conocer, un lugar que, incluso mi abuela, me prohibió revelar a los demás seres humanos.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda –Finnick muerde una de sus uñas, tratando de parecer casual.

-Si lo necesitan. En dos días es la cosecha y les aseguro que cualquiera que no esté dentro de nuestra aldea, no sobrevivirá.

-¿Qué es la cosecha? –pregunto.

-Les contare todo, les mostrare todo, los protegeré. Solo si me dejan ir con ustedes, cuando los rescaten.

-Trato –contesto.

-Peeta… -Reprocha Finnick.

-La historia es esta: Mi abuelo y mi abuela llegaron aquí después de naufragar, salvaron a un bebe varón que había logrado sobrevivir a la tormenta en el barco. Mi abuela estaba embarazada de mi madre. Jamás los encontraron. Años después, mi madre y ese varón formaron una familia y me tuvieron a mí. Nací en esto, se cómo sobrevivir gracias a ellos. Pero todos han muerto. Soy la única que queda y yo los ayude a ustedes a sobrevivir en esta isla decirte. Desierta. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Nos estás dando ordenes, preciosa? –pregunta Finnick.

-Mira, chico guapo –Katniss se da media vuelta y sostiene una flecha en el cuello de Finnick-. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Nada me cuesta matarlos y esperar a que sus humanos encuentren el ave metálica, se que vendrán por ustedes. Les diría que nadie sobrevivió, que soy la única que vive en esta isla. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Pero no. Los dejare vivos, no les hare daño ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Por favor, Katniss. Por favor. Estamos nerviosos, no hemos comido bien, no hemos dormido bien, nos acaba de atacar una manada de leopardos, por favor, no nos hagas daño. –Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo. Solo síganme.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia adelante. El chico en ningún momento se ah girado para vernos.

-Entonces son Peeta y Finnick ¿Correcto?

-Así es –contesto.

-¿Son hermanos? –Pregunta-. Lo digo por la forma en que Finnick te está protegiendo siempre.

-No somos familiares –contesta Finnick.

-¿Entonces? ¿El chico es una especie de tesoro? ¿Vale mucho? Porque parece como si no quisieras que nadie lo tocara.

-Es mi pareja, es mi novio –contesta Finnick con sequedad.

-No conozco el significado de la palabra novio. Pero si el de pareja. Quiere decir que ustedes están juntos ¿Correcto?

-Si –contesta Finnick.

-Pero ambos son hombres, ¿Correcto?

-¿No es claro?

-Finnick, por favor –susurro en su oído.

-Si, Katniss, ambos somos hombres. En nuestros tiempos a esto se le llama una relación homosexual, pero no lo veo así. Somos dos personas, comunes y corrientes, que se aman. Que sienten amor el uno por el otro.

-Lo entiendo, no tienes porque explicármelo todo.

Seguimos caminando, Tresh a muchos pasos de nosotros, Katniss junto a nosotros, con el leopardo aun en su espalda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunta Finnick señalando el animal.

-En realidad estoy bien, quizá en un rato más. –le contesta Katniss de la mejor forma.

La selva va cambiando conforme caminamos, justo ahora estamos pasando por dos deformaciones rocosas a nuestros costados.

-Ahora, escúchenme bien los dos –Katniss se detiene, se da media vuelta, arroja el cuerpo del animal al suelo y nos mira directamente después de gritar algo en un idioma que no conozco y Tresh se detiene a varios pasos de nosotros-. Estas personas son muy supersticiosas. Creen en Dioses, señales, magia… Por mas importante que yo sea en ese lugar, no podre hacer nada si Effie, la bruja de la aldea, dice que ustedes son peligrosos y tienen que irse… o morir.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? –pregunta Finnick.

-Por supuesto. Dudo mucho que los mande matar, pero tenía que decírselos. Ahora, el lugar que van a conocer es místico, jamás han visto algo como eso y jamás lo volverán a ver. Tiene prohibido hablar de él, tienen prohibido recordarlo una vez que salgamos de aquí.

Katniss se agacha y toma el animal entre sus manos y con esfuerzo se lo hecha sobre la espalda.

-¿Es seguro ir, Finnick? –le pregunto lo más bajo posible.

Finnick no contesta.

-Es seguro –dice Katniss-. Soy una especie de miembro prodigioso en ese lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de contarte, en un momento más…

Frente a nosotros hay una barrera gigante, una montaña rocosa color arena, tan alta que no puedo mirar el limite a causa de los rayos del sol; abajo, donde comienza la montaña, hay una capa de hiervas y arboles, enredaderas y arbustos, contorneando el perimetro de la montaña.

Tresh aparta con su mano un puñado de hierbas y deja ver una pequeña cueva en el suelo, más que una entrada, parece una madriguera de algún tipo de conejo o zorro.

Katniss arroja el animal que tenia sobre su hombro y cae dentro de la cueva, el animal desaparece.

-Entren –Nos ordena Katniss. Se acuesta en el suelo, metiendo los pies en la cueva y con un rápido movimiento desaparece en el interior.

-Tu primero –dice Finnick sin despegar los ojos de Tresh.

Trato de imitar a Katniss, meto primero los pies en la cueva y me doy cuenta que en el interior no hay nada, mis piernas están moviéndose en el aire. Tengo que saltar, saltar hacia el interior. Lo único que me preocupa es que tan alta será la caída.

Sin pensarlo me arrojo hacia el interior, durante un momento siento el aire romperse contra mi cuerpo y después algo duro impacta con las plantas de mis pies, haciendo que mis piernas se doble y caigo contra el suelo.

Me paro rapidamente, sacudiendo el polvo de mi ropa.

Es un espacio grande, más grande que nuestra cueva, esto rodeado de roca completamente, del techo se filtra luz solar y puedo apreciar todo lo que hay. Arriba de mi, varios metros, esta la entrada, veo los pies de Finnick entrando, después sus piernas cuelgan durante un momento y segundos después Finnick está frente a mí, por supuesto, el cayó con gracia y elegancia.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta mirando hacia todos lados.

Todo es de roca, y parece ser parte de la misma cueva. A todo nuestro alrededor hay distintas entradas, como si fuera un laberinto.

-Todos los caminos te llevan a algún lugar diferente, muchos de los lugares son mortales, como es el caso del nido de anacondas. Y solo un túnel te lleva a la aldea. No traten de memorizarse el camino, porque no lo lograran.

Tresh cae detrás de nosotros y sin prestarnos atención toma los animales y comienza a caminar. Lo seguimos.

Entramos por un túnel, todo es roca por todos lados y hay lugares con tan poca iluminación que ver después de mi nariz me parece imposible.

Llegamos a un lugar similar a por donde entramos, hay diferentes túneles y Tresh camina por uno hacia la derecha. El interior de la cueva es húmedo y frio.

Caminamos durante un largo rato entre el túnel hasta que se acaba el camino.

-¿Se equivocaron de túnel? –pregunta Finnick.

-No. Tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que vengan por nosotros.

-¿Tardaran mucho?

-Algo. No se supone que regresáramos tan rápido, pero ustedes nos facilitaron el trabajo atrayendo a los leopardos.

Tresh tira los animales junto a él y se sienta en el suelo, recargando su enorme cuerpo contra la roca y cerrando los ojos.

Katniss se sienta también y Finnick y yo frente a ella.

-¿Quieren escuchar mi historia? –nos pregunta Katniss.

-Por supuesto –contesta Finnick, sonriendo.

Estira su brazo hacia mí y lo envuelve en mi cuerpo, acercándome hacia él.

-Bien –Katniss sonríe al vernos-. Mi abuela llevaba toda su vida viajando en barcos, con su padre. Recorrían el mar de continente a continente, ella tenía 17 años y estaba cansada de su vida. Su padre era alguien importante en el mundo y siempre tenían que estar en los barcos, el era un capitán muy reconocido. –Sus palabras, el tono en que las pronuncia, la mágica roca a nuestro alrededor y el cuerpo cálido de Finnick junto al mío, me hacen volar hasta esa época e imaginarme todo por completo-. Hubo un accidente, una tormenta que acabo con la embarcación. Era de noche y ella estaba dormida cuando el barco se destruyó. Se aferro a un pedazo de tabla durante horas, con las olas golpeándola continuamente. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Sabía que moriría de todas formas, pero no tenía el valor para soltar la tabla. Entonces, frente a ella y detrás de toda la neblina había una isla. Tardo horas en llegar hasta ese lugar, pero cuando llego, se sintió feliz. No sabía nada de supervivencia, por lo que se dedico a comer frutas de los arboles. No pasaron más de dos días cuando la encontraron los miembros de la aldea. Quedaron sorprendidos por su extraña piel blanca y cabello rubio. Ninguno hablaba su idioma, por lo que comunicarse fue casi imposible.

La llevaron hasta la aldea, maravillados con ella y fue Effie quien la declaro hija de Atenka. Atenka es la Diosa de la belleza. Mi abuela no pudo decirles el por qué había llegado hasta esa isla, por lo que todos la vieron como un regalo de los Dioses. Todos en la aldea tenían la piel morena o aceitunada, el cabello obscuro y los ojos grises. Pero ella era blanca como la nieve, su cabello brillaba amarillo como el sol y sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo. Mi abuela aprendió a hablar su idioma rapidamente y aprendió a comunicarse con ellos. Siempre la trataron como la hija de Atenka, como una regalo, aun después de que mi abuela les conto sobre el accidente. Al poco tiempo de que llegara a la aldea, Tiah, mi abuela, conoció a Brathe, mi abuelo. Brathe era el único niño en la aldea que había nacido con la piel blanca. Fue nombrado hijo de Barthen, Dios de la pureza. Mi abuelo era un hombre perfecto y por supuesto, Tiah se enamoro de el al instante y el de ella. Por supuesto, la aldea lo vio como algo místico, hijos de los Dioses solo pueden estar con alguien de su misma especie, aunque era algo obvio, Tiah era la única mujer blanca y de cabello rubio que Brathe había visto en toda su vida, cualquiera se hubiera enamorado de ella y cualquiera se hubiera enamorado de él. Ahí no había nada místico ni de linaje.

Años después nació mi madre. Blanca, rubia, hermosos ojos y sonrisa encantadora. Tiah era la sanadora en cada barco que pisaba, pero fue algo que jamás menciono, pero todos sus conocimientos se los pasó a mi madre y mi madre experimento con plantas y cebo de animales, creando todo tipo de curas y medicinas. Fue entonces cuando a mi madre se le nombro como hija de Ruth, Ruth es la Diosa de la sanación. Aunque mi madre siempre aseguro que sus conocimientos se debían a mi abuela, ella tenía una habilidad especial para tratar a las personas, además, sus experimentos siempre servían para curar todo tipo de enfermedades y heridas.

Después mi madre conoció a mi padre, el era un cazador, el mejor cazador que había en la aldea, mi madre lo curo de una mordedura de víbora y desde ahí fueron inseparables. Años después nací yo.

-¿También eres un Dios? –le pregunto al instante.

-Yo no creo en eso, Peeta. Mi abuela no creía en eso, mi madre no creía en eso. Yo no creo en eso. Pero para ellos. Si. Sigo manteniéndome dentro el linaje. Mi abuela y mi abuelo, hijos de Dioses. Mi madre, hija de los hijos de los Dioses. Yo, hija de la hija de los hijos de los Dioses. Aunque mi sangre está mezclada con sangre de la aldea, sangre de mi padre.

-Entonces, tus abuelos: Belleza y pureza. Tu madre: Sanación. Y ¿tu…?

-Debido a que mi sangre tiene la sangre de muchos "Dioses" tengo muchas habilidades y no fui bautizada con el nombre de ningún Dios. Solo soy Katniss Everdeen, hija de Ruth, descendiente de Barthen y Atenka, promotora de la libertad, líder de los guerreros.

-Woow –murmuro.

-Es algo tonto, lo sé. Pero ser esto, me hace tener más cosas que cualquier otra persona en la aldea.

-¿Entonces, eres una especie de guerrera? –pregunta Finnick.

-Algo así. Piensan que mi habilidad con el arco es una bendición, pero mi padre fue quien me enseño a usarlo, así que no.

-¿Qué se siente ser hija de los Dioses? –le pregunto.

-No soy hija de los Dioses, pero es maravilloso. Todos te respetan, todos te buscan, solo quedamos mi madre y yo. Así que somos una especie de tesoro prodigioso en este lugar. Mi madre está siempre en la casa principal, resguardada por muchos soldados. Aunque trataron de mantenerme a salvo de cualquier cosa, es imposible. No nací para estar encerrada en una casa, naci para esto –señala el puma-. Entonces… -En ese momento la roca a nuestro lado comienza a moverse.

Tresh se pone de pie y toma los animales en sus manos.

-Es hora –dice Katniss levantándose.

Finnick y yo nos paramos y nos tomamos de las manos.

La roca se quita de nuestro camino moviéndose hacia un lado, Tresh desaparece frente a nosotros y Katniss nos hace avanzar por delante de ella.

El lugar a donde salimos, o entramos, no sé qué diablos estamos haciendo, es perfecto, maravilloso, místico, mágico, es… imposible de imaginar.

Estamos en lo alto, desde aquí podemos verlo todo. Hay una gran aldea dentro de la cueva. Hay árboles, hay un gran rio, hay palmeras y pequeñas casas de madera y al fondo la vegetación verde me impide ver. Hay mucha luz, pero cuando miro hacia arriba me doy cuenta que seguimos dentro de la cueva, los rayos de luz se filtran por orificios que tiene la roca.

-Oh por Dios –murmura Finnick casi sin aliento.

-Bajen –nos ordena Katniss empujándonos.

Frente a nosotros hay unas escaleras que salen de la misma roca, Tresh ya va casi llegando al piso.

Comenzamos a bajar, todo es maravilloso, hay personas haciendo cosas, hay niños jugando, hay animales que no logro distinguir, aves volando sobre nosotros, el hermoso sonido del agua del rio al correr. Es como un paraíso dentro de la cueva.

-Katniss, esto es maravilloso, es como…

-Cállate, Finnick –La voz de Katniss nos sorprende.

Finnick va a reprochar o a contestarle pero guarda silencio cuando se da cuenta que al final de las escaleras alguien nos espera. No solo una persona. Muchas personas.

Katniss camina hasta ponerse frente a nosotros y Finnick toma mi mano con fuerza.

Ella comienza a hablar en un idioma tan poco entendible que parece como si estuviera rugiendo.

La persona frente a ella es alta, su piel es extrañamente blanca, pero parece pintada, su cabello es rosa y tiene una vestimenta muy poco común, aun entre los integrantes de la aldea, que parecen estar todos reunidos detrás de ella.

Entre las dos comienzan a hablar, parece que discuten por la manera en que Katniss gira sus ojos y mueve sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto. Pero no me responde.

La persona frente a Katniss eleva la mano y comienza a hablar, nos señala a nosotros, primero a Finnick y después a mí. Todos agachan sus cabezas, incluso algunos se arrodillan, pero ella no, ella nos mira a los ojo, como con adoración.

-¿Qué pasa? –Es Finnick el que habla ahora.

-Los acaba de declarar descendientes de Symex y Graten.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –Lo único que podía pensar era que alguien me agarraría y me llevaría a cortar la cabeza.

-Finnick, descendiente de Symex, Dios vivo de la belleza, la lujuria y la fertilidad. Graten, Dios de la dulzura, la paz y la tranquilidad.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas cualidades me sorprendieron. Sobre todo en Finnick. "Dios de la belleza, lujuria y fertilidad" no sabía mucho de la fertilidad, pero con los otros dos adjetivos estaba conforme.

-Esto es completamente estúpido –murmuro Katniss-. Pero nadie los va hacer cambiar de opinión. No se preocupen, serán tratados como cualquier otra persona, solo que significan más que cualquier otra en este lugar. Pienso yo que, después de la muerte de mi padre y mis abuelos, solo estaban buscando a alguien más para nombrarlo Dios.

Katniss dirige su mirada a todos y después de gritar algo, la formación se rompe y todos regresan a sus actividades, no sin antes echarnos unas miradas de fascinación.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que la mujer de cabellera rosa ya no está.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? –le pregunto mientras Katniss comienza a caminar.

-Se llama Effie, es la líder de la aldea, vive en la casa junto a mi madre, pero jamás la vemos, siempre está en su altar. Todos la obedecen, cualquier cosa, pero de todas maneras, muy pocas veces da órdenes. Se supone que ella escucha el llamado de los Dioses.

-Valla, esto es espeluznante –murmura Finnick.

-Algunas palabras no las entiendo, pero son libres de hablar como gusten, nadie les va a exigir hablar nuestro idioma. De hecho, tratan al español como una lengua prodigiosa divina. Su pasión aumento cuando supieron que ustedes también hablaban ese idioma, eran demasiadas señales para ser ignoradas, según ella.

-Entonces ¿Soy un Dios? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-No te emociones, eso no existe. ¿Te sientes como Dios? ¿Crees tener una habilidad especial?

-Bueno, ahora siento mucha hambre. –digo y ella se ríe.

-Somos normales, somos como cualquier otra persona. –Se calla un momento-. Vamos.

Comienza a caminar, Tresh ya no está a la vista así que solo seguimos a Katniss.

El camino de piedra es hermoso y a los costados hay árboles y plantas, hay animales, hay casas. Es perfecto.

Katniss arroja el leopardo hacia la derecha, dejándolo caer sobre un montón de hojas. Grita algo que no comprendemos y varios se acercan a recoger el animal y seguimos caminando.

-Estaba casi segura que los tratarían como una divinidad –nos dice-. Pero no pensé que nombraran a Finnick cómo hermoso y sensual.

-No me opongo. Ella dijo lo que sus ojos vieron –sonríe ampliamente.

-Oh, cállate Finnick –Katniss sigue caminando frente a nosotros-. Llegando se van a dar una ducha y después…

-¿Una ducha? ¿Tan mal olemos? –pregunta Finnick.

-Será la ceremonia de bienvenida, Finnick. Así que tienen que estar bien presentables. Ya se han mandado a hacer sus vestimentas.

-¿Nuestras vestimentas? –Finnick me gana la pregunta.

-Cada uno tendrá una vestimenta de acuerdo a su linaje. Yo siempre llevo cosas como esta, vestimenta de cazadora. Mi madre, bueno, ya la verán. Y a ustedes se les han mandado a hacer, les aseguro que les quedara justamente para su personalidad.

No dejo de maravillarme con todo lo que tengo a mí alrededor. El camino de piedra nos lleva directamente a la casa donde vive Katniss. Es una casa tan enorme y misteriosa que estoy seguro que sale de la roca, está formada por roca y es como una extremidad más de la cueva, con forma de casa.

-Adelante –dice Katniss y nos invita a pasar.

Para entrar hay que subir unos pequeños escalones y después alguien abre las puertas para nosotros.

La primera habitación está compuesta por una fuente de agua cristalina en medio y muchas esculturas a los alrededores. Puertas de que brillan como el oro y lámparas de fuego.

-Madre –murmura Katniss-. Estos son Peeta y Finnick.

-Eh oído hablar de ellos –La voz me sorprende y me giro para verla.

La madre de Katniss es una señora hermosa. Blanca, con el cabello tan rubio que parece plateado, ojos hermosos y mejillas rosadas. Lleva un vestido blanco que comienza en el cuello y termina arrastrando, como el velo de una novia y la manga es larga y amplia, esconden sus manos.

-Los baños están listos –dice ella sonriendo ligeramente-. Katniss, lleva a Peeta a su baño y yo acompaño a Finnick.

Finnick y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de irnos. Algo como "¿No podremos bañarnos juntos?" me sonríe antes de irse con la madre de Katniss.

-Vamos, Peeta. Hoy en la noche habrá una ceremonia de bienvenida.

-Katniss, esto es imposible. Pienso que estoy soñando. Es… mágico.

-No tiene nada de magia, Peeta. Es una civilización que nació en esta isla, que no conoce el mundo, que cree en dioses, que construyo todo esto. No es magia, son solo humanos.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto? –le pregunto mientras abre una puerta haciéndome entrar.

-Los odio, si. Pero es una larga historia y ahora no hay tiempo. Además, no nací para vivir aquí. Como dice mi abuela, yo nací para conocer el mundo humano. Y ustedes son mi boleto.

No se supone que deba sonreír ante eso, pero lo hago.

-Es aquí –abre una puerta y entramos-. Tu ropa va a estar en esa puerta para cuando salgas del baño. En aquel lugar hay prendas para que te seques el cuerpo húmedo.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Nos vemos en un momento mas –cierra la puerta y me deja dentro.

El baño parece también ser parte de la misma cueva. Este iluminado con antorchas de diferentes formas, el cuarto es grande, tiene un trozo metálico en la pared que sirve como espejo y justo en medio de la pequeña habitación hay una cortina de tela.

Corro la cortina y del otro lado hay una especie de tina color arena con agua humeante.

Meto un dedo lentamente, esperando que el agua este hirviendo, pero no. Esta caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemarme, el vapor que sale de ella debe ser por cualquier otra cosa extraña de este lugar.

Dudo un momento en si meterme es buena idea, pero termino desnudándome y tirando la ropa hacia una esquina de la habitación.

El agua caliente y dulce en mi cuerpo me produce una relajación tan intensa que puedo quedarme dormido aquí.

Tardo unos largos minutos dentro, sin moverme, con la cabeza recargada en la roca blanda y mis piernas estiradas, relajadas.

Inspecciono las vasijas que están al costado, una tiene un líquido verde con olor a menta y la otra tiene un líquido espeso color rojo con un olor tropical. Esperando que los dos sean shampoo tomo un poco del liquido rojo y lo unto en mi cabello. No siento irritación ni nada por el estilo, y si se hace una espuma blanca entre mis manos y mi cabello.

Me lavo el cabello tantas veces que siento que me duele el cuero cabelludo, pero después de tanta mugre y sudor era necesario.

Con la otra sustancia me enjuago todo el cuerpo, refrescándome por la menta.

Cuando por fin estoy listo me levanto lentamente para no caerme y voy hasta donde dijo Katniss que estaban las toallas y saco un trozo de tela largo y absorbente. Me seco por completo y voy hasta donde está el trozo metálico.

Mi cabello esta suave, cae sobre mi frente, demasiado largo. Muevo la cabeza para los lados y mi cabello se mueve junto conmigo. Hacía mucho que no sentía mi cabello limpio y sedoso. Mi piel esta blanca y sin rastros de mugre o suciedad, mi rostro está limpio y rosado.

Con la toalla enredada en la cintura me dirijo a donde Katniss dijo que estaría mi ropa.

Abro la puerta y extendida en una cama de madera hay unas prendas blancas.

Trato de encontrar la forma a cada una y termino poniéndomelas esperando que lo haga correctamente.

El pantalón es blanco por completo y se ajusta a mi cintura y mis tobillos, el resto de la tela es tan floja que mis piernas no rosan con ella si no las muevo. La parte del torso no es más que un pedazo de tela blanca, la tela se ajusta en la parte de mi abdomen y espalda baja, y la tela en la parte de mi pecho y espalda es floja. No tiene manga, por lo que mis brazos quedan desnudos.

Espero no parecer ningún tonto con esto puesto, busco por todos lados unos zapatos, pero no hay nada. Dudo por un momento entre ponerme los míos, desgastados y sucios, pero termino saliendo de la habitación descalzo.

Camino por el pasillo, esperando no perderme en este lugar, y ahí encuentro a Katniss, sentada en una banca hecha de madera.

-Toma –me entrega un par de zapatos blancos.

-Están muy pequeños –le digo cuando los tomo en mis manos. La tela es suave y lisa, elástica, al parecer.

-Se acoplan a tu medida –dice ella mientras busca alguna otra cosa en su bolsa de cuero.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me pongo los zapatos, que más bien parecen calcetones con suela.

-Estas van en tus muñecas –me entrega un par de pulseras de cuero color blancas, aproximadamente de unos tres dedos de ancho-. Te ayudo.

Estiro mis muñecas y Katniss envuelve las pulseras en ellas, uniendo los extremos con una especie de botón.

-Vamos, vamos a por Finnick –Dice y comienza a caminar.

La tela floja del pantalón se mueve hacia todos lados cuando camino y mis brazos comienzan a ponerse fríos.

Me dedico solo a seguir a Katniss y me detengo en donde ella se detiene.

-Haya viene –dice señalando el pasillo frente a nosotros.

Si yo pensaba que tendría frio con mis brazos descubiertos, Finnick moriría de hipotermia.

Mi boca se abrió al instante al verlo, el no podría estar tan perfecto con solo eso puesto.

En su torso no lleva nada más que un collar dorado y brillante, a su cintura se ajusta una pequeña tela dorada en forma de short, de la cual se desprenden dos trozos largos de tela brillosa que se unen a las muñecas de Finnick, haciendo una especie de alas delgadas y finas que salen de su cintura y terminan en su muñeca.

-Esta loquísimo, ¿Verdad? –me dice cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, eleva sus manos, extendiendo sus "alas" brillantes y se da una media vuelta.

El short dorado que lleva esta ajustado en todo el sentido de la palabra, es más, si no viera el brillo dorado de la tela, podría jurar que está desnudo.

Sus piernas brillan bajo la luz de las antorchas, desnudas, torneadas y perfectas. Lleva un par de zapatos como los míos, pero los de el brillan de color oro.

-Pensé que me vería ridículo, pero al verte a ti agradezco a mi estilista. –dice.

-No pensé que me viera tan mal –le contesto como puedo.

-Es una broma –dice poniéndose frente a mí y tomándome de la cintura, juntando nuestros cuerpos-. Te ves adorable –murmura apartando un mechón de cabello de mi frente-. Dulce –se acerca a mis labios y puedo respirar su aliento mientras su dedo recorre mi rostro-. Hermoso –sus labios rosan con los míos mientras habla y por fin puedo besarlo, lentamente, saboreando cada parte de ellos, sintiéndolos entre los míos. Rosando su lengua con la mía.

Alguien carraspea su garganta a nuestro lado. Katniss está de espaldas a nosotros y la puerta frente a ella se está abriendo.

Entra una chica alta, de tez morena, con un cuerpo excepcional solo cubriendo sus partes intimas con un trozo de cuero negro. Sus largas piernas caminan con elegancia y sus caderas se mueven de un lado a otro con cada paso.

Mira a Finnick lentamente, sin disimular y después a mí, deteniéndose en nuestras manos unidas.

Murmura algo en su idioma y después voltea a mirar a Finnick nuevamente, sonriendo.

-Violable –murmura hacia Finnick. Sé que esa palabra esta en español, y aunque no existe realmente, la entendemos, todos.

Sale por la puerta con la misma gracia de antes.

-Es Johanna –nos dice Katniss-. Dice que la fiesta está por empezar.

-¿Violable? –le pregunto a Katniss levantando una ceja. Ella sonríe.

-Extrañamente, Johanna es mi amiga, aunque no nos soportamos mutuamente. En la tribu hay muchos hombres perfectos, hermosos y de buen cuerpo, también a veces hay algunos otros visitantes. Violable, es una palabra que solo sabemos ella y yo. Supongo que ustedes deben conocer su significado.

-Algo así –dice Finnick ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Dices que a veces hay visitantes? –le pregunto desviando el tema.

-Si, también es otra historia, después hablamos, tenemos que iniciar la fiesta.

La "fiesta" como Katniss la ah llamado, es una especie de reunión, en donde toda la aldea se junta alrededor de una tipo de escenario gigante en donde una mujer de aspecto juvenil se para frente a todos y comienza a hablar. La aldea es enorme, no puedo ver cuántas personas hay en todo el lugar. Dentro de la cueva, ahora, de noche, todo es aun más mágico. Este todo iluminado con antorchas por todos lados. En las casas, en el piso, en los arboles, colgadas del techo. Es hermoso.

Katniss nos indica que pasemos al escenario cuando dicen nuestros nombres. Nadie aplaude, nadie murmura nada, nadie hace nada más que mirarnos durante un largo momento. Después la mujer en el escenario vuelve a hablar y todos inclinan sus cabezas. Katniss nos indica que bajemos.

Yo, con esta vestimenta, me siento desnudo. No sé como Finnick logra estar tan a gusto y sonriente. Parece que disfruta de su estrecho bóxer brillante.

Después de otras palabras por parte de esa mujer, la verdadera fiesta comienza.

La formación se rompe, la aldea vuelve a cobrar vida en todos lados, todas las personas hablan, niños jugando, jóvenes riendo, adultos sentados en las bancas. Hay un montón de comida por todos lados, jarrones llenos de agua, algunas especies de dulces que no reconozco.

Katniss se la pasa con nosotros todo el tiempo, y Johanna junto a ella.

-Pueden tomar cualquier cosa, en todas las mesas hay algo rico, es de todos. –nos dice Katniss. En realidad tengo tanta hambre que quisiera comer un poco de todo, pero solo en la primera mesa que pasamos la carne es tan deliciosa que no puedo dejar de comerla.

A pesar de que Finnick me lleva tomado de la mano, nadie nos mira extraño, excepto Johanna.

-Johanna tampoco cree en los Dioses –nos explica Katniss mientras nos sentamos los cuatro en una banca debajo de un árbol con hermosos jarrones con fuego colgando de las ramas-. Pero esta sorprendida por la exactitud en ustedes dos.

-¿Exactitud? –pregunta Finnick. Yo tengo en mi boca un puñado de frutas secas con tamarindo asido.

- Symex y Graten, son Dioses enemigos. Symex es el Dios de la belleza, la lujuria y la fertilidad. Graten, es el Dios de la dulzura, la paz y la tranquilidad. En varios aspectos son completamente diferentes. Graten es pacífico, es dulce. En cuanto a Symex es vanidoso y goza de la lujuria en todo momento. La historia dice que Symex y Graten se enfrentaron el uno contra el otro, a pesar de que Graten alababa la paz. Por su desobediencia y odio, el Dios del universo los maldijo. Ellos se odiaban tanto, que sus descendientes vivirían enamorados hasta el final.

Tanto Finnick como yo nos quedamos callados.

-Es una historia escrita desde hace muchos años en este lugar –dice Katniss-. Y a ustedes Effie los ah declarado descendientes de estos Dioses. Es casi imposible que Effie supiera que ustedes estaban juntos como pareja. Es por eso que nos sorprende esa… casualidad.

-Cualquiera persona pudo haberlos visto en la ebretcha –Johanna habla, con dificultad, y la última palabra es inentendible para mí-. Fue y a Effie dijo que había dos hombre y hombre juntos. Es por eso que supo ella que hombre y hombre estaban juntos. Así los llamó trajas de Symex y Graten.

-Yo también eh pensado en eso –concuerda Katniss.

-No lo sé –dice Finnick-. De todas formas, no creo en Dioses. No me importa como Effie lo supo o si fue casualidad, la verdad.

-Es cierto, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa eso. Así que cambiemos mejor de tema.

-¿Johanna puede entendernos? –le pregunto a Katniss.

-Un poco –responde Johanna-. Katniss enseña a mí el idioma.

-Quizá debemos hablar un poco despacio para que Johanna pueda entendernos mejor –sugiere Katniss.

-Bien –acepta Finnick-. ¿Podrías contarnos a que te referías con esos visitantes de a veces?

-Yo también tengo esa duda –le digo.

-Bueno, verán, ¿Recuerdan que les mencione la cosecha? Y les dije que los había salvado.

-Si –Responde Finnick y yo asiento ligeramente.

-Bueno, hay otra isla poblada cerca de aquí. Cada año vienen y destruyen muchas cosas de la selva. Se llevan animales y destruyen arboles. Effie tiene un acuerdo con ellos. Todos los años ofrece un hombre y una mujer jóvenes y ellos se los llevan. Nunca eh sabido hacia donde van o que hacen con ellos.

-Eso es horrible –murmuro.

-Johanna fue una vez. Pero regresó.

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunta Finnick.

-No. Es imposible. Pero Johanna lo logró. Aunque jamás menciona nada al respecto. Pero debe de ser horrible, porque duro un largo tiempo con pesadillas.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Hay música por todas partes. Gritos de niños. Risas de jóvenes.

-Deberíamos disfrutar la fiesta, nos estamos poniendo muy serios. –Dice Katniss levantándose-. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier cosa.

Katniss se aleja de nosotros, dudo un momento entre si la seguimos o nos quedamos.

Terminamos caminando por todos lados sin rumbo. Tomamos comida de cualquier mesa, bebemos de todo lo que se nos atraviesa por enfrente.

La música se escucha en unos lugares más que en otros y no sé de donde proviene. Pero es relajante, a pesar de que tiene un ritmo movido.

Finnick se ah quedado con Katniss en algún lugar y a mi Johanna me ah llevado a la pista de baile. Una extraña pista construida con madera, con fuego en medio, en donde un montón de jóvenes mueven sus cuerpos siguiendo la música. Es extraño darme cuenta, que en cualquier lugar del mundo, hasta en un lugar con costumbres tan diferentes, la música mueve los cuerpos a los mismos compas.

El tiempo pasa, siento que estoy sudando bajo la delgada tela blanca de mi vestimenta. Eh perdido de vista a Johanna, pero todas estas personas a mi alrededor me hacen sentir cómodo y en casa. Todos se sonríen entre si, todos se gritan. Y a pesar de que no los escucho, trato de comunicarme también.

Finnick entra en la pista, sonriendo, y me toma de la mano tirándome con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-Vamos a escapar de toda esta locura –me dice y cuando salimos de entre la multitud corremos tomados de la mano.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?! –le pregunto agitado por la carrera.

-no lo sé, en realidad –me contesta mirando hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie nos mira.

Seguimos corriendo durante un largo tiempo. Nos escondemos detrás de una casa de madera y me recarga contra la pared rugosa mientras me besa en los labios. Unas risas se escuchan a lo lejos. Finnick mira hacia todos lados, pero nadie nos mira.

Me toma de la mano y seguimos caminando rapidamente.

No sé cómo, pero llegamos hasta la casa grande en donde vive Katniss.

No hay nadie, esta tan alejada de la fiesta que el sonido de la música es apenas audible.

Empujamos las puertas lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

Finnick me hace una seña con su dedo para que guarde silencio.

Entramos en la casa, esta obscura, iluminada por las antorchas de fuego rojo.

Comenzamos a caminar, pegados por la pared, sin hacer ruido.

No sé exactamente en donde estamos, subimos escalones, bajamos escalones, volvemos a subir una y otra vez. Hay puertas por todos lados, hay pasillos para todas partes.

Finnick se detiene y trata de abrir una puerta, está cerrada.

Pasos después hay otra puerta de metal, gira la perilla y esta se abre. Finnick y yo sonreímos.

Entramos en la habitación, yo primero.

Es pequeña, es una especie de bodega. Hay cuadros de pintura por todos lados, hay grandes jarrones de barro pintados de colores amarillos y verdes. Hay un gran bonche de trozos de tela de todos los colores.

Finnick pone los seguros por dentro y camina lentamente hasta mí.

-Necesitaba estar solo contigo –me dice en silencio.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Para hacer esto –junta mi cuerpo al suyo y comienza a besarme-. Con libertad. –concluye.

Sus manos aprietan mi cintura y sus labios se mueven agiles entre los míos.

Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello, rosando nuestra piel desnuda.

Mientras me besa siento como en su ajustado short su miembro comienza a ponerse duro y a crecer.

Sonrió entre sus labios y el sonríe entre los míos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sin aliento.

-Te amo –contesto.

Sus labios se mueven lentamente mientras un millón de sensaciones corre por mi boca.

Acaricio su espalda desnuda, hasta donde mis manos alcanzan. Enredo los dedos de mi mano derecha en su cabello largo y desordenado.

Sin separarnos comenzamos a movernos lentamente, Finnick haciéndome caminar de espaldas.

Comienza a besarme el cuello, provocándome ligeras contracciones de placer.

Con dificultad me quita la extraña camisa que llevaba puesta y la arroja hacia algún lado. Toca mi cintura desnuda y junta nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo su piel desnuda y caliente junto a la mía.

Sus dedos largos y calientes comienzan a meterse por el cinturón de mi pantalón, cuando acarician mis glúteos desnudos recuerdo que no había ropa interior que ponerme. Por lo tanto solo me separa de la desnudes este pantalón.

Quito mis zapatos a punta pie y Finnick hace lo mismo con los suyos.

Sin despegar nuestros labios comienza a recargarse contra mí, haciéndome caer. Primero me siento en el suelo, debajo de mi hay algo suave. Después comienza a juntar nuestros torsos, recargándome contra el suelo suave.

Acaricio su espalda con mis manos y Finnick me toma con fuerza, girando en el suelo y poniéndome arriba de él. Sintiendo su erección en mi pubis.

Estando en esta posición me doy cuenta que estamos acostados arriba del montón de trozos de tela.

Comienzo a acariciar sus muslos suaves y fuertes a la vez, tratando de memorizar cada parte de su pierna. Con las yemas de mis dedos todo la fina tela de su short ajustado y sin dudarlo comienzo a retirarlo lentamente. Sintiendo su piel entre mis dedos.

Me separo de sus labios y beso su pecho mientras me dirijo a mi objetivo principal.

Lo veo durante un momento antes de tomarlo entre mis manos. Su erección es grande, gruesa, con un tallo venoso y una grande cabeza rosada.

Comienzo a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, mientras con la otra acaricio sus testículos rosas.

Finnick procura no hacer tanto ruido, pero con mis movimientos eso parece imposible, porque de su garganta salen gemidos hermosos de placer.

Retiro el prepucio lentamente, dejando al descubierto el glande rosa y lubricado. Saco mi lengua y con la punta acaricio la suave y fina capa de su miembro.

Junto mis labios, sintiendo el sabor amargo y salado mientras voy metiendo la erección en mi boca.

Finnick me toma de los hombros y me hace regresar a sus labios. Acariciándome la espalda con desesperación.

Retira mi pantalón con dificultad debido al cinturón ajustado y une nuestros cuerpos, enredando nuestras piernas y frotando nuestras erecciones.

Da media vuelta, haciendo que mí cuerpo desnudo acaricie el montón de tela debajo de mí. Besa mi cuello, mi pecho y mi abdomen. Mi cuerpo se contrae sin que yo lo pueda evitar.

Cuando su mano cálida toca mi erección y comienza a moverla se me borra la visión y mi pecho tiembla con fuerza cada vez que yo respiro.

Sentir como sus labios se unen a mi miembro, como entra lentamente en su boca húmeda y caliente, como se moja con su saliva y como su lengua rugosa acaricia mi glande sensible, me hacen cerrar las manos por impulso, los dedos de mis pies se engarrotan y el placer es tan delicioso que salen sonidos de mi garganta de los que yo no soy consciente.

Antes nunca hubiera creído que se pueda sentir un placer tan alto como ahora lo siento, pero con Finnick todo se puede esperar.

Mi placer aumenta cuando acaricia mis testículos con su otra mano, cuando comienza a caricia mis glúteos.

Sus dedos largos comienzan a entrar en mí, lentamente. Primero uno, entrando casi sin dificultad y abriéndose paso en mi interior. Ahí, donde su yema toca mi próstata, siento como si pudiera tocar el cielo. Es la mejor sensación que jamás podría explicar.

Finnick introduce un segundo dedo moviéndolo delicadamente dentro de mí. Sin separar sus labios de mi miembro.

Cuando el tercer dedo entra, comienzo a sentir dolor. Los mueve lentamente, formando círculos.

Depuse de un largo y placentero momento, Finnick regresa a mis labios. Giro hasta ponerme arriba de él y comienzo a besarlo con la mayor desesperación que se puede sentir.

Sentándome sobre su abdomen, tomo su erección con mi mano y la sujeto firmemente.

Poco a poco comienzo a sentarme sobre ella. Sintiendo el glande entrando lentamente mi respiración se detiene.

El final parece imposible. Finnick está dentro de mí, pero aun sigo bajando sin llegar a tener su erección por completo en mi interior. El dolor es grande y como siempre, mi cuerpo protesta provocándome un dolor tan agudo que mi boca se mantiene abierta soltando gemidos.

Finnick eleva sus caderas, entrando aun más en mí.

Siento su pubis en mis glúteos y me siento por completo sobre su cuerpo. Con su miembro dentro de mí.

Poco a poco Finnick comienza a mover sus caderas, hacia los lados, después hacia arriba. Moviéndose en mi interior.

Acaricio su abdomen, su pecho y su cuello.

Lentamente comienzo a moverme, de arriba abajo, sintiendo las caricias bruscas dentro de mí.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta Finnick casi sin voz.

-Estoy perfecto –contesto con dificultad.

Me recuesto sobre Finnick para besarlo en los labios, su miembro se sale un poco de mí mientras lo beso, Finnick mueve sus caderas de arriba abajo, moviéndose dentro de mí y apretando sus labios entre los míos.

Sin despegar nuestros labios comienza a dar embestidas contra mis glúteos.

Los minutos pasan tan rápido que pienso que el tiempo tiene algo en contra de nosotros, el placer es inmenso. Finnick me trata con cuidado, me trata con amor. Siempre busca que ambos lo disfrutemos de la misma manera.

Hay un punto dentro de mí, en donde su glande rosa continuamente, que me hace sentir el mayor placer que jamás había sentido, además, sus manos me acarician lentamente mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos.

Gira lentamente, quedando arriba de mí, con nuestros cuerpos unidos y comienza a mover sus caderas.

Son increíbles todas las sensaciones que puedes sentir mientras él me penetra y masturba mi erección con sus manos suaves y cálidas. Son sensaciones inexplicables. Son cosas que pensé que jamás se podrían sentir.

El momento en que termino, manchando mi abdomen, con contracciones en todo mi cuerpo y con un dolor mesclado con placer en mi abdomen, es el momento más perfecto, porque Finnick esta besándome y se roba mis gemidos con su boca.

Tiempo después un líquido caliente se siente en mi interior y Finnick tensa sus labios entre los míos. Presionando mi pecho con sus manos y comenzando a besarme con más lentitud.

Sigue besándome por un largo tiempo después de que ambos terminamos.

Se recuesta sobre mi pecho y su cuerpo esta sudado. Acaricia mis brazos, desde mis hombros hasta mis muñecas, entrelaza nuestros dedos y sigue besándome.

Jamás había necesitado de nada para vivir. Ahora necesito de Finnick. Lo necesito tanto como necesito respirar. Incluso más. Puedo dejar de respirar, pero no creo poder existir sin Finnick.

Nuestra estancia en este lugar se alarga más de lo que esperábamos. Eh contado los días como si fueran oro. Siete días. Siete días aquí y no hemos visto nada. Finnick y yo dormimos juntos en la casa, pero esa casa nunca esta vacía, por lo que no podemos tener un momento de privacidad. Ni siquiera podemos hablar tranquilos porque siempre hay alguien cerca. Incluso en las noches. Pocos de los momentos que tenemos a solas, los dedicamos a platicar lo bueno y lo malo de este lugar. Nos han prohibido salir durante siete días. Que son los días de la cosecha. Fuimos testigos de cómo eligen a dos personas y las expulsan del lugar. Mañana se cumplen los siete días que se supone, son inseguros. Aun así, hay personas de la aldea que están afuera, que tienen que avisarnos cuando vengan por nosotros, pero no recibimos noticias algunas. Finnick y yo pensamos que nos están ocultando las cosas. Que no nos van a dejar salir de aquí tan fácilmente.

-Podemos confiar en ellos –dice Katniss-. El chico que está vigilando es amigo mío, podemos confiar –Le hemos contado nuestras sospechas, ella tampoco está a gusto en este lugar.

-Vamos, se preguntaran en donde estamos –Dice Finnick mientras nos ponemos de pie y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar junto con Katniss.

Los siguientes días pasan de una manera rápida. No hay mucho que hacer en este lugar. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en la casa. Katniss sale todos los días a cazar, cosa que no nos agrada, además, solo seríamos un estorbo para ella.

Hay tantas cosas que hacer en este lugar, tantas personas a las que ayudar, pero solo nos limitamos a sentarnos y esperar a que pase el día.

Katniss nos llevo a conocer todas las cabañas que están inhabitadas, dice que podemos mudarnos a alguna si lo queremos. Pero preferimos pasar el tiempo en la casa grande. En donde hay gente, en donde podemos hacer cualquier cosa para matar el aburrimiento.

Solo un día utilizamos una de esas cabañas, y no es exactamente para dormir.

-Necesito tanto de ti –Dijo Finnick recargándome contra un árbol.

-No me hagas esto –le digo mientras el besa mi cuello-. No resistiré la idea de dejar pasar el momento.

Sus manos largas se aferran a mi cintura y unen nuestros cuerpos.

-Tengo una gran idea –dice mientras toma mi mano y me conduce entre los arboles de la aldea.

La gente pasa a un lado de nosotros, sin mirarnos. Aunque la mirada de los niños es siempre inevitable.

-Katniss aseguró que tienen prohibido meterse a las cabañas que no les pertenecen. Podemos usar esta sin interrupciones.

Entramos en la pequeña casa de madera. Es un cuarto pequeño, con una sola habitación y una sola cama. Las ventanas no tienen cortinas. Por lo cual no tendremos mucha privacidad.

Finnick comienza a besarme, sin importarle que cualquier persona pudiera vernos.

-Finnick... –murmuro entre sus labios, pero me silencia con su lengua.

-No nos van a ver. Solo promete no hacer ruido –me dice.

-No puedo prometer eso –contesto.

Señala debajo de la cama. Sonrió ampliamente y caminamos hasta allá.

Nos tiramos al piso, el sobre mi y rodamos juntos hasta quedar debajo de la cama de madera.

Esta obscuro, frio y húmedo.

-Te amo –me susurra al oído haciendo que pierda el control por completo.

-Te amo -contesto y comienzo a desnudarlo.

Ahí, dentro de una pequeña cabaña, debajo de una cama, con un espacio reducido y tratando de no hacer ruido, paso el mejor momento que pude haber pasado.

Cada vez que me entrego a Finnick la sensación es nueva y mejor. Es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Es como si la experiencia fuera nueva. Siempre y cada vez que estoy con él, es mejor. Como si eso fuera posible.

Definitivamente eh perdido la noción del tiempo, es extraño tratar de vivir en un mundo que pocos creerían inexistente. Incluso yo, si no estuviera viviendo aquí, no creería que esto exista.

Extraño a mi familia. Extraño a mis padres y a mí hermano. Extraño lo que es una vida fuera de esto. Tengo a Finnick y Finnick me tiene a mí. Y aunque él nunca lo dice ni lo demuestra, se que en su interior también quiere regresar a la vida real, a la vida con civilización.

-Tienes que hacerlo así…. –dice Katniss enseñándonos cómo usar el arco.

Definitivamente eso no es para mí, aunque Finnick lo intenta con entusiasmo.

-Dale… -ordena ella.

Finnick suelta la flecha y tira el objetivo que Katniss había puesto a varios metros de distancia.

-Te ves muy bien haciendo eso –le digo.

Finnick me sonríe.

En ese momento llega Johanna, con una expresión de asombro y comienza a gritarle a Katniss.

Katniss se altera y yo me pongo de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Finnick.

-han visto un pájaro metálico volando sobre la zona donde fue el accidente. Es un pájaro con alas en la cabeza, mucho más pequeño que el que se estrello. –murmura Katniss.

-Helicóptero –susurro.

-Han venido por nosotros –murmura Finnick.

-¡Vamos! –Grita Katniss.

Salimos los tres corriendo. No sé exactamente hacia donde, me limito a seguir a Katniss, que va muchos pasos por delante de nosotros.

Entramos en la gran casa, ahí, en la entrada, esta la madre de Katniss.

-Mama… -comienza a hablar Katniss.

-Lo sé –contesta la madre con un tono tan relajado.

-No sé si…

-Hazlo, vete. Katniss. Vete. Es una orden. –sus palabras inspiran paz.

Katniss asiente.

-Busquen sus ropas en mi habitación y cámbiense rápido –nos dice. Después de eso abraza a su madre y nosotros salimos corriendo.

Llegamos a la habitación, buscamos en todos lados y por fin encontramos las únicas prendas sucias y gastadas que llevábamos con nosotros.

Nos vestimos y regresamos al vestíbulo.

-¡Vámonos! –Grita Katniss.

Por Dios, todo ah pasado tan rápido ahora, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Estuve esperando tanto tiempo por esto, que se supone que debería saber qué hacer, pero estoy en estado de shock.

Comenzamos a correr. Katniss no lleva nada más que su vestimenta de cuero.

Llegamos al final del camino, donde una gran pared de roca se extiende sobre nosotros.

-La puerta por donde entramos solo se abre una vez al día, tendremos que salir por aquí –nos dice Katniss.

Caminamos otro tramo más, tratando de no caernos por la roca resbalosa.

Hay una persona de la tribu en ese lugar, un cuerpo ancho grande y amenazador.

Algo le dice a Katniss y ella se pone a gritar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-No nos pueden dejar salir, hasta que lo ordene Effie.

-Tengo la sensación de que eso no sucederá –murmura Finnick.

Entonces me veo rodeado de un montón de personas a mis espaldas.

Johanna llega hasta nosotros y comienza a conversar con Katniss. Siento que me tiemblan las piernas y mis ojos están incontrolables.

-Todos saben lo que está pasando en el exterior, muchas personas extrañas han venido. Las puertas están cerradas hasta que se marchen –nos explica Katniss.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Es nuestra única oportunidad –digo.

-Vamos Katniss, piensa en algo, eres la Diosa líder –reprocha Finnick.

-¡No soy ninguna Diosa! –Grita ella desesperada y en ese momento su semblante cambia-. Si lo soy, para ellos. Y ustedes también. Ahora, eleven sus miradas, la frente en alto y cuerpo rígido. Como si ninguno de ellos fueran dignos de mirarlos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

-Solo háganlo –ordena ella.

En ese momento comienza a hablar en su lengua. Muchos nos miran, otros murmuran, pero al final nadie es capaz de levantar la mirada hacia nosotros.

Después de un efusivo abrazo hacia Katniss, Johanna se mezcla entre la multitud.

-Vamos –nos murmura Katniss.

Comienza a caminar con delicadeza y gracia. Trato de imitarla.

De pronto nos encontramos escalando la roca, yo debajo de Katniss. Trato de pisar donde ella pisa. De sujetarme de donde ella se sujeta.

Llegamos hasta un túnel que te adentra en la cueva. Lejos de la civilización, y comenzamos a correr. Siguiendo a Katniss.

Después de girar un montón de veces y trepar un montón de paredes de roca, salimos a la superficie.

La selva. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Hacía mucho que el sol no me daba directamente en el rostro y ahora mis ojos lloran mientras tratan de mantenerse abiertos.

-Vamos –murmura Katniss y comienza a correr.

Estoy sin aliento, Finnick va a mi lado, aunque sé que el bien podría correr más deprisa que yo. Siento que mis muslos queman y que mi estomago se quiere salir.

Las ramas de diversas plantas chocan contra mi cuerpo y siento los cortes en mi piel.

Me duelen los pies al correr con estos zapatos tan duros sobre las piedras, pero todos estos síntomas se van cuando veo al montón de personas vestidas de azul marino, con todo tipo de instrumentos de rescate.

-Por fin.-murmura Finnick.

No puedo ver nada más que sus hermosos ojos verdes. Puedo imaginarme ahora nuestra vida. Lejos de esto. Disfrutando los verdaderos placeres de la vida, junto a él. El conmigo y yo con él. Para siempre.

El montón de ojos se voltean para vernos, sorprendidos. Varias sonrisas se marcan en los rostros cansados. Escucho el sonido de helicópteros arriba de mí. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, pero por ahora me limito solo a caminar lentamente, cojeando, hasta ellos.

-Te amo –murmura Finnick-. Siempre te amare.

No contesto. No porque no quiera contestar, si no, porque simplemente no tengo ninguna palabra que pueda expresar la gran felicidad que siento ahora.

Sujeto su mano, la aprieto entre la mía y caminamos hacia nuestro futuro, juntos.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo._

Despierto y todo a mí alrededor es blanco. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz y voy identificando el lugar. Un hospital.

A un lado de mi hay una persona, un hombre, puedo notarlo por sus rasgos.

-Peeta… -murmura esa voz tan extrañamente familiar, quebrándose al salir.

-¿Estoy muerto? –pregunto al instante que lo veo.

-No –contesta sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero tu estas muerto –murmuro y mi visión se borra.

-No lo estoy Peeta, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar de nuevo. Nunca.

Su voz penetra lentamente en mi interior. Esto no es posible, algo anda mal conmigo.

Su mano se enreda en la mía, cálida, rugosa y gruesa. Es real.

-Señor Hawthorne, la hora de visitas acaba de terminar –murmura una enfermera desde la puerta.

Hermosos ojos grises, llorosos. Cuerpo ancho, grande y atlético. Sonrisa marcada, un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Labios gruesos y carnosos, pestañas largas y obscuras. Cabello sedoso. Piel aceitunada y perfecta.

Hawthorne…. Gale.

La puta madre.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Como ven el próximo capitulo? ¿Quieren saber lo que va a pasar? Hay sorpresas, hay muchas sorpresas! Espero les este gustando! Bueno, no me queda mas que pedirles un Review. Un pequeño Review para ayudarme como escritora. No les cuesta mucho, por favor! :)

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Regresó

¡Hola chicos! ¡Lamento mucho haber demorado en actualizar! Ya saben, la escuela, las practicas profesionales en fin, tengo muchas cosas en manos. No los interrumpo mas, disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Peeta POV**.

Los primeros en acercarse a nosotros a toda velocidad son los paramédicos. Vestidos de azul y con una bata blanca y maletines.

-¿Están heridos? –nos pregunta una chica.

-No. Estamos muy bien. –contesta Finnick.

Se miran entre ellos.

-De todas formas llévalos –dice un hombre joven.

Mientras nos conducen hasta un helicóptero un grupo de personas se acercan a nosotros.

-¿Hay más? –nos pregunta un hombre de cabello rubio.

-No. Solo nosotros dos –contesta Finnick de nuevo.

Ellos miran a Katniss.

La siguiente media hora, mientras los paramédicos hacen su trabajo en nosotros, Finnick se dedica a contar la historia de nuestra supervivencia. También agrega la "historia" de Katniss y como nos ayudo a mantenernos vivos.

-Creo que están bien –dice una de las chicas que me estaba tomando la presión arterial.

-Aun así hay que ponerles suero. Tienen síntomas ligeros de deshidratación.

Después de eso nos llevan a los tres al helicóptero.

-Se van a acostar en las camillas –nos indica una mujer y soy el primero en tirarme en la pequeña cama blanca.

-Vas a contar hasta diez –me dice mientras me pone un artefacto de plástico en la nariz y boca.

Uno… Siento como la mano de Finnick, que se acostó alado de mí, se envuelve con la mía.

Dos… la vista me pesa demasiado.

Tres… la mano de Finnick comienza a desaparecer de entre la mía y la aprieto, pero sigue ahí, como antes.

Cuatro… mi cuerpo está demasiado ligero.

Cinco… quedo profundamente dormido.

Despierto y todo a mí alrededor es blanco, la luz hace que no pueda ver absolutamente nada. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz y voy identificando el lugar. Una habitación. Aparatos eléctricos. Un hospital.

A un lado de mi hay una persona, un hombre, puedo notarlo por sus rasgos anchos.

-Peeta… -murmura esa voz tan extrañamente familiar, quebrándose al salir.

-¿Estoy muerto? –pregunto al instante que lo veo.

-No –contesta sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero tu estas muerto –murmuro y mi visión se borra.

-No lo estoy Peeta, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar de nuevo. Nunca.

Su voz penetra lentamente en mi interior. Esto no es posible, algo anda mal conmigo.

Su mano se enreda en la mía, cálida, rugosa y gruesa. Es real.

-Señor Hawthorne, la hora de visitas acaba de terminar –murmura una enfermera desde la puerta.

Hermosos ojos grises, llorosos. Cuerpo ancho, grande y atlético. Sonrisa marcada, un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Labios gruesos y carnosos, pestañas largas y obscuras. Cabello sedoso. Piel aceitunada y perfecta.

Hawthorne…. Gale.

La puta madre.

-¿Gale? –pregunto y el sonríe.

-Si, Peeta. Estoy aquí.

Es el, puedo verlo. Puedo tocarlo.

-Pero estas muerto. –Repito.

-No lo estoy Peeta, es… es complicado. Tienes que descansar, pequeño. Descansa y pronto sabrás lo que pasó.

No quiero descansar, maldita sea. Quiero saberlo ya todo.

-Te enterramos –le digo.

-No enterraste mi cuerpo –me recuerda. Y recuerdo la última vez que vi la caja en donde "sepultamos" a Gale. Llevaba todos sus objetos personales y cada asistente al sepelio coloco una cosa de gran valor personal en la caja.

-Por que estabas calcinado junto con los restos del autobús –le digo.

-No lo estaba, Peeta. Yo no morí en ese accidente.

Mi cabeza comienza a punzar.

Me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta que tengo dos intravenosas. Una en cada mano.

Comienzo a quitármelas.

-Peeta, no lo hagas –Gale me detiene.

-Pero no estoy mal.

-Estabas deshidratado, Peeta. Por favor.

Arranco una de las agujas de un tirón y me duele profundamente.

-¡Peeta! –Gale alza la voz deteniendo mis manos. Duele.

Un pitido comienza a emanar de la pantalla a mi lado.

-Señor, la hora de visitas terminó. Salga de la habitación.

-Pero…

-Salga. –Repite la enfermera. Gale se inclina y me besa en los labios. Dios mío-. Le suplico que no lo vuelva a hacer, señor Mellark –me dice la enfermera.

Gale sale por la puerta.

-Quiero salir. Estoy bien –le digo, ella niega con la cabeza-. Estoy bien. Quiero salir, quiero ver a mis padres, quiero ver a mi hermano. Quiero ver a mis amigos. Quiero ver a Finnick. Déjeme salir… -Mientras me retuerzo en la cama comienzo a sentir el cuerpo muy pesado. La enfermera ha inyectado algo en el suero. Mierda.

Tardo mas en entender lo que ah hecho cuando ya estoy dormido de nuevo.

-¿Peeta? –pregunta alguien a mi lado. Tallo mis ojos con mis dedos para poder despertar.

-Mamá –susurro.

-Oh por Dios, Peeta. Hijo, creímos que jamás… pensé que nunca volvería a verte –mi madre comienza a llorar y después alguien la abraza.

-Siempre supe que regresarías, Peeta –dice mi padre mientras mamá llora junto a él.

-Estoy bien –les digo sonriendo-. Los extrañe.

-Mi niño –murmura mi algo te hubiera pasado…

-Tranquila mamá. Estoy bien.

Mi madre me besa en las mejillas y mi padre me da un cálido abrazo.

-¿En donde está Finnick? –pregunto.

-El está bien, esta en la habitación contigua –explica mamá.

-Quiero verlo –le digo.

-Por ahora será mejor que ambos descansen, habrá tiempo para platicar después.

-¿Y Katniss? –les pregunto.

-¿Katniss? –pregunta mi madre.

-La chica –explica mi padre-. Ella está bien, estaba mejor que ustedes, pero aun así, la obligan a quedarse en la habitación, con suero. Es increíble… su historia.

Asiento ligeramente.

-Mamá… -la busco con la mirada-. Gale…

-Lo sé hijo, es una historia sorprendente. Pero el está aquí y cuando estés mejor te lo explicaremos todo.

-Estoy bien. –le digo con dureza-. Quiero saberlo, ya.

Mis padres intercambian una mirada larga.

-Bueno… -comienza mi papá-. Después de que supiéramos del accidente del avión, Gale llegó a mi casa… Es… es algo impresionante también lo que el pasó… en el accidente, varios pasajeros se salieron del autobús antes de la explosión. La mayoría quedo inconsciente a los alrededores, pero Gale pudo caminar hasta la carretera, ahí una chica en un auto lo encontró y lo llevo hasta el hospital, ella no se dio cuenta de que abajo, en el barranco, había un autobús incendiado. Gale estuvo inconsciente varios días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada. Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero se recupero y regresó hasta aquí. No le dijimos que estabas desaparecido por que su estado es muy crítico. Cualquier emoción fuerte podría ponerlo mal de nuevo, la chica que lo ayudo fue quien nos lo dijo. Así que, cuando apareciste, le contamos toda la verdad, pero el hecho de que estuvieras a salvo no le produjo ningún daño. El está bien Peeta. Y tú también. Se lo que sufriste cuando lo perdiste, hijo. Y te prometo que ambos podrán llevar una relación con libertad. No te preocupes por mí, por nadie. Se feliz. Se feliz con Gale, el te ama de verdad, lo eh visto. –Madre mía. Es… hay tanta información que debo de procesar. Por Dios. ¿Qué voy hacer? Gale esta aquí. Sigue esperándome. Pero yo… yo no sé. No sé lo que va a pasar. Yo estoy con Finnick. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-¿Peeta? ¿Estas bien? –pregunta mi madre.

-Si –contesto prácticamente sin voz.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta mamá-. ¿Ya no lo quieres?

Ella siempre ah podido desfibrarme.

-Es más complicado que eso –contesto mirándola a los ojos. Podemos comunicarnos con tan solo una mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –pregunta con voz dulce.

-Finnick y yo…

-Hay Peeta –lo entiende al instante y su rostro se contrae. Con lastima y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá… Me enamore de él. Lo amo, de verdad. Siento cosas que jamás había sentido. Y en las siente por mí.

Hay un silencio en la habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba que mi padre estaba ahí.

-Peeta, guarda eso un tiempo, hijo. Gale ahora está en tratamiento y algo así podría… podrían pasar cosas muy malas.

Yo no quiero que pasen cosas malas. Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a Gale. Su…. Su aparición es impactante. No sé que siento hacia él. No. Mas bien, se lo que siento hacia él. Y no es amor. Yo quiero a mi Finnick.

-Deja que Peeta descanse –dice mi padre-. Tiene mucho que procesar… y pensar.

-Te amo hijo. Todo saldrá bien.

Ambos me besan en las mejillas y ni siquiera tengo cabeza para despedirme de ellos.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?

¿De verdad Gale no podría soportar perderme?

¿No podre ser feliz con Finnick?

Pero que egoísta soy. Debo de pensar en los demás. Gale me necesita ahora, tengo que ayudarlo. Será solo un tiempo…

¿Qué pensara Finnick sobre esto?

¿Qué siento hacia Gale?

Me duele la cabeza. No logro asimilar la idea de que el este aquí.

Llore tanto por el… me vacié tanto interiormente cuando él se fue. Sufrí como nunca había sufrido. Y ahora está aquí, puedo tenerlo nuevamente. Puedo estar con él… pero ¿Es eso lo que quiero?

Gale fue la primer persona de la que me enamore, pero con Finnick descubrí lo que era realmente el amor, no podría dejarlo nunca.

Después de un largo tiempo solo decido escabullirme e ir a la habitación de Finnick.

Recuerdo que cuando me quite la aguja de la mano el monitor comenzó a sonar, así que primero lo apago tirando del cable negro y después me quito la intravenosa, provocándome un ligero dolor.

Salgo de la habitación, no hay nadie afuera. Como ninguno de los dos está herido, supongo que no nos prestan mucha atención. Ahora, con todas estas puertas, mi plan de buscar a Finnick no parece tan bueno.

Abro primero la puerta de la derecha, no hay nadie. Abro después la puerta de la izquierda y ahí está mi Finnick.

Camino lentamente hasta su cama después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Está conectado a una maquina, como yo, y duerme profundamente.

Me quedo parado a un lado de su cama, mirándolo. Verlo dormido es tan tranquilizante; su cabello largo y cobrizo cae sobre su frente, sus labios rosas están aun mas rosas y el puchero inconsciente que forman sus labios es realmente dulce.

Acaricio su mejilla con mi dedo y al instante el abre los ojos.

-Peeta…-murmura con alivio y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-Yo bien… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces de pie? ¿Estas sangrando?

Me reviso la mano. Estoy sangrando justo en donde estaba la intravenosa. Le sonrió tímidamente.

-Me escape. Necesitaba verte. –le digo.

-Ven aquí –Se hace hasta la orilla y palmea el lugar a su lado.

Entro en la cama y me acuesto a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo cálido y suave mientras el acaricia mi cabello.

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –murmuro.

-Creo que ya se a que te refieres –dice-. ¿Es sobre Gale? ¿No?

-Así es –contesto confundido-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Prim venía a verte, pero ya había gente en tu habitación y no la dejaron pasar. Entro a verme a mí y me ah contado todo.

-¿Qué te contó?

-Me contó lo que hubo entre tú y el profesor Hawthorne. Me dijo lo de su accidente y que está internado en este hospital. Que cualquier alteración podría terminar por matarlo… -Hace una larga pausa.

-¿Es todo?

No contesta.

-Antes de todo eso le conté que tú y yo estábamos juntos. –murmura-. Me ah dicho que por el momento, lo mejor es que lo callemos. Dijo que ella sabía que a mí no me debería de importar el profesor Hawthorne, pero por humanidad, y para no causarle ningún daño, guardáramos el secreto hasta que él se recupere.

-¿Has dicho que está internado aquí?

-Si. Dijo que hasta hace una semana lo dejaron salir del hospital, pero tiene que estar en revisión constante.

-Hay Finnick –susurro sobre su pecho.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio durante un tiempo indefinido.

-El cree que aun está contigo… ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer? Dejarte. ¿Dejarte con él?

-Finnick –le digo-. ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que si, Peeta.

-Entonces dame un tiempo…

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? –su mano se tensa en mi cabeza.

-No. No, no, por supuesto que no. Dame un tiempo para arreglar esto con Gale, para que entienda que lo nuestro ah terminado.

-Peeta…

-Por favor, Finnick. Por favor.

No contesta.

El tiempo pasa, ambos acostados en la misma cama, sin decir nada.

-Señor Mellark. Tiene que regresar a su habitación –me despierta una enfermera. Es cuando me doy cuenta que me eh quedado dormido.

-Estoy bien –contesto-. No quiero regresar.

-Por favor, señor Mellark. Mañana los dan de alta a ambos, pero regrese por favor. Me meterá en problemas.

Volteo a ver a la enfermera, es joven. Muy joven.

A regañadientes me levanto de la cama, le doy un beso a Finnick, que sigue sin decir nada, y me voy a mi habitación. Esta vez no me ponen el suero.

No sé qué hora es, despierto porque mi hermano entra a la habitación y me da un gran abrazo en la cama.

-Te eh extrañado mucho, no te vuelvas a ir –me murmura al oído. Su voz se quiebra.

No soy capaz de decir nada, aun sigo adormilado.

-Toma, vístete. Ya saldrás de aquí –me entrega una bolsa, sonriendo.

-Gracias –le digo y sonrío.

Tomo la bolsa y saco todas las prendas. Me voy al baño y me visto.

Un pantalón de manta, ligero. Una playera blanca y unos zapatos cafés. El atuendo en si me hace sentir cómodo.

Salir del hospital me parece de lo más raro, en casa me esperan mis amigos. Prim, Johanna, Sean y Annie.

Prim y Annie están llorando incluso antes de que llegue hasta ellas. Las dos me abrazan al mismo tiempo y aprieto sus pequeños cuerpos con mis brazos. Johanna las quita a las dos a jalones y me abraza ella sola.

-Eres un estúpido, Peeta. No vuelvas a hacerlo. –Mientras me abraza mi mente vuela hasta hace tres días. En la isla. Johanna. Tiene el mismo nombre que la chica amiga de Katniss… Katniss ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Habrá salido del hospital? ¿A dónde se habrá ido? ¿Y Finnick? Finnick no tiene familia aquí… debe de estar solo. Debe de sentirse mal llegar a tu casa, donde no habrá nadie esperándote… aunque están sus amigos, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Martel…. Bueno, en fin, Finnick conoce mucho más gente que yo, pero ¿Será realmente lo que el deseara?

-Peeta, por Dios –murmura Sean a mi oído. Y me doy cuenta que ya me está abrazando él en lugar de Johanna-. Si vuelves a desaparecer prometo que te mato –su última palabra se quiebra en su garganta mientras me estrecha con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Las lagrimas que había logrado contener, ahora brotan mientras coloco mi rostro entre el cuello de Sean.

Las próximas horas pasan entren risas y lagrimas. Por supuesto me hicieron contarles toda la historia, obviamente omití todos los detalles eróticos. Ninguno de ellos puede creer que Finnick sea el mismo Finnick que ellos conocieron.

"Es extraño" dijo Prim "Cuando hable con él, era un Finnick diferente. Esta realmente enamorado."

"Pues si llega a hacerte daño, conocerá de nuevo mi puño." Agregó Sean.

Por la noche no quiero dormir. No quiero dormir sin Finnick a mi lado. Estar solo en mi cama es extraño, tenia tanto tiempo compartiendo mi espacio con él, que ahora me duele.

Al siguiente día no pude escaparme de la felicidad de mis padres, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Una semana después puedo volver a ver a Finnick.

-Dios mío, es una eternidad estar sin ti –murmura mientras suspira sobre mi cabello-. No quiero que te vayas –me dice mientras sus manos envuelven mi cuerpo.

-Finnick, te amo –murmuro.

Sus labios descienden, desde mi frente hasta mis labios, besándome lentamente.

A las siete en punto mi padre va por mí. No quiero irme, pero mis padres se han vuelto muy sobre protectores conmigo.

Me pregunto si alguien día podre ser normal, ser como antes. Si mi madre regresara a Nueva York, si dejaran de verme como si fuera la última vez. Si algún día olvidaran lo que ah pasado y me dejaran vivir en paz… no lo sé. Pero por ahora, estoy dispuesto a hacer que sea fácil para ellos.

Después de tres meses todo vuelve a la normalidad. Mis padres superan la etapa de mi regresó, mi madre me ruega que me valla con ella para Nueva York, pero no quiero dejar a mis amigos, a Finnick, o incluso a Gale. No en el estado en que se encuentra.

Por ahora, después de mi regreso, ah estado en el hospital, internado. Lo habían dado de alta, pero tuvo una recaída y solo puedo verlo una hora cada tres días.

Gale sabe que algo no anda bien, pero aun no sabe qué es exactamente. No me a vuelto a besar, pero la manera en que su mano se enreda con la mía, la forma en que sus ojos me miran o la manera en que habla conmigo, deja bien en claro que aun no se da cuenta que, después de todo lo que ah pasado, lo nuestro ah terminado.

-Eres el motivo por el cual lucho por salir adelante, Peeta –me murmura mientras acaricia mis nudillos con sus dedos.

Siento un movimiento en mi pecho, en mi estomago.

No soy capaz de decir nada.

-Si no te tuviera a ti, creo que habría dejado de luchar hace mucho tiempo –susurra.

Lo veo a los ojos. Sus ojos grises centellan bajo la luz del foco, hermosos. Sus labios carnosos están ligeramente separados. Su mano suave pero rugosa se entrelaza con la mía, casi por institor nuestros labios quedan unidos durante un largo tiempo.

¿Qué eh hecho? Eh besado a Gale. No solo eh besado a Gale, eh sentido algo mientras lo hacía.

Escucho los latidos de su corazón en la pantalla a mi lado y sonrío.

-Te eh extrañado –murmura mientras besa mi frente.

-Y yo a ti –le digo. Y es cierto. Lo eh extrañado. Eh extrañado a mi profesor. Eh extrañado a aquel chico del que me enamore en Nueva York. El chico elegante y bien vestido. Eh extrañado a mi Gale. Lo eh extrañado como nunca había extrañado a nadie.

Junto mis labios a los suyos y sus manos acarician mi cuello. Tiene unas manos grandes y rugosas, cálidas, anchas, que abarcan toda mi piel fría.

Sus labios son grandes y gruesos, se mezclan con los míos con toda la facilidad del mundo, provocándome un estremecimiento interno que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

No dudo ni un instante en subirme a la cama y ponerme sobre su grande cuerpo.

Sus manos acarician mi espalda y sus labios se mueven junto a los míos.

Solo hay una pequeña tela azul entre su piel y mis manos, acariciándolo lentamente.

Meto mi mano entre su ropa y acaricio su abdomen, lentamente, sintiendo la calidez de su piel.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta divertido. Mientras me besa y acaricia mi espalda por debajo de la ropa.

¿Qué hago? Que pregunta tan más grande. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No lo sé. No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo.

-Lo siento –murmuro y me separo de él.

-No lo sientas. Siente esto… -Toma mi mano y la coloca junto a su corazón.

No digo nada durante un largo momento.

Me bajo de la cama y escondo mi cabeza entre su costado y su brazo.

Soy la peor persona del mundo. ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¿A Finnick? ¿A Gale? ¿A mí mismo? ¿A todos? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. No valgo… no valgo nada. No merezco el amor de Finnick. No merezco ni siquiera a Gale.

-Tengo que irme –le digo.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta.

-Si, todo bien.

Le beso la mano y salgo de la habitación.

El transcurso del hospital al coche es el peor. Tengo que contener las lágrimas hasta que ya estoy arriba.

Una, dos, tres lagrimas brotan de mis ojos. Puta madre, Peeta. ¿Qué has hecho?

Gale es mi pasado. Finnick es mi futuro.

Ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso.

-¿En donde estas? –le pregunto cuando llego a mi casa.

-En mi casa ¿Estas bien?

-Te necesito –murmuro.

-Voy para allá –me dice antes de colgar.

Espero cinco, diez y quince minutos hasta que escucho su coche detenerse frente a mi casa.

Abro la puerta antes de que la golpee.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta Finnick sonriendo tímidamente.

Me tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien, Peeta? –me pregunta.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un beso, lentamente, sintiendo sus labios entre los míos, su lengua rosando con la mía, su respiración entrando en mi interior.

Cierro la puerta y lo recargo contra la pared.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta.

¿Por qué ahora todos quieren preguntarme cosas estúpidas?

Tiro de su camisa y rompo algunos botones mientras la desabrocho.

Regreso a sus labios y acaricio su piel desnuda bajo su camisa suave.

Desabrocho su pantalón y meto mi mano en su interior, acariciando su miembro suave.

Finnick deja escapar un gemido entre mis labios y con sus manos junta mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo –murmuro.

Comienza a besarme el cuello y a desabrochar mi camisa, acariciando mi piel desnuda con su mano cálida y suave.

-Vamos a tu habitación –me murmura en el oído mientras muerde ligeramente mi lóbulo.

-No. Aquí. –Le digo.

El sonríe.

Comienzo a besarlo sin dejar escapar un segundo.

Me recarga contra la mesa del comedor y con un suave movimiento me sienta en ella. Enredo mis piernas en su cuerpo y acaricio su espalda con mis manos.

Mientras me besa recuerdo lo que ah pasado con Gale. Mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda recuerdo las caricias de él.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta separándose de mí.

No contesto y regreso a sus labios.

No puedo continuar. No puedo besarlo sin sentirme culpable.

-¿Qué tienes? –me pregunta jadeando.

-Finnick. Ódiame. –Le ruego.

-Eso jamás, Peeta.

-Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que me dejes. Quiero que te vayas. No merezco tenerte…

Sus labios me silencian.

-Cállate. –me ordena.

-No, Finnick. Soy una mala persona.

-No digas eso, Peeta. Tranquilo. –Acaricia mi mejilla con su dedo.

-Eh besado a Gale –le suelto de pronto.

Se queda callado y se separa de mí. Yo no logro elevar la vista.

-¿Tu querías hacerlo? –me pregunta y no contesto.

Fijo mi vista en sus zapatos.

-Estoy confundido –acepto por fin.

El no dice nada. Yo quiero que se enoje conmigo. Que me diga que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí. Que se valla. Quiero que me haga sufrir así como yo lo hago ahora.

-Escúchame, Peeta… -comienza a hablar-. Ya había pensado yo en esto… En la isla… estábamos acorralados… Quizá no pensabas con claridad por qué no eras capaz de ver otro futuro que no fuera conmigo. Aquí hay más opciones, Peeta. Y comprendo que no sientas por mi nada de…

-Finnick –murmuro para callarlo-. Lo que siento por ti no es solo porque creí que contigo me quedaría hasta morir en esa isla. No fue por desesperación. No fue porque fueras mi última opción…

-No lo sabes –me dice con firmeza-. Tomate un tiempo, Peeta. Para pensar. Para que pienses que es lo que quieres.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-No eres tu… -empieza a decir.

-No eres tú, soy yo. ¿Es eso? –le suelto con ironía y furia.

-Peeta… No eres tú, es la situación. Piénsalo, Peeta. Yo te voy a estar esperando.

-¿No quieres volver a saber de mi?

-Peeta, yo te amo. Y eso nunca cambiara. Pero quiero que evalúes tus opciones. Te amo y te quiero solo para mí. Pero si no eres feliz así, no te voy a obligar.

No soy capaz de decir nada más.

Finnick se abrocha su camisa y me dedica una sonrisa hermosa antes de irse.

Lo veo marcharse y junto a él se van mis últimas esperanzas.

¿Qué eh hecho?

¿Eh arruinado todo?

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

¿Qué es lo que necesito?

Entiendo demasiado tarde, que mi primer amor, no siempre va ser mi verdadero amor. Y aunque Gale siempre ah estado en mi mente, es con Finnick con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado! y los deje con ganas de mas! :3

Continuo? lo dejo? jaja dejenme un review! Me gusta leer sus comentarios! C: yo procuro responder a todos y agradecerles n.n Para los anonimos, me gustaria mucho poder contestarles, espero mi hisotria les guste.

Nos leemos pronto!

Review? C:


	13. Líos

Chicos! Les quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Y espero que de verdad les guste, no los entretengo mas, nos leemos abajo! Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Que bueno que aceptaste venir –me dice Sean mientras estaciona la camioneta frente a la casa del lago.

-Que bueno que mi padre me dejo venir, estuve insistiendo dos días enteros. –contesto.

-Tienen que entender que no te van a mantener en una bolita de cristal. Además, si nos llega a pasar algo en este viaje, igual y terminamos enamorados, ya ah pasado –Me guiña un ojo.

-Hay cállate Sean –le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Lo diste con demasiada fuerza –me regaña.

Bajamos de la camioneta y llevamos el equipaje al interior.

-Voy a ir a la tienda –le digo después de reafirmar que no hay nada en el refrigerador.

-Te acompaño.

-No, no. Este bien.

-Bien, llévate la camioneta.

Me lanza las llaves y las tomo con facilidad.

Cuando llego a la tienda estaciono la camioneta al frente y hasta ese momento me acuerdo de Chris, el chico alto y rubio que nos llevo de excursión.

Bajo tímidamente de la camioneta, recordando aquel tiempo.

Entro en la tienda y a detrás del mostrador esta él.

-Woow, ¿Pero que te has hecho? –le pregunto. El me mira y noto en su mirada que no me reconoce.

Esta alto y su cuerpo se ah ensanchado mucho mas que antes, lleva el cabello rubio largo, de un estilo casual y su piel, antes bronceada, ahora es blanca.

-¿Peeta? ¡Peeta! –exclama el saliendo del mostrador y dirigiéndose a mi, estrechándome contra su grande cuerpo.

Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y me retira de su cuerpo, mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Estas guapísimo, ¿Qué te has hecho? –Le digo. Y si, al instante me arrepiento. ¿Estas guapísimo? No es algo que se le dice a cualquier hombre, y menos siendo tu un hombre también.

-hummm, digo lo mismo de ti. –Dice agachando la mirada y tomando un color rosado-. ¡Pero has envejecido como diez años! –Agrega rompiendo el silencio mientras con su mano acaricia mi vello facial.

-Solo no tuve tiempo para rasurarme –le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Han venido tus amigos? –me pregunta.

-No, solo Sean y yo –contesto.

-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

-¿Y querías verme? –le pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

-Algo así –acepta sonriendo con timidez-. Quédate a comer, estaba a punto de hacerlo –me dice.

-Gracias, pero tengo que regresar a la casa, Sean me está esperando –sonrió-. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, espero verte pronto –estrecho su mano.

-Entonces… ¿Has venido a la tienda solo a saludarme? –Me pregunta-. Tú también querías verme, ¿Eh?

Se ríe y me rio junto con el.

-Lo había olvidado –acepto avergonzado y saco una lista de todo lo que compraría.

Mientras surto todo lo de la lista, Chris me sigue y me ayuda a tomar los productos, mientras platicamos un poco sobre lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Y cuando me pregunta:

-¿Y tienes pareja? –No tengo la respuesta.

¿Tengo pareja? Gale esta en el hospital, y yo sé que no tengo nada con él. Finnick me dejó. O eso creo. Me dio un tiempo, para pensar, no es lo mismo, pero parece lo mismo.

-No, por ahora no. –contesto sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco –me dice mientras termina de pasar todos los productos.

Le sonrió sin decir nada.

-Espero verte pronto –me dice.

-Igualmente –le digo y me retiro.

Durante el camino de regreso, tengo una discusión interna sobre lo que está pasando ahora por mi vida. Me prometí que no pensaría en nada de eso este fin de semana, pero mi cabeza está hecha un tremendo lio justo ahora.

-Hey, pensé que te tardarías mas –me dice Sean mientras me ayuda a bajar las cosas.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué? Solo iba a comprar lo de la lista.

-Si, bueno. No sé. ¿Quieres dormir arriba o abajo? –Su cambio tan brusco de tema me hace pensar que me está ocultando algo.

Durante el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos acomodando los alimentos, limpiando la casa y el patio, lavando la pequeña lancha de motor y terminando de instalarnos en la casa, así que, para cuando cae la noche, lo único que deseo es tirarme en la cama y no despertar.

-Buenas noches, Pett. –Me dice Sean desde la habitación contigua.

-Buenas noches, Sean. –Le grito para que me escuche.

Al instante en que cierro los ojos quedo profundamente dormido.

Esa noche sueño con una isla, cocos, plátanos, una gran escultura de un Dios antiguo. También hay muchos colores y aves. Y por último, está el. No es Gale, no es Finnick. Es Chris, y me está besando con sus rechonchos labios rosas. Sus manos grandes y blancas acarician mi espalda desnuda y justa cuando su mano está descendiendo por mi abdomen, despierto.

La luz me da directamente en el rostro.

-Dios… -murmuro mientras me froto los ojos con mis manos.

Me quedo tirado en la cama un largo rato y después de muchos minutos, me descodo por meterme a bañar y cambiarme.

Termino poniéndome un short hasta las rodillas color café y una playera color blanco. Busco mis sandalias blancas pero no las encuentro y termino poniéndome unos zapatos mocasines del mismo color del short.

-Buenos días –me saluda Sean desde la cocina.

-Hola –le digo mientras tomo un trozo de pan y lo muerdo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –me pregunta.

-Excelente, dormí toda la noche –contesto mientras recuerdo mi último sueño.

-Que bueno. Voy a arreglar el motor de la lancha, ayer no servía. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Si, claro… aunque antes tengo que ir a la tienda –le digo.

-¿No fuiste ayer?

-Si… -trato de pensar en algo-. Pero no compre rastrillo y debo afeitarme.

-Hay una máquina de afeitar en el baño –me dice sonriendo.

Me quedo callado tratando de buscar otra excusa.

-Traes también un paquete de salchichas –me dice-. Ahí hay dinero en la barra.

Se pone de pie y muerde su trozo de pan.

-Claro –murmuro sin entender bien lo que ah pasado.

-Iré a arreglar el motor –sonríe antes de salir por la puerta.

-Bueno… -susurro para mí mismo y tomo las llaves de la camioneta con demasiado entusiasmo.

Es demasiado temprano, el sol está saliendo y los rayos son débiles debajo de toda esta masa de arboles.

Quizá la tienda este cerrada aun. Una parte de mi quiere que este cerrada. Si está cerrada no regresare. Volveré a la casa y no hare nada. Ayudare a Sean con la lancha y nos entretendremos el resto del fin de semana.

Paso el resto del camino pensando en todo lo que hare este fin, así que cuando llego a la tienda, no me doy cuenta que, efectivamente, aun está cerrada.

Bien Peeta, regresa a la casa.

Y entonces me sorprendo bajando de la camioneta y caminando hacia la tienda. Aunque la cortina sigue abajo y el letrero dice "Cerrado" con letras rojas.

Está cerrado, por Dios. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Esperar aquí? Prometiste que regresarías. Lo prometiste, Peeta. Lo prometí.

-¡¿Hola?! –grito con tanta fuerza que me duele la garganta.

Espero dos, tres, cuatro segundos y cuando estoy a punto de gritar de nuevo alguien grita de adentro.

-¡Ya voy!

Espero hasta que una pequeña ventana se abre.

-Ya abro… -comienza a decir pero se calla cuando me ve.

-Hola –lo saludo.

-Hey –dice sonriendo.

-Emm… no tenía nada que hacer y…

-Has decidido venir a visitarme –dice.

-En realidad quería comprar un poco de papas fritas y refrescos, para matar el hambre –miento.

-¿A las siete y media de la mañana? –me pregunta.

-Algo así –contesto sonrojándome.

-Ven –me dice-. Entra por la puerta trasera, haya, del otro lado. Tira de la cadena, no tiene candado.

Hago lo que me dice y mientras lo hago me debato interiormente para no subir a la camioneta e irme.

Quito la cadena de la reja y entro, dirigiéndome hasta la puerta.

-Entra –me dice Chris abriendo la puerta.

-gracias –le digo sonriendo con timidez.

-Es mi humilde hogar –dice señalando el interior.

Es una habitación grandísima. Más grande que la tienda.

Hasta el fondo puedo ver una pequeña sala de piel y una televisión enorme, después hay una mesa de madera y sillas, después esta un pequeño refrigerador y una estufa, y justo enfrente de mi esta un mini bar.

-¿Vives aquí? –le pregunto sorprendido.

No sé lo que me esperaría, pero esto no era. Esta totalmente fuera de lugar.

Desde la gran pantalla de plasma, los sofás de piel, la mesa de madera fina y la gran nevera, hasta la alfombra que cubre todo el piso y el hermoso techo de madera, con lámparas preciosas.

-Algo así. La casa de mis padres esta a algunas horas, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, así no pierdo tiempo ni gasolina.

-Bueno pues es hermoso todo –le digo.

-Gracias, estaba por hacer de desayunar. ¿Gustas algo?

-Si por favor –acepto tímidamente.

-¿Hot cakes y tocino?

-Claro –respondo sonriendo-. ¿A qué hora abres la tienda? –le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que lleva una pijama. Una sexy pijama compuesta por un pantalón de tela ligera color negro que le cae desde la cintura hasta los pies descalzos y una playera grande color blanco que cae desde su pecho torneado hasta su cintura.

-A las ocho –me contesta sonriendo.

-Lo siento, te eh interrumpido…

-No te preocupes, hoy no la iba a abrir, tenía planeado hacer otras cosas, como ir a visitarte…

-¿A si? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si –acepta el sonrojándose-. Lo siento, a veces pienso en voz alta. –Dice mientras prepara las cosas para cocinar.

-No te preocupes. Yo también –acepto.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

¿Será posible? ¿Estará interesado en mí?

Mientras calculo todas sus acciones, palabras y movimientos, le ayudo a preparar el desayuno.

Terminamos sentados en su mesa para cuatro y comiendo todo lo que hemos hecho, aunque dudo mucho que no lo acabemos.

Después de desayunar nos quedamos sentados conversando, es increíble el estilo de vida que ah llevado el, es como un pequeño guerrero desde que nació.

-Debería de irme –le digo después de ver la hora-. Son las nueve y media, Sean debe de estar preocupado, se supone que venía por un rastrillo.

-Llámale –me dice entregándome su celular y poniendo una cara tan tierna que podría arrojarme sobre él y acariciar su cabello, como a un cachorrito.

Después de un largo rato decido mandarle un mensaje de texto.

"Ahí quédate, Pett. Estoy muy entretenido con esto y dudo mucho que se te antoje ayudarme. Te aburrirías aquí. No hay problema." Me contesta Sean.

-Me quedo –le digo.

-Si –dice triunfante.

Le ayudo a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –me pregunta cuando terminamos.

-Pues, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta en la moto –me dice.

-creo que eh comido demasiado y terminaría regresando todo –admito avergonzado.

-Bueno, descansemos un rato y después decidimos.

Su sonrisa es tan amplia que ya no cabe en su rostro.

Nos dirigimos hasta el fondo de la habitación, en donde está la televisión y los sofás de piel

-Te manchaste la playera –me dice cuando se sienta en el sofá frente a mí.

-Diablos –murmuro tiro de la playera para poder ver la gran mancha café que está en mi espalda.

Levanto un poco la tela para poder ver que es lo que podría ser la mancha y noto como Chris fija su vista en la franja de piel que eh dejado al descubierto.

Levanto un poco más la tela, exageradamente, colocandola frente a mi rostro y dejando ver gran parte de mi abdomen. El no retira la vista de mi piel desnuda.

-Creo que es grasa, no puedo asegurarlo –murmuro como si fuera solo para mi, aunque no eh puesto atención a la mancha en lo absoluto.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy coqueteando con él? ¿Estoy inquietándolo?

¿Qué pensaría Gale de esto? ¿Qué pensaría Finnick?

Pero para mí, se supone que Gale ya no significa nada, no más que un amigo. Y Finnick… bueno el me ah dejado, en primer lugar. Estoy soltero. Estoy… ¿libre? Y…. ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?

-Quizá se quite con agua –vuelvo a murmurar.

Con un ágil movimiento me quito la camisa por completo y Chris se sorprende, abriendo un poco más sus ojos y sentándose rectamente en el sofá, siento su mirada intensa sobre mí. El no se lo esperaba… y sinceramente, yo tampoco.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto cuándo nuestras miradas se cruzan incómodamente.

-Tienes… un moretón ahí –señala mi cintura.

-¿En dónde? –le pregunto curioso.

-Ahí –dice mientras se pone de pie y me toca la piel desnuda con su dedo cálido y tembloroso.

Siento un ligero dolor.

-Auch –murmuro.

-¿Duele? –me pregunta mientras sonríe y me vuelve a presionar la piel.

-Si, demasiado –miento. En realidad apenas lo siento-. No sé con qué me lo eh hecho.

-Tengo un poco de pomada en mi habitación…

-Te lo agradecería –le digo sonriendo y el asiente ligeramente.

Regresa de su habitación, una puerta de madera en el otro extremo de donde estoy parado, y lleva un bote verde.

-Te ayudo –me dice mientras me quita la playera de entre mis manos y me entrega el bote de pomada.

-Ayúdame a ponérmela… -murmuro entrecortadamente y el asiente, respirando con dificultad.

Toma un poco con sus dedos y la unta en mi piel desnuda.

El contacto de sus dedos con mi piel me provoca un estremecimiento.

Frota lentamente la zona durante demasiado tiempo, al principio solo con sus dedos y ahora lo hace con la mano completa, acariciando más piel de la que tengo morada.

-Listo –dice irguiéndose frente a mí. Dejando nuestros cuerpos separados por escasos centímetros.

Me mira directamente a los ojos y sonríe ligeramente y al instante su sonrisa desaparece.

Elevo mi mirada para poder verlo con claridad y siento como vamos acortando la distancia.

Sus dedos largos y rosados acarician mi barbilla y poco después siento sus labios junto a los míos. Lentamente, moviéndose con cuidado.

-No te dolía en lo absoluto, ¿Verdad? –me pregunta cuando se separa de mi.

Niego con la cabeza y el sonríe, besándome nuevamente.

Coloca con cuidado sus manos frías sobre mi cintura desnuda y junta nuestros cuerpos. Puedo sentir su suavidad contra mi torso.

Mientras me besa, poco a poco va desapareciendo cualquier rastro de dulzura y se convierte en deseo puro, un fuego ardiente se mueve en mi interior y me quema justo en donde sus manos me tocan.

Sin darme cuenta como, me eleva en el aire y con un rápido movimiento me tira al sofá y el queda arriba de mí, besándome.

-Ouch –me quejo por el brusco movimiento mientras sus manos envuelven mis muñecas y las coloca arriba de mi cabeza, impidiendo que me mueva.

Comienza a besar mi cuello y mi pecho, con brusquedad y pasión.

Puedo sentir su miembro endurecer contra mi pierna, mientras lo fricciona con fuerza y besa mis labios, apretando mis muñecas con presión entre sus manos.

-Voy a soltar tus manos, solo porque estoy deseando acariciar el resto de tu cuerpo –murmura con fuerza en mi oído.

Por Dios. Su voz… la manera en que me habla… es como si el tierno Chris hubiese desaparecido y alguien mucho más duro lo hubiera remplazado. Me produce un ligero miedo y un gran y extraño deseo que no puedo controlar.

Sigue besando mis labios, suelta mis muñecas y con una mano acaricia mi pecho y con la otra mi muslo desnudo, metiendo su mano por el short y acariciando con brusquedad mi piel.

Mi respiración se detiene cuando sus dedos acarician mi miembro, sin detenerse, sin dudar, sin pudor, esta acariciándome con fuerza y libertad. Y quiero que lo haga.

Se pone de pie y me extiende la mano para que me pare, su erección es completamente visible gracias a la fina tela de su pijama.

-Ven –me dice y me da su otra mano, conduciéndome hacia la cocina.

No han pasado ni cinco segundos desde que nos pusimos de pie cuando siento sus labios de nuevo contra los míos.

-Puta madre –murmura entre mis labios, su mano izquierda me sujeta de la cintura y con su derecha eleva mi muslo a la altura de su cadera, acariciando mi piel.

-¿Qué? –pregunto divertido por su desesperación.

-Quiero llevarte a otro lugar pero el deseo no me deja hacerlo –dice con rapidez antes de besarme de nuevo-. No quiero perder ni un puto segundo.

Madre mía. Es… atemorizante. Pero sé lo que está sintiendo. Quiero tenerlo. Quiero sentirlo.

Me empuja con fuerza contra la pared y el golpe me saca el aire.

Sigue besándome con brusquedad mientras sus manos sujetan con fuerza mi cuerpo.

Me tira al suelo con brusquedad y él se derrama arriba de mi cuerpo, siento que me falta el aire y sus caricias duelen. Pero es un dolor que me gusta.

Sus manos acarician mi piel y con mis manos acaricio su espalda, por debajo de su playera, lentamente va descendiendo por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi vientre bajo y va metiendo sus dedos entre mi ropa, acariciando lentamente mi piel sensible.

-Para, para –le digo mientras me besa-. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

-¿Por qué no? –me pregunta mientras besa mi cuello, lentamente, haciendo que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Tengo pareja –le suelto de pronto.

El se detiene y se retira un poco de mi para poder verme.

-O la tenía hasta hace una semana –le digo-. Me dio un tiempo para pensar y…

-Entonces no tienes pareja ahora –dice antes de besar mis labios de nuevo.

-Chris… -trato de hablar pero sus labios carnosos me silencian y me silencia aun mas sus caricias. Con su mano acaricia mi erección por encima de mi ropa. Hay, por Dios. Estoy perdiendo el control, todo el control.

-Tengo que irme –digo como puedo. El se detiene con brusquedad y apoya ambas manos a mis costados para levantar su cuerpo y me mira fijamente.

-No te vayas, por favor –suplica y su semblante ah cambiado. Ah regresado el Chris tierno de antes-. No volveré a intentar nada, por favor…

-No es eso, Chris… Sean debe de estar preocupado, o debería ir a ayudarlo. Hacerle compañía. Eh venido a pasar el fin de semana con el…

-¿El es tu novio? –me pregunta.

-No –contesto al instante-. Por supuesto que no, es solo mi amigo.

Su semblante cambia nuevamente.

-Acompáñame –le digo-. ¿Si?

El sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Quieres eso?

-Si –contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien.

Se pone de pie y me ayuda a pararme.

-¿Puedo darme una ducha rápida? –me pregunta aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto –le digo.

-Ven, espérame dentro de la habitación –me dice y toma mi mano, dirigiéndome a la puerta que está en la cocina.

Su habitación es grande, espaciosa y elegante, tiene una televisión aun más grande que la de la sala.

-¿Otra televisión? –le pregunto.

-No puedo dormir si no hay una televisión encendida y no puedo dormir si no estoy en mi cama –explica el.

Me siento en la amplia cama y tomo el control de la televisión, encendiéndola.

Se enciende en un canal de música en donde suena "Friday is for ever" de We The Kings. Dejo en ese canal y Chris sonríe.

-Es una buena canción –me dice.

-Nunca la eh escuchado –acepto.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo –dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Me tiro en la cama y contemplo la televisión durante un largo rato.

Después de escuchar varias canciones, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Chris entra por ahí.

Al instante mis ojos se abren por completo y siento como si mi quijada dejara de funcionar.

Esta desnudo frente a mí, con solo una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura.

Su pecho está inflado y torneado. Su abdomen esta ligeramente marcado y tiene unos brazos grandes y anchos. Hay una capa de vello espeso y obscuro que adorna sus pectorales y su torso por completo. Es condenadamente sexy y provocador.

-Esa canción es mi favorita –dice despistadamente mientras se dirige al tocador y se mira en el espejo, peinando su cabello húmedo.

-Si –contesto casi sin voz sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo.

Pasa demasiado tiempo sin camisa, lo hace a propósito. Ahora sé lo que el sintió cuando quede yo con el torso desnudo frente a él.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta sonriendo con inocencia.

-Nada –contesto.

El se acerca lentamente y se coloca frente a mí, con sus piernas entre las mías y su gran pecho frente a mi rostro.

Mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón late con fuerza y mis ojos buscan los suyos. Me está mirando y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Quiero hacer algo –me dice poniéndose serio.

Yo solo asiento.

Así, como esta, semi desnudo frente a mí, puede hacer lo que quiera. Me eh convertido en su esclavo.

Toma mi mano delicadamente y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos.

Después, lleva mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricia su mejilla con el empalme de mi mano. Es suave y rugoso a la vez.

Pasa mis dedos por sus labios y abre ligeramente su boca, sacando su lengua y rosando delicadamente mis yemas.

Ah. Es deseo puro.

Sujeta mi mano de la muñeca y coloca mi palma, extendida, en su cuello y comienza a descender lentamente mi mano por todo su pecho. Justo en donde comienzan sus pectorales, comienza una capa espesa de vello que juega entre mi mano, lentamente, mientras desciende por todo su torso. Roso con mi dedo pulgar uno de sus rosados pezones y siento un estremecimiento interno. Tengo la boca abierta.

Chris dirige mi mano sobre su abdomen, aun más lento, con los ojos cerrados, sumamente concentrado. Su abdomen es suave y ancho y el vello se hace más espeso en esa zona.

Detiene mi mano en su vientre bajo, justo arriba de la toalla. Regresa su mano a su costado y yo no retiro la mía.

Acaricio de nuevo su abdomen, lentamente y después su pecho. Acariciando su pectoral grande con delicadeza.

Antes de que pueda llevar mi mano izquierda hasta su otro pectoral, Chris sujeta mis manos con fuerza y me tira a la cama, cayendo el arriba de mi.

-Ya me controle demasiado –ruje antes de besarme con desesperación.

Tira de mi playera con tanta fuerza que la tela se desgarra entre sus manos y comienza a acariciarme con rudeza.

-Has roto mi playera –me quejo entre sus besos.

-Y no es lo único que me gustaría romper en estos momentos.

Bien, es tremendamente aterrorizante. Y por una estúpida razón, me excita.

Su cuerpo es tan pesado que estoy inmovilizado debajo del, sus manos me sujetan con fuerza y acarician mi torso con tanta rudeza que incluso duele.

Sujeta mi cintura y la eleva, colocando mis piernas a su costado y embistiéndome con fuerza. Frotando su erección contra mis piernas.

Cuando esta por quitar mi short aparto mi rostro de él y sujeto sus manos.

No puedo hacerlo. Puta madre, me estoy muriendo de deseo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo solo tener sexo con él y ya. Solo eh estado con un hombre en mi vida. Finnick. Y no podría estar con otro, no tan rápido y con todas estas situaciones.

-Quiero que seas mío. Lo eh estado deseando desde que te conocí –murmura antes de besarme.

-No puedo –le digo entre sus labios.

-Vamos… -ruega él. Y comienza a bajar mi short.

-No quiero tener sexo contigo –suelto de pronto y con firmeza. El se detiene y se separa de mí. Apoyando sus manos a un lado de mi cabeza.

-Eso me dolió –dice y su rostro adquiere un tono triste.

-Lo siento –me disculpo con toda la sinceridad que puedo-. No quise decirlo de esa manera… Chris… esto es nuevo para mí. Solo eh estado con un hombre de esa manera y no voy por todos lados metiéndome con desconocidos…

-No soy un desconocido.

-Lo sé, pero para poder llegar a eso, necesito conocerte más… No digo que nunca, pero por ahora no.

El asiente ligeramente y me besa en los labios antes de acostarse a mi costado.

Giro con cuidado y me recuesto sobre su amplio pecho y comienzo a enredar sus vellos entre mis dedos.

-Me provocas un gran deseo carnal –me dice.

Y tú a mí. Pienso en mi interior.

Nos quedamos acostados durante un largo rato, mientras la música sigue de fondo.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos –le digo al ver la hora.

-Vamos –dice sentándose en la cama.

Froto mis ojos y siento como su cuerpo se pone de pie.

Abro los ojos y al instante los abro aun más.

Chris está desnudo completamente frente a mí, extendiendo la toalla blanca en un perchero.

Sus piernas son anchas y ligeramente torneadas. Y también las cubre una pelusilla de vello, desde el muslo hasta los tobillos.

Y cuando logro tomar el valor para ver su miembro quedo completamente perdido.

Pero por Dios ¡Ni siquiera esta erecto! ¡Y es enorme!

Es el pene más grande que eh visto, es ancho, es largo y lo adornan un conjunto de gruesas venas verdes y moradas. Puta madre. ¿Le eh dicho que no a eso?

Lo veo ponerse su ropa interior, blanca. Y acomodar con su mano su gran miembro, visible aun atreves de la tela.

Desvió la mirada, porque si sigo mirando voy a terminar haciendo cosas que no quiero… bueno, que no quiero querer.

Mientras el termina de vestirse fijo mi vista en la televisión.

-¿Listo? –me pregunta cuando termina.

-Listo –le contesto.

-Toma, ponte esta, es la más chica que tengo –me dice mientras me entrega una payara y recuerdo que la mía se ah roto. La ah roto.

-Gracias –respondo sonriendo con vergüenza.

Terminamos vestidos a juego.

El lleva un pantalón ligero color café, unos zapatos color beige y una playera roja. La playera que me ah prestado es un rojo más llamativo que la de él.

-Te queda bien ese color –me dice.

-Gracias –respondo sonriendo.

-Vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y lo sigo hasta la puerta de salida.

-Espera –me dice.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto.

-Antes de irnos… -Me toma entre sus manos y me da un beso en los labios.

Mete su mano por debajo de mi playera, acariciando mi abdomen desnudo y después desciende hasta acariciar mi pierna por debajo del short.

-Hey –le digo entre sus labios cuando siento su mano entrando por debajo de mi ropa interior.

-Lo siento, deseo hacerlo –dice antes de meter su mano por completo y tomando mi miembro entre sus dedos, con dificultad.

-¿No tienes pudor? –logro decirle entre sus besos.

-No mucho –me responde con desesperación y besándome con rudeza.

Cada que sus manos me tocan siento que estoy a punto de ceder, pero justo cuando mi miembro se erecta, el saca su mano y se aparta de mí.

Me quejo, queriendo regresar a sus labios pero él se aparta.

-No –me dice sonriendo-. Quédate ahora tú con las ganas.

-Hey –entrecierro los ojos.

-Vámonos –dice antes de besarme en los labios y abrir la puerta para que salga.

Respiro un par de veces y salimos.

-¿Nos vamos en mi moto? –me pregunta.

-Yo traigo la camioneta de Sean –le digo.

-Oh, claro –dice.

Me acompaña hasta la camioneta y me abre la puerta para que me suba.

Cuando me siento y enciendo la camioneta el estira su cuello para besarme.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto sonriendo cuando me mira fijamente.

-has el asiento hasta atrás –me ordena.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto.

-Has el asiento hasta atrás –repite y yo confundido hago lo que dice.

De pronto el se sube en la camioneta y se sienta en mis piernas, de frente a mí.

-¿Qué hace… -sus labios me silencian.

Sus manos acarician mi cuello y mis manos sujetan su cintura.

Baja su mano derecha hasta mi muslo y lo acaricia lentamente.

-De verdad quiero que seas mío. –me dice con rudeza.

No contesto.

Acaricio sus muslos sobre su pantalón mientras nuestros labios siguen unidos.

Llevo mi mano hasta su erección y la acaricio lentamente, tratando de memorizarla.

-Vámonos al asiento trasero –me dice.

-Chris…

-De verdad quiero que seas mío. Te deseo aquí. Te deseo ahora.

-Chris, de verdad, no puedo.

-Dime por que no. Y no me digas que es por que acabas de terminar con tu novio, porque bien puedes hacerlo y sé que lo deseas. Y no me digas que es porque aun estas enamorado de él, que se que estas enamorado de él, pero no te estoy pidiendo amor. Solo quiero tenerte. Deja que satisfaga las necesidades de tu cuerpo….

Bien. No tengo respuesta.

-Hagámoslo. –dice.

-Déjame conocerte mejor.

-¿Me deseas? -me pregunta mientras besa mi cuello.

-Si. –contesto temblando.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Quieres tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?

-Si. –contesto con vergüenza.

-¿Qué te detiene, Peeta?

-No lo sé.

Y es que no lo sé. Tal y como él lo plantea, debería ser fácil, pero para mí no lo es.

-Dale –dice antes de bajarse de la camioneta.

-¿Me odias? –le pregunto.

-No –contesta sonriendo-. Ahora te deseo aun más. Vas a ceder, Peeta. Vas a ceder y cuando lo hagas… ya verás lo que te voy a hacer. Vas a rogarme por mas –¿Atemorizante? Mucho. ¿Excitante? Aun más.

-Ah… -es lo único que sale de mi garganta.

-Te sigo –sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su motocicleta.

No lo pienses, Peeta. No pienses en nada.

Si pansas en todo lo que acaba de suceder, terminaras con un derrame cerebral. Solo deja que pase.

Yo puedo. Creo…

El resto del día pasa aun más rápido. Sean no dice nada por la tardanza, ni por que llevo la playera de Chris, ni por qué Chris ah venido conmigo, ni por qué lo invite a quedarse a dormir. En realidad, Sean sé a portado de manera muy diferente con él, e internamente me pregunto cuál es el motivo.

Ahora, acostado en mi cama, con un montón de cobijas en sima, por el frio nocturno que se siente aquí, tengo el tiempo y el silencio suficiente para pensar.

Pensar en todo.

No quiero hacerlo, me siento horrible conmigo mismo… pero, después de todo, no eh hecho nada malo, ¿No?

No estoy con Gale… Finnick me dejó… ¿Podía hacerlo? Estar con Chris… ¿Podría?

Soy joven, puedo estar con muchas personas y se supone no debe importarme, así son todos… pero… internamente no puedo, me siento horrible, aun sabiendo que, se supone, no había nada que me detuviera. Pero siento que eh defraudado a alguien. Que eh engañado a Finnick o incluso a Gale…

-Hola –dice alguien desde la puerta.

Limpio mis ojos llorosos antes de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto. Es Chris.

-Me preguntaba si podría dormir contigo esta noche.

-Chris… -Busco la manera de cómo decírselo-. Necesito tiempo, ya lo sabes. No soy como cualquiera… soy diferente…

-Lo sé, Peeta. Y eso es bueno. Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras. –Su rostro es como el de un niño.

Sonrió y asiento. Me muevo hasta la orilla de la cama y levanto las cobijas para que Chris entre. El también sonríe.

No lleva camisa, y de la cintura para abajo cae hermosamente la parte inferior de una de las pijamas de Sean.

Se recuesta tímidamente a mi lado y coloca sus manos bajo su cabeza, mirando al techo.

Suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

Es hermoso. Tiene una nariz larga, recta, levantada ligeramente de la punta, es hermosa. Sus labios son carnosos y rosados, incluso en la obscuridad.

Me acerco a él y me recuesto sobre su pecho, sintiendo cosquillas en la mejilla y el cuello debido a sus vellos. El, lentamente y calculando mi reacción, envuelve mi cuerpo son su mano y aspira profundamente en mi cabello.

-Buenas noches, Peeta –susurra.

-Buenas noches –le digo antes de quedar profundamente dormido sobre su cálido cuerpo.

Al día siguiente son Sean y Chris los que no dejan de hablar, y sinceramente, no entiendo nada.

Chris nos llevara a navegar por el lago, ah dicho que conoce una isla cerca de aquí y que es hermosa. Sean está entusiasmado con la idea.

EL viaje es larguísimo, pero el final vale la pena. La isla es hermosa y me trae grandes recuerdos.

Pasamos el resto del día en ese lugar y regresamos para antes de que anochezca. Sean y yo tenemos que regresar hoy mismo.

-Nos vamos a ver ponto ¿No? –me pregunta Chris, estamos solos dentro de la casa mientras Sean acomoda las cosas en la camioneta.

-Claro –le digo sonriendo.

-Espero que eso sea verdad- me dice antes de juntar sus labios a los míos-. Recuerda que esto te está esperando –lleva mi mano derecha hasta su miembro y lo frota despacio.

No digo nada y siento como si me ruborizara.

-Tengo que irme.

-No pensé que te dejaría ir sin haberte hecho mío –murmura-. Te estaré esperando, Mellark.

Asiento ligeramente y salgo de la casa.

Me despido de Chris con la mano mientras subo a la camioneta.

-¿Listo? –me pregunta Sean.

-Listo –contesto y el sonido del motor de la camioneta suena ligeramente antes de que Sean la ponga en marcha.

Trato de hacer que todo se quede en este lugar, pero es imposible.

Vine hasta aquí para aclararme y descubrir que es lo que realmente quiero. Pero ahora estoy hecho un lio aun más grande.

Gale fue mi primer amor, ahora tengo un sentimiento protector, no lo puedo dejar solo.

Finnick fue a quien de verdad me entregue completamente, con el siento amor.

Y Chris es deseo. Deseo puro e intenso.

Gale por compasión.

Finnick por amor.

O Chris por deseo.

¿No puedo quedarme con los tres?

Creo que no.

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido? :3 ¿Ya se lo esperaban? jaja Me di cuenta que algunos de ustedes esperaban un trio amoroso! Entonces dije "Tiene que ser inesperado, algo que no se imaginen..." y bueno ¡Salio esto! ¡Un cuadro amoroso(?)! ¿Cuadro? ¿Cuarteto? ._. ¡Como se diga! jaja Espero y les haya gustado! ¿Quieren seguir leyendo? Bueno, aqui seguire, por ustedes!

Les pido que me dejen un pequeño review para saber su opinion, es lo unico que me interesa:3

¿Que elegirian ustedes? Un serio y academico Gale, un sexy y divertido Finnick o un rudo y apasionado Chris?

Nos leemos pronto! :3


	14. Vida

**Peeta POV.**

-Pues pruébalos a todos, Peeta. No tienes ni veinte años, tienes derecho a probar lo que quieras. Pruébate a Gale, pruébate a Finnick y a Chris. Y al final, decides con quien te quedas –Es lo que Johanna me dice cuando le cuento sobre mi problema interno.

-¿Tener sexo con los tres?

-Bueno, con Finnick ya lo has hecho –sonríe con maldad-. A los otros dos, dale. Si yo tuviera tres tíos buenos que se mueren por mí, no sé, me los hecho a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Johanna, que asco.

-Es la verdad. Eres joven, intenta todo.

Sorbo a mi malteada y dejo que el tema se escape, mientras Johanna habla sobre su fin de semana familiar y como conoció a un chico Mexicano.

Contesto cuando tengo que contestar, mas sin embargo mi mente está en otro lado.

¿Será posible hacer eso?

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Gale no me llama la atención ahora, aunque las veces que estoy con él, sus labios me atraen, su cuerpo me llama, pero puedo resistirlo.

Chris, con Chris es diferente, lo deseo de verdad, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y Finnick, bueno, me entregaría a Finnick en cualquier lugar.

Regreso a la última vez que estuve con Gale en el hospital.

Salió de bañarse y lo ayude a vestirse, recuerdo como pase mis manos por su piel desnuda y como acaricie sus muslos.

-¿No te da pena? –le pregunto de forma casual-. Que te vea desnudo…

-No, eres tú. –dice el sonriendo.

No está desnudo completamente, pero con esa ropa interior es como si lo estubiera.

Recuerdo que pase mi mano lentamente por encima de su miembro, tardándome demasiado mientras subía el pantalón de tela del hospital.

Después recorrí todo su torso lentamente mientras le ponía la camisa.

¿Lo haría con Gale? Si, si lo haría. Y él lo haría conmigo.

También regreso hasta el fin de semana pasado, junto a Chris, en su cama, desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, con esa pelusilla obscura condenadamente sexy en todo su torso.

Me entregaría a Chris, completamente, no tengo ninguna duda.

Y recuerdo lo que Finnick me ah hecho sentir, sin pensarlo, se que con el también lo haría de nuevo.

Bien, Johanna tiene razón, debo de probar todo lo que esté a mi alcance, así, cuando tenga que decidir, no tendré que adivinar, lo sabré.

-Y me dijo que no me podía vender solo la lengua del caballo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Bien, no eh escuchado nada.

-¿Solo la lengua? Qué asco.

-¡Los encontré! –Grita Annie a mis espaldas y agradezco que haya llegado en el momento preciso justo antes de que Johanna se diera cuenta que no le había prestado atención.

Al final, terminamos todos sentados en dos mesas, tomando café y comiendo pastel de chocolate.

-¡Queremos ir! –Dice Prim cuando terminamos de contar a cerca de la isla a donde nos llevo Chris.

-Podemos ir el próximo fin, ¿Qué les parece? –Nos dice Sean.

-¡Perfecto! –Y se desata una discusión en la mesa.

Dos horas después, estamos comprando ropa en el centro comercial.

-¿Crees que se ve bien? –le pregunta Annie a Johanna sobre un vestido y un par de zapatos.

Sean está sentado en una silla, con la vista fija en el teléfono celular y yo estoy de pie, esperando.

-Iré a la sección de hombres –les aviso antes de irme.

Paso por perfumería, inhalando profundamente ese aroma típico de esta zona de la tienda.

Solo quiero despejarme un poco, aclarar mi mente.

A según, este fin de semana volveremos a la casa del lago, tendré mi oportunidad de estar con Chris, tengo que ir preparado, voy a lo que voy.

Justo cuando eh tomado el valor suficiente y me eh prometido un mil de cosas, aparece el.

Finnick, viene caminando por el pasillo, distraído. Su cabello esta largo, cobrizo y hermoso, sus ojos verdes están fijos en su IPhone, lleva una camisa color blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla muy ajustado.

Todos mis pensamientos se evaporan, todas mis ganas de estar con alguien más desaparecen. Ahora solo quiero ser de él. No quiero nada mas, no necesito nada más. Gale es pasado, Chris no tiene importancia. Finnick es mi futuro.

-Hola –murmuro como puedo.

-Peeta –masculla él con alivio y sonríe ampliamente, restirandose sus carnosos labios rosados.

Me arrojo a su cuerpo, puedo sentirlo de nuevo, su ancho pecho junto al mío, su corazón latiendo bajo mi oído, sus manos fuertes presionadas en mi espalda. Su olor familiar, su respiración inigualable. Es mío. Fue mío.

-No me dejes –murmuro y me encuentro sollozando-. Por favor.

-Hey Peeta –Finnick eleva mi rostro, sujetando mi barbilla con sus dedos.

-Por favor, te necesito.

-Tranquilízate, por favor.

-Promete que no volverás a dejarme. –ruego.

-Para dejarte primero tenemos que empezar –dice el, bromeando.

Guardo silencio y me enamoro de su hermosa sonrisa y de la preciosa manera en que me mira.

-Finnick, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –murmuro y el suelta una risita. Amplia su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Peeta. –contesta y mi corazón da un salto de alegría.

El, solo él. Solo a él necesitaba para hacerme olvidar a todos. Para centrarme. Solo estaba desubicado y necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo para volver a agarrar mi camino.

Siento sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente, uniéndose.

-Vámonos de aquí –murmuro.

-Vine con Cato y Glimmer, tengo que avisarles…

-No. Vámonos del país. Vámonos juntos –se queda callado.

Extraño tanto nuestra antigua vida. Una vida sin problemas, sin personas, sin confusiones. Sin maldad. Una vida en donde él y yo éramos lo único que importaba. En donde no había un Gale por el cual yo tuviera que preocuparme o un Chris que me hiciera hacer cosas que en realidad no quería hacer, porque ahora, se que en realidad nunca podría estar con él. Yo solo pertenezco a Finnick.

-Peeta, estas alterado, tranquilízate. –no pierde su hermosa sonrisa.

-Vámonos, vamos a tu casa –murmuro mirándolo a los ojos y noto que se ah encendido una chispa en ellos.

-¿Estas seguro? –me pregunta.

-Estoy completamente seguro de ti. –contesto.

-Vámonos –susurra y toma mi mano.

Salimos del centro comercial, bajo las miradas de todos. Es imposible que alguien no nos mire. Que alguien no se voltee y susurre algo, pero no me importa. Ni a mí ni a él.

Cuando me abre la puerta del coche y acaricia mi mejilla vuelvo a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

"Estoy con Finnick" es lo que le mando a Johanna en un mensaje de texto. "Cuídate, te quiero." Me responde.

Se sube al coche y lo primero que hace es tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme en los labios.

-Te eh extrañado mucho, Peeta.

-Yo también –murmuro y nuestros labios se rosan.

Enciende el coche y comienza a conducir.

Contemplo su rostro fijo en la carretera y después bajo la mirada mientras juego con mis manos.

Me doy cuenta que no vamos para su casa cuando entramos por un camino rodeado de arboles, en dirección al lago. No digo nada.

Finnick estaciona el coche frente al muelle y me mira con los ojos rojos.

Hay por Dios, que no llore. Por favor. No lo soportaría. Me duele el corazón de verlo así.

-Pensé que te perdería… -comienza a decir y se le corta la voz.

-Eso nunca, Finnick. Jamás.

-Peeta, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Finnick. Por favor, no estés triste.

Sonrie a medias y sus ojos se tornan mas llorosos.

-No estoy triste, Peeta. Estoy feliz. Tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Finnick, vámonos. Marchémonos de aquí. Seamos felices solos tú y yo.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-No es por ti. Es por mí. Vámonos. Te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti. Eres mi elección para toda la vida.

-Para toda la vida… son palabras peligrosas, Peeta.

-Lo sé. –Contesto con firmeza.

-Esas palabras no tienen significado para mi, Peeta. La vida tiene un fin, la muerte. Lo que yo siento por ti no tiene final. Algún día moriremos, y yo te seguiré amando. Una y otra vez.

-Finnick… -mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas junto con los suyos.

-No te imaginas cuanto te amo…

-Lo hago. Porque yo te amo de la misma manera. Ahora lo sé.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa desesperadamente.

-Necesito de ti –murmura antes de meter la mano por mi playera y acariciar mi vientre desnudo.

Mientras me acaricia lentamente y sus labios vuelven a darme vida, siento que ya no puedo más. Quiero largarme de este lugar ahora mismo. Quiero olvidarme de todos y de todo. Quiero ser feliz con él.

-Mierda –dice cuando su celular comienza a sonar-. Son Cato y Glimmer.

Finnick contesta la llamada y aprovecho para limpiarme el rostro y tallar mis ojos.

-Tenemos que regresar por ellos –me dice con tristeza.

-Vamos –le sonrió tiernamente y tomo su mano.

-Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

-Te amo de igual manera, Finnick Odair. –contesto.

Se inclina, me besa y hasta la última partícula de mi cuerpo salta de gozo.

-Aquí espérame –dice él cuando llegamos al centro comercial y baja del auto con el teléfono en el oído.

Los espero durante diez minutos.

Glimmer, como siempre de hermosa, lleva un vestido rosa pastel hasta las rodillas y unas hermosas zapatillas verdes.

Cato esta justo como lo recuerdo, alto, musculoso, rubio y amedrentador. Pasando un gran brazo por los hombros de Finnick.

-No nos dijiste que tenías compañía –murmura Cato cuanto llega al auto y me sonríe maliciosamente.

-Hola, Peeta –me saluda Glimmer-. Es un gusto verte de nuevo –Bonitas palabras y hermoso tono, dejando a un lado que hace mucho tiempo ella disfrutaba molestándome.

-Hola –los saludo amablemente.

Ambos suben al asiento trasero y después Finnick.

Me dedica una sonrisa hermosa y se inclina para besarme en los labios. Siento vergüenza e incomodidad con Glimmer y Cato a mis espaldas.

Escucho unas risitas a mis espaldas.

-Eh, que le has tragado la garganta al chico –murmura Cato hacia Finnick.

Finnick se ríe y extiende su mano para hacerle una señal con el dedo de en medio.

La música se enciende y Cato, Finnick y Glimmer comienzan a hablar. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar "hablar". Los tres están gritando. Discutiendo por una canción. Creo.

Miro hacia afuera. Está comenzando a llover.

Primero dejamos a Cato y después a Glimmer.

-Se todo lo que te hicimos en el pasado, Peeta. Pero esperemos que puedas perdonarnos y ser amigos –se despide Glimmer.

-Por supuesto. Dalo por hecho –le digo y sonrió ligeramente con toda la sinceridad que tengo.

Glimmer se baja y Finnick me mira sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer el resto del día? –me pregunta.

-Solo deseo estar contigo. Sorpréndeme –respondo.

Sí, estoy completamente perdido en el.

-Bien. Espero y logre sorprenderle, señor Mellark –me besa ligeramente en los labios.

Conduce hacia el norte, al parecer tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto cuándo noto que no despega la vista de la carretera.

-No puedo creer que te tenga a ti –me dice y mi corazón late con fuerza.

-De todas las personas en el mundo, me has elegido a mí. Es algo increíble –susurra mirándome.

-Finnick… es que no eh conocido a todo el mundo aun –trato de bromear. El sonríe ligeramente pero regresa a la seriedad total.

-Peeta, no te imaginas todo lo que yo haría por ti.

-Finnick… -Quiero silenciarlo. No me gusta que hable así. Siento que nos estamos despidiendo.

-No Peeta. Déjame hablar. Me siento la persona más feliz del mundo. Tengo la mejor vida. Tengo un coche maravilloso –sonrie ligeramente-. Tengo grandes amigos, aunque no lo creas. Tengo una casa, dinero, comida. Tengo al chico más maravilloso del universo sentado a mi lado –murmura antes de mirarme de reojo-. Siento que… Dios… o el destino o el karma… siento que me quitaran todo. Que no debo de ser tan feliz. Que ser tan feliz como lo soy yo es ilegal… tengo miedo a que me quiten todo esto… No… -corrige-. Tengo miedo a perderte. Es lo único a lo que en realidad temo.

-Finnick, no me vas a perder jamás…

-Eso dices tú Peeta… Te creo. Confió en ti… no se… simplemente me siento de la manera más maravillosa que puede existir, es gracias a ti.

-Hay Finnick. No tengo tantas palabras para describir lo que yo siento… pero es un sentimiento tan intenso como el tuyo. Se que te amo, lo único diferente es que yo no tengo miedo al perderte… se que no te voy a perder. Nacimos para estar juntos. Jamás te voy a dejar. Jamás me vas a dejar. Estaremos para siempre.

-¿Me amas, Peeta? –me pregunta y toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón. Lo sabes.

-Si, lo se. Pero es hermoso escucharlo. Es hermoso ver tus labios articular cada palabra.

-Te amo –repito.

-Te amo de la manera más intensa que ni siquiera es imaginable.

-Dos entradas para la siguiente función, por favor –pide Finnick en la taquilla del cine.

-Es increíble que jamás habíamos ido al cine juntos –le digo mientras acaricio sus dedos entre los míos.

-Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que no hemos hecho. Cosas normales –dice el.

-Hagamos todo. Hagamos todo lo que se nos ocurra.

-Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Empecemos por ver esta película –sonrie.

Caminamos hacia el cine café, a esperar la hora para pasar a la función.

Tomados de la mano, sonriendo y felices. Aun con todas estas miradas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, tan pequeña que puedo tocar el rostro de Finnick con tan solo extender mi mano ligeramente.

-¿Qué? –pregunta.

-Eres hermoso. Podría mirarte para siempre.

-Tu eres hermoso Peeta, mira esos labios rechonchos y rosados –murmura mientras con su pulgar acaricia lentamente mi labio inferior-. Tus hermosos ojos azules. Como el cielo….

-Cállate Finnick. Estamos en un lugar público y no quiero terminar haciéndolo sobre la mesa –sonrió.

-Me encantaría hacerlo en la mesa –murmura y se inclina para besarme.

Sus tobillos rosan los míos y sonrió entre sus labios.

-Vamos, pervertido. Nuestra película va a comenzar.

Al inicio de la película pensé que terminaríamos acostados en el fondo de la sala, el sobre mí, besándonos apasionadamente. Luche durante un largo rato cuando las luces se apagaron. Quería tocarlo. Quería acariciar su rostro y sus manos. Al final, me limito a recargarme contra su cuerpo, el abrazándome cálidamente y entrelazando nuestras manos.

La película trata sobre un grupo de chicos que se pierden en un bosque y poco a poco alguien los va asesinando. Muy romántico todo esto.

-¿Te gustó la película? –me pregunta cuando salimos de la sala.

-Fue entretenida –respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –pregunta mientras toma mi mano y la entrelaza a la suya.

-No lo se Finnick, como dije, hay tantas cosas normales que me gustaría hacer contigo.

-¿Quieres comenzar por alguna en especifico? –sonrie y se inclina para besarme pero no lo hace.

-Solo se me ocurre una –murmuro acercándome a él.

-¿alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer antes de que hagamos esa?

-No entendí muy bien –susurro-. Pero creo tener hambre –acerco mis labios a los suyos y lo beso.

-Yo también. Tengo mucha hambre de ti –pone sus manos sobre mi cintura y me acerca a él.

-Estamos en un lugar público –le digo divertido.

-Creí que esto era lo que querías.

-Si, pero ahora quiero cenar primero –me retiro de su cuerpo.

-No sabes el efecto que causas en mi, Peeta. Daría todo lo que tengo y no tengo para que tú supieras lo maravilloso que me siento cuando estoy contigo. Mirarte a los ojos es mi mayor adicción. Observar tus labios es una pasión. Oler tu enloquecedor aroma es lo que más me gusta hacer. Peeta, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan perfectos. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos, su cabello largo callendo sobre su frente.

-Finnick, quisiera poder hablar como tu, pero no tengo muchas palabras. –O si las tengo, pero temo decirlas-. Sabes que te amo, Finnick. Te amo como jamás alguien ah amado a otra persona. No hay un amor más fuerte que el que siento por ti.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo. Encerrados en nuestra burbuja personal, aislados de todo el ruido exterior, alejados de la sociedad.

-No llores –murmura-. No lo hagas jamás.

Con su dedo pulgar limpia una lágrima que salía de mi ojo, ni siquiera supe como había salido de ahí.

-Vamos, Peeta. Cenemos algo –me da un rápido beso y toma mi mano tirando de ella hasta la salida.

Salimos del cine y subimos a su coche.

-Me gusta esa canción –le digo al instante en que la música comienza.

-It's my life es de mis favoritas de Bon Jovi –susurra mientras comienza a avanzar por la autopista.

Sonrió. También de las mías.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? –pregunto. Las luces de los coches sacan hermosos destellos de su rostro.

El sonríe ampliamente.

-Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y ninguno de los dos sabe los gustos musicales del otro –niega ligeramente, divertido.

-Lo se, es extraño –digo.

-Bien, the Scientist de Cold Play, sin duda.

-Buena canción –acepto.

-Lo se. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Bien… -¿Cuál es?-. En realidad tengo gustos variados, puede ir desde Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift a Imagine de John Lennon. En realidad me gusta mucho la música y sobre todo la que tiene un buen ritmo. –sonrío.

-Bueno, arma una lista de reproducción y entrégamela, me encantaría poder escuchar tus canciones.

-Por supuesto.

Mientras avanzamos la noche se vuelve más obscura.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto.

-Me se un lugar, un poco retirado del pueblo, es hermoso –me explica.

-Bien.

-Te encantara –murmura mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Me encantara cualquier lugar mientras tú estés ahí.

-Pues estaré contigo en todos los lugares a partir de hoy.

-Entonces seré la persona más feliz del universo.

-¿De la galaxia entera?

-Completamente.

-¿Para siempre?

-Y por siempre.

Sonríe ligeramente y fija los ojos en la carretera.

Miro hacia afuera por la ventana, las luces de los coches iluminan en gran parte el paisaje, la otra parte está iluminada ligeramente por lámparas.

-Llegamos –murmura.

Estaciona el coche en un lado de la carretera, no se ve ningún restaurant por ningún lado. De un lado de la carretera está el lago y del otro hay árboles, creo.

-Vamos –dice y bajamos del coche.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunto.

-Si –contesta sonriendo y extiende su mano para tomar la mía.

No veo nada que me diga que aquí podemos cenar, pero, junto al coche de Finnick, hay unos diez coches más.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es un secreto –murmura.

Caminamos por la orilla de los arboles, entonces noto como unas enredaderas forman una puerta.

-Adentro –dice Finnick mientras pasamos por debajo del arco de enredaderas.

Cruzando la espesa vegetación típica del lugar, puedo notar que en el fondo hay luz. Una pequeña casa de madera, iluminada con lámparas amarillas.

Hay un camino de tierra roja que nos lleva hasta hallá.

-Es hermoso, Finnick ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Sabría que te gustaría –murmura en mi oído-. Puede ser nuestro secreto. No muchas personas conocen este lugar.

-Entonces debe ser difícil mantenerlo funcionando, tan escondido y con tan poca clientela…

-Es perfecto, ya verás –me dice.

Caminamos hasta la hermosa cabaña de madera y dentro hay tanto espacio que, de todas las personas, nadie está cerca de la mesa en que nos sentamos.

-Este lugar es hermoso –murmuro inclinándome ligeramente sobre la mesa.

Todo el interior es de madera, rustico, hay detalles en dorado, es como…. Me siento como si estuviera sentado en un restaurant del siglo XX.

Una hermosa chica trae las cartas y Finnick y yo cogemos una cada uno.

-¿Van a desear algo para beber? –nos pregunta con una dulce voz.

Miro a Finnick, para saber si estamos de humor para un buen vino, coctel o simple coca-cola.

-Para mí una Coca-Cola –dice el. Bien, ese es el Finnick que más me gusta, el que aun es un joven hermoso y encantador.

-Para mi igual –respondo.

Finnick sonríe y examina su carta.

-Te recomiendo mucho el pollo en salsa de naranja y los rabioles.

-Gracias, pero creo que pediré pescado con salsa de mango –le digo.

-Eso ni siquiera está en el menú.

-"¿Quieres algo en especial? Pídelo, nosotros lo haremos para ti…" –Recito la frase que esta al final de la carta.

-Bien, ¿puedes comer cualquier cosa y pedirás pescado y mango?

-Me trae muy buenos recuerdos –sonrió.

-A mí también –murmura él, mirándome a los ojos y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que deja ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Ya se como este lugar se mantiene de pie con tan poca gente, por Dios, la Coca-Cola cuesta siete veces más que en cualquier otro lugar –murmuro.

-Vale la pena.

-No, no la vale –murmuro y comienzo a ver los precios.

Bien, jamás había visto un pollo tan caro, o el espagueti, o incluso la simple hamburguesa.

-Más te vale que pidas lo que quieras, hasta que llenes. O yo pediré por ti y tendrás que comerte todo.

-Finnick, esto es carísimo –murmuro por lo bajo y me aseguro que nadie escuche.

-Peeta, podemos permitírnoslo.

-No se, no se…

-Déjame pagarle algo caro al amor de mi vida.

-Hay por Dios… Ni de loco. Solo tomare la coca-cola –le advierto.

-Está bien –dice el sonriendo.

Minutos después vuelve la chica.

Eh buscado el platillo más barato y aun así está demasiado caro para mi gusto, pero es lo que voy a pedir.

-¿Tomo su orden? –pregunta amable.

-Dos platillos especiales y dos postres del día, por favor –le dice Finnick mirándome fijamente después de hablar.

-Muy bien, el postre… ¿Pastel de chocolate o nieve de yogurt?

-Los dos está bien –dice el.

-¿Los dos? ¿Para los dos o cómo? –la chica esta vuelta un lio. No es extraño porque Finnick es demasiado sexy, hermoso y perfecto.

-Pastel y nieve para mi, pastel y nieve para el –le dice Finnick sonriendo aun mas.

-Para mi está bien solo la nieve –le digo.

-No, yo voy a pagar, trae justo lo que eh dicho.

-Claro señor, en un momento regreso –dice la chica estúpidamente.

-¿Tienes la más remota idea de en cuanto esta el platillo especial? –pregunto cuando la chica se va.

-Peeta, tranquilízate, disfruta esta noche, ¿Si? Dame el placer de tener una magnifica velada contigo.

-Finnick, podremos tener la mas magnifica velada si nos sentamos al lado del lago y comemos unas papas fritas y coca-cola.

-Tu simple presencia haría magnifico eso.

-Si. Es lo que digo –sonrió-. No tienes por qué gastar tanto en mí.

-Dale, ya, Shhh –coloca su dedo sobre mis labios y después se inclina para besarme.

-Te hare feliz –le digo entre sus labios, saboreando su lengua.

-Me haces feliz –murmura cuando deja de besarme.

Minutos después la chica trae nuestros platillos.

Todo lo que pruebo es delicioso, para cuando el postre llega a la mesa siento que voy a reventar.

-No voy a terminar eso –le digo a Finnick cuando veo el trozo de pastel y la copa de nieve.

-Pues me costó bastante, no te dejare que dejes ni un pedazo.

-No puede ser que sigas teniendo espacio en tu estomago –digo sorprendido cuando veo como toma el tenedor y come un gran trozo de pastel.

-Cuando era niño siempre tenía hambre, nunca había probado un trozo de pastel… ¿Recuerdas aquellas veces en la isla? Cuando no tenias lo suficiente para comer ¿Recuerdas cuanto habrías dado por comerte ese trozo? O una nieve deliciosa, helada y dulce. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Después de varios segundos asiento.

-Bueno, entonces eso hará un gran espacio en tu estomago, Peeta. Te lo aseguro.

-Estas jugando sucio –le digo.

-Algo así, solo comételo, no te arrepentirás.

Y es exactamente lo que hago. El pastel es delicioso, es un chocolate amargo que no empalaga, por lo tanto, cuando ya me eh acabado el pastel, aun tengo ganas de limpiar el plato con el tenedor.

La nieve es mucho mas tardada. Es de yogurt natural, acompañado con chocolate, fresa, cajeta o crema de avellanas.

Cuando termino por fin todo, siento que si me como algo mas voy a explotar, por todos lados.

-Oh por Dios –murmuro cuando me levanto de la mesa.

-Eh comido demasiado –dice el.

-Ya te digo.

Toma mi mano y caminamos hasta su coche.

-Nos espera un largo camino de regreso –me dice.

-Creo que debería avisar a mis padres –tomo mi teléfono y comienzo a escribir un mensaje de texto.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo –susurra en mi oído.

-Me encantaría.

-Pues hazlo, pide permiso. Te extraño.

Asiento y sonrío.

Al final decido mejor llamar a mi padre que escribirle un largo mensaje.

-¿Te quedaras? –me pregunta.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, no se cómo le vayas a hacer, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar una noche más sin ti. ¿Cuántas noches pasamos juntos en la isla? ¿Cuántas noches me abrazaron tus brazos? ¿Cuántas veces tus labios me despertaron?

-Y ahora todo no lo arrancaron de un tirón. –murmura.

-Vámonos, Finnick. Tengo una tarjeta llena de dinero, ese dinero es mío, bien podemos vivir mucho tiempo…

-Yo también tengo dinero…

-Vámonos, por favor –quiero irme.

El tiempo en que estuvimos solos, sin preocupaciones, sin nadie más en nuestras vidas, eso es lo que quiero, lo que extraño.

Ahora, bueno, tengo mil preocupaciones en sima. Por más que quiero dejar todo atrás, no lo logro. Necesito irme para olvidar, necesito irme para poder ser feliz completamente.

-Tenemos que pensarlo bien –dice mientras abre mi puerta y entro en el coche.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a vivir para siempre contigo.

-Yo también, es lo que más deseo –murmura y después me besa.

Enciende el coche y comienza a conducir sobre la carretera desierta.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mas antes de irnos a casa? –me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

Hay tantas cosas que ahora me llegan… Katniss, Gale, mi madre, mi hermano, mis amigos, la universidad… Hay tantas cosas que no eh hecho, tantas cosas que debería hacer… No quiero. Quiero mi vida de antes. Quiero largarme a esa isla desierta, sola… o a otra… en donde no haya absolutamente nadie. Ninguna tribu extraña, ningún peligro del cual no pudiéramos librarnos nosotros mismos. Eso es lo que quiero.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me doy cuenta que todo el camino no hemos hablado. La música suena de fondo, tranquila y relajante. Yo llevo la cabeza pegada al vidrio de la ventanilla y Finnick tararea la canción que está sonando.

-¿Largo viaje? –pregunta.

Yo asiento.

-¿Qué tienes? –inquiere el inclinándose en su asiento.

-Nada –sonrío y miento.

Bajamos del coche e instantes después toma mi mano y me conduce hasta el interior de la casa.

-Es hermosa Finnick –le digo cuando veo el interior.

-Gracias –dice el.

-¿Cómo te hiciste de tanto dinero? –le pregunto. Su vida anterior es totalmente diferente a esto.

-Bueno, la beca en el instituto era completa, además también tenía beca en deportes y trabajaba todas las tardes con el padre de Cato –me explica.

-Debió ser difícil… tu… adolescencia.

-Mucho –dice.

Finnick, mi Finnick. Un joven divertido pero maduro, un chico que ah sufrido mucho, que ah tenido que salir por sus propios medios de la miseria.

-Tengo muchas ganas de algo… desde hace mucho tiempo –murmura en mi oído.

-¿Qué? –pregunto y mi respiración se entrecorta.

-De ti. Tengo ganas de ti.

Su voz hace que me derrita al instante.

Me giro y lo beso, lentamente, saboreando sus labios y disfrutando de su delicada lengua.

-Aquí no –murmura- vamos a mi habitación.

Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos.

Toma mi mano y la besa.

Asiento ligeramente mientras él me mira a los ojos.

-Te amo tanto –murmura cuando llegamos a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Y yo a ti –le digo después de besarlo en los labios.

Caminamos hasta la cama y la simple vista me hierve la sangre.

-No te muevas –susurra en mi oído y comienza a desabrocharme la camisa mientras acaricia mi piel desnuda lentamente.

Se quita el la camisa y entonces pierdo el control.

Sus pectorales están marcados, hermosos y perfectos. Me abalanzo sobre él y comienzo a besarlo, acariciando su espalda e inhalando cada vez mas parte de él.

Acerca su cuerpo al mío, junta nuestras cinturas y el rose de su piel desnuda me provoca un estremecimiento interno que hace que mis labios se tensen entre los suyos.

Me tira a la cama suave y su cuerpo cálido y pesado me sofoca la respiración.

-Te amo –murmuro mientras me besa.

-Te amo –dice desesperadamente.

Acaricia mi abdomen lentamente y con sus dedos agiles desabrocha mi pantalón.

Lentamente va metiendo sus dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior, haciendo que me contorsione bajo su cuerpo y mis labios se tensen entre los suyos.

Sus cálidas y suaves manos comienzan a acariciar mi miembro, lentamente, cuidando cada movimiento, tomándolo como si fuese a romperse.

-Finnick… -se me escapa un gemido entre sus besos.

Mientras mueve su mano entre mis genitales se va formando una erección entre su mano, lo que me provoca un gran estremecimiento interno.

-Eres delicioso –murmura separándose un poco de mis labios.

Se levanta y trato de detenerlo pero es imposible.

Se quita su pantalón, dejando al descubierto sus perfectas piernas torneadas y su gran erección oculta bajo una tela azul.

-Voy por protección –susurra despacio.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente y me paro de donde estoy, tomo su cuello entre mis manos y lo tiro sobre mi cuerpo.

Lo mas ágil que puedo quito mi pantalón y sentir su erección contra la mía es la sensación mas exquisita que jamás podría sentir, aunque la fina tela de la ropa interior nos prive de las demás sensaciones.

-Te amo –murmura.

-Te amo –le aseguro.

Comienza a besarme el cuello y baja hasta el pecho, usando su lengua para explorar las zonas.

-Oh Finnick –mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas de excitación mientras su lengua juega con mis pezones y su mano acaricia mi erección lentamente.

Con todas mis fuerzas giro en la cama y hago que el quede debajo de mi.

Sonriendo se levanta para unir nuestros labios.

Beso sus mejillas lentamente, saboreando su piel deliciosa, desciendo por el cuello y comienzo a besar su pecho, ligeramente poblado de bello suave.

Sus manos acarician mi cabello mientras desciendo por todo su cuerpo.

La piel de su abdomen esta ligeramente húmeda y su olor es inigualable.

Es mío. Todo es mío. Es mi Finnick.

Llego a mi objetivo final, su erección. Visible completamente bajo esa tela.

Con mis dedos bajo su ultima prenda y libero la gran extremidad rosada y adornada con venas hermosamente trazadas a lo largo y ancho de él.

Lo tomo con cuidado, sintiendo su hermosa textura suave y rugosa. Esta inflado por completo, suave entre mis dedos y duro al mismo tiempo.

Saco mi lengua y con la punta acaricio la cabeza de su pene.

Finnick enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando con fuerza.

Meto cuidadosamente su glande en mi boca, absorbiendo lentamente y masajeando con mis labios.

-Oh… -murmura Finnick y su cuerpo se arquea en la cama.

Trato de meter mas parte de él, hasta el fondo de mi boca, pero es imposible, su miembro es demasiado grande y grueso para tenerlo completo dentro de mí.

Saboreo lentamente su glande con mi lengua, el sabor es masculino, salado, amargo y viscoso.

Gotas de semen salen lentamente de él y tenerlas todas para mí me llenan de júbilo.

-Te quiero para mí –dice y me toma de los hombros, haciendo que regrese a sus labios.

Me tira en la cama y coloca su gran cuerpo sobre el mío.

Fricciona su erección en mi muslo mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda.

-Te quiero para mí –murmura entre mis labios.

-Soy tuyo. Soy completamente tuyo.

Ruge con fuerza mientras sus manos aprietan mi cuerpo y sus besos aumentan su rapidez.

Sin saber bien como, rapidamente me quita mi bóxer y lo arroja al suelo.

Acaricia mi miembro con su mano mientras me besa apasionadamente.

Besa mis labios y segundos después siento como mi miembro esta dentro de su boca.

La sensación me toma por sorpresa y mis manos se aferran a la suave sábana blanca que está debajo de mí.

-Finnick… -murmuro mientras sus labios juegan con mi erección.

Comienza a mover su mano derecha, de arriba a abajo, acaricia mis testículos y después vuelve a meter mi miembro en su boca.

Siento un nudos en el vientre y mi erección se inflaman, preparándose para terminar.

-Finnick… -trato de advertirle.

-Vente para mi, Peeta. –murmura un instante antes de volver a saborear mi erección.

No puedo contenerme mas y el placer que estoy sintiendo es tan intenso que no tengo la capacidad física ni mental para resistirme.

Gemidos salen desde el fondo de mi garganta y justo en el momento en que sus dedos toman mi pezón derecho y comienzan a moverlo, entro en un orgasmo tan intenso que mi espalda se arquea sobre el colchón.

Con un dolor mesclado con gran placer comienzo a eyacular dentro de Finnick y su lengua deliciosa acaricia todas las zonas sensibles de mi miembro.

Segundos después Finnick limpia mi erección con su lengua y regresa a mis labios.

-Eres delicioso –murmura y me besa, haciendo que pruebe un poco de mi mismo.

No tengo las fuerzas para responder o incluso para soltar las sabanas que se enredan en mis manos.

-Ahora vas a ser mío –me dice en el oído.

-Es lo único que deseo. Lo que siempre deseo.

Se despega de mi cuerpo y se coloca entre mis dos piernas.

Toma mis caderas con sus manos y las eleva en el aire.

Siento su gran miembro entrando en mí, caliente, grueso, duro.

-¿Duele? –me pregunta cuando ah entrado por completo.

Niego con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos apretados por el dolor intenso que siento.

-Ya pasara –dice para animarme.

Comienza a moverse lentamente y su erección dura me lastima mi interior.

Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando al cuerpo extraño que ah entrado y mientras Finnick aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas, el dolor se va mesclando con placer.

Gemidos salen de mi garganta y se unen a los de Finnick mientras nuestros cuerpos se unen en una danza rítmica.

Llego a un punto en donde no siento nada más que placer, en donde mis manos se tensan a tal grado de no ser capaz de moverlas y mi vientre me provoca un ligero dolor cada que Finnick entra en mi.

-Voy a terminar –avisa. Y lo se por el ritmo que ah tomado.

Su cuerpo golpeando contra el mío, sus manos tensas en mi cintura, sus gemidos fuertes resonando en la habitación, sus hermosos ojos llorosos fijos en los míos, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración irregular; todo es mío. Es mío para siempre.

Finnick gime de una forma bestial al tiempo que siento como su miembro se ensancha dentro de mí y un líquido caliente me llena mi interior.

Me uno al gemido estruendoso de Finnick y, sin siquiera tocar mi erección, termino eyaculando sobre mi estomago.

Llegue a un orgasmo tan intenso que perdí el sentido durante un par de segundos, no sentí mi cuerpo, mis ojos se cerraron, fue como haber viajado al paraíso y haber regresado en cuestión de segundos.

Finnick se tira a mi lado, con su respiración entrecortada y batallando para tomar aire.

Estiro mis piernas y abro y cierro mis manos.

Es el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido.

-Jamás había sentido algo así –dice mientras fija sus ojos verdes, brillosos y cansados, en mí.

-Siempre sabes cómo complacerme –logro decir.

Junta sus labios a los míos y su lengua acaricia lentamente la mía.

-Te amo –murmura.

Me acuesto sobre su pecho, mojando mi mejilla con su sudor.

Me rodea con sus grandes brazos e inhala sobre mi cabello.

-Esa canción, es hermosa –murmura sobre mí.

-¿Canción? –susurro.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que, de fondo, hay música.

-¿Música? ¿Desde cuanto suena?

-Desde que entramos a la habitación –dice Finnick riendo entre dientes.

-No me di cuenta –le digo.

-Shhh –susurra-. Escúchala.

Presto completa atención a la música suave y tranquilizadora.

Reconozco al instante que canción es, A thousand years de Christina Perri.

La maravillosa voz de Christina envuelve la habitación.

-El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas, ¿cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer? –Mientras la dulce voz de Christina canta la canción en ingles, Finnick murmura en español y junto a mi oído-. Pero viendo que estas solo, todas mis dudas, de repente desaparecen de alguna manera…

Elevo mi rostro y lo beso en los labios, después me recuesto en su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-He muerto todos los días esperando por ti. Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años. Te amaré por mil años más. –Su voz es ronca y varonil, hermosa, sedosa; me provoca un estremecimiento con cada palabra.

La hermosa música suena en el fondo, Finnick susurra cada palabra en mi oído. Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras la canción expresa exactamente lo que ambos sentimos. Lo que Finnick siente y sintió desde un principio.

-A lo largo creí que te encontraría. El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí. Te he amado mil años, te amaré por mil más… -Ahora se porque esto es tan emotivo, es su historia. Es mi Finnick. No solo está repitiendo la canción, está contando su historia, nuestra historia-. He muerto todos los días esperando por ti, cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años…  
-I'll love you fo a thousand more –susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus fuertes brazos me estrechan contra él.

Su corazón late rápido.

Colores vuelan por el aire al son de nuestras respiraciones.

Promesas se plasman con sangre en nuestros corazones.

Finnick es mi vida.

* * *

Hola chicos! como están Después de mucho que esperaron por este capitulo no quise entretenerlos al principio! Espero les haya gustado! El final se acerca, pueden sentirlo. Pero tratare de hacer que se lleven el mejor recuerdo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por leerme, se que me leen muchas personas, pero pocos se atreven a dejarme un review, gracias a todos los lectores de esta intento de escritora, y gracias a todos los que me dejan un review.

Como siempre, lo único que pido es un review para saber su opinión. Gracias. Un abrazaso!:3


	15. Final

**Peeta POV.**

Estamos cenando bajo las hermosas estrellas del océano pacifico. Con rumbo directo a Europa.

Llevamos diez días a bordo y se calcula que en cinco días más estaremos pisando el continente europeo.

¿Por qué en barco? Bueno, la última vez que viajamos en avión no nos fue muy bien, y además, el mar es lo que realmente amamos los dos.

Ah pasado tanto tiempo ya, mi pasado parece una vieja película que vi hace años.

Aun recuerdo el día que nos escapamos de nuestro hogar. Deje una carta escrita para mis padres y mis amigos y nos fuimos en mi coche y después en una pequeña embarcación hasta la isla en donde vivía antiguamente mi hermoso Finnick.

Al llegar su madre lloro tanto y lo abrazo durante un largo tiempo que me hizo sentir incomodo y ajeno al momento. La noticia de la muerte de su padre nos tomo por sorpresa y aun más, cuando Finnick me presento como su novio.

Su madre me acepto casi al instante y vivimos unos felices años en ese lugar.

Un año después de vivir ahí se abrió un puerto pesquero en la isla vecina y uno turístico un par de islas después. Finnick invirtió todos sus ahorros en una nueva empresa que se formaba con fines petroleros. En medio año ya era accionista del puerto, la empresa pesquera y la petrolera.

Con el dinero que llevaba yo, construimos un restaurant en la isla en donde vivía la madre de Finnick. Rapidamente y gracias al puerto turístico vecino, comenzamos a ganar mucho dinero. Cientos de turistas llegaban al restaurant al día, siendo el único lugar lujoso y barato para comer en los alrededores. Y bueno, fue como si nuestra vida estuviera resuelta eternamente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mis padres supieran de nosotros, la televisión llego rápido a las islas y los reporteros se encargaron de llevar nuestras imágenes a todo Estados Unidos. Nuestro plan de vivir en el anonimato fracaso completamente. Pero al menos sabemos que estamos haciendo algo con nuestro futuro y que hemos madurado.

Lo que me llena de alegría ahora y lo que me animo a emprender este viaje sin propósito fijo con Finnick fue saber que todos mis seres queridos tenían una vida plena y satisfactoria.

Mi padre se volvió a casar con una mujer que le devolvió la juventud. Mi hermano se escapo con una chica y la última vez que supimos de él estaba en el sur de Canadá.

Mi madre encontró un gran empresario que puede cubrir todas sus expectativas y disfrutan juntos de los miles que tienen.

Mis amigos, bueno, Prim obtuvo una beca para seguir su carrera artística en Broadway. Johanna y Annie se fueron con un par de hermanos Mexicanos. Johanna está viviendo en México y Annie al norte de California. Sean, bueno ¿Recuerdan el chico guapo y condenadamente tentador de la casa del lago? ¿Chris? Bueno, no. No se ah quedado con él, resulto que Chris tiene una hermana, una hermana mecánica. Si el tipo de chica que está en un taller mecánico, en la pared, en un poster pervirtiendo la mente masculina. Rubia, alta, un magnifico cuerpo y una personalidad encantadora, y por supuesto, cinco años mayor que Sean. Ahora ambos viven en la casa de lago. Katniss, el gobierno la apoyó completamente en sus estudios y educación y a estas alturas ella es fundadora de una asociación para personas desamparadas. Sigue recibiendo el apoyo incondicional del gobierno debido a su extraordinaria historia.

Los amigos de Finnick al final resultaron formar parte de mi familia también. Fuimos a la boda de Cato y Clove, como padrinos de anillos. Una celebración hermosa que nos hizo regresar a nuestra vida en la ciudad. Marvel y Glimmer, aunque nunca se casaron, tuvieron una hermosa bebe.

Y bueno, Gale… lo último que supe de él fue que le habían ofrecido un puesto como profesor en Los Ángeles, California. Lo único que pido es que el destino se encargue de hacerlo feliz.

Al final, la vida de eso se trata, ¿No? De dejar el pasado atrás, vivir el presente y prepararnos para el futuro.

Por eso ahora estoy seguro que mi presente y mi futuro tienen una cosa en común: Finnick Odair.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿No? –me pregunta mientras bebe de su copa.

Estamos en cubierta, bajo el cielo estrellado y con el sonido del agua al romperse por el movimiento del gran barco.

-Es perfecta –acepto mientras lo veo a los ojos.

La siguiente acción me toma por sorpresa.

Finnick se levanta de la silla y se arrodilla frente a mí, toma mi mano y mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me pitan los oídos.

-Peeta Mellark, estoy completamente seguro que para poder seguir existiendo necesito de ti. Estoy seguro que te quiero tener en mi vida para siempre. Quiero unirnos de todas las maneras humanas posibles. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposo?

En ese momento me doy cuenta de la hermosa caja negra de terciopelo que este sobre su mano, con un ligero movimiento la caja se abre y deja ver las hermosas argollas de oro blanco con un fino y elegante diamante incrustado en ellas.

-¿Es esto legal? –digo como un estúpido y sin poder controlar las palabras.

-No tengo la menor idea –dice Finnick sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos-. Pero no me importa la legalidad.

-Finnick… -murmuro. Estoy completamente feliz, pleno, orgulloso y emocionado. Las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y esbozo la sonrisa más feliz que jamás había experimentado-. Por supuesto que sí.

Sus ojos brillan aun más, como si le sorprendiera mi respuesta.

Se pone de pie y después yo para que me estreche entre sus brazos. Me hace girar en el aire y me baja, está llorando y yo junto con él.

-Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia. Prometo ser tuyo para siempre y por siempre –sus dedos firmes colocan el anillo sobre mi dedo.

-Yo prometo, Finnick Odair –tomo el anillo en mis dedos temblorosos-. Amarte cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de mi existencia. Prometo unirme a ti, no hasta que la muerte nos separe, porque la muerte separa el cuerpo, pero nuestras almas siempre seguirán juntas.

Coloco la elegante argolla sobre su dedo largo y hermoso, en donde queda a la perfección.

Se acerca lentamente a mi y me besa en los labios mientras sus manos acarician mi rostro.

Toma mi mano para apreciar el hermoso anillo y rosa con su yema el diamante brillante, elegante y masculino.

Gira mi mano y me deja ver el lado inferior del anillo. "Graten" dice grabado con una caligrafía elegante.

Finnick gira su anillo y me deja ver su grabado, "Symex".

Esos dos nombres me llevan a una época maravillosa entre nosotros.

-Condenados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad –murmura Finnick.

-Para siempre y por siempre –concluyo.

* * *

No me queda mas que agradecerles a todos por haber leído esta historia, quiza esperaban ya el final o aun no, pero bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido completamente de su agrado y cumpla todas sus espectativas. Epero que mi historia y la manera en que plasmo mis ideas hayan sido completamente de su agrado y hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco.

Les agradesco por todos sus comentarios y les pido una opinion.

Estoy por escribir otra historia, me gustaria que me dijeran quienes quieren que sean los protagonistas y pronto nos leeremos nuevamente. Les dejo el Summary para que se den una idea:

¿Que pasaría si no pudieras recordar nada de esto? ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas y con la que estas casado no pudiera recordarte? ¿Que pasaría si solo pudiera recordar una parte de su vida en donde no existes, en donde sigue enamorado y comprometido con otra persona ¿Lucharías por recuperarlo? ¿Lucharías por conquistarlo de nuevo?... "-Es como... con tu libro favorito -dijo el-. ¿Nunca deseaste jamas haberlo leído para volver a experimentar toda la historia como la primera vez? Tu tienes la oportunidad de hacer eso. Puedes volver a enamorarte de mi. Como la primera vez..." /Adaptación de la película "The Vow/Votos de amor"/

Mis opciones son PeetaxGale, PeetaxFinnick o GalexFinnick, si tienen otra idea, espero me la hagan llegar.

Nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos.

Ale Cullen Patt.


End file.
